


Wonderwall

by Crosseyra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Mistery, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance, Semi AU, Suspense, cuadros depresivos, sci-ficcion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosseyra/pseuds/Crosseyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, un muchacho originario del distrito Shinganshina de Wall María, acaba internado en el hospital de Trost debido a trastornos de pánico y ansiedad. La muerte de su madre, la desaparición de su hermanastra y el abandono de su padre orillan a Irvin Smith; director en jefe del hospital; a adoptarlo como su hijo.</p>
<p>Nadie recuerda lo que sucedió hace mil años.</p>
<p>En una sociedad sin la amenaza de titanes, sin una milicia desarrollada y transporte inmediato basado en trenes bala y coches públicos o privados, Eren debe sobrevivir contra las crisis, el desequilibrio mental que padece y a un tío adicto a la limpieza que trata de encontrar tiempo para él.</p>
<p>A su vez, una revolución contra la Corona está por desatarse sin remedio, liderada por "El eje"; un grupo de rebeldes que busca abolir Sina y destruir las murallas. Eren, a las puertas de una revolución, no ha comprendido aún que su papel en esta guerra  está con los rebeldes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloomyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BloomyLee).



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad.
> 
> Notas importantes: Este fic lo comencé hace dos años y no está editado. Sigue en curso, así que disculpar las discordancias en la narración.

**I**

**Irvin**

Irvin miró la ficha médica por un par de segundos, ojeándola por décima vez en el día. Se llevó una mano a la sien y dejó los papeles a un lado bajo la insistente mirada de su amiga y subordinada, Hanji Zoe. Dejó escapar un suspiro, recargando los codos sobre su escritorio y desviando la mirada hacia el gran ventanal de su despacho; los primeros capullos de flores ya estaban abriéndose, anunciando la llegada de la primavera.

—Hey, Irvin… ¿Qué te parece? —la voz de la mujer le hizo voltearse, encontrándose con sus ojos serios y expectantes.

—Es complicado… —admitió, echándose hacia atrás. Volvió a tomar el documento entre sus manos. —¿Estás segura de que no hay rastros del padre?

Hanji negó con la cabeza.

—Luego de que se le diagnosticara la enfermedad al chico, el hombre desapareció. Nadie sabe nada de él…

—¿Qué hay de la madre? —preguntó con, quizás, lo que sería un tono preocupado. —¿No tiene más parientes aparte del doctor Jeager? ¿Alguien? —Smith sintió como el corazón se le apretujaba con cada segundo, con cada palabra, cosa extraña, ya que nunca había sido una persona muy blanda que digamos.

La mujer volvió a negar, esta vez ajustando sus lentes por sobre el puente de su nariz.

—La madre falleció hace seis meses atrás por cáncer mamario. —aclaró —Por lo que se sabe, tenía una hermana adoptiva, pero lleva un año desaparecida. Y, guiándome por las conversaciones que alcancé a tener con Grisha Jeager, la chica probablemente llegó a parar al mercado negro.

Irvin sintió algo retorcerse en su interior, y una sensación de desánimo le invadió por completo. Volvió a posar la mirada sobre los rosados capullos que lentamente se abrían a las afueras del gran hospital de Trost, una brisa fresca se coló por la ventanilla y el aroma a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales. Era un clima perfecto, era un día perfecto… Entonces ¿Cómo había llegado a sentirse de una manera tan amarga?

Suspiró, extendiéndole el papeleo a Zoe.

—Trastorno de ansiedad generalizada y trastorno de pánico ¿Cierto? —Hanji asintió, recibiendo los documentos. —Lo más sensato sería derivarlo a un hospital siquiátrico… —Smith arrastró las últimas dos palabras con sumo cuidado. Por alguna razón, la idea no le gustaba. Tenía la ligera sensación de que no sería lo indicado.

—Es lo que se debería hacer. El chico prácticamente no tiene familia, muestra patrones de estrés severos y, hasta ahora, no ha soltado ni una sola palabra a nadie. —la mujer pareció decaída, al igual que el rubio. Este tipo de situaciones siempre eran iguales. —No hay mucho que podamos hacer por Eren Jeager,  _Director_. — Sí, siempre eran iguales…

Odiaba que este tipo de decisiones tan típicas recayeran en él, odiaba no ser capaz de hacer algo más, odiaba ser tan inútil en ese sentido. Tenía un doctorado, se había graduado de la universidad real en Sina, se había convertido en el director de uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad de Rose y, aún así, ahora, en ese preciso momento, era un inútil.

Zoe lo supo, lo sabía desde un principio, sabía lo frustrado que su superior se sentía en situaciones como esa, lo imbécil bueno para nada que pensaba que era y, aunque en algún momento había tratado de convencer a Irvin de lo contrario, no lo había conseguido. Habían sido contadas las veces en que se habían topado con personas como aquel muchachito, personas sin una familia, con enfermedades complicadas, solos en este mundo… y todas esas veces Smith se había frustrado al no poder ayudarles.

Hoy, era al turno de que se hundiera en amargura por Eren.

Y Hanji no iba a quedarse para verlo.

—Prepararé los papeles para la transferencia al hospital siquiátrico de Shiganshina—la mujer se levantó de su asiento, tomando todos los documentos sobre el escritorio del rubio. —Iré a ver a Jeager.

—Voy contigo —se apresuró a contestar Smith, imitando a su subordinada. Hanji le dedico una mirada de "No tienes que hacerlo", mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba el pomo con su mano libre, a lo cual Irvin sonrió. —Solo avanza, Zoe.

Caminaron por los pasillos del gran hospital del distrito de Trost, saludando de paso a colegas y compañeros. En el camino se encontraron con Sasha Braus, quien casualmente era la enfermera designada de Eren.

Llegaron a la habitación del muchacho y, al entrar, Irvin supo que no iba a ser fácil. El chiquillo estaba sentado en la cama cubierto únicamente por una bata de hospital y las sábanas blancas de la camilla. Aparentemente no rebasaba los doce años. Tenía el cabello castaño algo alborotado, altura promedio, unos ojos grandes, verdes y ensombrecidos, y, en su cuello, una venda con ligeros tiznes de sangre. Smith le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su colega, buscando alguna explicación, sin embargo, ella lo pasó por alto.

—Hola, Eren… ¿Podemos pasar? —habló Hanji asomándose desde la puerta, esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Los ojos muertos del muchacho se posaron sobre la "intrusa" por escasos segundos, para luego volver a desviar la mirada a un punto muerto de la habitación.

Para Hanji, eso había sido un "Está bien, entra y arma el alboroto que se te ocurra".

—Oye, Eren. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Zoe entró tranquila, sonriendo. —¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te duele el cuello?

Jeager volvió a levantar la mirada, percatándose de cómo la mujer se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama, observándolo desde abajo. Hanji seguía con esa radiante sonrisa, mientras que Sasha e Irvin contemplaban a una distancia prudente.

Y así fue como transcurrieron treinta minutos de su tiempo, mirando cómo su compañera trataba de acercarse un poco al chico, intentando que dijera algo, lo que sea.

Eventualmente, Eren no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Smith estuvo todo el día pendiente de lo que le sucedía al muchacho. Visitaba cada media hora a su colega para preguntar si había progresado algo con él, pero nada; siquiera, luego de cuatro días desaparecido, preguntó por su padre. Simplemente estaba ahí, sobre la camilla, mirando la nada misma, con sus grandes ojos verdes sin un atisbo de vida. E Irvin, a cada que transcurrían las horas, pensaba más y más en lo que podría hacer por él, sus opciones, lo que estuviera a su alcance, cualquier cosa…

Y con cualquier cosa, se refería a CUALQUIER cosa.

Caída la noche, el rubio estaba en su despacho revisando las últimas fichas médicas de sus pacientes, cuando Hanji le interrumpió.

—Tengo los papeles para la transferencia de Eren. —anunció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Ya he llamado al hospital, me han dicho que para mañana temprano estará todo listo. Solo falta que firmes.

Irvin levantó la mirada de las fichas, para volver a bajarla hacia los documentos.

—No será necesario…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por? —replicó la mujer, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio del hombre y tomando asiento frente a él. El rubio le imitó, posando las hojas a un lado y recargando los codos sobre el mesón, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de sus labios. Hanji continuó mirándole sin entender, y Smith no soltó palabra alguna.

Un minuto así, en completo silencio, esperando a que el hombre le diera explicaciones. Los filosos ojos azules de Irvin destellaban a la luz blanca de su oficina, pero no emitía siquiera un sonido.

Y fue allí cuando Hanji lo entendió.

—¡NO! ¡NI HABLAR! —gritó, levantándose abruptamente de la silla. — ¡No, Irvin! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes quedarte con ese niño!

—El padre está desparecido, la madre está muerta, no tiene parientes vivos. No hay nadie además de mí que pueda hacerse cargo de él. —refutó el rubio, convencido. —Podemos mantenerlo en el hospital con todo lo que necesita, por los gastos me encargo yo.

Zoe comenzó a agitar los brazos como una loca, buscando argumentos.

—Irvin, escúchame. —le dijo, tomándole de los hombros. —Cuidar de un crío es una responsabilidad enorme, y tú no estás calificado para ser padre ¿Entiendes? —apegó sus frentes y le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, tanto así que Smith intentó retroceder. —Solo con mirar a tu perro uno se da cuenta de eso…

—No lo insultes. —replicó, cruzándose de brazos. —Cuido bien de Sam.

—Irvin, cariño… ¡SAM ESTÁ OBESO! Si lo cuidaras bien, estaría en su peso normal.

Continuaron así un par de minutos, discutiendo sobre el estado de salud de la mascota de Smith, Zoe insistiendo en que ese perro estaba en un riesgo vital por lo gordo que estaba, y el rubio defendiéndolo, diciendo que solo estaba "rellenito de amor" por dentro, y que no era por su mala alimentación. Además, ¿Qué querían que hiciera? El pobre hombre pasaba todo el día y parte de la noche en el hospital, apenas y veía al canino. Le dejaba un cerro de comida al animal para que no muriera de hambre mientras no estaba.

—Irvin, insisto… —intentó Hanji, por décima vez, hacer entrar en razón a su colega. —No puedes adoptar a Eren. En tu departamento apenas hay espacio para ti y Sam, además pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de él? ¿Y si entra en una crisis cuando no estés? —la mujer golpeó el escritorio con las manos, tratando de abrirle los ojos a su amigo, más no surtió efecto.

Smith estuvo a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpido por leves golpes dados a la puerta, seguido del rechinido de las bisagras al ser abierta.

—Oye, Irvin… Traje lo que me pediste. —la voz grave e indiferente de  _cierta persona_  se hizo presente en el despacho del rubio, sorprendiendo tanto al mencionado como a la loca mujer, quienes estaba por iniciar una guerra de manotazos.

Tanto Zoe como Smith se separaron cuando vieron a la figura esbelta, arrogante y elegante de Rivaille entrar a la oficina; el rubio acomodándose en su sillón y Hanji tomando asiento frente al escritorio del director.

Levi se acercó a ambos y dejó una bolsa que emanaba un fuerte olor a comida sobre el mesón, para luego tomar asiento en la única silla restante, a un lado de la dama.

Hanji le observó, expectante.

—¿Qué hace el enano aquí? —preguntó cruzada de brazos, señalando al nombrado "enano" con el pulgar.

Rivaille le fulminó con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos, para luego optar por ignorarla, centrando su atención en Irvin.

—Gracias por el favor, Levi —agradeció el rubio. El mencionado asintió. —Ahora, en lo que estábamos… Hanji, yo…

—¡RIVAILLE! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —le cortó abruptamente, lanzándose sobre el susodicho, el cual la apartó de una patada. —¡Levi! ¡Irvin quiere adoptar a un niño con trastornos de ansiedad y pánico! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —espetó la castaña, creyendo que Corporal le ayudaría.

Grave error.

—Ah ¿Es así? —Zoe asintió frenéticamente. —Bien por él. —a Hanji casi se le sale el alma por la boca al escuchar las palabras del moreno.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó atónita. Se volteó para ver a Smith, quien sonreía ampliamente y agradecía a su amigo muy en su fuero interno por brindarle apoyo a su manera

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que Hanji no hacía más que gritar desesperada, agitar los brazos y golpear cosas intentando hacer entrar en razón a ambos hombres, pero ninguno parecía ceder, es más, sus semblantes implacables le hacían ver como si ella fuera la loca en todo ese asunto. Y es que no lo podía aceptar, porque simplemente era una locura.

¿Adoptar a Eren? ¿Un muchacho que conoce hace apenas una semana? ¿Así nada más? Smith era idiota, pero inteligente… Era un idiota inteligente con un corazón bueno, demasiado bueno. Y eso, tarde o temprano, iba a traerle serias consecuencias. Habían pocos como él, con buenas intenciones y cabeza para no cometer errores, pero en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. A veces, solo a veces.

Y estaba segura que esta era una de esas veces…

Luego de tanto alboroto, Zoe se dejó caer en su asiento, resignada. Miró tanto a Irvin como a Rivaille por el rabillo del ojo, y soltó un suspiro frustrado. Acomodó sus lentes por sobre el puente de su nariz y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, y según tú… ¿Cómo planeas mantener al muchacho? —preguntó aún no muy convencida, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Lo mantendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta que las heridas del cuello sanen. Luego de ello, se irá a vivir conmigo, pero lo traeré al hospital, donde tendré su propia habitación—Smith adoptó una mirada seria, mientras que posaba sus codos sobre su escritorio. —Tendrá comida, ropa, un techo donde pasar las noches y un tutor que le ayude con sus estudios. Estará vigilado por Sasha si algo sucede… —dijo, orgulloso del plan que había ideado. — Y, cuando tenga que salir por temas del hospital, Rivaille se ha comprometido a hacerse cargo de él.

Hanji inmediatamente desvió sus ojos a Levi, mirándole de soslayo. "Así que el enano ya estaba enterado" pensó, soltando una risilla maltrecha.

—¿No crees que el que viva en un hospital ya, de por sí, es negligente? —espetó tan seria como lo estaba su superior. —Un hospital no es un ambiente para que viva un niño de su edad…

—Si lo envías a un hospital siquiátrico ¿No sería exactamente lo mismo? ¿Incluso peor? —sorpresivamente, era Levi quien le había refutado. Zoe le miró expectante, incrédula y, sobre todo, desconcertada. El enano iba en serio. —Piénsalo, cuatro ojos. Es mejor que esté aquí rodeado de enfermos que de locos. —Oh, Jaque mate.

La mirada de Hanji pasó de Irvin a Rivaille y de Rivaille a Irvin, a ambos los miraba con una expresión confundida, y es que aún guardaba la ligera esperanza de que no iban en serio, que era una broma. Pero los semblantes serios e inmutables de ambos le reafirmaban lo contrario. Al final, terminó rindiéndose.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, mascullando cosas sin sentido y una que otra palabra obscena, clavando los ojos en el techo; todo ante la expectante mirada azulina del director. Vio pasar una mariquita sobre el tapiz de la pared—que probablemente entró por la ventanilla abierta—y aprovechó de maldecirla, luego su vista se encontró con un bolígrafo en uno de los tantos lapiceros y lo insultó también. Era un maldito objeto inanimado, siquiera sabía por qué estaba mandando un bolígrafo a la mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que, muy en su fuero interno, muy en el fondo de su corazón donde los sentimientos y las hormonas ganaban terreno, también quería quedarse con el muchacho.

Y seguía siendo una locura…

—Bien, tú ganas, quédate con Eren. —se encogió de hombros, resignada. Ya no valía la pena seguir discutiendo. —Pero ni creas que te voy a dejar criarlo solo, serías un desastre… —Zoe esbozó una sonrisa sincera, e Irvin le devolvió el gesto, agradecido, aliviado.

Hanji dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras notaba cómo Smith se dejaba caer sobre el asiento tras su escritorio con una evidente alegría, pareciera como si la felicidad emanaba de ese hombre. Por su parte, Rivaille no hacía más que mantenerse al margen de hacer algún otro comentario con su habitual expresión seria y de pocos amigos. De todas formas, se veía complacido.

Y, luego de un cómodo silencio donde los tres asimilaban en lo que se estaban metiendo, Zoe recordó algo sobre el mesón del rubio.

—Por cierto, ¿Vamos a cenar comida china? —preguntó la castaña, alargando el brazo y revisando la bolsa olvidada sobre el escritorio. De inmediato recibió un manotazo de Irvin. —¡Hey!

—Quita tus manos, no es para ti… —aclaró el rubio. Hanji entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah, no?—se cruzó de brazos, indignada. —¿Y para quién es? ¿Para el enano? —volvió a señalar a Rivaille con el pulgar.

—Obviamente es para el mocoso, genio. —le restregó Levi en la cara, con el orgullo ligeramente herido por haberlo llamado "enano" dos veces en un día.

—¿Y para qué? Si el hospital les da su porción de cena a todos los pacientes hospitalizados. —preguntó la mujer, sobándose la mano golpeada por el rubio y haciendo pucheros.

Smith sonrió.

—Porque no voy a permitir que Eren se alimente con comida de hospital…

—¡Oh! Y tu concepto de buen padre radica en darle comida chatarra ¿No? —en ese momento, una batalla de miradas entre Irvin y Hanji comenzó a reñirse, con un único espectador, Rivaille, quien no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos, porque sencillamente no le interesaba. En realidad, ambos eran algo patéticos.

En ese momento, Sasha hizo acto de aparición, deteniendo por instantes la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

—Doctora Hanji, el paciente Eren Jeager acaba de hablar… —todos se le quedaron mirando con cierta sorpresa, mientras observaban a la muchacha en la entrada; el rubio con una expresión anonada, la castaña con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y el moreno con una mirada indescifrable. Esperaron a que dijera algo más en lo que la chica seguía parada bajo el marco de la puerta. Braus entendió el mensaje y prosiguió. —Dice… dice que tiene hambre…

Irvin y Hanji se miraron por escasos segundos, para luego salir corriendo de la oficina del director directo a la habitación del chico con bolsa en mano, seguidos únicamente por Sasha, en tanto Levi prefirió quedarse en el despacho de Smith.

Al final, resultó ser que a Eren no le gusta la comida china.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sigue siendo un misterio para Eren; el hombre no se ha presentado como tal y, en vez de ello, envía regalos al chico como compensación. Jaeger tiene un cruel recordatorio de lo que le ocurre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Notas importantes: Este fic lo comencé hace dos años y no está editado. Sigue en curso, así que disculpar las discordancias en la narración.

**II**

**Eren**

**A** mediados de la época veraniega, donde los calores atacaban sin piedad, Irvin ya había hecho progresos con lo que respectaba a Jaeger y su parcial mutismo, junto con su actitud de muerto viviente. Quizás no se comportaba como el niño más normal del mundo, pero ahora saludaba y respondía con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza, cosa que antes era algo improbable. Cabe destacar que Hanji había sido de gran ayuda en los últimos seis meses que habían pasado con el muchacho, y Rivaille apenas y había aparecido por el hospital y sus alrededores. En realidad, Eren aún no conocía a su  _tío Levi_. De todas formas, tampoco se le extrañaba mucho, Smith y Zoe habían estado bastante ocupados por esos días como para notar su ausencia demasiado.

Irvin le había presentado a Sam, su perro, a los tres meses después de tomar la decisión de hacerse cargo de él. Era un joven Golden Retriever de estatura promedio. El pobre animal apenas podía levantarse de lo gordo que estaba, porque en realidad sí estaba obeso, y el chiquillo fue el primero en recalcárselo esa vez, seguido inmediatamente por Hanji, quien no perdió la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara a su colega.

Desde ese día, el rubio y la castaña hicieron una especie de apuesta. Este consistía en que, si en alguna situación, por muy estúpida que fuera, estuvieran en desacuerdo, le preguntarían a Eren quien de ambos estaba en lo correcto o de qué lado se ponía. Quien recibía el apoyo de Jaeger sumaba puntos.

Era un juego de niños, pero les servía para acercarse más al chico y, a la vez, para subirse el ego de vez en cuando.

Volviendo al tema médico, las heridas en el cuello del chiquillo ya habían cicatrizado casi por completo, solo quedaron un par de marcas que, con el debido cuidado, desaparecerían en poco tiempo. Por otro lado, Grisha Jaeger no había vuelto a aparecer, y su hijo seguía sin preguntar por él. Era como si no le hubiera importado que su padre haya desaparecido, y esa actitud preocupaba tanto al rubio como a la castaña, orillándoles a pensar que el responsable de las heridas de Eren era el mismo doctor. Por donde se le mire, no era normal que un niño olvide a su figura paterna de un día para otro.

De cualquier manera, tanto Irvin como Hanji notaban al muchacho más  _feliz_  desde que decidieron quedarse con él. Eren no tuvo problemas con ello. Jamás lo presionaron diciendo "Ahora yo soy tu padre/madre", "Llámame papá desde hoy" o cosas por el estilo, sino que lo hicieron con tacto, delicadeza, con tiempo…

" _¿Te molestaría si te cuidamos, Eren? ¿Nos dejarías darte una mano?"_

A pesar de que en ese momento el niño no respondió nada, el que no se negara a sus cuidados les había dejado en claro su respuesta: Eren estaba de acuerdo. Y eso, por pequeño que fuera, hizo enormemente feliz a ambos adultos.

Habían sido meses difíciles, pero Irvin y Hanji habían sabido como sobrellevar la situación como una pareja, aunque no fueran más que amigos. Ahora la vida del muchacho estaba regularizándose, y pronto volvería a los estudios.

Y su tío Levi seguía sin venir a visitarle.

Dentro de un mes Jaeger comenzaría sus clases con el tutor que había contratado Smith y, aunque no estuviera muy contento por ello, era un chico agradecido, por lo que no había replicado. De hecho, apenas y abría la boca para decir "Sí", "No", "No sé"; así que no había dado mayores objeciones verbales. Lo bueno es que no tendría que salir todos los días a tomar el autobús para poder ir a aprender, sino que solo tendría que esperar a su tutor en la oficina de Irvin, y podría tomar descansos cuando él lo crea conveniente.

Y allí estaba, un acalorado sábado por la noche, sentado en el sillón de cuero de Irvin en su despacho, leyendo un libro que su desconocido tío Levi le había regalado como disculpa por faltar, por tercera vez, a una salida que tenían junto con Smith y la doctora Hanji, excusándose con que tenía reuniones importantes que atender. Aún no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el hombre, pero se lo imaginaba como un tipo importante, hombre de negocios; alto, esbelto y de buen porte social. De lo que sí estaba consciente es que, en caso de cualquier cosa, él quedaría bajo su cuidado. También sabía que era alguien de mucha confianza para Irvin y Zoe, y que se conocían y eran amigos desde los pañales. ¡Ah! Y que la castaña lo calcaba como "El enano amargado gay de closet".

Era una persona de por sí misteriosa, y es por eso que tenía tanta urgencia en conocerlo: Le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Pero definitivamente Levi no era bueno adivinando sus gustos, porque, a pesar de que el libro no era malo, no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Suspiró, cambiando de página otra vez, bostezando con pereza. La verdad es que la lectura no era para nada entretenida, pero agradecía el gesto de su tío.

La realidad es que tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza con lo que se refería a Corporal Rivaille, alias, Levi. Aunque le costara admitirlo, era alguien por quien había estado ansioso desde el momento en que pronunciaron su nombre frente a él. Era una sensación extraña, nueva, atrayente; esa que te hace depender de una persona sin necesidad de haberla visto de antemano y, a pesar de que no son exactamente "maravillas" las que sus cuidadores le han contado sobre él, sigue causándole el mismo intenso sentimiento de querer a alguien a tu lado.

Esa sensación de querer conocer a una persona como si fueras la última cosa que hicieras en tu vida, ese revuelo de pensamientos en torno a alguien tan… desvanecido.

Y era por eso mismo que, con cada decepción, disculpa y regalo enviado, Eren se sentía cada vez más dolido por dentro, y eso, desgraciadamente, conllevaba a consecuencias extremadamente malas.

Las primeras semanas luego de que quedara al cuidado de ambos adultos, le habían explicado mucho la situación con, claro, palabras que hasta un idiota entendería. Le habían dicho que no vería a cierta persona por un tiempo, que se quedaría allí si es lo que quería, que no se apresurara a acostumbrarse, que se tomara su tiempo y, sobre todo,  _que no estaba completamente sano…_

Le hicieron varios exámenes que, para su juicio, eran muy poco comunes. No le inyectaban nada ni tampoco sacaban muestras de sangre, simplemente le hablaba, le conversaban… y él solo se limitaba a asentir, negar o encogerse de hombros. Incluso le habían hecho preguntas sobre  _ese día_ en que perdió al único ser cuerdo que le quedaba luego de la desaparición de Mikasa, pero se abstuvo de dar cualquier respuesta verbal.

Al final, le habían dicho que una pequeña parte de él estaba un poquito anormal. Le dijeron que algo había cambiado en su interior, y que a raíz de eso ahora experimentaría ciertos síntomas. Le explicaron que ahora se alteraría con más facilidad con cosas que antes quizás le causaban muy poca importancia, que ciertos patrones le irritarían muy rápido, y que ahora las sensaciones de angustia y desesperación serían mucho más fuertes, casi intensificadas por cien veces. Además, también la pesadumbre y la congoja harían acto de presencia sin razón aparente, simplemente aparecerían.

Pero, de toda la palabrería que le habían dado, tres cosas se le quedaron grabadas en la cabeza:

_Ansiedad._

_Pánico._

_Trastorno._

Esas tres palabras le atravesaron como nunca antes algo lo había hecho, especialmente la última. Le llegaron tanto que no supo cómo demonios había terminado con la respiración entrecortada ese día. Había sido un enorme revuelo, todos se movían a su alrededor, las paredes se hacían cada vez más estrechas, las luces de la habitación se tornaban más opacas y sombrías, el dolor en su pecho no le dejaba respirar, las sombras danzantes frente a él le aterrorizaban. Al principio no había entendido muy bien a lo que se refería el rubio con "ataques de pánico" y lo que implicaba cuando le estaba explicando la situación, pero luego de que la angustia lo atrapara y las ganas de destrozarse la garganta nuevamente le invadieran, tuvo verdadera consciencia de la gravedad del asunto.

_Porque sí, Eren Jaeger se había desgarrado el cuello él mismo._

Eventualmente, Hanji e Irvin no sabían de esto.

Estaba advertido sobre ello, sobre esas "Crisis" que podría llegar a tener en cualquier momento, sobre sus momentos de desesperación y las preocupaciones anormales que le invadieran. Sobre cómo el mundo se haría más extraño, más sofocante, más aterrador. Sobre cómo las ganas de hacerse daño, la sensación de no poder respirar o el sentimiento de huir podrían arremeterle.

Y era por eso que cada decepción que sufría con Levi era un arma de doble filo, una dinamita que, con un ligero movimiento y a cada segundo, amenazaba con explotar.

Había veces en que se preguntaba por qué se alteraba de tal manera, por qué la necesidad de conocerlo era tan jodidamente desbordante, por qué la sensación en todo su cuerpo era tan persistente. De todas formas, terminaba por acreditárselo a esos "ciertos cambios" que estaba teniendo gracias a su poco común enfermedad…

Era extraño, no se sentía enfermo por más que rebuscara algún síntoma, alguna anormalidad.

Esas preocupaciones e irritaciones de las que hablaba el rubio las tenía, y por mucho, pero sentía que eran solo suyas, algo propio de él, algo a lo que no había que prestar atención. Estaban ahí, distorsionando su realidad, su mundo, pero no le afectaban tanto como para cometer alguna estupidez otra vez, o por lo menos intentaba convencerse de eso.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba exactamente, pero entendía que era complicado, y que debía tomar ciertas precauciones a causa de ello.

_Pero había algo que le estaba inquietando…_

De repente, una molestia en sus manos se hizo presente, un ligero ardor, una picazón. Se sobó las manos un poco nervioso, pensando que pronto pasaría. Bostezó por décima vez en el día y se dispuso a seguir leyendo, restándole importancia al asunto. Pronto sus pensamientos retomaron el hilo en lo que a Levi se refiere.

Volvió a imaginárselo en su mente, de pies a cabeza. Un hombre alto, de aproximadamente ciento ochenta centímetros de altura, de cabello negro, ojos amables, mirada serena con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Vestido con un terno negro, zapatos lustrados, una corbata perfectamente anudada y una postura más que elegante; todo un hombre de negocios, alguien importante. Y aunque no sabía exactamente en qué trabajaba, tenía la sensación de que era algo impresionante, por no decir otra cosa.

Eren se pasó diez minutos pensando en él, en lo que podría decirle cuando le viera, en las múltiples sonrisas que quizás le regalaría, en los mimos que tal vez le haría, en un montón de cosas que hasta él mismo consideraba estúpidas y, de por sí, improbables.

Y luego, la pregunta del millón apareció en su mente.

¿Y si él, Eren Jaeger, no era del agrado de Levi?

No había pensado en esa posibilidad, había gastado su tiempo pensando en lo bien que se llevarían, en que sería su tío preferido y viceversa, pero no se había detenido a meditar sobre si a Rivaille no le sentaba bien.

Por algún motivo, la idea le produjo una especie de estrechez en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Otra vez la picazón en su manos, pero ahora era acompañado por un intenso ardor en su garganta. Inconscientemente llevó los dedos hacia al cuello, incrustando las uñas en su piel sin darse cuenta de ello, absorto en sus pensamientos.

_¿Y qué tal si me odia, si me aborrecía, si mi sola presencia le produce asco? No podría sobrellevar algo así…_

Sus facciones comenzaron a deformarse lentamente, volviéndose muecas ensombrecidas y aterradas. La yema de sus dedos acariciaba toda la extensión de su cuello.

_Quizás hasta había estado evitándome todo este tiempo, que a cada cita a la que ha faltado se debe a que me repudia, a que, aún sin conocerme, no soporta la idea de estar en la misma habitación que yo…_

Tragaba grueso, conteniendo gemidos lastimeros en su boca, sintiendo cómo a cada segundo sus uñas se hundían cada vez más sobre su piel. La garganta le escocía a horrores, dejando un rastro de ronquidos guturales proveniente de sus labios por la molestia. Prontamente su respiración se agitó, lo cual le causaba problemas par inhalar.

_Soy un maldito idiota…_

Y sus uñas hicieron el primer corte sobre su piel, una fina hilera de cálida sangre brotó de la herida, descendiendo tortuosamente por su cuello. Luego, una serie de menudos y delgados tajos aparecieron paulatinamente alrededor del pescuezo de Eren, y el tibio líquido rojizo seguía bajando lentamente por su piel tostada. El calor y el ardor pronto se hicieron sofocantes, y el dolor surgió.

Era, de cierta forma, liberador.

Jaeger no estaba dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndose, solo se centraba en sus pensamientos y en lo estrecho que se hacía la oficina, en lo cegadora que se había vuelto la luz blanca sobre su cabeza, en lo denso y pesado que se había puesto el aire a su alrededor.

Y, como si le hubieran encajado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, volvió a la realidad.

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Su vista se nubló por escasos segundos, para luego retirar sus manos de su cuello y clavar sus ojos en ellas. La sangre, fresca, tibia y rojiza, contorneaba sutilmente la contextura de sus dedos, quemando rigurosamente la yema de estos. Se miró un poco más abajo, notando que parte de su camisa estaba salpicada por manchas rojas y oscuras, y, en el suelo, ligeros puntos ennegrecidos apenas visibles.

Sintió asco.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo los deseos de vomitar.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado a parar de esa forma? ¿Terminando así, auto-cercenándose la garganta? Siquiera sabía cómo había acabado por pensar tanta estupidez junta sobre Rivaille, incluso llegando a conclusiones tan… perturbadoras. Sintió miedo, miedo de las cortadas, miedo de sus preocupaciones, miedo de sí mismo y, a la vez, miedo a nada. Los temblores espontáneos sacudieron su cuerpo, y una oleada de terror puro le invadió.

A esto se refería Hanji con "crisis de ansiedad".

Se quedó allí, mirando el desastre que había hecho consigo mismo.

—Realmente soy horrible adivinando gustos. —se petrificó, la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar a  _alguien_  a sus espaldas. —No pensé que el libro fuera tan malo como para que tuvieras que cortarte la garganta… literalmente.

Quiso voltearse, de verdad que quiso, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la sangre manchando su alrededor, el asco en la punta de la lengua. Tragó gruesos, sintiendo pasos amortiguados detrás de él, una respiración lenta y pausada, el sonido irremediable del más puro pánico haciendo estruendo en su cabeza. Prontamente, el inesperado visitante se posó de pie frente a él.

Eren, aterrado y con un evidente nudo en la garganta, no fue capaz de levantar la mirada de sus manos ensangrentadas.

—Ah… qué problema. — escuchó el chasquido del flexionar de unas rodillas frente a él, seguido de unos pálidos y fríos dedos tocando sus manos, la tela suave de un pañuelo limpiando los restos sangre. —Si Hanji o Irvin ten ven así, no cabe duda que revolotearían gritando por todos lados. Creo que para una próxima vez debería comenzar por preguntar qué libros te gustan. ¿O quizás no te gusta leer? —ni un solo músculo se movió en el cuerpo de Eren, ni un quejido, una palabra, nada.

La voz del intruso era grave, profunda, espantosamente reconfortante y contradictoriamente cínica; una mezcla perfecta entre deslumbrante y avasallador veneno con una pizca de calidez. Tan poco frecuente, tan atrayente, tan hiriente… Cada palabra había sonado como la peor de las burlas, lacerante y despectiva. Contrariamente, las ágiles manos ayudadas por un paño limpiaban con suave ternura el líquido rojizo sobre sus dedos, confundiendo cada vez más a Eren.

¿Cómo debía tomarlo? ¿Cómo un intento de atacarle con palabras o un mero y silencioso acto de ayuda?

Más importante aun… ¿Quién era  _él_?

Finalmente Jaeger tuvo el valor para levantar la mirada.

Frío. Una corriente helada calaba su cuerpo. Se sentía frío.

Los ojos finos y crudos de la entidad frente a él no despedían más que frialdad. No había matices de seriedad, fastidio, molestia, siquiera odio… solo simple y cruda frialdad en su estado más puro, una que lograba congelar hasta la última y más recóndita fibra de su cuerpo. No había nada más…

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño dejó de ser atendido en sus manos, pasando ahora a ser limpiado su cuello. En cuanto la tela manchada hizo contacto con su cercenada piel, Eren pegó un salto y se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, soltando de paso un quejido, acorralándose sobre el mullido asiento de cuero.

El hombre frente a él no pareció importarle el que el muchacho escapara tan ávidamente del pañuelo, corriendo la cara cuanto podía; simplemente se limitó a hacerlo de manera rápida.

—¡Mngh! Duele…

—Ah, ahora hablas. —esa voz profunda y matizada otra vez. —Pensé que eras mudo, mocoso.

—¿Quién es usted?

Una sonrisa ladina, seguida de cerca por un chasquido involuntario.

—Me sorprende lo lento que puedes llegar a ser, Eren…

—Limítese a responder. —el castaño frunció el ceño.

—Ah. Hanji e Irvin siempre me decían que estabas muy emocionado por conocerme, ahora veo que ese par de idiotas estuvieron mintiéndome. —ladeó la cabeza, poniendo aún más presión en la garganta de Jaeger. Un quejido resonó en sus oídos. —Supe que eras muy callado y que apenas habrías la boca para decir un "Sí", y ahora incluso estás siendo un poco insolente… Creo que siquiera la loca esa sabe cuál es exactamente tu personalidad ¿No?

Eren se encogió aun más en el taburete de Irvin, alejando lo más que podía su cuerpo de la presencia contraria, observándole con latente desconfianza; parecía como si en cualquier momento se ponía a gruñir mostrando los colmillos. Pero solo había un sentimiento que predominaba en cada parte del muchacho…

_Miedo._

Sentía como las horrendas descargas eléctricas atravesaban cada músculo de su anatomía, como la sensación de tener una piedra en la boca del estómago le impedía el habla, sin embargo, tampoco era como si tuviera planeado decir algo. Las piernas le temblaban, el cuello le ardía a horrores, dejando un rastro de dolor en cada punzada que sentía recorrer su garganta.

Al final, se tomó la molestia de caer en las palabras del sujeto.

Abrió los ojos, anonado, atónito.

—L-lev…

—Levi Rivaille, tu "tío".

Incluso ahora, con los ínfimos rastros de sangre y la escasa lucidez que le quedaba, no podía asimilarlo. Aquella imagen de un hombre amable y sereno se esfumó rápidamente, siendo reemplazada por los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de quien era, hace pocos minutos, la persona a quien más ansiaba conocer. La ilusión se disipó rápidamente como vapor en el aire, dejándole el paso a lo que pareciera ser una pesadilla.

Sus manos eran tiernas, su mirada algo cruda, sus palabras tocas.

Algo se quebró en su interior.

Bajó la mirada, contrariado, evitando toparse con los orbes pequeños y grises de Corporal.

—Oye, mocoso trastornado… —una nueva herida se abría en su pecho. Otra vez esa palabra —No tienes por qué llorar, no quiero limpiar tus mocos.

Inmediatamente llevó sus dedos a la comisura de sus ojos, efectivamente el rastro húmedo de unas lágrimas logró captar su atención. Siquiera había notado el momento en que sus ocelos se habían aguado tanto, incluso recién ahora se había percatado de lo nublada que se había vuelto su vista gracias a la salina humedad.

Era horriblemente vergonzoso.

Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus angustias… todo volvió a aglomerarse a su alrededor. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, el ambiente en la oficina se volvió más sombrío y deprimente, y los ojos hechos de frialdad pura de Levi no ayudaban en nada.

La respiración se le cortó. Las ganas de ensartar sus uñas sobre su pescuezo volvieron. Sus manos temblaron, deseosas de volver a dejar un rastro de sangre sobre su cuello.

Quería huir, quería desaparecer de una vez por todas.  _Quería morir._

Y, entonces, unas cálidas manos se posaron sobre las suyas. La yema de estas acarició sus dedos con delicadeza, otorgándole una paz que pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, los recuerdos de una vida entrañable y tranquila le arremetieron con fuerza, las ganas de llorar ganaron fuerza.

No supo qué pasó después, solo fue consciente de unos brazos fuertes y agradables rodeándole con protección, un implacable Rivaille atajándole contra su pecho, unas lágrimas que se desbordaban traicioneras de sus ojos, y los sollozos silenciosos bañados en sangre inocente.

Eren lloró, lloró tanto como no lo había hecho en los últimos meses, suficiente como para que los ojos se le hincharan descomunalmente. Levi lo mantuvo firme entre sus brazos, esperando pacientemente hasta que todo pasase. Prontamente, Eren cayó dormido, y lo último que Rivaille pudo escuchar fue el sonido desgarrador de sus labios al clamar por el paradero de un padre que lo había abandonado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, siendo un hombre que ha acaparado su atención, no deja en paz la cabeza de Eren. Sucesos inesperados terminan por llevarlo a parar en un caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia que se desarrolla en este fic es de mi completa originalidad.
> 
> Notas importantes: Este fic lo comencé hace dos años y no está editado. Sigue en curso, así que disculpar las discordancias en la narración.

**III**

**E** ren miró el improvisado pizarrón con fastidio, mientras el rubio alto y de facciones envejecidas escribía ecuaciones, números y letras sobre la superficie blanca. El castaño se rascó la nuca mientras mordisqueaba la punta astillosa de su lápiz grafito, observando con una mueca los penosos dibujos y los garabatos esparcidos por la hoja de su cuaderno. Nunca había sido un artista, pero hacía lo que podía.

Sus ojos pasaron de hito en hito entre los garrapatos que adornaban lo que antes había sido una plana blanca; apreciando desde el chimpancé en monociclo, pasando por el titán con la cara de Hanji, hasta aquellas simbólicas dos líneas cruzadas que, según Jaeger, eran espadas ensangrentadas usadas para hacer justicia en algún mundo imaginario. Intentó hacer un caballo, pero lo que salió de eso fue simplemente lamentable.

—…Y tienes que recordar que primero resuelves las potencias, luego los paréntesis, seguido de las mult…

Escuchaba la voz lejana de su tutor, pero no le estaba tomando atención realmente; seguía empeñándose en hacer de su cuaderno una obra de arte, una hecha por un famoso pintor como Miguel Ángel o Dalí. Pensó en cómo se vería su nombre en la esquina inferior derecha de un cuadro, mientras el rubio delante de él seguía explicándole con la cara vuelta hacia el pizarrón; al final, le dio por comenzar a hacer firmas por toda la extensión de la hoja.

—…Ahora agrupas las equis en el lado izquierdo y…

Las letras le salieron muy grandes. Mierda.

—Lo divides por esto, luego el valor que te de lo…

Ah, aplicó mucha presión. Se ve mal.

—Eren.

¿Y si la curva la hace más grande y alta? Había que probar.

—Oye, Eren…

¡Mierda! La punta del lápiz se le que…

—¡Eren Jaeger Radammes! —pegó un salto cuando el grito llegó a sus oídos; no tardó mucho en perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, llevándose consigo el garabateado cuaderno, el lápiz y la goma. Se levantó como pudo, quitándose el cuadernillo de la cabeza. Los ojos pequeños y dorados de Hannes le miraban con reproche.

—S-Señor Hannes… —tartamudeó nervioso, golpeándose mentalmente por haberse distraído tanto de la realidad.

El hombre se le acercó con pasos lentos y pausados, se agazapó a la altura del chiquillo postrado y tomó la libreta que descansaba en su mano con suavidad. Eren se estremeció ante la calma tan inusual de lo que debería ser un maestro enojado, especialmente de alguien tan estricto como el rubio. A Jaeger se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando el mayor comenzó a hojear en su cuaderno, mirando sus espantosos dibujos, dibujos que no deberían estar ahí.

—No recuerdo que me contrataran para que te enseñara artes visuales, Eren —aseveró, meneando la rayada hoja en su mano a la altura de su rostro, mostrándosela al castaño —. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a tu tutor? —se inclinó sobre el muchacho, arqueando una ceja.

Eren tragó saliva.

—Y-Yo… Lo siento mucho, señor Hannes. —se rascó la nuca, apenado.

El hombre le señaló con el plumón que volviera a su asiento, levantándose y girándose de cara al pizarrón, sin antes agregar un:—Y por favor le pido que, terminando la hora, me muestre su cuaderno. Quiero todos los ejercicios hechos, y con verificación. ¿Entendido?

Jaeger no hizo más que asentir, soltando de paso un bufido exasperado. Hannes era buena persona, demasiado buena persona, pero cuando te metías con su clase ya eras un caso perdido; es un excelente y estricto profesor galardonado en la ciudad de Rose y Sina, conocido por sus altos niveles de exigencia que imponía en sus alumnos.

Extrañamente, en el momento en que su trasero volvió a posarse sobre la butaca de cuero negra de Irvin, su mente divagó hacia el día en que se había reencontrado con Hannes luego de años sin verle. Había sido raro, un poco incómodo y sobretodo empalagoso, porque el rubio estaba relativamente enterado de todo lo que había sucedido con él a lo largo de ese último tiempo siendo parte de la familia Smith, constituida por Irvin, Sam y Eren…, y quizás Hanji.

Lo recordaba bien, ese día el verano había vuelto a hacer de las suyas con su calor sofocante y abrazador, el cielo estaba escalofriantemente azul, despejado de todo rastro de alguna esponjosa y blanca nube; las lluvias de verano no llegarían pronto.

_Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando desde el cristal a un par de mariposas revolotear en los jardines interiores del hospital, con la piel ligeramente perlada por el sudor, pensando en que necesitaba tomarse una ducha en el trascurso del día para apaciguar tanto calor haciendo presión en su cuerpo. Sentía las extremidades flácidas y aletargadas, los párpados le pesaban con una fuerza desmedida e inusual, y el tener presente que sus clases comenzaban en ese mismo momento los ánimos se le iban por los suelos._

_Oyó los pasos inconfundibles del director al otro lado de la puerta, y esa voz grave y profunda que tanto le caracterizaba. El rechinido de las bisagras en la entrada no se hizo esperar, posándose Irvin bajo el dintel de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_—Eren, cariño… tu tutor ya está aquí._

_El susodicho asintió y bajó del alfeizar de la ventana con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo. Caminó hacia su padre adoptivo, esperando el siguiente paso y eso de las presentaciones._

_Desde el marco de la puerta se asomó aquel rubio de ojos miel con el que tantas veces había pasado las tardes de su infancia, hace años atrás. Sonrió bobamente, sorprendido._

_—Él es el señor Hannes Doofen, un maestro graduado con honores de la universidad real del estado de Sina. Te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber durante un año. Espero y se lleven bien. —el rubio de ojos azules se apartó un poco, dándole el paso al mencionado para que se adentrara por completo en su oficina._

_Aquellos orbes miel tan característicos del mayor se encontraron casi simultáneamente con los ojos verdosos de Eren. Hannes esbozó una sonrisa, y Jaeger no pudo contener el revoltijo delirante de emociones que le estaba asaltando en ese momento: Extrañeza, felicidad, incredulidad, alivio, alegría…_

_En cuanto el hombre se arrodilló en el suelo y extendió los brazos hacia el muchacho, Eren supo que sería uno de esos reencuentros emotivos con música cursi de fondo y un diálogo tierno, como el de las películas. Y, aunque no le gustaran mucho ese tipo de cosas tan empalagosas, los deseos de correr hacia él le invadieron, y no tardó más de dos segundos en abalanzársele encima y apretujarse contra su cuello._

_Hannes era, de cierta forma, el único recuerdo viviente que le quedaba de su feliz infancia._

_El abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato, Jaeger volvió a descubrir la calidez del rubio que alguna vez había compartido con Mikasa. Doofen no tenía hijos, y siempre había tratado a Eren y a su hermana Ackerman como si fueran aquellos niños que nunca tuvo._

_Irvin contemplaba todo desde su lugar, un poco sorprendido._

_El maestro se limitó a acariciar la cabellera castaño del chiquillo._

_—Si hubiera sabido que las cosas saldrían de esta manera, te hubiera llevado a casa conmigo. Irene te extraña mucho ¿Sabes? A ti y a Mikasa —susurró el mayor con cariño, aun con Eren rodeándole el cuello con insistencia._

_—¿Cómo está su esposa, señor Hannes?_

_El rubio sonrió._

_—Mejor que nunca, con su carrera teatral en la cima. —alardeó el mayor, rompió el abrazo para posar sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño, mirándole a los ojos. —¿Te acuerdas cuando tú, Mikasa, Carla e Irene jugaban a las obras de teatro en el jardín de nuestra casa? —Eren asintió. —Bueno, eso dio sus frutos._

_Jaeger soltó una leve risilla, enjugándose un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de la comisura de sus verdosos ojos. Volteó la cabeza, posando su mirada en un Smith completamente ajeno al tema, observando a ambos con un claro semblante confundido y un poco desentendido, pero no menos enternecido por tan dulce escena que apenas y comprendía._

_—Veo que ya se conocían. —dijo el de azulinos ojos al ver que su hijo adoptivo le dirigía la mirada, interpretando el gesto como su paso para inmiscuirse en el tema._

_—El señor Hannes era amigo de mis padres, señor Irvin. —aclaró el muchacho, tomando distancia de su tutor, quien inmediatamente se irguió en su sitió._

_—El doctor Grisha Jaeger salvó a mi esposa de una terrible enfermedad años atrás. Pasé mucho tiempo con Eren y su familia por esos tiempos._

_El rubio clavó sus ojos en Doofen, consternado._

_—¿Su esposa? ¿La célebre actriz Irene Shmirtz?_

_Hannes asintió._

_—La misma._

Luego de ello, la plática que mantuvieron los tres fue de nimiedades sin importancia, trivialidades que no valía la pena mencionar en lo absoluto. Hannes e Irvin siguieron conversando un poco sobre Eren, no más de cinco minutos a lo máximo, para luego el rubio dejar que su pequeño y su tutor pudieran comenzar con lo acordado. En cuento Smith dejó la oficina, Doofen y Jaeger retomaron el tema de la infancia que el castaño pasó con el hombre, dejando en claro que ese día lo tomarían únicamente para avivar recuerdos y contar anécdotas.

Después de todo, ya iban dos años en los que no se habían visto las caras.

Y Eren había sido inmensamente feliz de saber que aún quedaba una persona en el mundo que había compartido sus días más alegres, certificándole que nada fue producto de su imaginación.

Pero las lecciones con el estricto profesor Hannes seguían en pie.

Las clases habían empezado hace cuatro meses; de lunes a sábado por la mañana. La verdad es que adaptarse al ambiente que ofrecía la oficina de Smith como su "Salón de clases privado" no fue fácil, tomando en cuenta de que la última vez que se había destrozado la garganta había sido justo allí, sobre el mullido asiento del rubio, y también el lugar donde conoció a su tío Levi. Además no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a clases un sábado por la mañana, por lo cual se le había hecho un verdadero desafío el levantarse temprano los fines de semana.

A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que las cosas iban por buen camino.

No lo veía los días de semana por cuestiones meramente de horario y trabajo, pero los sábados y domingos eran la excepción, días que, hasta cierto punto, eran solo de él y Rivaille. No lo conocía, cuando se veían apenas y cruzaban alguna palabra, pero la presencia de ambos por el momento era suficiente para Eren. De alguna manera el tiempo que pasaban juntos era ameno, o por lo menos eso parecía a criterio de Jaeger; siempre que esos días llegaban sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, cosa extraña.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Por los últimos meses se había tomado la relativamente curiosa tarea de conocer al moreno, acercarse un poco más a él, forjar algo más de confianza. Eren no era del tipo de persona que se guarda las cosas, y a sus doce años de edad era un crío impresionantemente directo, quizás más que cualquier otra persona, y las razones se remontaban a los tiempos en que todavía vivía feliz como una lombriz en el distrito de Shiganshina. De todas formas no había puesto mayores trabas en decirle a su tío nuevo que quería conocerle mejor, y Levi no pareció reacio ante la idea, pero tampoco muy convencido.

Era de esperarse, ese hombre no tiene otra expresión que mostrar más que seriedad o indiferencia en el rostro.

Independientemente de todo, ya habían agarrado ciertas costumbres. Como por ejemplo el que Rivaille arribara a las diez de la noche en la oficina de Irvin con un libro bajo el antebrazo, o que Eren siempre terminaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana leyendo mientras Levi contestaba llamadas aparentemente urgentes, o que ambos se miraran sin despegar la vista por minutos en completo mutismo. A Jaeger le gustaba el silencio que le otorgaban los momentos que pasaba con Levi, en cierta medida le relajaba, porque tenía la sensación de que no tenía la obligación de sacar un tema a la fuerza.

Pero de confianza no tenían nada; Eren sabía que no avanzaban como deberían.

Corporal seguía siendo un desastre en adivinar gustos, y quien sabe por qué motivo, tal vez se debía que realmente no le interesaba. Al castaño no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero agradecía el gesto de tener un (horrendo) libro nuevo cada semana.

A criterio de Eren la apariencia tosca, fría e indiferente de Levi no distaba mucho de lo que alcanzaba a coger de su personalidad. Eran simples pedacitos esparcidos apenas perceptibles, rastros que él dejaba en el camino por accidente o por ocio, señales que le mostraban parte de esa forma de ser seria, calculadora y desinteresada. A veces Eren pensaba que ese hombre no tenía un corazón ni emociones, y probablemente no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Rivaille no tenía apegos ni mucho menos tacto, la mayor parte del tiempo le trataba de "mocoso" o "chiquillo trastornado", cuando le miraba, lo hacía de una forma escrutadora, y su voz era siempre indiferente y monótona.

Pero Jaeger no había podido olvidar la calidez en las manos de Corporal.

Aquella calidez que una vez logró devolverle el juicio y la sensatez que por un momento creyó perdida.

No iba a negarlo, aquellas crisis de pánico estaba constantemente asechándole, pululando a su alrededor, amenazando con hacer desaparecer la poca cordura que Eren, con un esfuerzo desmedido, intentaba conservar. Eran como fantasmas, demonios invisibles que no podía oler, ver o tocar, pero sabía que estaban allí, bailando al compás de una música que repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Aquellas cosas lograban transformar su mundo en apenas lo que duraba un maldito segundo; algo que en un principio le parecía agradable y tierno en un santiamén se disolvía en turbulentos pensamientos hasta convertirse en algo aborrecible, irreal.

Eren ya no podía confiar en nada, ya no podía percibir las cosas como realmente eran. Ese cuento fantástico que Hanji e Irvin le contaban, ese que le decía que todo estaría bien, que no tenía por qué temerse a sí mismo, que todo tenía una jodida solución era una desbaratada mentira a sus oídos, porque lo sabía…  _Nada estaba como debería._

Su mente estaba tan destrozada…

A veces, incluso, creía ver cosas.

Nimiedades, nada más. Solo eran sombras que, tenía claro, eran producto de su imaginación, pero le frustraba, le frustraba de una manera incomprensible, ya no sabía dónde refugiarse, a qué carajo aferrarse cuando las paredes parecía apretujarse a su alrededor; los ojos azules y serenos de Irvin no había logrado otorgarle un mísero segundo de paz.

Lo había intentado, por dios que lo había intentado, quería acunarse en los abrazos que Hanji le daba a menudo y dormirse con la voz profunda y paternal de Smith susurrándole palabras torpes pero dulces, quería poder descansar en un mundo normal, pero sus demonios no se lo permitían.

Sus demonios eran egoístas.

Cuando su mundo se volvía sofocante, cuando los vidrios parecían sangrar y las luces se apagaban por horas, cuando las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta y los deseos de arrancarlas tajo por tajo le corroían, Eren se cerraba, se tapaba de pies a cabeza y se quedaba con la mente en el pasado, reviviendo segundos de felicidad de antaño. A veces sus preocupaciones y sus horrendas angustias lograban atravesar esa fortaleza hecha de recuerdos, otras veces simplemente dejaban de insistir y se iban.

Porque Eren no tenía un antídoto a su locura.

De pronto la alarma del teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar de forma estridente. Eren levantó la mirada de su cuaderno de álgebra de inmediato mientras su tutor corría la manga de su saco, comprobando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Luego, comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Bien, se nos acabó el tiempo. —comentó, observando al castaño. —Eren, por favor tráeme tu cuaderno.

El susodicho tragó grueso, levantándose a cuestas del nerviosismo del mullido asiento de Irvin, caminando con pasos torpes y tambaleantes hacia la, en ese momento, impotente figura de Hannes; se notaba a todas luces que el muchacho no había terminado todas las ecuaciones como su maestro se le especificó. El hombre extendió la mano, y Jaeger no tuvo más remedio que alcanzarle su cuadernillo.

Como era de esperarse, Doofen hojeó las páginas garabateadas tanto con ejercicios como con desastrosos dibujos apenas entendibles, de hecho había encontrado uno que otro garrapato sobre él; nada malo en realidad, pero el punto es que ese tipo de rayones no deberían estar ahí, en una libreta destinada a ecuaciones algebraicas.

Paseó los ojos por los ejercicios sin terminar.

—El lunes quiero todas estas ecuaciones terminadas y el libro de historia medieval que te pedí. También el señor Smith me pidió que te enseñara algo de español e inglés, así que por favor el miércoles trae contigo un diccionario útil.

—¿Por qué quiere enseñarme lenguas que apenas y se usan?

—Quien sabe. ¿Para ampliar conocimientos, quizás? —Hannes le observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin darle muchos rodeos al asunto. —Se dice que eran los idiomas más usados luego de la catástrofe y el levantamiento de las murallas. Supongo que quieren evitar que desaparezcan.

—Para eso podría enseñarme francés.

—Vamos, Eren… —espetó el mayor, entregándole el cuaderno al muchacho. —Es como si quisieras aprender latín o hebreo; lenguas muertas. Con la poca información gramática que tenemos es algo imposible. —y, como punto final, agregó:—No queda ninguna persona de ascendencia francesa viva, por lo menos no aquí, dentro de las murallas.

Jaeger recibió su pertenencia con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo como si ese cuaderno fuera el causante de todos sus males. Estaba enojado, y él era un muchachito demasiado transparente como para ocultarlo, sus emociones rebotaban libremente ante los ojos de cualquiera, y era una tarea relativamente fácil el leerle la mente; Eren era muy predecible.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

—No sé porqué seguimos encerrados como ganado dentro de los muros. —espetó — _Ellos_  ya no existen…

—Ya no existen alrededor de las murallas, pero nada nos asegura de que hayan desaparecido por completo del mundo. El territorio que ocupamos es una pequeñez en comparación con lo que es la tierra… Eren, tú leías libros sobre esas bastas extensiones de agua y suelo, deberías saberlo…

Y lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, había leído tanto como para saber sobre la tierra de hielo y las aguas de fuego ubicados en alguna parte del mundo, sobre las enormes montañas que escupían lava y los límites entre el suelo y el mar donde la tierra parecía ser hecha de harina blanca, sobre lugares tan exóticos como la selva y tan enormes como los llamados continentes. Lo sabía, no tenían porqué recordárselo, pero eso no quitaba lo poco convencido y lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea de seguir viviendo dentro de Wall María, Rose y Sina cuando la amenaza cercana había sido erradicada, cuando aún había tanto por descubrir.

Habían pasado más de mil años desde ello, y la gente seguía con la idea de vivir encerrados a pesar de ya no existir eso a lo que tanto la humanidad le había temido.

Más de mil años desde la última vez que se vió un titán.

Suspiró, resignado… nadie nunca había compartido su pensamiento con lo que respectaba a esos muros de cincuenta metros que se alzaban alrededor de los tres estados, absolutamente nadie, así que no era de sorprenderse que Hannes pensara lo mismo que todos los demás sobre salir al exterior, fuera de las murallas.

Se volteó, musitando un débil gracias hacia su tutor, caminando a zancadas hacia el escritorio para guardar sus cosas. Hannes se limitó a observarle desde su lugar, terminando de posar todas sus cosas en su maletín para así poder irse y volver el lunes, como siempre. El muchacho tomó sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de cerca por el rubio, quien no había tardado nada en notar el desánimo del niño.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Jaeger, teniendo inmediatamente la atención del susodicho.

—Vamos, Eren… sin desanimarse ¿Eh? —Hannes esbozó una leve sonrisa, caminando por los pasillos del hospital. —Irene vuelve de Sina de rodar una película en un mes. Le comenté que te estoy dando lecciones, y me ha dicho que tiene unas ganas inmensas de verte. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos todos juntos cuando vuelva?

Jaeger le observó por ínfimos segundos, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos destelló con fuerza, y una ligera sonrisilla se formó en sus labios; era obvio que le había encantado la idea.

—¡Me parece genial!

Luego de ello, Doofen se despidió y siguió por los corredores hasta que Eren le perdió de vista. En cuanto a lo que al muchacho se refiere, tomó un camino distinto y se adentró aún más en el hospital, buscando a una persona en particular. De camino se encontró con Sasha, su enfermera designada, y con Christa, una de los tantos doctores que trabajan en la clínica del distrito de Trost. Se detuvo un par de minutos a intercambiar palabras, desde su encuentro con Levi se había puesto más hablador, y luego siguió su ruta.

Llegó frente a una puerta de caoba perfectamente mantenida, dio unos ligeros golpecitos y de inmediato la entrada se abrió, dejando al descubierto a la loca de gafas.

—¡Oh, Eren! Cariño… ¿No deberías estar en tus clases con el señor Hannes?

Jaeger negó con la cabeza.

—Ya acabaron.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Ya son las ocho? ¿Tan tarde es? —la castaña se volteó para mirar el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, en efecto, eran las ocho de la noche. Se giró para ver por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo. —Bueno, ven aquí. Tío Levi llamó y dijo que vendría un poco antes, así que debe estar en camino.

Hanji se hizo a un lado y el muchachito se adentró en el despacho, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del estudio de su madre adoptiva, frente a su escritorio, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y la castaña inmediatamente se sentó frente a él, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo bastante característico de ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hubo de entretenido hoy? —preguntó la mujer con entusiasmo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Nada nuevo, solo historia y un poco de álgebra.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué época, cariño?

—Edad media. —respondió Eren con simpleza, jugando con sus dedos.

De pronto Hanji se levantó bruscamente de su butaca, asustando al castaño. Jaeger pudo ver un  _algo_  centellear a través de las gafas de Zoe, acompañado de una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja en el rostro contrario. A pesar de haberlo presenciado varias veces, el chiquillo todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los repentinos estallidos de excitación y locura que asaltaban de la nada a la mujer cuando un tema que le interesaba se sacaba a colación.

—¡La época medieval! ¡El periodo en que la humanidad logró exterminar a los titanes! —gritó, posando la planta del pie sobre su escritorio con fuerza, provocando un ligero saltillo en Eren. —¡Los tiempos en que la humanidad conoció a su soldado más fuerte! ¡Y a uno de los chicos titanes! ¡Y…! —a ese punto, el muchacho ya había dejado de prestarle atención a Hanji. Cuando la mujer tenía un vuelco tan extremo en su actitud, la mejor opción era dejar que siguiera hablando hasta que se cansara… o hasta que surgiera algo importante.

De repente, y a la velocidad de la luz, algo atravesó por la cabeza de Eren.

—Tía Hanji… —le llamó el chiquillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a Zoe de su monólogo. La castaña le miró, un poco desencajada. —¿Qué piensa sobre salir de las murallas?

Ciertamente la pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la loca de gafas; Jaeger había notado el ligero titubeo y duda que recorrió la expresión perpleja de la mujer en cuanto las palabras que rondaban por su mente fueron pronunciadas. Le vio bajar lentamente del escritorio, con una mirada sorprendida, y caminar hacia él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se quedó varada a un paso del niño, observándole un poco preocupada.

Soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, Eren… La verdad es que…

—¡Doctora Zoe!

El portazo que retumbó en el despacho seguido de un grito proveniente de Sasha obligó a Eren y a Hanji a voltearse hacia la entrada, clavando sus ojos en la figura alta, esbelta y aparentemente alterada de Braus bajo el dintel de la puerta. La chiquilla tenía una expresión casi demacrada y cansada, como si hubiera corrido por todo el edificio para llegar hasta aquí. A pesar de la distancia, Jaeger podía ver claramente un par de gotas de sudor deslizarse por el rostro y cuello de la muchacha.

La castaña se encaminó a paso rápido hacia la enfermera.

—Sasha, ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

La chiquilla tragó grueso.

—Hubo una llamada urgente de las tropas estacionarias y la policía militar de Rose. —dijo Braus, y en cuanto Hanji se le acercó con el seño claramente fruncido, Eren ya no fue capaz de escuchar nada más sobre el tema.

Les vio susurrar entre ellas, Sasha con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos del pánico que le estaba invadiendo; se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba nerviosa, también se percató de la inusual seriedad que había adoptado Zoe en su actitud; lo que sea que la castaña enfermera le estaba informando a la doctora, el muchacho sabía que no era nada bueno. Había un aire pesado en el ambiente, una atmósfera que aumentaba la gravedad considerablemente, era uno de esos tipos de ambientes que no auguraban nada bueno.

La voz cortante de su madre adoptiva llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Dile al director que avise a todo el personal y me mantenga al tanto del asunto. Yo me encargaré de la administración de medicamentos y camillas. A los pacientes que puedan irse denles el alta —hizo ademán de irse, pero de inmediato se detuvo, volviendo a dirigirse a la muchacha. —Sasha, necesito a la mayor cantidad de empleados posibles, hazte cargo de ello. Va a ser una noche larga… —y, luego de ello, se retiró. Braus hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria.

Eren se quedó perplejo, comprendiendo a medias lo que acababa de suceder, y, valga la redundancia, con una media respuesta por parte de la castaña de gafas a su precipitada pregunta.

No pasaron más de quince minutos antes de que Jaeger viera a gente correr de aquí a allá como condenados, llevando camastros, sueros, medicinas, equipos de reanimación, entre otros; médicos gritando órdenes, gente hospitalizada dejando que se fueran a sus casas de una manera masiva, archivos que volaban en brazos de alguien, documentos que a veces eran desperdigados en el suelo.

La siguiente media hora fue igual, un caos total.

El sonido estridente de una sirena logró captar la atención del muchacho, quien no tardó en asomarse por el gran ventanal en el despacho de Hanji. Allí, en la entrada de emergencias del hospital, había un par de ambulancias ingresando estrepitosamente al edificio; para Eren no hubiera sido un hecho relevante si no fuera porque, más allá, en la larga y gran avenida colindante al hospital, luces rojas y azules destellaban en la obscuridad, y una hilera increíblemente enorme de vehículos especiales se hacían presentes en la calle, todos con un mismo destino.

Tan ensimismado estaba viendo el espectáculo que no se enteró de cuándo fue el momento en que alguien se había adentrado en la oficina.

—El hospital está hecho un caos. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando, mocoso?

Eren se giró con el corazón desbocado y clavó sus ojos en la figura baja e inconfundible de Levi bajo el marco de la puerta, con su pañuelo atado al cuello y su saco negro cubriéndole los hombros y espalda.

Se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio inferior, nervioso.

—No lo sé.

Jaeger notó que, como siempre, Rivaille llevaba un libro bajo el antebrazo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Iba a decir algo sobre el libro, pero fue inevitablemente interrumpido por otro portazo en el despacho, esta vez cortesía de Zoe, quien, en cuanto notó la presencia del mayor, no perdió tiempo en tirársele encima.

—¡Levi, tienes que sacar a Eren de aquí! —gritó, agarrando al susodicho por los hombros, quien no tardó en propinarle una certera patada en el estómago.

Sorpresivamente, Hanji le esquivó.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, cuatro ojos?

—Hubo un accidente masivo en la entrada de Trost en la muralla Rose. Volaron la puerta en pedazos. —espetó, histérica. —Necesito que te lleves a Eren contigo y le dejes pasar la noche en tu casa.

Tanto Rivaille como Jaeger intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos.

Iba a tener que pasar la noche con Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Leonhardt debe entender que no puede negar su pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia, en cambio, es mía.

**IV**

**Annie**

_En el momento en que golpearon sus piernas, obligándole a arrodillarse, y posaron el filo reluciente de una espada sobre la piel de su cuello, Annie supo que el mundo estaba de cabeza y que pronto moriría. ¿Las razones? Ni ella las conocía, quizás por mero capricho de alguien a quien su sola existencia representaba un peligro, o por el simple hecho de que no era necesaria. No le molestaba el que le dieran muerte, lo que le enfurecía era el no tener un "porqué"._

_Annie Leonhardt nunca se consideró a sí misma una persona problemática, de hecho era bastante callada y pasaba fácilmente desapercibida gracias a su estatura, incluso los demás evitaban acercársele mucho por su poca empatía con el mundo y su expresión siempre neutral, así que se le hacía inconcebible el que ella, una muchacha que no dañaba ni contribuía al planeta, fuera tratada como una cosa cualquiera._

_Según ella no había hecho nada malo en su vida como para que las consideraciones que le propiciaran fueran de la calaña de un criminal._

_Pero las condiciones en las que se encontraban le desencajaban brutalmente._

_No recordaba nada, siquiera cómo había llegado a parar ese lugar, un salón enorme con butacas alrededor, una tarima que se alzaba bajo tres símbolos que reconocía bien; las insignias de las tres ramas militares de los tres estados del reino. El sitio parecía un salón de la corte antiguo, de esos que solo se ven en las películas históricas que no frecuentaba ver. Había un estrado enorme que se extendía a lo largo de una de las grandes paredes de madera, y colindante a ella un par de puertas custodiadas por miembros de la policía militar. Los grandes ventanales se plasmaban en lo alto de los tabiques del tribunal, y en la cúspide del inmueble, acentuándose en casi la totalidad del techo, un vitral gigantesco con los símbolos de las tres murallas; María, Rose y Sina, que funcionaba como tragaluz._

_Una oleada de nostalgia arremetió contra la rubia al contemplar las figuras reflejarse sobre los azulejos del suelo. ¿La razón? Nunca lo supo._

_Estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría vestidos con una especie de uniforme militar, con una infinidad de cinturones repartidos por las extremidades del cuerpo y el torso, otros con ropa que, a criterio de Leonhardt, era más casual, pero de una época, valga la redundancia, antigua. Entre aquella gentuza pudo distinguir a un viejo de túnica negra y gargantillas con el emblema de las tres grandes murallas, quien tenía sus ojos clavados sobre su persona, observándole con horror._

_Sí, puro horror._

_No iba a negarlo, estaba un poco aterrada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo en un tribunal rodeada de gente de por sí extraña, con un par de sujetos apresándola y manteniendo dos navajas rozando su pescuezo, a punto de morir. Se sentía inválida, horrorizada, manteniendo encerrado aquel último suspiro que se negaba en dejar escapar, reacia a la idea. Eventualmente, y por su habitual personalidad solitaria e indiferente, se aseguró de que sus emociones no se vieran reflejados en su rostro; solo un semblante neutro._

_Había murmullos pululando en el aire, gritos de personas que Annie jamás había visto en su vida, gente que le apuntaba con el dedo, culpándola quizás de qué crímenes._

— _¡Muerte a los traidores! —escuchó decir a su derecha, más específicamente a un hombre uniformado con la insignia de las tropas estacionarias. Por alguna razón se sintió identificada._

_Había algo resquebrajando en su interior cuando esas palabras fueron dichas. Jamás en su existencia había cometido una falta o había matado a alguien, no que ella recordara, pero el grito desaforado de algunas personas que le señalaban despectivamente y le trataban de un conspirador le llegaba muy en el fondo._

_Se sentía como una._

_Se sentía sucia._

_Quería salir de allí._

_Por primera vez desde que había sido consciente había hecho el intento de forcejear con las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas, cosa que resultó en vano, y que no hizo otra cosa más que afianzar dolorosamente las espadas en su cuello. Pudo sentir una fina gota de cálida y rojiza sangre deslizarse por su piel, perdiéndose entre sus ropas._

_De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona a quien la gente apuntaba con el dedo y aparentemente aborrecía, hiriendo con sus palabras. A su lado se encontraban dos muchachos y una chiquilla más, arrodillados y amenazados justo como lo estaba ella misma. El primero era rubio y fornido, con facciones duras que se hacían notar en su piel blanca; el otro, el más alto, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos tristes, perdidos en quizás qué marea de pensamientos. Y por último, al final de la formación horizontal, había una mujer de piel tostada, cabello negro y pecas revoloteando en sus mejillas._

_Su asombro fue inmenso cuando uno de los chiquillos se giró para verla, posando sus apesadumbrados orbes en su menuda persona; aquella imagen se le quedó grabada en la retina como hierro caliente. Sus labios se movieron lentos, pausados, pronunciando un débil:—Lo siento, Annie…_

_Las palabras le atravesaron como nunca antes algo lo había hecho, y le hicieron sentir que, pasara lo que pasara, el recuerdo le perseguiría hasta la eternidad._

_Quizás no se equivocaba._

_Luego, unos estruendosos golpes. De pronto las voces se acallaron._

— _¡Orden en la sala! — Annie levantó la mirada, posando sus ojos sobre los vejestorios sentados en la tarima bajo las grandes insignias militares. Un hombre de cabello cano, aspecto arrugado y barba blanca parecía rugir sobre la tribuna. —Como se decretó hace dos días en la plaza central del distrito de Trost en Wall Rose, esta reunión se convocó para dar la sentencia justa a los cuatro individuos presentes, acusados de atentar contra la corona real y, peor aún, la humanidad entera._

_Nuevos murmullos se escucharon, atacando sin piedad a los cuatro muchachos arrodillados en el centro del salón judicial. La rubia comenzó a inquietarse de una manera desorbitante, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de aplacar sus ansias de hacer algo estúpido, precipitado, sin ponerse a meditar un poco. Además ¿De qué le servía intentar escapar? Siquiera sabía dónde demonios se encontraba, los rostros ajenos no eran más que manchas borrosas a sus ojos, solo podía ver nítidamente a unos pocos._

_En algún profundo rincón de su corazón sentía que se lo merecía._

_Muy, muy en el fondo._

_Oyó una voz inquietada y colerizada en el fondo de la sala. Instintivamente desvió la mirada, encontrándose con un par de grandes y expresivos ojos verde azulado con matices ámbar que refulgían en furia. El pecho de Annie se oprimió, pensó conocer esos ojos de algún lado._

_Tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante._

_La voz potente del hombre de cabellos blancos le devolvió los pies a la tierra._

— _Puesto que los hechos ocurridos el pasado trece de abril en el distrito Stohess en la muralla Sina son prueba suficiente para el cuerpo de justicia, la corte ha decidido denegar la realización de un juicio a favor de los imputados. — Ah, genial; ya no tenía oportunidad alguna. —En función de esto se declara a los acusados culpables._

_Tragó grueso, los ojos le escocieron demencialmente. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?_

_Un nuevo rugido proveniente del mismo muchacho de ojos jade y cabello cobrizo quien ardía en cólera, el chiquillo seguía mirándole desde su lugar, frunciendo los labios en una clara mueca de odio, un odio que iba claramente dirigido a Leonhardt. La rubia vió cómo el chico era sujetado por un pequeño hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría, parecía estar en el plano de retener al castaño._

_En cuanto enfocó mejor su vista para observar mejor al hombrecito moreno, un sentimiento de enorme pésame y remordimiento comenzó a corroerle._

_Creyó sentir que le debía una disculpa a alguien._

_Nuevamente esa voz potente resonó en sus oídos._

— _Ymir Scilutte, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt; miembros de la legión de reconocimiento y graduados del ciclo nº ciento cuatro de reclutas; la presente corte real los sentencia a muerte por traición máxima hacia la corona y la humanidad._

_Escuchó los pasos inconfundibles de soldados a su alrededor, el bullicio incesante de gritos victoriosos, la voz calmada de alguien a sus espaldas susurrándole un "Es lo que tienen por traidores", el impresionante ajetreo aglomerado en una de las butacas de la sala donde el vejestorio en túnica gritaba que se detuvieran._

_Esperen… ¿El tipo estaba refutando a su favor?_

— _¡Pastor Nick, cálmese! —un par de sujetos de la policía militar intentaban retener al susodicho._

— _¡No! ¡Idiotas! ¡No lo entienden! ¡No pueden matar a los héroes! ¡NOS ESTÁN CONDENANDO A TODOS, MALDITA SEA! —gritaba el mencionado Nick, tratando de impedir la situación._

_Pero era demasiado tarde._

— _Hombres, procedan con la ejecución._

_En segundos retiraron las navajas que amenazaban con cortarle el cuello, pero ahora posándolas sobre su nuca, en un punto sensible, punto donde Annie sintió la necesidad de protegerse, cosa imposible considerando la situación actual y las circunstancias. Levantó la mirada, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de encontrarse con alguien, y, como por arte de magia, lo hizo._

_Atisbó unos ojos azules intensos como el agua, unos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con horror y desesperación genuina, empapados por lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar descontroladas de la comisura de sus orbes. Había una melena rubia que se balanceaba concorde los segundos seguían avanzando, el tiempo pareció detenerse._

_Sus labios se movieron inconscientes…_

— _¿… Armin?_

_Lo último de pudo captar fue el correr precipitado de un muchacho que le extendía la mano, intentando atajarle, el sonido afilado de unas cuchillas rozando entre sí, el dolor agudo que repercutió por toda su espina dorsal, la lágrima que se deslizó desde sus propios ojos azules, el mundo del que se desconectaba en cámara lenta._

— _¡Annie!_

_Y luego… todo se volvió negro._

Despertó sudando frío, ahogando un grito desaforado que había logrado retener a tiempo antes de que se escapara de su garganta, respirando con una dificultad que muy pocas veces había experimentado en su vida. Tosió ligeramente, incorporándose en la cama, el aire le faltaba, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Se mordió el labio mientras tomaba una de las sábanas y secaba unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban minuciosamente por su frente y cuello, respirando profundo, intentando calmar el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón.

Otra vez ese maldito sueño…

Estaba cansada de esa mierda tan reiterada y malditamente estresante, desde que había llegado a esa casa había empezado a tener sueños constantes que más bien parecían pesadillas. Siempre era lo mismo, ella en una especie de tribunal siendo juzgada por un hombre viejo y canoso, una multitud que solo quería verla muerta, el pastor loco que intentaba detener la ejecución, y al final un el filo de un par de espadas rebanándole la nuca. Igualmente en todas las noches que había soñado con la misma porquería había aparecido Armin, con aquella expresión desesperada en el rostro.

Era una tortura, una reverenda y olímpica tortura.

Inhaló profundo, haciendo el intento de relajarse. Por instinto más que por otra cosa se llevó la mano hacia su nuca, rosando con la yema de los dedos esa zona tan sensible, ese punto débil por el cual constantemente por las noches perdía la vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al hacer contacto con su piel ardiendo, estremeciéndole de una manera inhumana. Bufó molesta, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de madera de su cama, nerviosa.

—Esto es una mierda… —susurró.

¿Por qué? Las sensaciones que le embargaban en el trascurso del sueño eran abrumadoras, lacerantes, malditamente desconcertantes, le provocaban una opresión en el pecho que incluso despierta no lograba desvanecerse de inmediato. Lo peor de todo es que aquellos sentimiento tan detestables se le quedaban grabados en la piel como si fueran quemaduras, heridas que no paraban de sangrar, aquellas a las que no se les daba el tiempo de cicatrizarse correctamente y que, al mínimo descuido, se volvían a abrir, dejando al descubierto cosas que hace tiempo debieron haber perdido todo contacto con la luz.

Realmente era una tortura.

Chasqueó la lengua, corriendo las sábanas de su cuerpo para sentarse a orillas de la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cara, suspirando por pura frustración, viendo en su velador la hora en el reloj despertador.

—Las tres y treinta de la madrugada… Esto es malo. —masculló molesta. Estaba segura de que ya no lograría conciliar el sueño, por lo menos no sola.

Clavó los ojos al techo, meditando con un cansancio y hastío colosal lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que sucedía (y, por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, tampoco la última) no podía evitar sentirse tan avergonzada como antaño, cuando recién había puesto un pie en esa enorme mansión de proporciones impactantes. A veces tenía la sensación de que ese lugar era demasiado grande para alguien como ella, una pobre niña huérfana que no tenía dónde caerse muerta (por irónico que suene), aunque realmente ese detalle no le molestaba.

Fue hace tres años, en abril si mal no recordaba. Su vida dio un vuelco profundo, casi exorbitante, cuando todo lo que conocía se volvió un desecho que tiró al cesto de basura. El cambio fue brusco, raro, fuera de lugar.

Porque en primer lugar nunca debió haber un cambio.

Nadie le quiso decir el por qué, cómo pasó. Papá no era una mala persona, tampoco mamá, ¿Entonces?; con el tiempo entendió que ese tipo de cosas sucedían y ya, las explicaciones lógicas no entraban, y los motivos eran tan difusos que contarlos no serviría de nada.

La paz no llega por simples palabras.

" _¿Por qué tanto afán en ello, Leonhardt?"_

" _Por lo menos para saber…"_

" _No, Annie. Con eso no cambias nada. No vas a encontrar tranquilidad en palabras vacías, solo más y más preguntas. Ya nadie puede responderte."_

Esa, al igual que todas las demás, eran palabras simplonas, vacuas.

Para Annie no significaban nada.

Ladeó la cabeza, resignada, y se levantó de la cama, cruzando la puerta que daba a un largo y angosto pasillo. Independientemente de saber que nadie la escucharía, intentó no hacer ruido, caminando a hurtadillas por el corredor envuelto completamente en penumbras. No se inmutó cuando un búho arraigado a la gran rama de uno de los árboles que crecía topando las ventanas ululó en medio de la noche, observando con sus grandes y amarillentos ojos el avanzar cuidadoso de Annie por el pasillo desolado.

Iba descalza, con su ropa interior y una playera que lograba cubrirle un poco más debajo de los muslos, el cabello rubio y corto amarrado a unas pinzas para refrescar el cuello perlado, los brazos desnudos chocando contra el frío de otoño.

De cierta forma se sentía desnuda.

El búho volvió a ulular, esta vez viendo a Leonhardt girando el pomo de la puerta.

Entró dudando, preguntándose si quedarse o marchar de vuelta a su habitación, con la boca seca y temblorosa. Se mordió el labio, cerrando la entrada tras de sí, atisbando con el ceño neutro al bulto que descansaba sobre el lecho al centro del dormitorio. Una brisa fresca rozó sus piernas descubiertas, dándose cuenta de que el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierta en un par de centímetros. Se apresuró a cerrarla, deteniendo el leve ondear de los visillos traslúcidos.

Se volteó, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la litera.

Había un niño, más bien un muchacho de cabellos rubios y piel blanca, descansando arropado en sábanas crema y un cubrecama de plumas con pliegues en las puntas, en un camastro de dos plazas idéntico al propio, enterrado en mil y un cojines verdes. A los ojos de Annie parecía un ángel durmiendo una siesta reparadora en medio de un jardín de lujos.

Se acercó a pasos lentos, conteniendo el aliento en la entrada de la garganta. El corazón casi se le sale expulsado por la boca cuando aquel chiquillo se removió bajo las frazadas, solo un poco, para girarse sobre la colcha, mirando en dirección contraria al ventanal, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

No fue hasta que se paró a un lado de la cama que se dio cuenta de que el chico, en realidad, nunca estuvo dormido.

—No has cambiado en nada; sigues haciendo el mismo ruidito leve con los pies. —fue una voz armoniosa, suave, matizada en comprensión y cariño.

Annie se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido, moviendo instintivamente los dedos de sus pies por el comentario hecho; al final terminó por frotarse la nariz con la palma de su mano, frunciendo el ceño.

—No has tardado nada en darte cuenta, ¿Eh?

—Pude reconocerte solo por tus pisadas. — Armin se incorporó en la cama, girando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia la rubia parada frente a su lecho, sonriendo de esa manera tan propia de él, tan serena y calmada que ponía los nervios de punta. Leonhardt no hizo movimiento alguno, limitándose a desviar la mirada a un punto muerto de la gran habitación, evitando hacer contacto visual con el muchacho. Al final, Arlert suspiró —¿No puedes dormir?

La chiquilla se encogió en su lugar, bajando la mirada. Armin pudo notar cómo las manos de ella hacían presión sobre sus propios brazos.

—Digamos que… tuve un mal sueño.

—Pesadillas. —afirmó Armin.

—Llámalo como se te antoje.

Usó un tono molesto y ligeramente despectivo al pronunciar lo último, pero una punzada atravesó su pecho con una fuerza impredecible y devastadora. Estaba buscando algo que creía perdido, algo que le ayudara a entender mejor esa extrañeza y el mal gusto que le dejaba en la boca cada vez que ratificaba esa personalidad amable, fuerte y determinada de Arlert. Jamás lo admitiría, pero su corazón añoraba ver "otro Armin".

Explicándolo mejor, Annie tenía la sensación de conocer a un Arlert un poco distinto al que estaba frente a ella, recostado sobre la gran y tentadora cama con cojines de plumas y sábanas de seda. En su mente, muy en el fondo de ella, habían retazos de un Armin algo inseguro, un poco débil, asustadizo, aspectos que no encajaban con aquel rubio que ahora le observaba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. La inteligencia desbordaba de ese chico, aquello más su actitud amable y su amplia sonrisa eran lo único que se mantenía igual entre el Armin Arlert de la realidad y el añorado por su subconsciente, el cual probablemente era un estereotipo inventado.

No lo entendía, sentía conocer a un chiquillo diferente, a una persona la cual tenía que proteger costara lo que costara. Le parecía tan real aquella imagen de un Armin tímido y sonrojado, como si fuera un recuerdo que los años se encargaron de difuminar, y cada vez que veía en su cabeza aquellos ojos inseguros y expresivos una oleada de genuina nostalgia le invadía.

Una nostalgia de tiempos mejores.

O tal vez no.

Volvió a poner los pies en la tierra al oír al muchacho suspirar. Desvió su mirada hacia Arlert, quien se sentaba sobre la colcha y corría las sábanas de la cama, apartándose hacia una orilla, dejando un espacio en el lecho para una persona más. Annie le miró de la manera más aterradora y fulminante posible, mientras él solo se dedicaba a palmear levemente el hueco hecho en el colchón, invitándola a recostarse.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya, Annie… —dijo el rubio con voz suave, parsimoniosa. Leonhardt apretó los labios. —No pasa nada. Lo hemos hecho desde niños, además somos hermanos…

—No lo somos.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Pues crees mal. —declaró, reacia. —Que tu abuelo se haya apiadado de una pobre infeliz sin padres como yo no significa que nos hayamos vuelto hermanos. Los puntos sobre las íes, Armin… no somos familia.

Algo en su interior se desquebrajó enormemente. Tragó saliva, intentando no temblar bajo la mirada sorprendida del muchacho. A los pocos segundos los estremecimientos en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes, y sus uñas se incrustaron fervientemente en la piel de sus brazos.

De pronto hacía frío, mucho frío.

Él, por su parte, suspiró.

—No veo cual es el problema con eso. Nos conocemos de hace tres años; te levantas conmigo, comes conmigo, vas a la academia conmigo, duermes a unas habitaciones cerca de mí, vives conmigo… — iba a seguir, sin embargo, todo intento de habla se vio frustrado al ver los labios de Annie temblar, para luego sorpresivamente endurecer sus facciones y atisbarle con sus ojos fieros y centelleantes. A veces le daba la impresión de que la rubia estaba dividida en dos personalidades distintas. Suspiró por tercera o cuarta vez.—Para mí eres mi familia.

—Aún así…

—No tiene nada de malo, Annie. — refutó, volviendo a palmear la zona vacía en la cama.—Además no sé para qué te has escabullido a mi pieza si no es por eso.

Oh, Jaque mate.

Annie se tensó, soltando un muy pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

Armin sonrió, victorioso.

—Admítelo, no puedes dormir y viniste para conciliar el sueño conmigo.

—Púdrete.

Y luego de eso, Leonhardt se acercó a la cama, se recostó a un lado del muchachito rubio, arrancó las sábanas de sus manos y se tapó con ellas, todo con suma rapidez y brusquedad, provocando que Arlert soltara una risilla armoniosa, apacible, tierna. Ella se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, refunfuñando un par de cosas que difícilmente Armin pudo entender. Al final el chiquillo abrazó a Annie por la espalda, pasando uno de sus brazos por su delgada cintura. La rubia no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio en donde solo sus respiraciones acompasadas se oyeron en la penumbra.

Leonhardt tragó saliva, medio inconsciente por el sueño.

—Tú no eres Armin… —dijo, con voz somnolienta, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle, presa del sueño.

Arlert pegó aún más sus cuerpos, acunando su rostro en el cálido hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces ¿Quién soy?

Annie dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y antes de caer rendida en un largo sueño, musitó:— _Tú solo eres un extraño._

Esa noche Annie soñó con el Armin que añoraba, y la imagen era tan real que parecían recuerdos de otra vida, olvidados en algún punto ensombrecido de su mente, abandonados en el fondo de su corazón. Porque sabía que ese Armin no estaba muerto, que no era una jugarreta de su cabeza, y algo le decía que él estaba esperando por ser encontrado, sentado bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente el suelo tembló acompañado por el fuerte estruendo de una enorme explosión, y en las noticias informaron que la entrada del distrito de Trost había caído, siendo volada en pedazos. En medio de la conmoción a las puertas de la familia Arlert llegaron dos muchachos, uno ayudando al otro, magullados, malheridos y ensangrentados, pidiendo auxilio.

Annie reconoció sus rostros, y el maldito sueño que tantas veces le había atormentado durante años cobró más fuerza. Reconoció esas facciones fornidas y el cabello rubio, y aquellos ojos tristes perdidos en un profundo y negro mar de experiencias y el cabello obscuro.

Desde ese momento Leonhardt comprendió que su vida daría otro devastador vuelco.

La razón de su vida había cobrado un nuevo sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, con la ayuda de Levi, comienza a entender cosas de sí mismo. A su vez, la catástrofe de la puerta de Trost deja graves consecuencias a su paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia ficticia de Wonderwall es mía.

**V**

**Eren**

**E** l viaje hacia los inexplorados dominios de Levi resultó ser, para Eren, una interminable y agotadora travesía entre un pánico bullicioso y la sensación de derrumbe sin protección. Había sido un día eterno, casi inmortal, donde la mayor parte de la jornada trascurrió entre estudios tranquilos y normalidad; bastando solo un suceso inesperado para que hiciera contrapeso en la balanza y el equilibrio se desmoronara en un santiamén.

La gran puerta de Trost de la muralla Rose había caído.

Nadie jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, mucho menos en estos tiempos de aparente paz y quietud. Al parecer alguien había tenido la brillante idea de lanzar una piedra seca y puntiaguda hacia las aguas tranquilas del río, probablemente por mera inconformidad.

Porque un incidente de tal magnitud no pudo ser un simple accidente. El mundo lo sabía, y temían por la seguridad de un futuro cercano.

Eren también lo sabía, tanto que le dolía con una agresividad afilada y cortante.

Posó la mirada en las constelaciones del espacio que se vislumbraban en la insulsa oscuridad, centelleando en el más ridículo esplendor. Siempre pensó que la noche era parecida a un abismo colosal y negro que absorbía el color y la vida de todo lo que estuviera bajo suyo durante su presencia, transformándolos en siluetas amontonadas unas contra otras, sin rostro ni identidad. A decir verdad el castaño sigue pensando de esa manera.

Pero las estrellas... ellas eran algo completamente distinto.

Luminosas, deslumbrantes, viejas y ancestrales que viajan a través del tiempo y el espacio. Te muestran el pasado por medio de vestigios hechos de luz, aquellas que recorren millones de kilómetros hacia la tierra. Son imágenes de una época anterior. Las estrellas te cuentan historias tal como una abuela con experiencias en el bolsillo.

Mientras observaba desde la ventana del asiento derecho, Eren, sumido de lleno en sus cavilaciones, pensaba que quizás esos astros en lo alto hayan visto a la gente gritar desconsoladas en un siglo anterior, tal como estaba sucediendo ahora. Quizás hayan vivido tanto como para presenciar el desastre de hace mil años, cuando la muralla María cayó, y la humanidad tuvo que retroceder y aglomerarse entre ellos, confiando en la fortaleza y la protección que les daría el ejercito. Por ese tiempo ya no tenían esperanza en el resguardo de los muros, y otorgaban sus sueños de supervivencia a la milicia, o por lo menos eso era lo que contaban los libros de historia.

El pánico en los ojos de las personas al pasar por la entrada del hospital directo al coche de Rivaille se le había quedado grabado en la retina a hierro caliente con una facilidad aterradora.

Le estaba costando un mundo contener esos deseos de locura, las ganas de morderse el dorso de la mano. Aquella parte de su cuerpo había pasado a ser la nueva víctima de sus crisis, ya no era únicamente su cuello el que sufría daños relativamente constantes. En su momento había sido como un descubrimiento, un hallazgo, una nueva adquisición con la que saciar sus anhelos de auto-flagelarse cuando entraba en ese extraño estado de trance, en el cual cometía sus locuras. Pero cuando su mano comenzó a resentir las heridas provocadas por sus dientes, ese hallazgo se volvió una maldición, una tortura.

No tenía ni la menor duda de que Hanji lo sabía.

—... _la policía militar y las tropas estacionarias continúan en el proceso de evacuación civil. El teniente_ _Bernabeth_ _de la_ _briga_ _..._ —la radio transmitía en medio de chirridos y algo de interferencia. Eren hizo el intento y el amago de llevar su mente a un lugar alejado, tranquilo, vacío.

Las imágenes de las víctimas del accidente siendo trasladadas en camillas que parecían chorrear sangre hacia los escasos quirófanos, por la situación catastrófica, del hospital real de Trost pasaron ante sus ojos como un juego cruel, amargo, desolador. Le daba una sensación de irrealidad muy poco creíble, como si supiera muy en el fondo que esa era la verdad de los hechos, pero sus orbes y su propia mente no eran capaces de asimilarlo como algo existente, verosímil, real. Una parte de su cabeza insistía en distorsionarlo.

_"Adivina, Eren, Adivina... ¿De qué morirán?_ _¿Aplastados por las rocas o desangrados en un hospital?"_

Una vocecita molesta e infantil resonaba en su cabeza, y Jaeger no contaba con nervios de acero.

El coche se tambaleó cuando se adentraron en un camino de tierra. La radio volvió a chirriar.

—... _Se especula que se trate de un atentado terrorista contra la corona. Se ha des_... —crispó los dedos, pareciera que no podría desligarse del jodido tema ni aunque quisiese.

Y de verdad quería.

Por la mente le corroían rostros—y también restos—de las personas en la clínica hospitalaria; caras demacradas y enfermas, a veces desfiguradas por el dolor, la agonía y la ansiedad. ¿Así se veía él cuando entraba en una crisis?

Había pasado por Irvin para despedirse antes de dejar el recinto en compañía de su tío, y en el camino había presenciado el caos que generaba el pánico, la incertidumbre y la muerte, incluso todo ese revuelo de mierdas había surtido efecto en el propio director Smith. Le había encontrado en su despacho dando órdenes y enviando informes y papelería de un lado a otro. Tenía una expresión sombría, desencajada, moribunda, como si millones de pesares y maldiciones estuvieran cayéndole encima. Eren había jurado ver agujas incrustándose alrededor de los ojos azules de su padre adoptivo.

En ese instante no se atrevió a decir nada, la lengua se le había trabado, sentía un nudo sofocante en medio de la garganta, el miedo caló hondo hasta sus huesos. Veía los labios del rubio moverse pausadamente, y le miraba de una forma cansada, pero sonreía. Al final solo había atinado a plantarle un beso amargo en la mejilla fría y salir corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al aparcamiento. Recibió mil y un quejas de Levi por eso.

— _...Las víctimas han alcanzado un número alarmante. El hospital real de_ _Trost_ _está colapsado con heridos de la gran explosión..._ —el aparato auditivo del automóvil volvió a sonar. La mano derecha de Eren tembló.

Jugó nervioso con el borde mal cocido y deshilachado de la manga de su camisa.

— _...Aviso de último minuto: Se ha confirmado la muerte del primogénito varón de su..._

La transmisión se detuvo, la radio se apagó estrepitosamente, el interior del coche quedó sumido en un sepulcral silencio. Jaeger no fue capaz de evitar levantar su verdosa mirada, encontrándose con los ojos pequeños y escrutadores de Rivaille clavados sobre su persona por medio del espejo retrovisor. Se estremeció, encogiéndose cual insecto en el asiento. El hombre moreno apartó la mirada, volviendo a centrarse en el camino que se encontraba a su frente.

El castaño le observó extrañado, un poco meditabundo. Analizó la posición de sus manos. La izquierda se encontraba firme en el volante, mientras que la derecha descansaba en su muslo, anormalmente cerca de la radio del carro. No necesitó pensárselo mucho para descubrir que el culpable del repentino silencio había sido Corporal.

Se echó hacia adelante, sujetándose del respaldo de la butaca del piloto.

—¿Por qué ha apagado la radio? —preguntó con ojos curiosos.

Él no le devolvió la mirada.

—Porque al parecer las noticias te están poniendo un marica sentimental e inestable. No quiero manchas en los asientos ni en ninguna parte del auto, mocoso.

Eren arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

—¿Manchas? —cuestionó el muchacho, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por su tío, quien se limitó a guardar silencio y centrar su mente en conducir hasta su hogar. Eren se había dado cuenta de su mutismo repentino y el interés en evitar la pregunta.

El castaño insistió, cosa que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer con Levi, y se jugó el pellejo en ello. Rivaille solo decía las cosas una vez, si le obligaban a repetirlo la respuesta iba acompañada con una patada en la quijada y una posible dislocación de la mandíbula junto con daños en el paladar... y uno que otro diente saldría volando. Como imaginó el moreno se mantuvo en silencio, pasando por alto el hecho de que Eren se había literalmente encaramado al respaldo de la butaca para repetir la pregunta, obstinado como solo él podía serlo.

El coche seguía avanzando tambaleante por sobre el camino desolado de tierra en medio de hileras interminables de gigantescos árboles centinelas.

Volvió a interrogarle con las mismas palabras. Levi guardó silencio.

Procuró hacerlo de nuevo. Rivaille evitó la pregunta.

Al parecer el hombre estaba centrado en ignorarle hasta que su paciencia llegara al tope. Incluso consideró la opción de volver a encender la radio para que el chiquillo dejara de joderle, pero desertó a los pocos segundos.

Jaeger bufó inconforme y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, mascullando un par de cosas que probablemente el moreno no logró escuchar. Pasaron minutos en los que nuevamente el interior del automóvil fue invadido por aquel silencio que serpenteaba rozando la incomodidad, el desgano y la tensión, siendo perceptible el sonido bajo de los neumáticos removiendo piedras y tierra al pasar por lo que parecía ser un sendero.

Eren se rascó la nuca y volvió a encaramarse, esta vez con más soltura y delicadeza, sobre el respaldo del asiento de Rivaille. Se acercó lentamente hasta su oreja, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo demasiado confiado. Antes de que pudiera susurrar siquiera la primera letra de su naciente frase un fuerte frenazo le hizo impulsarse hacia adelante y elevarse ligeramente, chocando de sopetón con el techo del carro. Cayó sobre la butaca exclamando en chillidos lacerantes, mientras Levi se giraba con el rostro más sombrío que jamás Eren le haya visto en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, posando su rostro a la altura del muchacho.

—Estabas mirando distraídamente por la ventana cuando comenzaron las noticias sobre el  _atentado_ en la radio. Te rascaste la venda de tu mano, te la quitaste y tus sucias uñas intentaron escarbar en la herida. —dijo con una normalidad escalofriante. —Al parecer te pusiste un marica sensible e inestable por toda esa mierda. Las manchas de sangre son difíciles de remover, mocoso inútil, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme contigo.

Levi empleó ese tono tan característico de él, el matiz frío y serio, amargo, ese que rozaba apenas la indiferencia y el desagrado, incluso el odio. Pero esta vez había cobrado una fuerza desmedida, escalofriante, algo tan descomunal como el legendario titán colosal. El aura semi mefistofélica que desprendía el compacto cuerpo de Rivaille pululaba en colores oscuros y aterradores, tanto que Eren no vio otra salida más que hacerse un ovillo sobre el asiento trasero y esperar una paliza que tal vez no se merecía con tanta urgencia.

Después de todo había jugado con fuego. Con Corporal siempre se está jugando con fuego.

El moreno seguía con sus pequeños y escépticos ojos hincados sobre los verde azulados del niño, empotrados en su menuda figura como si con la mirada pudiera azotarlo fuera del coche y pasarle las ruedas una y otra vez por encima sin necesidad de mover una sola minúscula fibra de su cuerpo. Jaeger pensó en la posibilidad de rezarle a alguna clase de dios para que su vida pudiera prolongarse por un poco más de tiempo.

Balbuceó una disculpa, sumido en un pánico insondable. Él frunció el ceño.

Rivaille se volteó, volviendo a posar sus manos sobre el volante. Eren solo fue capaz de reaccionar debidamente cuando el hombre le dirigió la palabra.

—Sal del auto.

El castaño abrió los ojos de una manera monumental, atónito. La boca se le secó en un segundo.

—¿A-Ah?

—¿Qué? ¿Eres sordo acaso? —espetó, enervado. —Baja del auto, mocoso.

Eren le miró entre aterrado y contrariado, relamiéndose los labios al sentir como su boca, áspera y repentinamente arrugada, se raspaba y dañaba con cada intento fracasado de decir algo en su defensa, o incluso rogar por no ser abandonado en medio de una calzada en quien sabe qué parte del distrito. Sinceramente él siempre había creído a Levi lo suficientemente huraño, impaciente y violento como para cometer semejante atrocidad con alguien QUE NO FUERA JAEGER; pero ahora le parecía un real desalmado al dejar en claro sus intenciones de desear dejar a la deriva al muchacho.

Había creído haber formado ya una relación lo convenientemente estable como para que Rivaille se lo pensara dos veces antes de quebrarle el cuello y arrojar su cuerpo al Arameón, río que cruzaba de tajo la muralla Rose y el distrito Trost.

Se percató de que Levi estaba arrugando la nariz con enfado, mientras torcía la boca en una mueca irritada, clara señal de que, si no se movía en ese mismo instante, estaba muerto.

Hizo el vago intento de negociar.

—T-Tío Le- ¡Rivaille! Tío Rivaille, y-yo lo siento mucho, de veras. No fue mi intención hacerle enfadar. —se excuso, agitando las manos. —¡P-Por favor no me deje aquí, en medio de la nada! ¡Prometo portarme como el mejor de los sobrinos! —esta vez alzó la voz, dando un brinco y aferrándose, por tercera vez en la noche, al respaldo de la butaca del copiloto. —S-Solo… no me abandone..., no como lo hizo él…

No supo cuando fue el preciso momento en que sus palabras se tornaron tan afligidas, aterradas, moribundas, como si un pedacito de todo el sufrimiento que estuvo aglomerando en su pecho se deslizara incriminatorio e inconsciente por sus labios, dejando en evidencia aquellos sentimientos tan característico de un niño huérfano que perdió a toda su familia y que tuvo que optar por vivir en un mundo desconocido y algo desolado para poder reconstruir su alma destrozada.

De cierta forma quizás y Levi lograba comprender más allá de las palabras. Quizás conseguía atravesar la fogosidad en la mirada de Jaeger para poder ver aquella capa oscura y temerosa que envolvía a su corazón inocente y repleto de amor para obsequiar.

Quizás Levi necesitaba precisamente de ese amor en su hosco y arisco corazón.

Rivaille escuchó cada palabra en un silencio tan espeso que hasta Eren evitaba tragar, pensando que en cualquier segundo el moreno se le lanzaría encima y le insultaría como acostumbraba, replicándole su falta de hombría y lo trastornado que estaba y que, claramente, ameritaba con urgencia ser disciplinado mediante el dolor.

Nada como eso sucedió.

Levi abrió la portezuela del auto y salió, cerrando tras de sí. El castaño escuchó los pasos suaves e inconfundibles del mayor, sorprendido ante el hecho de que Corporal hubiera descendido del carro, dejándole solo. Fuero segundos que duraron una eternidad en lo que Rivaille tardaba en llegar hasta la puerta del asiento trasero, abriendo y encontrándose con los orbes expectantes de Jaeger.

Hizo un movimiento leve con el brazo, casi imperceptible, pero fue suficiente para que Eren se retorciera en la butaca, pegando uno de sus párpados ante lo que parecía ser una inminente golpiza. Su desconcierto fue enorme al percatarse de que el mayor le extendía la mano, invitándole a abandonar el resguardo del automóvil y acompañarle hasta quién sabe dónde.

Levi le habló con una voz sedosa, parsimoniosa.

—A pesar de que fuiste tan imbécil como para pensar de que te iba a dejar botado en medio de la nada sabiendo que eres el muchacho de Irvin. —comenzó Rivaille. —No puedo evitar pensar de que tienes tus razones para sacar conclusiones así. Eres un mocoso que apenas sabe en qué mierda se metió y que aún no asimila lo que perdió ni lo que dejó atrás. Puedo apostar todo mi dinero e incluso hipotecar mi casa a que todavía no logras decirle "papá" al idiota de Smith ni "mamá" a la loca de Hanji porque sientes que estás traicionando a los que de sangre lo son o lo fueron. Te duele saber que las cosas jamás en la puta vida volverán a ser lo mismo, y guardas la jodida esperanza de que algún día Grisha Jaeger vuelva por ti, y que tu hermana desaparecida esté con él.

Guardó silencio, observando los ojos de Eren humedecerse a tal punto de provocar que una lágrima traviesa se desbordara de la comisura de sus ojos, atravesando su mejilla, acariciando su piel tostada en busca de un consuelo. Levi prosiguió, ratificando que había dado en el clavo.

—Pero alguien tiene que decirte que es muy poco probable que eso suceda, y también tengo que saber que, diga lo que te diga, seguirás acunando esa minúscula esperanza dentro de ti. No me molesta, eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la reverenda gana, pero déjame preguntarte algo… —hizo una breve pausa, Eren le atisbó expectante. —Si tu padre volviera por ti. ¿Te irías con él sin pensártelo dos veces o te detendrías a meditártelo por  _ellos_? —puntualizó. Eren se quedó literalmente mudo. Levi remató. —Es más… ¿Te irías o te quedarías?

El tiempo se detuvo, los segundos se transformaron en horas, la expresión determinada e indiferente de Rivaille se plasmó como un cuadro frente a los orbes aguados del chiquillo con escalofriante nitidez; la mano pálida y suave del mayor alargada hacia él, invitándole a tomarla. Sabía lo que significada corresponder ese gesto tan repentino, sabía que si estrechaba su mano con la de Levi dejaba en claro que se quedaría incluso si su padre volvía, incluso si traía consigo a su media hermana,  _incluso si podía reconstruir su antigua vida._

Ese era el problema:  _No estaba seguro._

A pesar de todo, e inconscientemente, estiró la mano, haciendo el amago de encontrarse con la de su tío, acariciar sus dedos largos y pálidos, delinear el contorno de su palma, sentir la calidez de sus yemas sobre el dorso de la propia con aquella ternura inigualable que solo el moreno podía otorgarle. La punta de sus dedos se rozaron levemente, y un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Eren en medio del contacto.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de seguir.

Su mano se detuvo en ese instante. Las cadenas de su infancia aprisionaron su cuerpo delgado y le obligaron a paralizarse. La duda le azotó de manera brutal.

Levi le observó por pequeños instantes. Algo dentro de Eren nació para su tío.

Poco sabía que en ese preciso momento se había enamorado de la única persona que logró socavar en su interior y descubrir sus sentimientos con una facilidad extenuante. Para él en ese instante solo era cariño fraternal.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Rivaille apartó su mano. Eren le imitó.

Se formó un silencio reconfortante.

Luego de ello Rivaille le obligó literalmente a bajar del auto; Jaeger terminó encontrándose con una enorme casona de unos tres o cuatro niveles de color blanco y plomo con tiznes negros, de ventanales amplios que lograban abarcar una pared completa, de forma estilizada y elegante con un pórtico de altas columnas con faroles que iluminaban el jardín delantero, y una hilera de arbustos perfectamente cortados a cada lado del caminillo de piedra techado que conducía a la entrada principal. Hacia el interior no podía verse nada, los visillos gruesos abarcaban las anchuras de las ventanas, pero Eren podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que puertas adentro la casa era igual de hermosa.

La edificación se situaba en la cima de una colina boscosa, escasos por el distrito, que daba a gran parte de la ciudad central. Siendo de noche las luces de una ciudad viva y en movimiento lograron hipnotizar en un segundo al muchacho, quien no era capaz de despegar la mirada de la iluminada urbe colindante al cerro.

Al final Rivaille tuvo que llevárselo a rastras al interior de la casona.

Levi no le hizo una especie de tour del lugar, simplemente le llevó a lo que sería la habitación del chiquillo por la noche y le indicó lo esencial: Donde estaba el baño, el comedor y el sitio donde podría encontrarlo por si necesitaba algo. Las habitaciones estaban en el ala este del segundo piso, y si seguía el corredor hacia la izquierda llegaría a las escaleras, y desde allí no le sería difícil encontrarle, ya que estaría probablemente en el living.

Mientras Eren inspeccionaba el cuarto y miraba por la ventana, Rivaille terminaba de explicarle las reglas de la casa.

—…No salgas de la casa mientras estés aquí, lo tienes prohibido. Si ves algún gato o mapache dentro, sácalo a patadas, yo no tengo animales. No le des comida a ningún malnacido mapache. Y por último si vas a estar bajo mi techo tienes que ducharte antes de irte a la cama; ahórrame la molestia de tener que cambiar sábanas. ¿Estamos claros, mocoso?

Eren asintió, un poco mareado por la lista de normas.

—¿Por qué no puedo darle de comer a un animalito?

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que tenga una plaga de esas cosas atestando mi casa, chiquillo idiota? —rugió el más bajo. —Nunca te fíes de esas mierdas, especialmente de los mapaches, esos son los peores. Si una noche le das a uno, a la mañana siguiente hay diez arañando la ventana o invadiendo tu cocina. —espetó el mayor con una expresión de pocos amigos, soltando uno que otro gruñido entre palabras. A Jaeger no le resultó difícil notar cierto rencor que Rivaille tenía hacia dicho mamífero.

Eren se mordió el labio, si veía a algún animal rondando cerca del alfeizar probablemente no se resistiría a dejar que entrara en la habitación para hacerle un poco de compañía, y lo más seguro que podía pasar es que su tío se diera cuenta de ese hecho nada más poner un pie dentro de la escena del crimen.

Estaban en eso cuando Levi recordó algo.

—Hmp, olvidé el libro en el auto. —afirmó para sí mismo. —Espera aquí, mocoso. —y, dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta.

Eren inmediatamente se asomó por el ventanal, observando cómo su tío extraía lo dicho del automóvil. Apenas corrieron los minutos cuando él ya estaba de vuelta.

—Ten. —Levi le extendió el objeto. Jaeger lo tomó con cuidado, con los ojos refulgiendo en emoción. —Ya que la política y la sociología te aburren, decidí traerte esas porquerías que leen los adolescentes ahora. —hizo una pausa breve. —Pero como todos eran basura, opté por darte algo que me recomendó una compañera para ti. Ella nunca se equivoca respecto a estos temas, así que no dudo que va a gustarte.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada de lo que pareciera ser autosuficiencia, mientras el chiquillo paseaba sus ojos por la tapa gruesa y fina del texto, maravillándose con el color y la textura delicada de la hoja. Al fijarse bien pudo notar lo impecable que se encontraba el objeto, por lo cual no le costó demasiado darse cuenta que era completamente nuevo. Sobre la portada se hallaba en letras grandes y negras " _Attack on titan_ ", y bajo el título el nombre del autor—o en ese caso autora—:  _Petra Ral._

Eren paseo los dedos por sobre la tapa del libro, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias. —dijo.

Levi asintió sin darle mucha importancia. Acto seguido el mayor se acercó a la modesta cómoda a un lado de la cama y comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones, sacando prendas y lo que pareciera ser un par de mantas. Jaeger le atisbaba con curiosidad en su lugar, sin entender mucho las acciones del sujeto. Luego Rivaille se le acercó, alargó el brazo por sobre la cabeza del chiquillo y arrancó del camastro una almohada, preferiblemente la más grande y blandita.

Eren arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué hace?

Levi le devolvió la mirada por sobre el hombro.

—No suelo recibir visitas en mi casa, y por ende no tengo preparada una habitación de huéspedes. Fue repentino, mocoso, el que te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí. —explicó, encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia. —Me pidieron que cuidara de ti en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra; por si no lo notaste la cuatro ojos estaba fuera de sus cabales, e Irvin quizás peor. Por más que quiera no puedo tirarte en un canasto y que duermas como un perro, así que por esta noche dormirás en mi cuarto. —finalizó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la cama en la que el castaño se encontraba sentado.

Inconscientemente Eren paseó la yema de sus dedos por sobre las sábanas, los cojines y el cubrecamas.

—¿Y dónde dormirá usted?

—En el living; el sillón es plegable.

Y, dicho esto, salió del dormitorio, dejando completamente solo al muchacho. Jaeger no se quejó, sencillamente se quedó estático en su lugar por un par de minutos, abrazando el libro contra su pecho, para luego tumbarse de lleno sobre la cama. Revotó levemente, dándose cuenta que el colchón era bastante suave y cómodo, agradeciendo mil y un veces a su tío por tener tantas consideraciones con él, aunque solo fueran por obligaciones.

Pero la verdad es que esa era la forma en la que Rivaille se preocupaba por los demás.

La noche se asomó en todo su esplendor en las anchuras del cielo. Eren no fue capaz de pegar un ojo hasta entradas las dos de la madrugada, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, media hora después despertó sudando frío producto de una extraña e inexplicable pesadilla.

Soñó que moría en brazos de Rivaille, en medio de un fuerte olor a sangre y una nube de vapor. Antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar su último suspiro el mayor había movido sus labios, como diciendo algo. No logró escucharle.

Extrañamente al despertar de su mal sueño no tuvo una crisis como cualquiera hubiera esperado. Quizás la habitación en un principio se había tornado escalofriante y opresora, pero el aroma de Levi impregnado en los almohadones y las sábanas inmiscuyéndose en sus fosas nasales logró relajarle a tal punto de incluso normalizar en un segundo los latidos desaforados y bestiales de su corazón.

Al final consiguió dormir un poco antes de que el alba diera inicio. A la mañana siguiente Eren descubrió que la explosión de la puerta de Trost había calado más hondo de lo que hubiera imaginado en la monarquía de las murallas, ya que el primogénito varón del rey Robert y futuro sucesor al trono, el príncipe Vástago Dante de Arameón, había muerto en medio del accidente. Se declaró un mes completo de luto y condolencias hacia la familia real.

Eren se vió obligado a vestir de negro en lo que duraba el duelo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese día, dos semanas en las que Jaeger, luego de disfrutar el domingo en su totalidad con su tío antes de volver a los brazos de sus padres adoptivos, no le había vuelto a ver. El sábado que se supone les correspondía pasar el tiempo juntos Levi no apareció, y en el trascurso de ambos septenarios tampoco se dignó a dar señales de vida.

Volvía a ser sábado, y la segunda semana en las que las tres murallas estaban en duelo. Rivaille apareció por la puerta del despacho de Irvin, pero esta vez para despedirse.

Y quizás no volver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi se ha ido; el cumpleaños de Eren da pie a que Jaeger conozca a un inesperado personaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. La historia de este insulso fic es mía.

**VI**

**Irvin**

**C** uando hubo llegado a las extensiones de piedra a un lado de la calzada, se bajó tranquilamente del automóvil y caminó por la acera, activando de antemano la alarma contra robos. Avanzó por la calle con gesto apacible, atravesando con paso apresurado por entre el tumulto negro de gente en el centro de la plaza; había olvidado que hoy los devotos y fanáticos a la corona se reunían en el parque central para homenajear al difunto príncipe.

Globos oscuros y tristes volaron desde el interior de la rotonda, alcanzando el cielo gris con suaves movimientos. De pronto la muchedumbre entonó a coro el himno patrio de las tres grandes murallas, y desde las banquillas jóvenes adolescentes se alzaban con velas en mano cantando a todo pulmón. La policía militar, asentando su presencia, marcaba un perímetro entre la plazoleta y el asfalto, pero incluso ellos saludaban con la mano empuñada al corazón y vistiendo sus capuchas negras sobre el uniforme, respetando el luto.

Irvin pensó que, quizás, debía pasarse a dejar un par de flores al cementerio real.

La muerte del primogénito del rey Robert había repercutido con dolorosa profundidad en la monarquía y en el pueblo mismo. Dante era hijo único, de veintiséis años, orgullo de la familia real y de la nación, con grandes virtudes y aptitudes de liderazgo excepcionales. Hace ya cinco años que había terminado su entrenamiento militar, condecorado como el mejor de su generación y el único capaz de gobernar el reino cuando su padre Robert falleciera. El chiquillo, humilde y amable, había optado por unirse a las Tropas estacionarias, apelando a que ese era el mejor puesto de un soldado para proteger a su gente.

Querido por muchos, Dante se alzó como el símbolo del futuro reino de las legendarias tres murallas. Se sabía que uno de sus ideales y deseos cuando ascendiera al trono era el restablecer la olvidada Legión de Reconocimiento, la cual luego de la desaparición de los titanes se había fusionado con las Tropas estacionaras, y comenzar un plan de reconquista al resto del mundo, desempolvando las abandonadas alas de la libertad.

Smith sabía que Eren había admirado mucho al príncipe por eso, y con su muerte esos sueños de renovada autonomía habían quedado hecho añicos, ya que Dante de Arameón era el único entre toda la familia real que anhelaba y aprobaba la expansión territorial; los demás, a lo sumo, accedían a construir una nueva muralla para reabastecer el comercio y aumentar el índice de consumo. Irvin, en realidad, esperaba una revolución del pueblo contra la corona.

Revolución que se había hecho presente con el atentado de la puerta de Trost.

Siguió caminando por la banqueta hasta divisar un edificio de unos tres pisos de color blanco y grandes ventanales erigiéndose impotente a su frente, al otro lado de la avenida  _M. Zakarius_. A extremos de la calzada se asentaban enormes edificaciones de vidrio, metal y concreto comunes donde se albergaban la mayoría de oficinas centrales de distintas organizaciones. Al frente de la plazoleta, rodeado de una maleza incipiente e inhóspita y colindante a unas pequeñas escaleras, se hallaba el Salón memorial, donde descansaban los restos de los héroes más reconocidos del pasado, los cuales, curiosamente, pertenecieron a la Legión de reconocimiento en su totalidad.

Irvin jamás en su vida se había detenido a inspeccionar el Salón memorial, quizás alguna vez sintió curiosidad por entrar, ya que su abuela siempre le contaba sobre su antepasado que descansaba en un ataúd junto con los huesos polvorientos del llamado "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Nunca se interesó mucho por saber más a fondo sobre su ascendencia ni su árbol genealógico, pero de que había misterios por desmantelar, había.

 _Erwin Smith_ … ese era el nombre de su ancestro heroico. A menudo su abuela le decía que, si no hubiera sido por el terco de Francis, su padre, se hubiera llamado como su antepasado.

Desde la relativa lejanía se quedó observando la enorme puerta de mármol con enredaderas talladas sobre la madera pulida. En el techo se alzaba un pilar que terminaba en punta, siendo sostenido por una base con los emblemas de las tres murallas esculpidos sobre la piedra blanca. Sobre la entrada, justo en un hueco rectangular que abarcaba gran parte de la cara frontal de la edificación, se hallaban grabadas tres palabras.

_Flügel der Freiheit_

_Wings of Freedom_

_Alas de Libertad_

De pronto su celular vibró en el bolsillo interior de su saco negro, sacándole abruptamente de sus pensamientos. No se molestó en ver la pantalla al contestar.

—¿Diga?

— _Irvin…—_ aquella voz fría matizada en seriedad e indiferencia, los tonos sutiles pero graves, sólidos. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo y aunque solo fuera un murmullo camuflado con el viento.

—¿Levi? —preguntó. Un silencio rotundo bastó para confirmarlo. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien allá con Petra?

Fueron escasos segundos en los que las palabras no fluyeron, como si al otro lado él estuviera meditando qué responder, cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Irvin se alarmó interiormente; conocía a Rivaille lo suficiente como para saber que el silencio proveniente de su persona no auguraba nada bueno. Al final le siguió un chasquido de lengua.

— _Sí, sí. No llamo por problemas._

Luego… silencio; otra vez el maldito mutismo. Irvin no tardó en adivinar los motivos.

—¿Es por Eren? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— _¿Sigue molesto?_

—Bastante. A pasado de "Tío Levi" a llamarte "El jodido gnomo con cara de estreñido". —dijo, soltando una carcajada vacilante y vacía, forzando una sonrisa. La comisura de los labios le temblaron, e inmediatamente se preguntó porqué trataba de parecer alegre cuando nadie le estaba mirando.

Levi bufó.

— _Ese mocoso…_

—Debiste haberle dicho cuando aceptaste el empleo que te ibas al interior.

— _Hanji me dijo que se lo había hecho saber al mocoso hace dos meses. —_ espetó Levi con voz rasposa, rezongando. _—Esa maldita mujer está tan metida en sus experimentos con pacientes que se olvida hasta de que tiene un hijo._

Irvin no fue capaz de evitar soltar una carcajada con ganas, tan llamativa que hasta una señora con su hijo que pasaban por un lado se le quedó mirando. No era de extrañarse de que Zoe tuviera esas tendencias tan catastróficas y poco recomendables, eran parte de ella, de su personalidad, de su actitud, de sus pasiones e instintos más ocultos, y a Smith le encantaban. Le parecían reconfortantes, pero a la vez melancólicos. Quería recordar, algo en su mente faltaba, lo sabía con tanta certeza que llegaba a quemarle la garganta.

Lo había sabido desde el momento en que se había topado con esos cabellos castaños tomados en una coleta alta y esa sonrisa ancha y boba.

—No ha cambiado en nada ¿Eh? Era igual cuando estábamos en la universidad, en la facultad de medicina. —dijo en medio de un recuerdo nostálgico. —A veces estaba tan sumida en sus proyectos que se olvidaba de asistir a clases o rendir exámenes. Al final de todas formas egresó titulada y con honores. Hasta los maestros se sorprendieron de verla con su vestido negro y el diploma en mano.

— _Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de esa loca. —_ dijo Levi, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Puede ser. Hace bien su trabajo, es mi mano derecha y… no es mala madre. — Irvin echó la cabeza hacia atrás; sus ojos azules se clavaron en el cielo. Chasqueó la lengua, esbozando una media sonrisa, y apegó aún más el teléfono contra su oreja—Asumiré que alguien aún está resentido por la foto de la ceremonia.

Escuchó a Rivaille mascullar por lo bajo un par de improperios y uno que otro siseo malintencionado, y entre todo el murmullo, creyó reconocer la voz tierna y angelical de Petra regañándolo con suavidad, a lo que aparentemente Levi no hizo mucho caso.

— _Sigo odiando a todos esos hijos de puta. —_ dijo entre dientes. _—Los mal nacidos no pensaron en nada mejor que reunir a todos los licenciados con honores y sacarles una maldita foto. ¡Joder! Yo estudiaba una carrera diferente, y aparecí entre los únicos dos imbéciles de medicina; uno con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y la otra tratando de bajarme los pantalones._

Smith dejó escapar una risotada, sin intenciones de disimularla.

—Bueno, Hanji siempre fue especial a su manera. Y no sé de qué te quejas, ella no lo ha vuelto a hacer, no en público por lo menos.

— _En público, en privado… me importa una mierda. Esa mujer loca lo único que quiere es verme corriendo en calzoncillo en plena calle._ —dijo Levi escupiendo las palabras. Un chasquido seco se oyó entre la interferencia de la llamada.  _—En fin, mándale saludos a la loca y al chiquillo trastornado de mi parte. Puede que para Navidad o vacaciones les haga una visita._

—¿Qué hay de Petra? Supongo que viene también, es tu nueva pareja. —inquirió Irvin, metiendo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y jugando con las llaves de su apartamento con los dedos.

— _Probablemente. Lo único que quiere es conocer al mocoso, como no tuvo tiempo antes de irnos…_

—Es bienvenida. —se apresuró a contestar el rubio, comenzando a abrirse paso para cruzar la avenida. —Asumo que no vas a estar presente para el cumpleaños de Eren. —fue una afirmación vaga, soltada sin pensar, pero no por eso menos acertada.

Escuchó un suspiro quedo proveniente de la bocina del celular.

— _Treinta de Marzo, ¿Cierto? —_ Smith guardó silencio, como un medio de confirmarlo. Ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que Rivaille continuara.  _—Es dentro de un mes, no creo poder estar de vuelta tan pronto para el cumpleaños del mocoso. Por este año que se conforme con un regalo._

Irvin se detuvo en seco frente al edificio blanco de grandes ventanales. Alzó la cabeza, divisando a una silueta moverse rápidamente en una de las habitaciones del inmueble de tres pisos. Apartó un poco el celular de su oído y buscó con los ojos la pantalla del aparato, como si en ella pudiera encontrar el rostro impasible y serio de Rivaille. Escuchó un leve  _"¿Irvin…_?" proceder del altavoz de su teléfono, y en ese momento quiso gritarle a Levi por dejar en un estado tan deprimido a Eren desde su partida.

Quería culparlo, recriminarle, restregarle en la cara el hecho de que las crisis de Eren había ido en aumento desde el día en que se había ido con Petra a la muralla Sina, que apenas comía, que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, que en las clases de Hannes no parecía otra cosa que un muerto perfectamente acomodado frente a su escritorio, con la mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo. Ya no sabía qué hacer con Eren, él y Hanji sentían que la situación, a pesar de haber pasado solos dos míseras semanas, se les estaba saliendo de las manos, y el motivo era claro.

Rivaille.

Quiso amedrentarlo con protestas, quiso decirle que volviera, que Eren lo necesitaba, que Hanji lo necesitaba, que incluso él mismo lo necesitaba.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta, porque Rivaille también requería ese empleo.

Bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Te extraña mucho, ¿Sabes? —dijo, y su expresión se tornó sombría y apagada. —Aunque no lo demuestre, de verdad lo hace.

Levi suspiró. Irvin ya había visto venir algo así.

— _Telefonearé en una semana para saber cómo está. —_ comunicó Rivaille, y Smith comprendió el tema como zanjado. _—Adiós._

—Cuídate. —y colgó.

Ahogó un suspiro cansino.

Irvin se quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla del aparato, los ojos hincados sobre el número de la llamada que acababa de recibir, con la expresión más acongojada que jamás en la vida hubiera portado en el rostro. Se rascó la nuca, cerrando los párpados en un intento de relajarse. Fue capaz de oír a la multitud cantando en el centro del parque central, y sobre el asfalto de la calle solo podía escuchar el sonido hueco de los cascos de los caballos recorriendo la rotonda. No muy a lo lejos, el tráfico y el ensordecedor estruendo del claxon de los automóviles connotaba su presencia sumergida en una urbe en constante movimiento.

El rubio alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un rótulo de grandes letras azules y verdes sobre la entrada del edificio.

"Clínica veterinaria" decía el letrero.

Irvin suspiró, guardó su celular al interior de su saco y se dispuso a traspasar las puertas del inmueble para ver el resultado del chequeo médico rutinario de Sam. No se dio cuenta de que, no muy a lo lejos, sobre su cabeza, un globo negro y solitario se balanceaba en el viento, elevándose y reventándose justo antes de tocar el cielo.

**(…)**

**Un mes después**

Irvin condujo a Eren por el pasillo de los apartamentos a pasos pequeños y cuidadosos y con una mano cubriéndole los ojos. Jaeger no protestó, simplemente se dedicaba a ahogar una que otra risilla cómplice y dejarse guiar por la voz grave y parsimoniosa de su padre adoptivo. Smith bajó la vista hacia las manos del muchacho, e inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente por haberlo hecho; a pesar de los guantes que traía Eren, las vendas y las manchas diminutas de sangre aún eran visibles.

—¡Ya, señor Irvin! —gritó Eren soltando una risilla, metiendo los dedos por los huecos en medio de las manos enlazadas del rubio —¿En serio esto es necesario?

—Lo es, pequeño. —respondió el mayor, sonriendo.

—Y... ¿falta mucho?

—Unos cuantos pasos más y ya está. —dijo Irvin, y Jaeger guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

Subieron unas cortas escalerillas y llegaron a una puertecilla de metal un tanto oxidada en una marcha tambaleante y algo torpe, Smith le susurró al castaño que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y este obedeció a medias, ya que en cuanto el rubio se adelanto a zancadas hasta la puerta, Eren no dudó en entreabrir uno de sus párpados, aguantando la respiración, cerrándolo inmediatamente en el momento en que Irvin giró su cabeza para espiarle y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

El mayor rió internamente al percatarse de las intenciones del muchacho. A pesar de las constantes crisis de pánico y ansiedad que sufría, Jaeger había resultado ser un niño bastante extrovertido, radiante y lleno de energía desbordante, tanto que las sonrisas que de vez en cuando les dedicaba habían tocado muy profundamente los corazones adultos de él y Hanji.

Lástima que Levi no estaba ahí para derretirse de ternura también. A la larga se hacía adictivo.

 _Él es nuestro niño… mío y de ella,_ pensó Irvin, sintiendo como una calidez esperanzadora se agolpaba en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Eren permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dándose por vencido, mientras el rubio tocaba tres veces a la puertecilla con los nudillos. Hizo una pausa relativamente breve antes de volver a dar un último golpecito y pegar el oído a la superficie metálica, sonriendo al escuchar murmullos y pasos apresurados al otro lado. Luego… silencio.

—¿Por qué la azotea, señor? —preguntó Eren repentinamente al abrir uno de sus párpados, mirando de reojo a Smith.

Irvin le devolvió la mirada por sobre el hombro, y con un ademán le indicó que se acercara. El muchacho acató la orden y se posó a un lado del hombre, quien aprovechó para atraerlo hasta su pecho y volver a cubrirle los ojos con una mano, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

—Porque para ti la altura es algo natural… —afirmó, curvando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, y finalmente abrió la puerta.

El rechinido chirriante de las bisagras de la entrada provocaron que Irvin frunciera el ceño, pero conservando el gesto amable en su rostro. Eren se mordió el labio de nueva cuenta, y el rubio se limitó a guiarlo unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente a ciegas, procurando no chocar con ningún obstáculo en su camino. De pronto se detuvo, y se agazapó a la altura del muchacho, cerca de su oído.

—Cuando quieras. —espetó Smith con voz paternal, retirando las manos del rostro curtido y joven de Eren.

Jaeger tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba de ansiedad pura, una emoción extraña y efusiva le corría por cada centímetro cúbico del cuerpo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y una risilla amable y femenina de una persona cercana se deslizó hasta sus oídos. Ahogó una exclamación en la entrada de la garganta al caer en lo que probablemente le esperaba en cuanto se dignara a separar los párpados.

Y luego… sucedió.

La luz abrazadora de un hermoso atardecer impactó de lleno en sus orbes jade, una pequeña explosión y miles de pequeños papelitos de colores y confeti cayeron sobre su cabeza como una lluvia cromática. Vio cinta tricolor balancearse como una culebra por el aire, y chorros de serpentina en aerosol manchándole el pelo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todos los presentes al unísono.

Estaban allí Hanji, el tío Hannes y su esposa Irene, Sasha y la doctora Renz, el tío Mike, Nanaba, Marco, Jean y Connie. Se encontraba también un hombre de estatura media y de facciones ancianas que reconocía como el abuelo de Marco, y al lado de Irvin un sujeto alto, de rostro algo arrugado, sin cabello y un bigote gracioso y canoso a quien no supo cómo identificar.

La gran muralla Rose cortaba a la mitad el sol descendiente en el horizonte, y los vestigios de luz iluminaron la sonrisa amplia y extremadamente emocionada de Eren.

Los ojos le escocieron, y sintió un llanto inminente a la vuelta de la esquina; había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido las ganas de soltar lágrimas de felicidad pura. Trató de disimular sacudiéndose el confeti del cabello, pero no pudo contenerse cuando tía Hanji se le había acercado, agazapándose a su altura, y le había estrechado entre sus brazos con aquella calidez que le recordaba a los abrazos de Carla.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que estás con nosotros, y desde ese momento me has alegrado cada día, Eren… —susurró Zoe, acariciando su cabeza castaña. —Felices trece años, cariño. —y las lágrimas saladas se deslizaron sin piedad por las mejillas sonrosadas de Jaeger.

Había olvidado esa sensación de paz y quietud, de armonía, de protección. Se había sentido tan desvalido desde la muerte de su madre que lentamente se había hundido en una soledad que jamás creyó llegaría a experimentar. Había probado el sabor agrio y amargo del desamparo cuando Mikasa desapareció, le siguió Carla, provocando que su corazón se estrujara, y todo había terminado de rematarse con el abandono de Grisha. Puntadas, puntadas y más puntadas… agujas ensartándose en cada poro de su piel; así se sentía la desesperación.

Y lo entendió…

Se arrimó a Hanji con fuerza, como temiendo que se evaporara, y apretujó sus ropas entre sus dedos. Ella se inclinó más sobre el cuerpo pequeño y le sujetó entre sus brazos.

—Estoy en casa… —susurró bajito, aferrándose con más fuerza a la mujer —Estoy en casa.

Luego de ello el festejo por el cumpleaños de Eren se desarrolló en un ambiente sumamente ameno, la azotea mohosa que recordaba haber visitado seguido se había trasformado en una terraza con cintas, globos, serpentina, adornos coloridos, mesas repletas de comida y asientos esparcidos por la amplitud del lugar. A Eren nunca le gustaron las fiestas con mucha parafernalia y cosas ostentosas, e Irvin lo sabía, por eso había elegido un lugar que su pequeño conociera y le fascinara.

El castaño se había tomado su tiempo en saludar y conversar con todos los presentes, dejándose mimar por abrazos, besos en las mejillas y pellizcos en los mofletes; había compartido con todos menos con uno: el hombre de bigote gracioso. Al final se detuvo para pasar el tiempo con Marco, Jean y Connie, muchachos que había conocido hace un mes y algunas semanas atrás, justo después de que Levi partiera al interior, pero que no había tardado en considerar como hermanos, personas de confianza; era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le brindaban una sensación de familiaridad difícil de describir.

Y, al igual que él, también gozaban de las alturas como algo natural.

Jaeger siempre había tenido una inclinación por los sitios altos, como si para él estar en la cima fuera el tema más normal del universo. A Irvin le desconcertaba de cierta forma, puesto que mayoritariamente los niños de su edad suelen tenerle miedo a lugares elevados y otros sufren de vértigo. Y era justo por aquella inclinación que había decidido intentar llevarlo a la cumbre de la muralla Rose, y era también por esa razón por la que había invitado a  _cierta persona._

—Me alegra verte, Dot. —saludó el rubio, estrechando la mano del hombre calvo.

—Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta de tu hijo, Irvin. Se ve que es un chiquillo muy simpático. —correspondió el mencionado, para luego sonreír. —Pero creo que celebrar su cumpleaños no es la única razón por la cual me has llamado. —Ese era el Dot que conocía, justo en el clavo.

Smith inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo.

—La verdad es que necesito pedirte un favor. —fue directo al grano, y el sujeto de arrugas agradeció el gesto. —Sabes que no es muy fácil para civiles el subir a la cima de los muros…

—Por supuesto, pasé gran parte de mi juventud sobre ellos y por allí arriba era muy escaso ver personas que no pertenecieran a la milicia… Ya ves, hubiera dado mi vida por ver a una hermosa dama paseando sobre las murallas. —soltó una carcajada, mientras sacaba del interior de su saco una licorera. —Pero creo que, más que llevar a una dama, pretendes llevar al pequeño Eren, ¿No? —dijo, tomando un sorbo de whisky.

El rubio sonrió, mirando fijamente al hombre de avanzada edad.

—Sería como un segundo regalo de cumpleaños. A Eren le gustan mucho las alturas, aunque parece un poco desconcertante.

—¿De qué te sorprendes, Irvin? —preguntó Dot, riendo. Smith le clavó los ojos con extrañeza. —Ese muchacho ha pasado toda una vida trabajando en la cima de los muros y saltando de aquí a allá con su equipo. Es normal que no sufra de vértigo como otros niños.

Irvin frunció el ceño, desorientado al escuchar las palabras del sujeto. Una sensación rara le recorrió el cuerpo, y una descarga eléctrica atravesó su espina dorsal, como un signo de alerta. De pronto las carcajadas de Pixis terminaron por resultarle ajenas, distantes y algo incómodas, y su estómago se revolvió ligeramente cuando los orbes dorados y duros de Dot se hincaron sobre los propios, como pequeñas agujas apuntando a sus pupilas. Quiso entender porqué el que Pixis le mirara de esa forma tan férrea le ponía tan perturbado, pero no encontró una respuesta.

Al final se decidió por preguntar:—¿De qué estás hablando…? Eren nun-…

—Me lo temía. —respondió Dot, interrumpiendo a Irvin. —Tú tampoco recuerdas nada. Admito que me esperaba un "Sí, tienes razón" de tu parte, después de todo en tus años de servicio militar tenías una buena memoria. —se carcajeó nuevamente, turbando aún más a Smith. —Esa fue una de las tantas facultades que te otorgaron el puesto de  _Comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento_. Es un poco decepcionante, pero podemos arreglar eso.

 _¿Comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento? ¿De qué habla? ¿Arreglar qué…?, p_ ensó Irvin, consternado.  _No logro entender nada…_

Y, como por arte de magia, Dot pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Tienes que recordar,  _comandante Erwin._ —espetó Pixis con una voz que caló hondo en la mente de Smith. —Ya es hora de que lo hagas, se nos está agotando el tiempo…

Se le quedó mirando cómo tomaba otro sorbo de la licorera, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por cierto chiquillo de enormes ojos aguamarina.

—Nunca lo he visto, señor. ¿Es amigo del tío Irvin? —el rubio se volteó bruscamente al escuchar la particular voz de Eren dirigida a Dot a sus espaldas, quien se quedó varando mirando con ojos desconfiados al hombre de arrugas.

El de orbes ámbares y bigote pronunciado sonrió, acercándose a Jaeger y hincándose a su altura. A pesar de que el castaño no era bajo de estatura, Dot era un hombre bastante alto y delgado.

—Bueno… yo no diría que no nos hemos visto antes. —dijo Pixis, esbozando una sonrisa amplia. —Soy Dot Pixis, y tú eres Eren Jaeger si no me equivoco.

Al muchacho se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre del sujeto.

—¿Dot Pixis? ¿El comandante de las Tropas estacionarias de la zona sur? —preguntó Eren, emocionado.

—Ex comandante; ya estoy viejo y me jubilo en una semana. —río el mayor, revolviendo el cabello del chiquillo, ya viéndose venir una reacción así de parte de él. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Irvin a sus espaldas, y sonrió para sus adentros; tenía que poner su plan en marcha.

Conversó un poco con el conmocionado chiquillo un par de minutos, a veces diciendo "ciertas cosas" que Eren no supo comprender muy bien, y no era de extrañarse, Dot Pixis siempre había sido un hombre excéntrico en todo y con todos. Lo que más le llamó la atención al castaño fue la licorera que de vez en cuando Dot sacaba del bolsillo interno de su saco, un detalle que quedó grabado en su retina a hierro caliente y que le pareció sumamente familiar.

Irvin se unió a la conversación, intentando olvidar la extraña plática que había tenido con el hombre bigotudo.

—Y dime, Eren… ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo? —preguntó Pixis con interés.

—¿Eh? —Jaeger le observó curioso.

—El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que tu tío Irvin tenía para ti. —contestó Dot. —¿Qué te ha parecido?

Pixis le lanzó una miradita al rubio que Smith no supo cómo descifrar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo para que el hombre de avanzada edad cerrara la boca, Eren ya se había encaramado a su brazo y le atisbaba con unos ojos ofuscados en emoción pura, jalándole de la manga con una insistencia que nunca antes había visto en los orbes jade del muchacho.

Irvin maldijo a Dot en su mente.

—¡¿Un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales?! ¡¿Es en serio?! —gritó Eren, dando saltitos.

Smith se sintió acorralado.

—B-Bueno… este… —balbuceó, buscando las palabras precisas. Terminó por rendirse, soltando un suspiro resignado. —Era una sorpresa para mañana, pero al parecer el comandante Pixis no sabe guardar secretos… —dijo, mirando al mencionado con los párpados entrecerrados. Dot sencillamente se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

Eren ahogó un grito de alegría.

—¡Pero cómo! Solo los de la elite militar pueden utilizarlos.

—Bueno, es una reliquia familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. Perteneció a un ancestro mío y mi abuela me lo cedió a mí. Es de la época de los titanes, así que no es tan "de la elite". —respondió Irvin con una mirada amable, remarcando las comillas con los dedos. —Sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas, y yo lo tenía guardado en el sótano. Lo aprecias más que yo, hubiera sido un desperdicio no dártelo.

Eren le observó con los ojos refulgiendo en destello de emoción, y por un momento olvidó su tarea de jalar suavemente la manga de Irvin. Esgrimió una sonrisa, de esas que llegan a iluminar el mundo de Smith, y, como muy pocas veces, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre adoptivo. Irvin correspondió el gesto un tanto tardío debido a la sorpresa repentina y el intento de recobrar el equilibrio y no tropezar con sus propios pies.

El rubio acarició con sus dedos las hebras castañas del muchacho, arrugando las cejas en un gesto amable, de esos que solo un verdadero padre puede otorgarte.

Dot volvió a tomar un sorbo de su licorera.

—¡Já! Qué suerte, y yo que pensaba que con esto de la jubilación iba a pasar el resto de mis días postrado en el sillón, vegetando. —se carcajeó Pixis, y Eren se volteó, sorprendido. La comisura de los labios del calvo se ensanchó. —No pensabas que Irvin te iba a dar un artefacto tan simbólico para que lo tengas en un estante como trofeo, ¿Eh?

Jaeger se apartó por completo de Smith, quedando frente al bigotudo, y su rostro tomó un brillo extraño, peculiar, una mezcla entre emoción y confusión genuina. Un par de segundos bastaron para que captara por completo la insinuación del comandante, y casi deja escapar un gritito de alegría.

Y luego… su rostro ensombreció, y sus orbes aguamarina perdieron color. Sus labios no formaron más que una línea recta, pesada, carente de sentimiento. Pixis no fue capaz de evitar mirarle de reojo.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero debo declinar. Estoy mentalmente incapacitado. —dijo, y sintió la mano confortadora de Irvin sobre su hombro.

Smith se posó detrás de Eren como un signo de resguardo, apoyo y protección, y el gesto que traía en el rostro se deformó en una mueca agobiada, como compartiendo el dolor ajeno. Jaeger dio medio paso hacia atrás, apegándose aún más al cuerpo mastodóntico y defensor del rubio, estrujando entre una de sus manos el saco limpio y negro de su benefactor.

Irvin suspiró.

—El sueño de Eren fue siempre recorrer el mundo, y con la reciente pérdida del rey la Legión de reconocimiento no se volverá a fundar en un buen tiempo. —dijo Smith. —Pensamos en que Eren podría unirse a otra rama militar, per-…

—Debido a que sufro trastornos mentales, Comandante Pixis, me es imposible. —le interrumpió repentinamente Eren, dejando algo desconcertado a Irvin. —No puedo entrar a la academia a rendir mi entrenamiento militar gracias a que mentalmente estoy incapacitado para convertirme en soldado.

Al decir aquello, algo dentro del pequeño castaño se quebró en mil pedazos. Estaba admitiendo que era un maldito enfermo mental… y eso había calado hondo en su orgullo, el poco que le iba quedando.

Dot no pareció inmutarse ante tal declaración, y para la sorpresa de ambos, volvió a carcajearse, estaba vez con evidentes ganas.

—¡Oh, Dios! —rió con fuerza, antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo de la licorera. —Tu "enfermedad" tiene cura a base de tratamiento y medicamentos, pero por tu expresión puedo deducir que someterte a uno heriría un montón tu orgullo. —afirmó, y Eren se tensó. —Bueno, si te pusiste la meta de resolver tu incapacidad por tus propios medios, no veo el porqué te debe resultar imposible aprender a usar tu nuevo obsequio.

Jaeger abrió los ojos con sumo desconcierto, dándole pie a Pixis para rematar. Se agachó a la altura del chiquillo y posó su dedo índice sobre la frente suave y curtida del muchacho, sonriendo de una manera que Eren, por más que lo intentó y se esmeró, no logró descifrar. Los ojos ambarinos del anciano se clavaron como agujas sobre los ojos jade del castaño, y miles de descargas eléctricas descendieron ávidamente por su cuerpo, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

Años después entendería que ese estremecimiento era una advertencia: Su propio cuerpo le decía que su vida iba a volver a tomar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pero esta vez definiría un destino sin marcar.

Dot le observó de manera intensa.

—Te ayudaré a arreglar ese pequeño defecto tuyo y te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber sobre convertirse y ser un soldado raso, hecho y derecho. —declaró, y el color volvió a los ojos aguamarina del castaño. —Solo necesito que pongas de tu parte y darme tu cien por ciento… Te advierto que será difícil.

Eren no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, comandante. —contestó Eren con una rapidez que dejó estupefacto a Irvin, y Pixis se limitó a revolverle el cabello, complacido.

—Bien. En una semana me jubilo… así que comenzamos en una semana. Ajusta tus horarios y espero que, cuando nos volvamos a ver, estés preparado.

Y Jaeger cabeceó, de acuerdo con ello.

En ese momento Irvin pensó que, desde ahora, las cosas irían en picada.

Luego de ellos Pixis se despidió, excusándose con que tenía otros compromisos que atender, agradeciendo la hospitalidad otorgada por el cumpleañero y su padre adoptivo y aprovechando de llevarse un pedazo de pastel; aunque no lo parezca, Dot es un hombre muy devoto a los alimentos dulces, al igual que al alcohol.

La jornada transcurrió entre festejos, risas, sorpresas, regalos, más confeti y chorros de serpentina en aerosol por montones hasta entrada la madrugada. La noche, imperiosa con su manto negro, sumió a la ciudad en una oscuridad déspota y hermosa, dándole a la luna el protagonismo, brillando serena en lo alto del cielo. De a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, desde la doctora Christa hasta el insistente tío Hannes con su esposa empujándolo hacia el aparcamiento. Al final del día solo Hanji, Eren e Irvin se quedaron bajo el resplandor de las luces en la azotea, debatiéndose entre si limpiar en ese momento el desastre ocasionado o dejarlo para mañana.

Eren jugó elevando un globo verde con los pies, mientras recogía cintas del suelo y las lanzaba al aire y observaba hipnotizado como estas se balanceaban en el viento, simulando ser una serpiente, hasta caer de nuevo al piso de cemento.

—Hanji, le prometí a la administración que para temprano en la mañana tendría esto tal y como me lo entregaron. Levanta tu trasero y ponte a limpiar conmigo. —espetó el rubio, levantándose de la silla en la que se había mantenido, siendo su cometido frustrado cuando Zoe se le encaramó al brazo.

—¡Dios, Irvin! ¡Son las una de la madrugada! Nadie en su sano juicio se pone a barrer una azotea a esta hora, solo el maniático de la limpieza enano gay de closet de Levi, y él está a kilómetros de aquí.

Irvin suspiró, fastidiado.

—No lo llames así, no es homosexual. Está con Petra ahora. —refutó Smith.

—¡Oh! Ral es una muy linda chica, pero que tenga una pareja del sexo femenino no significa que no sea gay… Hay muchos hombres con esposas que en el fondo gustan de su mismo género. —contraatacó Hanji, aferrándose aún más al brazo del mayor. —El punto es que estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a hacer aseo, y tú también lo estás. Admítelo, Francis.

—No me llames por mi segundo nombre, Hanji. —Irvin frunció el ceño. —Ya, párate y coge una escoba. Eren, ¿Podrías reco-…? —se volteó al tiempo de que se zafaba del agarre de la castaña, encontrándose con una escena que le ablandó el corazón.

Allí estaba el muchachito, con el globo verde que lentamente se escapaba de sus manos junto con las cintas, cabeceando, haciendo el horrible intento de no caer rendido ante el agotamiento y el sueño que le corroía por cada célula de la piel. Los ojos casi cerrados del muchacho luchando por no ceder al cansancio provocaron que Smith se replanteara la idea de limpiar en ese preciso instante.

Ver así a Eren le había contagiado el sueño.

Hanji se le acercó, posando un brazo sobre su hombro y apoyando su mentón sobre el mismo.

—Dime… ¿Obligarás a ese pobre angelito a limpiar este desastre? —preguntó la médica, mirándole de reojo.

Irvin se volteó, quedando sus rostros a unos escasos cinco centímetros; el rubio juraba sentir la respiración parsimoniosa de la castaña chocando contra sus labios y las aristas de sus narices rozarse levemente.

—Tú ganas, mañana será… —sentenció Smith, e hizo el amago precipitado e indecoroso de acortar la distancia que los separaba, y prontamente sus bocas chocaron en un beso inocente.

Fue una propuesta implícita, una promesa silenciosa que se habían hecho el día en que decidieron hacerse cargo de Eren como unos padres, como un matrimonio, como una pareja…

" _El primero que se enamora, pierde…"_

" _Pff… Ya ganaste."_

Luego de ello Irvin cargó a Jaeger entre sus brazos y dejaron la azotea, llevándolo a su apartamento con el mayor cuidado posible, el cual se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pisos más abajo. Al entrar fue recibido por el "rellenito de amor" de Sam… que ya no estaba tan rellenito como antes, quien en un gesto amable lamió la mano colgante del castaño. Lo acarreó hasta su habitación y lo depositó suavemente en la cama, sorprendiéndose de que el muchacho estaba despierto.

—¿No estoy demasiado grande como para ser cargado? —cuestionó Eren, quitándose los zapatos.

—Siempre hay que aprovechar. En unos años quizás estés más alto que yo.

—Imposible. —río el castaño, deshaciéndose de sus ropas, reemplazándolos por el pijama. Luego se metió a la cama.

Irvin se le acercó con una risilla y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Sé que viste lo que ocurrió en la azotea, así que mantén el secreto. —pidió el rubio, refiriéndose al acontecimiento vivido con la loca cuatro ojos hace pocos minutos atrás.

—Prometido.

Eren se metió aún más en la cama, hundiéndose en las sábanas grises y los cojines negros, abrazándose a sí mismo al percatarse que el frío se estaba metiendo en sus huesos, aquellas brisillas heladas de finales de otoño. Pronto llegaría el invierno con su manto de nieve y sus lluvias que duraban días enteros.

Smith estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación y apagar la luz, hasta que vió un libro de tapa gruesa sobre la cómoda del cuarto, un libro que él mismo había dejado allí esa mañana y que se había olvidado por completo de entregar al cumpleañero. Retrocedió sobre sus mismo pasos tomando el objeto y volvió a aproximarse hacia la cama de Eren. Este, al advertirlo, se incorporó en la cama con un evidente signo de interrogación plasmado en su cara.

Irvin sonrió.

—Lo olvidé, lamento entregártelo tan tarde. —dijo, extendiéndole el libro. —Te lo manda tu tío Levi, dice que lamenta mucho no poder estar aquí.

Eren lo tomó con cautela, arrugando el entrecejo y mordiéndose el labio.

Revisó el título del libro.

" _Attack on Titan Tomo II: The wings of Freedom"._

Y bajo el título, el autor:  _"Petra Ral"._

Petra Ral… odiaba ese nombre.

Se quedó mirando el objeto entre sus manos por prolongados segundos, sin ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro. Irvin se levantó de la litera, acarició por última vez las hebras cobrizas de Jaeger, y se dirigió a la entrada. Lo último que fue capaz de ver antes de cerrar la puerta fue la lágrima que descendió por la mejilla sonrosada de Eren, para luego arrojar el libro al cesto de basura y voltearse de cara a la pared.

Eren se prometió jamás volver a depositar sus esperanzas en alguien.

Nunca más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren es capaz de hablar sobre su pasado con sus amigas; a su vez, las cosas se están desequilibrando un poco más. Pixis, como un entrenador estricto, tiene planeado llevar a Eren a su límite.

**VII**

**Eren**

**C** uando Eren se levantó esa mañana con un dolor sordo en la sienes, ya llevaba dos semanas de haber cumplido los trece años. Era sábado, alrededor de las siete de la madrugada, y los párpados le pesaban con una fuerza inhumana producto de un cansancio inexplicable. En realidad era consciente del motivo, pero aceptarlo ya era un tema aparte, y no estaba dispuesto a mermar su orgullo por cosa semejante.

Solo era el malnacido de Levi, nada importante…

La vida puede ser malditamente cruel, ¿No?

Se quedó observando con detenimiento el cielo blanco de su habitación, notando cuán inmaculado se hallaba el color; el techo era tan pulcro, liso y perfecto que llegaba a provocarle arcadas; no le agrada, lo aborrecía con todo su ser… Irónico saber que hace poco más de dos meses tenía una extraña inclinación por las cosas limpias e impecables.

Ahora no había una razón para ello.

Estaba detestando la sensación de ya no tener un motivo para nada.

Como en todo fin de semana, el corazón se le apretujó en un sentimiento abstracto y descomunal. Sintió un abismo, una especie de agujero negro asentado férreamente en su interior; allí se estaba formando un revoltijo delirante de sensaciones que Eren no quería volver a experimentar en su vida y, también, aquella brecha estaba tragándose toda emoción agradable.

Ya no quedaba nada de esa paz y tranquilidad que Rivaille, con sus palabras toscas y sus manos tiernas, había sido capaz de entregarle.

Tristeza, frustración, rabia, agonía… pero, por sobre todo, se hallaba una decepción predominante que remecía cada célula de su cuerpo, cada minúsculo y jodido átomo en su complexión de adolescente. Los recuerdos, indelebles pero difusos, le martilleaban la cabeza.

Esa noche la presencia de Levi no aparecería por la puerta del despacho de Irvin, su aroma dulzón a perfume de varón no se derramaría por el estudio, sus palabras grotescas e hirientes no danzarían hacia sus oídos, ni él trataría de desentrañar, en medio de bufidos y miradas afiladas, las intenciones ocultas tras sus expresiones monótonas.

No habría un progreso ni un avance, solo aquellas últimas palabras que Rivaille había pronunciado antes de marchar.

_"Nosotros llegamos a este punto por el simple hecho de no querer mirar al pasado. Haz lo mismo ahora conmigo. Yo no soy tu padre, y no pretendo cometer el mismo error. No estoy abandonándote, sencillamente quiero cuidarte desde el lugar que me corresponde… lejos de ti"._

Puras mentiras… El era tan o más hijo de puta que Grisha.

Y el sentimiento seguía allí, expandiéndose con una rapidez tal que siquiera le otorgaba a su debilitado cuerpo el tiempo de asimilar tanta mierda. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía la maldita certeza de cómo llamar a dicha sensación, o si en realidad tenía un nombre, porque nada en el jodido mundo se le asemejaba a ciencia cierta.

Tampoco estaba en sus planes averiguarlo, le bastaba con una solución.

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar rasguños en la puerta de su cuarto, notando que Irvin había olvidado darle de comer a Sam. Pasó por la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes acariciar la cabeza peluda del Golden Retriever. No se sorprendió cuando, al pasar frente a la habitación de su padre adoptivo, vio la cama perfectamente tendida y ni rastro del rubio. Asumió, por la soledad que pululaba en el aire, que Irvin había abandonado el departamento a tempranas horas de la madrugada, rumbo al hospital.

También sabía que, cuando no se iba con Smith por distintos motivos, Hannes pasaba por él.

Sirvió el surtido de alimento para perro en el platito de comida de Sam y se retiró a tomar una ducha. Media hora después Hannes estaba en su puerta esperando por él.

El cielo, nublado y gris, auguraba una lluvia de finales de otoño.

El invierno se acercaba.

**(…)**

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de su tutor, potente y firme, le sobresaltó.

Eren le observó con la mirada muerta, y lentamente asintió. Doofen no dijo absolutamente nada, y se volteó de cara al pizarrón. En el momento en que el marcador volvió a rechinar sobre la superficie blanca, Jaeger recargó la cabeza sobre el escritorio de Irvin y posó la vista en el ventanal húmedo y empañado; allí afuera las gotas saladas se deslizaban por el vidrio con una rapidez que hizo sentir a Eren que su vida se estaba yendo de la nada.

Un pensamiento estúpido; seguía tan ridículamente vivo como siempre.

No era como si ser un muerto viviente tuviera alguna parte positiva entre medio de tanta mierda. Se tensó ante la mera posibilidad de nunca encontrar un lado bueno; una vida sumida en la más delirante depresión no sonaba para nada alentador. Culpaba a los despreciables sentimientos y a la naturaleza humana.

Se dedicó a mirar los objetos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, deteniéndose en un pequeño frasco de plástico similar a los de la témpera, pero con ese aire médico típico de pastillas y cápsulas. Había un nombre, cymbalta o algo parecido, en la etiqueta de información. En palabras resumidas era un antidepresivo. Irvin se lo había dado hace una semana antes de comenzar su

entrenamiento con el comandante Pixis, apelando a que el mismo Dot le había pedido que se los diera; Eren en el fondo sabía que Smith lo hacía por otra cosa. No lo culpaba, de todas formas él estaba mostrando rasgos preocupantes de depresión; no había que ser un maldito genio para darse cuenta.

Dudaba que Rivaille estuviera enterado de ello; desde que se fue no había recibido una sola llamada suya. ¿A esto le llamaba preocupación y cuidado a distancia? Vaya manera de mentir.

Nadie se salvaba, todos eran actores profesionales y crueles cuando se lo proponían.

Tomó el frasquito y lo agitó a la altura de sus ojos. Dot, el primer día, le aclaró que tomando las dichosas pastillas la cosa se le haría más fácil, pero advirtiendo también que medicarse ya era una decisión arbitraria y de su propio juicio. Eren se negó en primera instancia, pero Irvin estaba insistiendo, lo había estado haciendo durante toda la semana. Jaeger anunció que lo reconsideraría, incluso si su orgullo le impedía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de atragantarse con esas cosas.

Temía por los malditos efectos secundarios: Pensamientos e intentos de suicidio.

De por sí ya él mismo se creía incapaz de cometer semejante sandez, pero tampoco se animaba a arriesgarse. Decidió esperar un poco antes de inclinarse por alguna opción para ver cómo iba funcionando el entrenamiento con Pixis; si no había un progreso se resignaría a medicarse con los antidepresivos.

Hannes se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la alarma de su celular y, como de costumbre, chequeó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Eren se percató de que portaba uno diferente, pero luego recordó que el rubio le había comentado algo al respecto. Si no se equivocaba, el nuevo artefacto era un regalo de Irenne por su décimo primer aniversario de casados; un detalle tierno que nuevamente se le había escapado. Últimamente se lo había estado pasando así, olvidando cosas y con la cabeza en alguna parte de la estratósfera de los pensamientos inútiles.

—Eren, tu cuaderno. —ordenó su tutor, y el mencionado se limitó a obedecer, entregándole el objeto. Hannes no tardó en hacer una mueca malhumorada. —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Eren? —cuestionó el rubio, arqueando una ceja.

Jaeger le observó sin mirarle realmente.

—¿Lo siento...?

—Despiertas con sueño, te duermes en clases, no terminas los ejercicios, apenas prestas atención cuando te hablo, trabajo que te mando no lo presentas. —espetó Hannes, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo sobre el escritorio, a un lado del castaño. —Claramente te sucede algo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —el rubio le miró a los ojos, y el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. En un acto estúpido se apresuró a esconder las pastillas en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja.

Su tutor alzó ambas cejas, con una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los antidepresivos? ¿Efectos secundarios?

El chiquillo soltó un suspiro; había olvidado que su tío/tutor se enteraba de todo en lo que se veía involucrado. No tenía ni la menor de las dudas sobre ello.

—No realmente. Cosas normales por las que pasa un adolescente de mi calaña. —dijo Eren y, por la expresión de Hannes, supo que había dado la respuesta equivocada.

—¿Adolescente? No. Sigues siendo un niño.

El castaño frunció el ceño al sentirse extrañamente ofendido por palabras que, hace medio año, no parecían causarle ninguna clase de menosprecio.

—Tengo trece.

—Eso no te hace un adolescente.

—El rango está entre los diez y los doce y termina alrededor de los veinte. SOY un adolescente. —Jaeger no se había percatado del momento en el que alzó la voz hasta cuando se dignó a prestar atención al semblante fruncido de Hannes. En su entrecejo arrugado y su mirada dura pudo percibir un poco de incredulidad y decepción, cosa que le propició una punzada en el pecho. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que cayera en la cuenta de la actitud tan a la defensiva que estaba adoptando, y cuando quiso disculparse, Doofen no se lo permitió.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —se disculpó el mayor con un tono sumiso de voz, volviendo a la tarea de guardar sus cosas. Cuando hubo terminado, tomó su maletín y se acercó lentamente a Jaeger. —Creo que todavía no quiero aceptar que estás creciendo... y que ya no eres ese niño que siempre llegaba tarde a casa con la cara sucia por meterse con los matones del barrio. —revolvió las hebras castañas de Eren con un tacto tierno y cálido, y el corazón dolido del muchacho no fue capaz de soportar en su totalidad la sonrisa nostálgica y llena de recuerdos que se formó en el rostro arrugado del rubio.

Eren bajó la vista al morderse el labio, sin saber bien qué responder. Hannes soltó una risilla y, luego de depositar un suave beso en la frente curtida del muchacho, se retiró.

Jaeger deseó, por un par de segundos, que su padre nunca lo hubiera abandonado, que su madre jamás hubiera tenido que irse por cáncer mamario, y que su hermana no haya tenido que desaparecer de la faz del mundo, de su mundo, por un descuido atencional. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber conocido a aquellos que, de alguna manera, cambiaron el mundo que él y Doofen rememoraban y guardaban en sus corazones maltrechos.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con hacer acto de presencia, pero ni una sola se desbordó de la comisura de sus ojos jade.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Connie, Jean y Marco estaban bajo el dintel de la puerta con una mirada confusa y ajena. Eren se limitó a palmearse la cara, tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hasta ellos.

— _Hey, guys..._ —les saludó alzando una mano.

—¡Oye, oye! Nosotros no sabemos inglés. No todos tenemos un profesor particular, Jaeger. —se quejó Jean, seguido de Connie.

—Háblanos en un idioma no-muerto/extinto, por favor.

El castaño de orbes turquesa sonrió con un aire extraño, por suerte ese par era demasiado idiota y distraído como para notarlo. Por otro lado Marco, el chiquillo de cabello oscuro, ojos ámbares y pecas en los pómulos que se encontraba a un lado con una mirada sincera y comprensiva, de seguro lo había notado.

Eren se le acercó y estrechó su mano.

— _Nice to see you, Marco..._ —le dijo. Bot sonrió. A diferencia de Springer y Kirschtein, Marco tenía los recursos para pagarse un tutor también.

— _It's good to know you're better_ —respondió el pecoso con una sonrisa llamativa y cálida.

A pesar de que la información gramatical que se había recopilado sobre el inglés era insuficiente para reestablecerlo en la cultura actual, con un poco de práctica se era capaz de entablar una conversación básica. Con el latín muerto y el conocimiento demasiado escaso sobre el tema era imposible volver a rearmar un idioma procedente desde la nada misma.

Marco era una excelente alumno. Eren repetía lo que se acordaba, pero sabía pronunciar bien y entendía cuando Hannes le hablaba.

No notó cuando Jean se había colgado de los hombros de Bot; les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, especialmente a Jaeger. Connie, por su lado, se encaramó a la espalda del castaño de ojos jade y le palmeó los mofletes con un poco de brusquedad.

—¡Ya, espabilen! —espetó Connie. —Hay cosas que hacer todavía, como almorzar, por ejemplo... La tarde es joven.

—El idiota con cáncer sabe lo que dice. Y se les agradecería que dejaran de cuchichear como viejas chismosas. Si lo van a hacer, que sea en un idioma que todos podamos entender.

—¡Jean! —le reprendió Marco, y Eren se le unió asestando un puñetazo suave en el brazo del cara de caballo. —No se juega con una enfermedad como esa...

—Pero si Connie no tiene cáncer...

—Pero podría tenerlo. O tú. O yo. Incluso Marco.—le corrigió Jaeger con un semblante neutral. —Si mi madre no se salvó de tenerlo, no veo porqué nosotros tampoco. Ahora, vamos a la cafetería del hospital por un emparedado o algo, tengo hambre. —y, dicho esto, se echó la mochila al hombro y se retiró del despacho de Irvin. Conociendo a su padre adoptivo, no tardaría en arrimar en su oficina para dedicarse al papeleo administrativo.

Ninguno del trío dijo nada, y todos decidieron seguirle el paso a Eren. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando Springer, el chico rapado, y Kirschtein, el cara de caballo, volvieron a la tarea de platicar animadamente y soltar cualquier sandez que se les ocurriera. Marco se les unió en seguida, y procuraba taparle la boca a Jean cuando este tenía todas las intenciones de soltar una palabra obscena cerca de algún auxiliar.

Jaeger caminaba un paso adelante, y se permitió respirar tranquilo. Conocerlos había sido lo mejor que le había pasado ese último tiempo. Luego de la repentina partida de Rivaille, los días iniciaron una extraña rutina; cada maldito segundo la jornada era tan gris y decadente que al muchacho le asaltaban los deseos insensatos de lanzarse por la ventana desde el quinto piso del hospital para acabar con su agonía, literalmente. Un mes transcurrió desde el atentado de la puerta de Trost, él había decidido dar una vuelta por el centro de salud para despejarse un poco de las clases y toda esa mierda. Se encontró con unos muchachos de su edad sentados en la sala de espera de la entrada de emergencias; al parecer su amigo se había fracturado la muñeca.

Descubrió que esos dos muchachos se llamaban Jean Kirschtein y Connie Springer, y que el niño en urgencias era Marco Bot. El chiquillo se había lesionado la mano por caer en una mala posición, y, según Connie, el accidente fue provocado por el cara de caballo que tenía como amigo. Jean, por su parte, se defendía alegando por un error de cálculos.

Desde ese momento ese trío de muchachos frecuentaron visitarle todos los sábados. Hoy no había sido la excepción, y daba gracias a María, Rose y Sina por eso.

En la cafetería del recinto no había mesas ni sillas que no fueran pertenecientes a la sala de espera, y los guardias del sistema de seguridad últimamente habían ido en aumento, por lo que sentarse sobre las baldosas del piso no era una opción válida. Eren suponía que se debía a los revolucionarios y los distintos atentados "terroristas" en contra de la corona que se habían vivido últimamente en Sina y parte de Trost, los cuales estaban creciendo a una velocidad lo suficientemente notoria como para poner nervioso al comité de seguridad civil y a los altos mandos. Por lo que supo Jaeger por medio de los programas noticiosos, el meollo del asunto abarcaba la abolición de las murallas, cosa que el rey Robert no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ni negociar.

Lo más reciente en incidentes había sido el incendio provocado en los dominios de la familia real. Las llamas devoraron a grandes rasgos su buena cantidad de hectáreas de siembra y jardines, además de, también, consumir por completo una granja productora de carne de vacuno y un criadero becerro. Se temía que en los próximos meses se atacara directamente el castillo al centro de Sina, hogar del rey y la reina.

Eren se acercó a la cafetería y se volteó para preguntarle a los demás el pedido, y de paso solicitando el dinero. Todos concordaron en un emparedado, un vaso con frutas y una bebida gaseosa, específicamente una Sprite. Luego de ello optaron por ir a sentarse a la pequeña plazoleta en los jardines del hospital.

—La fruta está desabrida. —comentó Jean, pinchando con molestia el trocito de kiwi que tenía en el vaso plástico con el tenedor.

—Es lo mejor que puedes encontrar por aquí. Recuérdalo, es comida de hospital a fin de cuentas. —dijo Connie.

—El emparedado está mejor. —espetó Eren, agitando suavemente el pan que tenía en la mano. —El aguacate sabe a aguacate y el pollo sabe a pollo... Y la  _Sprite_  tiene gas.

—¿Todo en orden, entonces? —dijo Marco, sonriendo, para luego darle un bocado al pedazo de frutilla pálida ensartada en su tenedor desechable.

Jean gruñó.

—Supongo que no puedes pedir fruta importada de las plantaciones de María. —se quejó, mordisqueando con fastidio la punta del servicio plástico. —He oído que al sur de la muralla, un poco más al este de Shiganshina, la fruta es jugosa y dulcecita. ¡E incluso con eso, nos venden esta porquería! —gritó Kirschtein.

El moreno de pecas pronunciadas permitió que una ligera risilla se escaqueara de sus cuerdas vocales. Springer, por su parte, observó con detenimiento el vasito desechable que aún contenía la mitad de la fruta, haciendo una mueca de asco. Eren no dijo mucho más aparte de recalcar lo idiota que era el cara de caballo por preguntar cosas tan obvias y de conocimiento popular. Jean le lanzó con un odio reprimido el trocito de kiwi que había estado pinchando segundos antes, apelando a su precaria situación económica y de no tener un tutor que te lo enseñara todo.

—¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡No necesitas siquiera ir a una escuela pública para saberlo! ¡Lo imbécil no te lo quita nadie, cara de yegua!

—¡Al menos no soy adoptado como tú!

—¡Ya, mira cuánto me duele! ¡Por lo menos lo hicieron! ¡A ti huérfano te tirarían al Arameón, si no es que te quemaron vivo antes!

Jaeger y Kirschtein continuaron batallando en su guerra de insultos verbales sin agresión física, en tanto Connie terminaba tranquilamente de devorarse su emparedado de palta y pollo. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida por medio de la pajita, sonriendo al percatarse de cómo el chiquillo bueno de Marco intentaba calmar los ánimos de los dos idiotas impulsivos que tenían cómo amigos. Bot seguía tratando de revertir la situación. El chico rapado había aprendido a ignorarles.

Cuando Springer se estaba limpiando los dedos con una servilleta, Jean se giró bruscamente, encarando al pecoso.

—¡Marco! ¡Dime QUÉ es lo tan jodidamente obvio y de MALDITO conocimiento popular! —le exigió el castaño de orbes ámbares con descaro.

Bot se encogió de hombros.

—E-Es que la fruta buena y dulcecita que tú dices no llega aquí porque la mandan al interior. Como por allá en Sina está toda la clase alta… Al resto, como nosotros, nos traen lo regular, lo malo o las sobras, especialmente en los distritos de María; allí arrojan todo lo malo. —explicó el chiquillo moreno al rascarse la nuca. Jean arqueó una ceja, para luego chupar con fuerza la pajita de su Sprite.

—Marco sabe lo que dice. Yo puedo respaldarlo, después de todo soy un fiable testigo. Ironías de la vida ¿No? —comentó Eren. Kirschtein le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eres de María? —preguntó.

—Soy de Shiganshina, de los barrios bajo-intermedios.

—¿Shiganshina? —Connie casi se atragantó al hablar. —¡Oh, amigo! Estuviste en lo peor de la clase baja…

El castaño de orbes ambarinos le atisbó con los ojos abiertos como platos, atónito. Le echó una mirada extrañada al moreno pecoso de Marco, como buscando una respuesta coherente, pero no recibió nada más que un cabeceo negativo. Jaeger, ante tan extraño comportamiento que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, se sintió desmesuradamente incómodo y fuera de lugar.

—¿Cómo pasaste de vivir en la pobreza misma a ser el hijo adoptivo del reconocido director del hospital de Trost? —le cuestionó Jean. Una de las cosas que más le caracterizaba era el no tener pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Vivía en Shiganshina con mi padre, mi mamá y mi hermanastra. Mi padre era doctor, trabajaba en un consultorio en el área de medicina general y ganaba más que el resto, pero incluso siendo médico en los barrios intermedios de Shiganshina los sueldos son una miseria. Cuando tenía diez a mamá le detectaron cáncer mamario avanzado, y con lo caro que son los tratamientos de quimioterapia no se pudo hacer nada; mamá se negaba rotundamente a gastar dinero en medicamentos costosos. Un año después mi hermanastra desapareció; el tipo-policía dijo que quizás había parado al mercado negro por ser mitad asiática, y que esa ya no era su área de trabajo. Seis meses después mamá murió, y solo quedamos mi padre y yo. Al final, luego de dos meses, nos mudamos a Trost porque a él le habían dado un ascenso y lo transfirieron. Solo duré cuatro meses allí antes de que tuviera un ataque y acabara en el hospital del distrito. Él, por motivos que desconozco, me abandonó en medio de una clínica; el resto pueden inferirlo…

Eren, al acabar de contar su resumido relato, continuó con su labor de terminar su almuerzo, dándole un gran bocado a su emparedad de palta y pollo, seguido de sorber la pajita de su bebida gaseosa. Jean, Marco y Connie no pudieron hacer más que quedarse bien quietos, petrificados, al percatarse de la actitud tan normal de Jaeger, desconcertándoles a niveles imposibles el que el

muchacho se mostrara tan tranquilo luego de contar semejante cosa que, para la mayoría, era digno de llamarlo trauma.

La sangre en las venas de Kirschtein se congeló inevitablemente cuando Eren, sumido en su aparente aburrimiento, clavó sus ojos en él. Jean, por razones que ni él mismo se explicaba, sintió la necesidad súbita de esconderse detrás de Marco, pero al ver la mirada perdida del castaño en quizás qué recuerdos, supo que era hora de cambiar el tema. Le echó una mirada a los demás, para luego sencillamente entablar una conversación sobre los atentados sufridos recientemente.

—Hey, ¿Vieron las noticias? El tipo del canal siete dijo que el rey y sus lameculos están por llegar a un fallo para tomar medidas contra los terroristas… —comentó el cara de caballo, volcando los ánimos.

Rápidamente Bot se le unió.

—¡Oh! Eso… Por lo que sé, van a convocar una reunión con " _Los tres estandartes_ " y han llamado a una mesa de diálogo con " _El eje_ ".

—¡Ja! Y yo que creía que el rey Robert no escuchaba a sus súbditos… —dijo Connie con Ironía.

Los tres muchachos siguieron platicando sobre las últimas noticias, mientras que Eren se mantuvo callado, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Observó hacia el cielo, gris y nublado como en la mañana, percatándose de las nubes negras que surcaban sobre el hospital de Trost. Una gota, pequeña, cristalina y helada, impactó de lleno con la punta de su nariz, y pronto, sin que ninguno de los cuatro pudiera evitarlo, una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre los suelos del distrito.

En medio del aguacero Eren supo que, más que un inicio de invierno, sería el comienzo de la época más cruda, frívola y helada de su vida.

**(...)**

Cuando Hanji entró al despacho de Irvin con un par de documentos en mano y una mirada consternada, Smith tuvo toda la certeza de que algo no andaba bien, especialmente si Zoe, independientemente de verse envuelta en la situación más catastrófica y deplorables, nunca se dignaba a sacar a relucir alguna clase de expresión afligida. Hoy, por razones que desconocía, había sido la excepción.

Se levantó rápidamente de su butaca de cuero al ver que Hanji le extendía los brazos en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a sus hombros y evitar caer, las piernas le temblaban visiblemente, la gravedad le apuñalaba la cabeza y espalda; mantenerse en pie ya no era una tarea que pudiera realizar por sí misma.

Quiso preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y al reparar en los ojos abatidos y acuosos de Zoe clavados con desesperación en los suyos, no necesitó una sola palabra para darse cuenta que el mundo que venían construyendo con Eren amenazaba con derrumbarse. La apretujó contra su pecho con necesidad excesiva, y le acarició las hebras castañas recitando un suave murmullo para tranquilizarla.

Hanji estrujó el delantal blanco de Irvin entre sus dedos largos, para luego caminar con pasos torpes hacia la silla frente al escritorio. Se desplomó sobre el asiento como quien vive una vida en el fondo de un pozo y, al quitarse los lentes y dejarlos sobre el buró, se llevó las manos a la cara; las lágrimas corrieron sobre sus mejillas hundidas y reflectaron un sufrimiento aislado y parco.

Irvin besó su frente con ternura desmedida, para luego arrodillarse, apartar delicadamente las manos de Hanji y limpiar con sus dedos los restos húmedos que dejaban atrás las lágrimas derramadas. Ella apretó los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos, agradeciendo con el corazón las caricias pequeñas pero efectivas de su actual amante. Smith corrió un mechón de su rostro, tragó grueso y se armó del coraje para preguntar.

—Hanji, amor... ¿Qué sucede?

La mencionada desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, sus orbes se notaban ligeramente demacrados, cansados de llorar. Prensó su bata blanca con la fuerza necesaria para hacer sus nudillos palidecer.

—I-Irvin... ¡Mierda, Irvin! V-Van a quitarnos a Eren... Lo van a hacer, lo sé... Ha venido a buscarle. Se lo va a llevar... —dijo entre hipidos, tanteando con las manos sobre los brazos fornidos de Smith, buscando apoyo.

Él se apresuró a sostenerla.

—Hanji, calma... Respira profundo. Eso es, tranquila. Nadie va a llevarse a Eren, ¿Sí? Solo dime quién te ha dicho cosa semejante...

—Mierda. ¡No me lo ha dicho nadie, Irvin! ¡Lo vi! ¡ _ÉL_  volvió! —gritó Hanji en un rugido afligido; las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus pómulos. —Su padre volvió...

La sangre en las venas de Irvin se congeló instantáneamente, y había jurado que los huesos y articulaciones de su cuerpo estaban doliéndole con una intensidad apisonadora. Sintió sus músculos tensarse tanto que creyó percibir cómo se desgarraban en su interior; la noticia le había golpeado profundo, como un zarpazo en carne despellejada.

No fue hasta que Hanji le acarició la mejilla que notó la mandíbula temblarle.

—¿Grisha? ¿Grisha Jaeger? —preguntó con incredulidad, para luego negar repetidas veces con la cabeza. —Él murió hace un año, Hanji... Es imposible, ambos lo sabemos; él no abandonó a Eren. Se lo tragó la tierra hace más de doce meses.

Se sorprendió al ver como Zoe meneaba la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente. Apuntó con el índice a un punto indefinido; Irvin tampoco mostró interés en desviar la mirada.

—Supusimos que había muerto luego de dos meses de nadie haberle visto ni tampoco haber registros de él en ningún lado... —dijo con voz uniforme. —Pero ahora volvió, no tengo idea cómo, pero lo hizo... ¡Y, maldita sea, quiere a Eren de vuelta!

Smith notó cierto recelo en su mirada, quizás odio, aunque no supo bien cómo definirlo. Al contrario, sus palabras eran tan energéticas y desmedidas como siempre, típico de su personalidad netamente extrovertida. Tomó las manos de ella y acarició sus dedos largos con ternura, hincando sus ojos azules sobre el rostro húmedo de Hanji.

—¿Hablaste con él? —le cuestionó. Zoe le dio un suave apretón con los dedos finos a modo de afirmación. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Sabe que nos hemos hecho cargo de él, y que tomamos su custodia, y quiere llevarse a su hijo. ¡Pero por dios, Irvin, es el padre biológico! Está decidido a quitárnoslo como sea. Quiere que todo el asunto llegue a tribunales...

—Oh dios mío... ¿Estamos jodidos? ¿El sujeto que abandonó a su propio hijo enfermo nos está aniquilando y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Hanji no respondió, simplemente volvió a ponerse los lentes que hasta ese momento descansaban sobre el escritorio, recordando los papeles y carpetas que llevaba en el regazo. Pasó la yema de su dedo índice por el doblez abierto de un sobre tamaño oficio color café. Smith observó de reojo lo que parecían ser documentos.

Zoe aspiró hondo y dijo:—Hay una forma...

Irvin le miró con atención excesiva. Hanji no tardó en devolverle la mirada.

—Dijo que desaparecería nuevamente si le entregábamos... setenta mil sinas de oro.

El rubio casi dejó escapar un bufido que en su momento tuvo la intención de ser una carcajada irónica y desmedida.

—Chantaje, ¿Ah? ¿Por qué diablos estoy sorprendido y a la vez no? —escupió las palabras como si fueran ácido, ardiendo y quemando su boca, deshaciendo la carne. El desprecio que un maldito merecía por las cosas que un maldito hace.

Hanji se frotó los brazos con tanta fuerza que la palma de las manos llegó a escocerle. Las posibilidades brillaban en su cabeza con intensidad, recalcándole con dolorosa exactitud que la balanza no podía estar más en su contra; pero era un cincuenta y cincuenta. Ninguno de los dos sabía las razones ni el cómo Grisha Jaeger había abandonado a su propio hijo y desaparecido de todo registro existente posterior a aquel día, pero si había tenido la osadía de volver y exigir a Eren de vuelta así nada más, lo más seguro era que TENÍA los medios para salirse con la suya. Quizás en qué pasos turbulentos se había visto envuelto, y ahora, tanto para Hanji como para Irvin, la presunta desaparición de Mikasa Ackerman, hermana adoptiva de Eren, comenzaba a vislumbrarse como algo más allá de solo ser "mitad asiática".

Zoe soltó un suspiro amargo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Por dios...

—Tenemos el dinero. —se apresuró a contestar Irvin. Hanji le atisbó consternada.

—Irvin...

El mencionado dio vueltas por su despacho como un cuervo hambriento volando sobre la carne putrefacta de una hiena; con una desesperación chocante. La decisión y determinación se estampó en su cabeza como un relámpago en una tormenta, y no tardó en girarse y caminar hasta Hanji, tomándole de los hombros.

—No voy a arriesgarme a que ese hijo de puta se lleve a Eren y le haga daño. Hanji, para ganarnos su custodia tendríamos que gastar quizás la misma cantidad en abogados excelentes y detectives privados, es mejor entregarle el dinero ahora... —dijo, y creía estar en lo correcto. Zoe no se lo meditó por mucho, pero había algo que todavía le inquietaba, como una lucecita alarmante en su mente; de todas formas acató.

—Le haré firmar un acta en la que renuncie a la custodia de Eren y nos la ceda permanentemente. —espetó, y rápidamente se incorporó recta, recopilando todos los documentos en sus manos. —Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelva a suceder...

—Haz todo lo que haga falta.

La castaña se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de su cometido, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros a Irvin. Le atrajo de la nuca y le besó con dulzura y necesidad, de esa que sólo dos amantes furtivos sienten. El rubio le correspondió un poco tardío, y prontamente ambos se habían enredado en un contacto íntimo que hizo los cabellos de Hanji erizarse. Se separaron con lentitud, e Irvin pegó su frente contra la de su pareja no-oficial.

—Eren no tiene que saberlo. Enterarse de que su padre ha vuelto no le sentará nada bien. —dijo Zoe, y no esperó a recibir alguna clase de respuesta antes de salir por completo de la oficina.

Irvin en ese momento pensó que, más que tomarlo como un viejo desaparecido, Eren veía a su padre como un muerto deambulando sin regreso.

**(...)**

Luego de despedirse de Marco y Jean—porque Connie hace más de media hora que se había retirado—no perdió el tiempo para correr hacia el despacho de Irvin. Al pasar por un lado del escritorio de una de las recepcionistas, esa típica regordeta con la cara coloreada en maquillaje y ojos pequeños y de carácter insoportable, le echó un vistazo a la hora marcada en el reloj empinado en la pared; faltaba poco para las cuatro de la tarde, quizás sus quince minutos. Dot debería estar por llegar.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director Smith, la cual curiosamente se ubicaba en el cuarto nivel, le sorprendió percatarse de que Hanji estaba saliendo con paso presuroso del despacho de Irvin, aferrando bajo el brazo una cantidad notable de documentos, algunos sin abrir. Corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar a la doctora, importándole poco que uno de los médicos casi le agarrara por el cuello gritando que estaba prohibido correr dentro de las instalaciones. Zoe se dio media vuelta con el alboroto, recibiendo de sopetón a un agitado Eren.

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la castaña, acariciándole los cabellos cortos. Jaeger levantó la mirada, cayendo en la cuenta inmediatamente en los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados de Hanji a través del cristal de sus lentes de montura negra.

Quiso preguntar, pero el doctor que trató de atraparle a media maratón en el pasillo se le acercó a trompicones y zancadas; la cara deformada en una mueca de fastidio. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojeras acentuadas bajo los ojos negros. Cuando vio a Eren resguardado en los brazos de Hanji, mano derecha de Irvin, su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—Doctora. —saludó el médico, para luego mirar al niño. —Este diablillo estuvo corriendo otra vez por los pasillos.

Zoe le arqueó una ceja, para luego posar sus ojos marrones en Eren, quien se encogió en su lugar.

—Me aseguraré de que Eren se porte como el buen niño que es. Eren, pídele disculpas al doctor Nikolay.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Wyatt. —se disculpó el muchacho, pero para cuando quiso decir algo más, el hombre había dado media vuelta y caminaba justamente por donde había venido. Jaeger no perdió tiempo y le saco la lengua, haciendo muecas, provocando que Hanji se riera ligeramente.

Nikolay Wyatt era un hombre que no le caían bien los niños, mucho menos los soportaba, y Eren se había ganado su odio inminentemente y con la rapidez necesaria para iniciar una guerra. En Pediatría se le era conocido como "El ogro de Portman" por razones que Jaeger desconocía por completo. Habían rumores sobre su vida, como el hecho de que en la universidad era el lameculos del rector y director, o que en el colegio nunca tuvo vida que no fueran los estudios. Lo de "Portman" nadie sabía de dónde lo habían sacado en realidad; Eren había escuchado de la doctora Christa que había salido de un cuento popular en donde "Portman" era el apellido de un chiquillo a quien le encantaban los niños. Ironías de la vida.

Cuando Wyatt desapareció por el corredor a la derecha, el muchacho se giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su madre adoptiva, quien no tardó en arrodillarse. Eren era alto para su edad, pero Hanji era aún más alta.

—Intenta evitar a Nikolay; ganarse el odio de un médico es peligroso. —dijo Zoe.

—Tengo el cariño de muchos otros, además ¿Crees que un vejete como él puede hacerme algo? Puedo apañármelas incluso si estoy solo. —refutó Jaeger con autosuficiencia. Hanji pudo ver en sus ojos turquesa un brillo de orgullo muy peculiar.

—Tiene veintiséis, Eren. Es más joven que yo... y acabas de decirme vieja. —espetó la médico con dramatismo.

El muchacho hizo una mueca confusa, para luego arrugar las cejas un poco avergonzado, las orejas abochornadas estaban poniéndosele rojas. Recordó de la nada que su madre siempre le pillaba en alguna mentira solo con mirarle los oídos; si estaban colorados significaba que estaba ocultando algo o mentía. Por suerte Zoe nunca lo descubrió, o pensaba que no tenía ni idea de ello.

—De todas formas vengo a despedirme. —dijo Eren, cambiando de tema. —El comandante Pixis está por llegar, y hoy probablemente termine tarde otra vez.

Hanji sonrío enternecida.

—Te estás esforzando mucho, de hecho me sorprende que Irvin haya accedido a que aprendas a usar un equipo así. Y, claro... que de paso me haya convencido. —dejó escapar un bufido que pretendió, en su momento, ser una risilla.

En ese instante pasó por la mente de Eren la imagen de los ojos hinchados y algo acuosos de su madre adoptiva, percatándose de que había pasado por alto lo colorada que su nariz se encontraba, y el tono nasal marcado en su voz. Por lo que podía inferir en base a lo visto, el llanto había sido reciente, y por eso mismo no quiso preguntar.

La privacidad y el no fisgonear eran cosas que Carla Radammes había inculcado en él con una devoción digna de una madre.

—¿Vas al mismo lugar de siempre? —le dijo Hanji.

—El comandante Pixis dice que es lo más adecuado; recuerde que entrenar a un menor de edad con equipos permitidos solo para la elite es un delito sancionado. —respondió el chiquillo, encogiéndose de hombros. Quizás aún no sopesaba realmente las consecuencias que acarrearía el ser descubiertos; de todas formas habían sido muy cuidadosos.

Pero no llegaba a entender las razones por las que Dot tomaba un riesgo tan grande. Había mucho que perder y prácticamente nada que ganar. Obviamente, y con lo curioso y determinado que era, le había preguntado a Pixis sobre sus motivos, recibiendo una única respuesta...

"Cuando sea el momento, te lo diré... Un secreto que compartiré contigo".

Hanji hizo una mueca insatisfecha.

—Solo me preocupa, y sabes el porqué. No puedes ocultárselo a nadie, cariño...

—Lo tengo bastante presente. —Eren le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Zoe, húmedo y cálido como los que antaño solía dar. —Iré a despedirme del tío Irvin.

—Cuídate mucho, no hables con extraños, pórtate bien... Y, si cualquier cosa sucede, ya sabes qué hacer. Llámame en cuanto puedas, y dile a Dot que sea suave contigo.

—Omitiré lo último; no lo necesito. —y luego desapareció por la puerta del despacho.

Hanji se quedó mirando el punto en que Eren había estado y esfumado; un niño energético nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, los rasguños en la garganta y las cuencas opacas que había tenido por ojos el día en que se conocieron no encajaban con el cuadro sicológico que se había ideado en la mente. Lo cierto es que estaba preparada para otra cosa.

Parada en su lugar, escuchó cómo Irvin le regañaba por lo desabrigado que estaba, y que no se paseara de esa forma en un día tan helado como ese, tan a las puertas del invierno. Eren no hizo más que rebatirle con algo completamente diferente: Que había olvidado darle de comer a su propio perro esa mañana.

_"¡Eren, eso no tiene nada que ver!"_

_"¡Sí lo tiene!"_

_"Bien, tú ganas. ¿Tregua?"_

_"Tregua"_

Rió suave, pero con ganas, de esas ganas que hace mucho había abandonado a la suerte. Los ojos acuosos y la nariz moqueada reactivaron ese sentimentalismo que perdía cuando era  _La doctora Hanji_. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero Zoe no supo a qué acreditarla. ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Felicidad? Había un poco de todo mezclado en ella, sin embargo el motivo de esa gota fugitiva era claro.

Ahora tenía una familia que proteger.

**(...)**

La antigua casa de Rivaille seguía tan impotente como siempre, con los ventanales amplios y el pórtico iluminado por faroles negros, incluso el césped del jardín crecido hasta los tobillos le daba su toque de superioridad genuina, porque nada podía opacar la elegancia y magnitud de ella. Una casa en medio de un cerro boscoso; Eren tenía la idea de que los animales habrían destruido la estructura en cuestión de semanas.

Se bajó del coche con cuidado y caminó hacia la entrada, siguiendo el caminillo de piedra techado que tanto le gustaba. Al llegar a la puerta cogió el pomo e intentó abrirla, obviamente sin tener mayor éxito que veces anteriores.

—¿Sigues intentando entrar? —le preguntó Pixis a unos pocos metros.

—No puedo quitarme esa rara sensación. —suspiró Eren, para luego llevarse las manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera y caminar hacia Dot.

—Piensas que está abierta.

—Pienso que en algún momento se abrirá. —respondió rápidamente.

Pixis echó una carcajada antes de sacar la licorera del interior de su gabardina y beber un trago largo. Después se acercó al muchacho y le revolvió los cabellos castaños con aquella rudeza tan propia de él y que Eren había aprendido a interpretar a su gusto. Pixis siempre le dejaba interpretar todo a su gusto.

—Eres un niño difícil de tratar, ¿no? —dijo el bigotudo, dando un trago a la bebida. —Inteligente además; no es fácil engañar tus sentidos.

Eren no respondió, y Dot dejó al muchacho sumido en su silencio. Caminaron un tramo entre la arboleda que rodeaba la casa, Jaeger atisbando cómo desaparecía el color plomizo de la edificación en medio del verdor oscuro y opaco de los árboles. Al final del recorrido llegaron a una planicie de tierra húmeda y pasto rociado a partes donde, al centro, se alzaba un único árbol de aproximadamente doce metros de altura, de follaje abundante y tronco grueso. En las ramas más bajas se hallaban colgando partes de su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales; como las navajas y la caja con el dispositivo de los ganchos. A la mitad, enroscado entre las ramas, colgaba la serie de cinturones y los pistones con la funda. Más arriba, perdiéndose entre las hojas al interior, se ocultaban los dos tubos de gas. Y en la copa, en las últimas ramas apenas visibles, se encontraba la bendita cámara de expulsión de gas.

Gas comprimido podía comprarse hasta en el almacén de la esquina; la cámara de expulsión era, probablemente, única en su clase.

El objetivo de tan pintoresca escena era claro: Si quieres aprender a usarlo, primero debes conseguirlo—conseguirlo al estilo Dot Pixis—.

Eren hizo lo que siempre hacía al inicio de la jornada: Intentaba como podía alcanzar las ramas más bajas; las cuales estaban a tres metros del suelo. Se encaramó al tronco e intentó escalarlo con determinación envidiable, rompiéndose la piel de los dedos y las manos, incluso abriendo heridas tanto de ayer como las de hace una semana. El resultado siempre era el mismo; caía ya sea desde el primer metro o hasta casi alcanzar las primeras ramas.

Y al final Pixis siempre se le acercaba para decirle: "Esa no es la forma en la que un hombre escala un árbol".

Y Eren siempre terminaba enfureciéndose.

Si él lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué no se lo dice directamente? Las cosas serían mucho más rápidas y sencillas si empezara por explicarle qué es lo que tenía que hacer en vez de dejar que cayera una y otra vez de un mínimo de un metro de altura cada maldito día de lunes a sábado; de hecho Jaeger estaba impresionado por la suerte que ha tenido de no haberse fracturado la columna todavía. Resentía con todo su ser los dolores en la espalda al día siguiente... y los días que le seguían a ese... y la semana completa, la verdad.

—¿Ya está? —le preguntó Dot, mirando cómo Eren se rascaba la nuca en el suelo. —De pie; hay que seguir moldeando tu cuerpo.

El muchacho se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y, por exactos cinco segundos, le echó un vistazo saturado de un odio irreconocible al calvo bigotudo. No iba a admitirlo ni en un millón de años, pero todo el asunto de entrenarse le estaba costando más de lo que se había imaginado, a veces no llegaba a comprender las acciones de Pixis con respecto a ello. Se suponía que había acordado ayudarle con su problema mental, y Eren realmente no quería verse en la situación inevitable de recurrir a las dichosas pastillas del infierno; se lo había hecho saber al anciano, pero él no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en solucionar el asunto aparte de persuadirlo sobre el medicamento.

¿Esa era su forma de ayudarle? ¿Alentándole con los antidepresivos? ¿Y después qué? No le extrañaría que luego le mencionara como "un comentario casual" la opción de llevar a cabo el tratamiento con algún sicólogo con hambre de dinero y mente imaginativa.

Estaba empezando a pensar que el gran ex comandante de la tropas estacionarias de la zona sur era un simple viejito charlatán que la edad ya le pasó la cuenta.

—Voy a terminar matándome con esto. —murmuró Eren lo bastante alto para que Pixis le oyera.

—Si no lo has hecho aún es porque no quieres morir. Si no quieres morir, no lo harás. Mantén ese aferro y podremos tener un avance decente. —dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle.

—No es tan simple... —le rebatió el chico. —La gente no quiere morir, pero de todas formas muere. Los accidentes no quieren ser provocados y las personas no quiere morir por ellos, pero siempre pasan. No basta con solo desearlo.

—Tienes razón, no basta... —Pixis giró medio cuerpo y observó, con sus ojos ámbares como aguijones, el cuerpo menudo de Eren por sobre el hombro. Notó las bolsas negras bajo los ojos turquesa y los brazos flacuchentos bien ocultos con la sudadera roja. —Pero lo es todo.

—¿Ah?

—La determinación, las ganas de vivir son el combustible, Eren, la bencina que prende todo lo demás. Necesitas el chispazo, la mecha encendida que hace arder ese carburante y hace funcionar el mecanismo que se requiere para lograrlo todo. Tienes la determinación que necesitas, lo veo siempre en ti cuando escalas ese árbol, pero necesitas el empujón para quemar el combustible. —Cuando Jaeger logró escudriñar y comprender el significado de las palabras de Dot, cayó de lleno en su voz vigorosa y su ahínco espíritu, y lo mucho que había ignorado hasta ahora. —La chispa, muchacho... eso es lo que intento provocar.

Eren frunció el ceño sin la suficiente fuerza ni atrevimiento.

—¿C-Cómo? —titubeó.

Pixis dudó en contestar. Eren vio en sus ojos un furor que rápidamente quedó grabado en su retina a hierro caliente.

—Orillándote, Eren... —dijo Dot. —Arrinconándote hasta que llegues a un punto en que tengas que decidir entre saltar al vacío o morir atrapado entre las ramas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos años pueden haberle hecho madura; Eren descubre que, al final, no es así.

**VIII**

**E** **ren**

**D** esde el día en que Dot Pixis le platicó sobre sus intenciones y sobre sus métodos para provocar "la chispa" que el chico necesitaba, Eren ya no volvió a cuestionarle nada, ni una sola palabra que saliera de sus labios. Si alguna vez se le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento equívoco de que el ex comandante era solo un anciano que por ley debió jubilarse y se pasaba su tiempo entrenando mocosos para objetivos inciertos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se retractara de ello.

Dot Pixis era alguien de admirar en una variedad casi infinita de aspectos. Eren hasta podría decir con seguridad que incluso su adicción connotada a la bebida tenía su toque de encanto y su cuota de profesionalismo.

Al fin y al cabo el bigotudo no funcionaba sin su licorera llena con Whisky.

Los meses pasaron con relativa facilidad; lentamente Jaeger volvía a su estado natural de "muchacho mentalmente incapacitado" del que había padecido incluso antes de conocer a sus actuales padres; la herida sangrante e infectada en alguna parte de su alma infantil que había dejado Levi estaba cerrando a un ritmo lento, pero seguro. Ya no sentía los deseos intrépidos y coléricos de encontrar a Rivaille y encararle abruptamente su abandono y su falta de interés, ahora encontraba que lo más adecuado era alejarse lo más posible de su tío; que se quedara a morir en Sina si él quería, a Eren no podía importarle menos.

Connie, Jean y Marco habían estado visitándole rutinariamente todos los fines de semana; a causa de esto—y de los constates mimos de Hanji e Irvin, incluso de Hannes—el humor depresivo e insostenible del castaño había ido mejorando progresivamente; las emociones y sentimientos positivos que deberían embargar a un adolescente de su edad iban cuesta arriba con el correr de las semanas. Levi, ahora, no era más que un recuerdo confuso, algo que Eren prefería no recordar.

Fingir que simplemente no existía.

Los ataques de pánico bajaron de frecuencia gracias a su entrenamiento arduo; Irvin decía que se debía al hecho de que había logrado encontrar una actividad que mantenía a su mente ocupada, lejos de angustias y preocupaciones de cualquier tipo. Las marcas en su cuello estaban cicatrizando lo bastante rápido para hacerle creer que en un mes ya no tendría que usar vendas. Lástima que no podía decir los mismo de sus manos, parecía como si su subconsciente se empeñara en destrozarlas a mordiscos; la última vez que sufrió una crisis de magnitud las heridas fueron tan profundas que sus dientes lograron llegar a un nervio de su mano derecha. Ahora sufría un tic nervioso en su dedo anular, pero Hanji le había dicho que desaparecería con el tiempo.

Independientemente de todo; más que un odio reprimido o un desprecio constante, Eren creía estar desarrollando una clase de indiferencia hacia sus preocupaciones; algo así como "que las cosas fluyan a su manera...". Jaeger reconoce que eso le ha estado ayudando mucho.

Los entrenamientos con Dot surtieron un efecto paulatino y contundente en su forma de pensar y en su físico mismo; ahora se tomaba las cosas con más calma de lo normal y los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a pronunciarse ya a los dos meses desde comenzar el adiestramiento. Había cierto orgullo resguardado en ello, y una pizca pequeña de superioridad.

El tiempo siguió su curso común y corriente y los recuerdos con Levi fueron difuminándose al punto de siquiera tener un peso o una importancia para Eren, quien llevaba su determinación a límites insospechados, y la indiferencia con respecto a Rivaille se asentaba cada día más en su corazón. Cuando pasaron seis meses desde el comienzo de sus reuniones con Pixis, Eren tuvo su cuerpo lo suficientemente trabajado y la cabeza notablemente fría para ser capaz de escalar el tramo de tres metros de tronco y alcanzar las primeras ramas; su recompensa fueron piezas de su equipo de maniobras y la satisfacción de haber subido un peldaño.

Y Levi seguía quedándose en el olvido.

A pesar de todo, Jaeger no fue lo que necesitaba para alcanzar el siguiente nivel. Y su dilema se quedó allí, en poder llegar más arriba del árbol, escalar para recolectar aquellas partes dispersas que tanto requería.

Y el tiempo volvió a correr con su trote imperceptible; las fechas navideñas llegaron sin demora alguna. Por esos días Irvin le había comentado que su tío Levi quizás vendría a pasar unos días a Trost para celebrar las fiestas y reencontrarse con ellos; desde que se mudó no había vuelto a pisar el distrito de la muralla Rose ni una sola vez y todos deseaban—excepto Eren—con unas ganas inmensas volver a verse las caras.

La verdad es que él no quería ver ni la cara de Petra ni la cara de Rivaille.

Eventualmente—y como Jaeger se lo esperó desde un principio—ni Petra ni Levi visitaron Trost esa Navidad. En su lugar Eren pasó la víspera de Noche buena junto con la familia de Jean, con Marco y su abuelo y su propia familia; Connie no pudo estar ese día por el simple hecho de tener compromisos con parientes suyos.

Eren, la mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre, recibió por correo un paquete de su tío, el cual contenía una carta escrita por computadora y un nuevo tomo de la saga de libros que tanto éxito había tenido entre la población juvenil: Attack on Titan.

Jaeger quemó la carta sin siquiera haberla leído de antemano y lanzó el libro al bote de basura, asegurándose personalmente que el texto fuera a parar al vertedero de basura de Trost.

En ese momento, mientras Eren observaba con un detenimiento absorbente las llamas devorar hostiles la hoja impresa a tinta negra, hubo un quiebre, una ruptura tan grande que siquiera los esfuerzos de Irvin y Hanji por recomponer los trozos rotos fueron idóneos ni suficientes. El muchacho quiso, por más de cinco segundos, cortar cualquier lazo con Rivaille.

" _Eren, tu tío Levi está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo_ " le había dicho Hanji en una oportunidad, dos días después. Jaeger no quiso contestar, y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca.

A los dos meses siguientes Eren logró alcanzar la serie de cinturones y los pistones de su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales enroscados en las ramas del árbol. Pixis hizo, por primera vez, una observación destacable: La agresividad y frialdad del castaño mientras se encaramaba al tronco remontó sobre su racionalidad. Y Dot, aunque nunca se lo hizo saber al chiquillo, no estuvo contento ni mucho menos satisfecho con eso.

_Esa no era la manera en que un hombre escala a la cima._

El décimo cuarto día del nombre de Eren finalmente se hizo presente, y no fue tan diferente como el del año pasado; globos, confeti, serpentina en aerosol, comida, pastel, invitados, regalos, cariño, buenos deseos… y la inminente ausencia de Rivaille. En su momento no le afectó a gran escala, la aparente indiferencia que intentaba establecer con Levi seguía tan firme como lo estaba desde sus cimientos, además de que era algo completamente predecible el que el enano no se presentara.

_Y, de repente, ningún paquete arribó en el departamento de Irvin Smith._

Era un hecho, una verdad latente; Rivaille había encontrado la forma de olvidarse de él, tal y como Jaeger lo estaba haciendo con el mismísimo Levi.

El brillo en la mirada del muchacho gradualmente se fue apagando, y se dio cuenta con un dolor punzante de que nunca logró superar ni una sola muerte en su vida. Carla, Mikasa, Grisha…

_Rivaille_ _._

Todas y cada una de ellas había sido una muerte escéptica y cruel.

Esa noche, luego de que la fiesta se acabara, la comida se desperdiciara y los invitados se retiraran, Eren tuvo la suficientes fuerzas y energías para levantarse de su asiento y caminar solo hacia el apartamento de su padre adoptivo. Entró por la puerta arrastrando los pies y mirando un punto negro e inexistente. Sam no se molestó en recibirle; estaba más ocupado roncando en su cama perruna como para hacerlo. Cuando el chiquillo llegó a su habitación, se encerró en el baño contiguo y espero media hora antes de provocar el primer corte en su cuello.

Lo sintió como la primera vez; asqueroso, desquiciado, un poco pegajoso...

_Liberador._

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando el invierno había azotado las puertas en la vida de Jaeger, Eren no pudo evitar advertir entre sus emociones un poco de nostalgia al atisbar, con una mirada indescifrable, el cartel de "Se vende" en la ventana que daba al exterior, la cual irónicamente pertenecía a su habitación. Le pareció sinceramente loco lo que vino a continuación, pero cuando observó consternado a un Eren más pequeño y vulnerable mirándole desde el interior de su antiguo cuarto, supo que estaba por cerrar un capítulo de su vida.

Los fantasmas de Grisha y Rivaille, de pronto, se fueron.

No los volvió a ver en meses.

Desde ese momento Eren no tuvo progresos en su entrenamiento con Dot. Algo se estancó, el nivel de avance no aumentó ni disminuyó, y Jaeger no fue capaz de unir los hilos que tan plasmados y nítidos estaban frente a sus ojos; danzando como si de una alocada fiesta de drogadictos se tratase. Sin embargo Pixis nunca se rindió con él.

Eren valoraba con el alma ese gesto.

Hanji e Irvin habían hecho su relación una cosa completamente oficial hace ya un tiempo, y el afecto llegó a un punto en que ambos adultos concordaron en la idea de vivir juntos. Claramente el departamento de Smith era demasiado pequeño para una familia ya formada, por lo que decidieron venderlo y comprar una casa espaciosa cerca del hospital, en la calle "The corporal".

Ironías de la vida.

A pesar de todo, hubo muy pocos cambios en su vida cotidiana, cosas puntuales que no valían la pena en realidad, y que—honestamente hablando—jamás notó; el transcurso de su vida siguió su flujo habitual de una manera casi escalofriante hasta un punto en que se volvió plenamente monótono, aunque no molesto y aburrido como se lo imaginaba. En verdad se había acostumbrado a esa vida tan... común entre lo común.

Los meses pasaron nuevamente; Eren comenzaba a pensar que su vida se estaba yendo imperceptiblemente.

 _Weihnachten_  otra vez. Víspera de Nochebuena. Jaeger caminaba silenciosamente por las calles del distrito Trost, maravillándose como antaño con las luces enredadas en los faroles y en los tejados, los adornos verdes, azules y blancos que colgaban de la cara visible de las puertas de miles de hogares, las canciones al estilo gregoriano se podían oír de aquí hasta Sina y el resto del mundo. En algunas casas—especialmente de aquellos con los recursos suficientes—ponían en sus patios esculturas de cristal con el símbolo de las murallas; a veces una, a veces tres. En realidad en los antiguamente denominados " distritos carnada" no se veían mucho ese tipo de cosas.

Por aquí por Trost se apreciaban más el emblema de la extinta Legión de Reconocimiento. Y era de esperarse: El  _Weihnachten_ —o más popularmente conocido como la Navidad—es la fecha en la cual se celebra la victoria de la humanidad sobre los titanes, lograda en su mayoría por la división de exploración de la milicia. Eren sabía que en esa época la Navidad tenía otro significado; el veinticinco de Diciembre se celebrara el nacimiento de un niño que había venido a salvar a la tierra o algo parecido. Esa costumbre se perdió y la fe en ello desapareció el día en que el titán colosal y el titán acorazado destrozaron la muralla María del distrito de Shiganshina hace más de mil años atrás.

Inicialmente el  _Weihnachten_ consistía en hacer una cena familiar y en encender velas en medio del río cuando llegaba la medianoche en honor a todos los difuntos que fallecieron en pos de la humanidad hace un milenio atrás. Ahora—y con todo el tema del capitalismo y el comercio—las velas fueron reemplazadas por lámparas aerostáticas y a los niños se les dan regalos el veinticinco de Diciembre para que se porten bien el resto del año, cosa que no funciona en lo absoluto.

Naciste malcriado e insolente; te mueres malcriado e insolente.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles del centro del distrito, vio la plazoleta principal alzarse alegre con adornos florales y sintéticos, luces navideñas, banderas de las distintas divisiones de la milicia y disfraces del uniforme militar de ataño. Las chaquetas cortas color caqui y los pantalones blancos con las botas marrones contrastaban con fuerza entre la tenida civil de los transeúntes. Pero lo que más destacada entre toda la multitud era el árbol alto y frondoso empinado en el centro de la plaza; un pino; moteado en pintas blancas y azules, y bajo él se estaba llevando a cabo una obra teatral sobre la caída de la muralla María y la victoria de la humanidad quince años después.

El titán colosal—para gusto de Eren—tenía la cabeza demasiado grande en proporción a lo demás de su cuerpo; y repentinamente sintió pena por el sujeto que estaba dentro de ese traje, casi dislocándose la pierna por andar derribando mini-casas a patadas. Una por aquí, otra por allá; el muro de Shiganshina hecho añicos. Luego hace su aparición especial el titán acorazado y Wall María se pierde.

El estruendo de los niños exclamando por la aparición del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; un sujeto que medía casi dos metros y tenía una boba sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro; logró opacar el canto gregoriano que se estaba llevando a cabo al otro extremo de la plazoleta. Los sablazos a diestra y siniestra del hombre con sus navajas de cartón y papel aluminio lograron su cometido: Derribar al titán acorazado y al titán colosal.

En su espalda se lucía ondeante el emblema de la extinta legión de reconocimiento grabado sobre la capa verde.

Eren tuvo una especie de  _déjà vu,_ y por escasos segundos el pensamiento injustificado de que la victoria sobre los titanes fue muy diferente cruzó por su mente. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo tuvo la certeza de que las cosas habían sido plenamente distintas, como si él hubiera vivido en carne propia la extinción de los titanes. Descartó la mera posibilidad al instantes por el simple hecho de ser—valga la redundancia—imposible.

Lo niños—en su mayoría infantes de siete a diez años—se zafaron de la mano protectora de sus madres para correr hacia "The Corporal"; como popularmente se le conocía en estos tiempos; y le rodearon con sus chillidos y gritos de admiración inocente, aquella tan propia de los menores que apenas han cumplido una década en edad.

Eren hizo una gran mueca de desprecio… o el intento de. Iba a seguir gesticulando cuando el tirón que dio Sam con la correa para seguir avanzando entre el gentío le devolvió a la mera realidad.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —dijo, apenado. —Supongo que ya tienes hambre. Es mejor volver a casa, ¿no?

El can movió su cola dorada y lanzó un ladrido que el castaño tomó como una afirmación gustosa. Eren no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo inteligentes que llegaban a ser algunos animales. Y con este pensamiento volvió a retomar el rumbo hacia su casa. Cinco minutos más tarde su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta negra; el número de Hanji situado en la pantalla.

—¿Tía?

— _Eren, corazón ¿Dónde estás? Las visitas ya están aquí._

—¿Jean y Marco ya llegaron? —Jaeger corroboró la hora en el gran reloj empinado en la torre ejecutiva del Consorcio:  _19:47 —_ Es muy temprano para cenar… y Marco me había dicho que llegaría un poco más tarde por su abuelo.

Eren oyó cómo Hanji se atragantaba con quizás qué cosa al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Mal augurio.

— _¿¡Los Bot y los Kirschtein van a venir?! ¡Jovencito, no me informaste sobre nada de eso!_ —el grito que pegó Zoe bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta Sina y el resto del mundo; vale mencionar que Jaeger por poco y queda sordo. — _Por dios, Eren… ¡No hay cena suficiente para todos! ¡¿Y cómo se te pasó por la cabeza invitar gente sin permiso mío ni de tu padre?!_

Eren tragó grueso, y una pequeña gota de sudor se resbaló por su frente.

—Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad? —dijo, encogiéndose en su lugar.

— _En unos muy grandes, jovencito._

—En mi defensa, quiero decir que… —se lo meditó antes de responder, sopesando las posibilidades. Lo más seguro es que alargaría el regaño y un muy probable castigo si dejaba que las excusas saltaran como proyectiles de su boca. Prefirió dejar el tema allí. —Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Fui imprudente. Y solo Marco y Jean iban a venir, no sus familias, así que relájese un poco, ¿Sí? No es tan malo como parece…

Hanji soltó un suspiro con el que Eren pudo darse el lujo de respirar más aliviado; lo peor ya había pasado.

— _Si son solo dos, no hay problema… pero no vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa, Eren. Recuerda que para que no tengamos problemas en la familia siempre debe haber co-…_

—Comunicación, lo sé… Es lo que usted y tío Irvin siempre dicen. —se le adelantó Jaeger, rodando un poco los ojos.

Hanji soltó una risilla.

— _No por nada, cariño_. —la doctora hizo una pausa reconfortante, y ambos se dedicaron a sentir el cosquilleo dulce de ser una familia después de tanto. — _Ya, apresúrate en volver con Sam; hay un par de personas que quiero que saludes. Nos vemos._

Eren observó con un detenimiento genuino la pantalla táctil de su teléfono, con la duda plasmada en el rostro, notoria y desconcertante. La pregunta de quiénes podrían estar en su casa, esperándole, a esas horas tan tempranas para ser Navidad le corroía en las entrañas, escalándole el cuerpo con violencia. Un persona se le vino a la cabeza como un recuerdo fantasmagórico e irreal, y por un momento se creyó a sí mismo loco por evocar siquiera su nombre en su mente. La sangre, por un momento, se le estancó en las venas y arterias.

Fue la duda y la desesperación carcomiéndole el alma lo que le orilló a correr hacia su casa. La esquina de la calle "The Corporal" parecía lejana y pesada; Eren sentía que un abismo le separaba de su hogar. Cuando por fin la puerta de roble estuvo frente a él, Sam venía casi asfixiándose con el collar jaloneado por la correa.

Eren murmuró algo que pretendió ser una disculpa, y con manos torpes buscó la llave de la entrada en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón; escondida en algún rincón de la tela. Jaeger maldecía a los cuatro vientos por la estúpida llave que no se dignaba a aparecer. Por unos escasos segundos pensó que la había perdido, pero el metal tibio producto de su propio calor corporal rozando sus dedos le advirtió de lo contrario.

Su dilema quedó zanjado allí cuando Hanji abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¡Oh, cariño! No pasó ni un minuto desde que hablamos. ¿Venías tan cerca?

Eren no respondió nada, y se limitó a entrar a la casa seguido del perro. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, recobrando la compostura.

Más que mal, era imposible que  _él_  estuviera allí.

No había aparecido en casi dos años, ¿por qué venir ahora? Era estúpido.

" _Solo deja de pensar idioteces, Eren…"_  pensó, abatido. " _Es solo un fantasma, cosa del pasado, nada más…"_

Avanzó por el pasillo que daba al comedor, ignorando las escaleras y el baño que estaba en el segundo piso; ya era demasiado tarde como para darse una ducha antes de la cena. Iba a entrar a la cocina para prepararse un café o algo que lo reactivara; la maratón había sido agotadora tanto física como mentalmente; pero fue detenido por Zoe bajo el marco de la entrada.

—¡Eren! No seas grosero y ve a saludar a las visitas. —le reprendió, empujándolo fuera. Eren no tuvo las ganas de oponerse. —Han viajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienen desde el exterior de las murallas? —ironizó.

Hanji le asestó un golpecito suave en la coronilla.

—Por supuesto que no. Vienen desde Stohess. —Oh, la capital de Sina. Las ganas de Jaeger por socializar disminuyeron a cero. —Están en el living, Irvin está con ellos. Ve a saludar.

Eren literalmente arrastró los pies hacia el pasillo en dirección al comedor. Al pasar notó la vajilla extremadamente limpia puesta, el mantel blanco moteado " _para ocasiones especiales_ " de Hanji y la cajita de velitas de colores que usaron para su cumpleaños pasado sobre la mesa. También cabe destacar que en el centro, cubierto por una tapa cóncava trasparente, había un pastel de chocolate recubierto por salsa de frambuesa, y sobre él, escrito con palitos de galleta de canela, se leía un muy claro "Feliz cumpleaños".

No recordaba que hoy fuera el cumpleaños de nadie en esa casa.

Cruzó el comedor directo al living, y cuando estuvo a medio camino escuchó la voz de Smith, animada y alegre, platicando con una persona; una mujer.

— _¿Y has escrito otro libro aparte de la saga de "Attack on Titan"?_

— _Aún no, pero para el próximo año tengo varios proyectos en mente. Este hombrecillo de aquí me ha ayudado mucho con la edición y las ideas. ¿No es así, amor?_

— _Hm…_

Se paralizó por completo, el corazón se le disparó en un bombeo desaforado y doloroso que bien pudo haber provocado el infarto del siglo. Las pistas estaban claras, solo había que unir los hilos y ver el espectáculo, cosa que Eren se negaba a hacer; no quería unir los hilos, no quería. Pero su mente se desconectó instantáneamente, y el deseo de ver el rostro níveo y el cabello negro del  _fantasma_  calándole los huesos obligó a sus pies a avanzar. Uno, dos, tres pasos, uno tras otro; hasta que finalmente estuvo parado bajo el dintel de la entrada.

El alma se le cayó a los pies de un solo golpe, certero y mortífero, cuando sus ojos anhelantes se encontraron con la filosa y tajante mirada de Rivaille.

En ese momento Eren descubrió que dos años no eran suficientes para olvidar a una persona.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille está de vuelta en Trost, y Eren no está listo para enfrentar la realidad.

**IX**

**Eren**

**V** er a Corporal Rivaille sentado en el sillón lateral del living luego de dos años de su partida fue como una puñalada por la espalda. Estaba exactamente igual como lo recordaba; con el peinado militar, los ojos rasgados y la piel fantasmagóricamente pálida que se contraponía contrastantemente con su cabello moreno. La misma expresión fría y seria, con ese aire tan circunspecto y distante propio de alguien que se ha cerrado al mundo por motivos varios.

Ese era Levi; un hombre de pocas palabras que irradiaba una nube densa de advertencias.

Fue una impresión del momento, esa ráfaga de fascinación quizá que te azota los primeros diez segundos cuando te reencuentras con alguien, pero para Rivaille los años no habían pasado en lo absoluto. La postura, la forma de la cara, los gestos apenas visibles, la curvatura de las cejas… La sensación al recordar la primera vez que se vieron en el hospital de Trost, cuando él era solo un mocoso de doce años con fuertes problemas de pánico, le arrulló inesperadamente en una nostalgia insensata. Era algo que no quería sentir, especialmente porque esa nostalgia fue reemplazada en un pestañeo por la ira reprimida al notar—en un punto más profundo y rebuscado—que efectivamente Corporal Rivaille seguía exactamente igual que hace un par de años; nada le había afectado en todo ese tiempo, nada le había hecho hacerse añicos con una separación tan injusta…

Nada en él había pasado, ni el tiempo ni los sentimientos.

Por otro lado, el peso de los años había hecho mella sobre Eren, pero ciertos rasgos seguían intactos.

Quizás estaba más alto, quizás esa cara de niñato había madurado un poco, quizás el físico lacio y débil propio de un pre-adolescente había sido suplido por un perfil esbelto y trabajado; había muchas diferencias distintivas que remarcar, pero lo cierto es que el aura lánguida de Jaeger, aquel jovencillo que alguna vez sonrió honestamente, no había cambiado en nada. Ese color de octubre, aquel que lleva el cansancio y la amargura como pertenencia, no había desaparecido.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que Eren no supo bien cómo definir; era confuso saber a ciencia cierta qué había detrás de sus orbes tajantes y avasalladores luego de tanto tiempo sin estar cara a cara. En su momento Jaeger había aprendido el arte de descifrar—por lo menos un poquitín—lo que Rivaille ocultaba detrás de sus expresiones y actitudes apáticas que llevaba con todos, pero ahora, ciertamente, había perdido la práctica.

Se podría decir que, ahora, eran solo un par de desconocidos intentando rememorar si se habían visto en el subterráneo o cruzando la calle en alguna intersección porque sencillamente sus rostros se les hacían conocidos. Eren, muy discordante con su revuelo de pensamientos incriminatorios, quería que fuera así.

Se echó hacia atrás por inercia al notar que los ojos paternales de Irvin y la mirada brillante de Petra estaban sobre él, atentos, acechantes, como si buscaran el momento perfecto para tirársele encima y hacer lo que los adultos suelen hacer con los chiquillos de su edad: Bombardearlo con preguntas y, a su vez, consentirlo para que responda a todas y cada una de ellas. Hace unos cuantos años atrás no le hubiera molestado en gran medida, junto con Mikasa solían ser víctimas frecuentes de situaciones similares cuando los amigos de Carla y la abuela Jaeger los visitaban en Shiganshina.

Pero ahora no estaba Mikasa, ni tampoco su madre, ni mucho menos la abuela—que en paz descanse, por cierto—con su cara regordeta y arrugada para pellizcarle los mofletes hasta dejarlos de un lindo tono rojizo mientras le engordaba con chocolates  _Wonka_ , helados  _San Francisco_  y chupa-chups de manzana. Todavía mantenía en su mente el olor a perfume de los cuarenta y el labial rojo que frecuentaba llevar desparramado en la boca.

No había familiaridad en el perfume varonil de Irvin ni en el  _rush_ suave y moderado de Petra.

Observó de nueva cuenta a Rivaille, seguía en la misma posición, cruzado de piernas y brazos, acomodando de vez en cuando el característico pañuelo que traía atado al cuello. Él le devolvió la mirada con esa agilidad y discreción únicas, provocando que un estremecimiento le recorriera de pies a cabeza. No dijo nada, más por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas que por no querer, aunque siendo sinceros solo anhelaba refugiarse en la comodidad—y privacidad, no olvidar la privacidad—de su cuarto escaleras arriba.

Antes que fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Petra se le adelantó, con sus ojos aniñados y su sonrisa apacible.

—Tú eres Eren, ¿verdad? —preguntó, levantándose del pequeño silloncito en la sala. Eren se limitó a asentir. —Hace mucho que he querido conocerte. Levi me ha hablado mucho de ti.

No le dio demasiada relevancia a ello, porque esa última frase era una cosa típica entre aquellos que apenas y se están conociendo en situaciones normales. Podría apostar su inmaculada virginidad a que Rivaille nunca lo había mencionado antes, y si lo había hecho, probablemente fue solo para comunicar el dolor en el culo que era el mocoso idiota hormonal, estaba convencido de eso. Honestamente él hubiera hecho lo mismo en el lugar de Ral; decir esa clase de mentiras para comenzar con el pie derecho.

—Eren. —le llamó Smith, irguiéndose también. —Ella es Petra Ral, una compañera de tu tío Levi.

—¿No querrá decir  _novia_ …? —incluso cuando había puesto un esmero descomunal, no logró que sus palabras aparentaran ser amigables. Posó sus ojos turquesa sobre Rivaille; él no se dignó a mirarle.

La vergüenza de Petra, tímida y angelical, se manifestó como un sonrojo pálido a través de sus mejillas finas. Y Jaeger tenía que admitir—con cierto recelo sin justificación alguna—que la mujer, con sus apenas ciento cincuenta y ocho centímetros de altura y su cabello castaño claro, era cojonudamente hermosa; tanto que llegaba a desear arrancarse los sesos.

He allí el descubrimiento de la primera—y quizás única—razón por la que Levi se había ido: la magnificencia de la pureza de una joven que resultaba ser un buen partido.

Lo entendía… pero no lo compartía ni tampoco le gustaba.

Irvin sonrió con complicidad.

—Hanji me dijo que era  _un poco_  obvio, y creo que se nota mucho. —" _La verdad es que sí, se nota un montón_ " pensó Eren, haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para no fruncir el ceño.

Quería decir algo, la primera cosa que se le hubiera venido a la mente, lo que fuera; necesitaba con una urgencia estrambótica sacar algo de su corazón insanamente apretado dentro de su pecho. Le temblaban los pies, se estaba ahogando con aquellas palabras que su garganta no se dignaba a expulsar, sentía que en sus pulmones faltaba el aire. Alguna línea, un cordel flojo y deteriorado en el fondo de su mente, acabó deshaciéndose en ácido; la sangre en el interior de sus venas ardía a quemarropa.

Fue en eso cuando su celular al anterior del bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo el característico tono de  _Nokia_  que Eren nunca antes se dignó en reemplazar desde que tenía el aparato. La mirada intensa de Rivaille y los ojos comprensivos de Petra le taladraban la cabeza como si el que le sonara el teléfono fuera la cosa más inesperada en el mundo. En su momento lo fue—el desconcierto del primer segundo antes de procesar el hecho de que te están llamando y no es simplemente una alarma olvidada—, pero nada más pasado ese segundo ya no entendía que interés había en ello como para que ambos le siguieran con la mirada como un imán. Se sentía incómodo, la paranoia de ser vigilado constantemente.

Tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo; de antemano se disculpó con los invitados y se retiró al comedor, soltando suspiros de alivio en el pasillo. El número de Jean—alias cara de yegua—parpadeaba en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Bendijo y agradeció eternamente a Kirschtein por ser tan malditamente oportuno.

—¿Jean? Amigo, te debo una…

— _¿Ah?_  —sonaba sorprendido, y cierta picardía anudada en su voz. — _¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por fin encontraste la porno que dejé en tu casa? Cerdo pervertido…_

Eren dio un respingo y sus músculos se tensaron de la breve conmoción; cualquiera diría que su cara había sido bañada con pintura roja en spray y que tenía la lengua atrofiada, porque le costaba hablar. No es como si no supiera de la revista indecorosa y el CD ahora escondidos en un lugar más discreto que el hueco entre su ropero y la muralla, pero tuvo la devastadora necesidad de negarlo todo; cosas de adolescentes.

—¿Q-Qué porno?

— _Es una revista Playboy junto con una película Gold. La dejé en el hueco que hay entre tu armario y la pared._  —dijo Jean, y agregó:— _Sasha Grey está en la portada._

—Dios, Jean, ¿Hace cuánto que está esa cosa ahí? —actuó Eren, hablando en susurros mal disimulados. —Es un milagro que tía Hanji no lo haya encontrado todavía… —Al final Jaeger se mostró satisfecho consigo mismo al ver que, aparentemente, el cara de yegua se había tragado su actuación merecedora de un Oscar. —En fin, ¿Qué querías?

— _Yo y Marco estamos en la puerta de tu casa, ven a abrirnos. Traemos una sorpresa para tu mamá; es un pastel de coco y un pavo relleno hecho por el abuelo Bot._

—Voy, ¿Pero no podían simplemente llamar al timbre?

— _¿Qué entiendes por "sorpresa", zopenco?_

No dijo nada, optando por la sabia decisión de guardar silencio; de todas formas Jean tenía razón, solo en parte, sobre ello; las sorpresas tienen que ser especiales después de todo. Colgó lanzando un suspiro y se pasó rápidamente del comedor al pasillo que conectaba con la entrada; un fuerte aroma a carne al jugo y especias pululaba en el aire; recordaba haber visto a Zoe salteando verduras también, y preparando un postre de croissants, helado de lúcuma y panecillos dulces con betún de manjar—su favorito—.

Lástima que no se había percatado de cierto detalle de magnitudes.

Cuando llegó a la puerta frontal, Rivaille venía caminando por el corredor en su dirección.

Palideció enormemente al darse cuenta de ello; la mirada estimulantemente perturbadora de Levi encajada en él; sus ojos rasgados seguían siendo tan penetrantes como antaño, y se odió a sí mismo por recordar con dolorosa exactitud cada parte de su rostro. No quería hablar con él, no ahora, ni quizás nunca. Atinó a abrir la puerta, apenas devolviendo la sonrisa amable que Marco le dedicó y el bufido exasperado de Jean antes de empujarlos a ambos escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación.

—Oye, mocoso. —le detuvo Levi a mitad de los peldaños, ignorando las protestas de Kirschtein y la incógnita plasmada en el rostro de Bot. Eren le devolvió la mirada con un ligero tiemblo en su labio inferior. —Necesito hablar contigo.

Jaeger tragó grueso, notando segundos más tarde que los abucheos de Jean se habían convertido en un silencio sepulcral en medio de las palabras imponentes y firmes de Rivaille, como si se desvanecieran de la nada. Fue extraño, más cuando difícilmente al cara de yegua se le era capaz de hacerlo callar tan repentinamente como ahora. Eren confirmó con una fascinación pasajera que su tío no había perdido su carácter endeble y que su presencia seguía irradiando respeto en cualquier caso que se le situara.

—A-Ah… —tartamudeó, buscando desesperadamente las palabras precisas. —¿S-Sabe? Acaban de llegar unos amigos y no puedo dejarlos solos; hacen cosas raras. Ya me comprende, con todo el tema de la libertad de expresión y todo eso. ¿Entiende? —le dolió en el alma tener que decir semejante idiotez (que además era una completa farsa) usando a sus dos mejores amigos como señuelo, más cuando Kirschtein estuvo a punto de tirársele encima de no ser por la intervención de Marco. A pesar de todo, la cara de Bot no difería mucho del color de un tomate.

Rivaille no tuvo tiempo de detenerle, fue tan precipitada la manera en que subió a trompicones y saltos las escaleras que no le dio la chance de articular siquiera un monosílabo. Eren corrió a una velocidad inhumana hacia su cuarto, sin antes haber gritado desde mitad del pasillo:—¡Hablamos después de cenar!

Levi suspiró y refunfuñó fastidiado, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos largos. Pensó por un segundo en aquel mocoso impulsivo y trastornado de hace años, y se descubrió a si mismo rememorando el instante en que se conocieron. No le supo bien ni suficiente hacerlo, porque al final las arremetidas emocionales de querer obligar al muchacho a entablar una conversación en ese preciso instante se fueron cuesta arriba raudamente.

Y esa no era la idea precisamente.

Encogió los hombros, sintiendo una brisilla helada recorrerle la espalda. Se percató que la puerta de entrada seguía media abierta, y se tomó su tiempo en cerrarla por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos emprendió camino hacia el living; escuchaba la voz de Petra llamándole tenuemente y la risa grácil y moderada de Irvin resonando producto de un recuerdo estúpido.

Por un momento creyó que estaba volviendo a los viejos tiempos.

**(…)**

—¡Bastardo, malnacido, hijo de puta! —gritó Jean. En la cara de Eren se estampó una almohada con la fuerza necesaria para asfixiarlo hasta la muerte, sin oportunidad alguna de un escape milagroso. —¡Voy a matarte por decir tanta mierda delante de ese viejo!

Jaeger balbuceó algo que pretendió en su momento ser una disculpa, pero que rápidamente se transformó en algo completamente indescifrable al tener el cojín atorado en su boca. No fue un gran problema para nadie, ya que Kirschtein no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de escuchar excusas baratas, y Marco estaba demasiado avergonzado como para opinar siquiera de lo sucedido.

—¡No quiero escucharte, maldito trastornado! ¡Voy a hacer que la almohada se quede tan estancada en tu garganta que siquiera Satanás va a poder arrancártela sin abrirte el cuello primero!

Jean continuó despotricando contra el castaño, sin dejar de presionar la almohadilla sobre la cara de Eren, a esas alturas imposible de ver. No fue hasta que Jaeger comenzó a golpear desesperadamente los brazos acérrimos del muchacho—y por la intervención de Marco, claro—cuando Kirschtein le soltó, aflojando el agarre.

La imagen de Eren luchando por oxígeno y vida era, en pocas palabras, deplorable.

Al fin y al acabo se lo merecía.

—Y-Yo… —tosió, recobrando el aire a bocanadas afligidas; el desconcierto figurando en su expresión atontada. —C-Cara de yegua… Es que… —hizo una pausa larga al saberse inútil contra la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, descubriendo que muy difícilmente lograría excusarse cuando el corazón le oprimía en el pecho y las cuencas de los ojos le ardían irremediablemente. Se apoyó contra la muralla de un sobrio café cappuccino y se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo los brazos agarrotados. Al final dijo:—Lo siento mucho…

Jean bufó, muy poco convencido.

—Pudiste haber simplemente cortado al viejo ese sin tener que involucrarnos a nosotros. —espetó, señalando a Marco con el pulgar. —Ahora probablemente piensa que somos de esos raros tipos que les gusta "experimentar", y qué decir de lo que les dirá a tus padres sobre nosotros. Adiós relaciones comunes y amistosas.

—No es para tanto. —le increpó Eren, inhalando y exhalando lentamente por la boca. —Ni tía Hanji ni Irvin son escépticos ni marginadores sociales; si yo fuera algún pansexual fetichista las cosas seguirían igual. Además sabes que es mentira; puedo explicárselos.

—No me reconforta. Todavía queda el viejo ese; no me sorprendería que fuera chismoso y un homofóbico religioso devoto a " _las grandes diosas María, Rose y Sina_ ". Vaya asco.

A Jaeger le arremetieron unas súbitas ganas de echarse a reír, carcajearse hasta que el estómago le doliera y el mundo dejase de existir. Pero no lo hizo, por el simple hecho de que hacer semejante cosa provocaría la furia de Jean, quizás más avivada y enardecida que cuando estaba asfixiándole con la almohada, sin embargo, no fue capaz de evitar que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su rostro.

Kirschtein le observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué?

—Rivaille es un enano ogro gruñón con un temperamento bastante difícil de tratar; es un poco terco, demasiado serio y nunca sonríe para nada, pero puedo asegurarles algo. —Jean y Marco le miraron con atención, cayendo en el detalle ínfimo del nombre del viejo. A Bot, adolescente con una mente rápida, no le costó asociar la información. —A él no le interesan los asuntos de los demás; el mundo puede volverse patas arriba, y a él le va a dar igual. " _Cada uno con sus mierdas, no tiene nada que ver conmigo_ ", eso es algo que diría él.

Jean arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Lo conoces bien, ¿uh? —acotó en una afirmación vaga, sopesando las probabilidades. Cruzó los brazos y atisbó al castaño de reojo. —Nunca lo había visto en tu casa. ¿Es alguna clase de pariente remoto que viene una vez cada diez años?

—Cada dos años, diría yo… —Eren se encogió de hombros, pellizcando las arrugas pálidas del almohadón sobre sus piernas, clavando sus ojos sobre ella sin mirar a nada realmente. Marco, quien no había soltado palabra alguna desde el pequeño incidente en las escaleras y con las mejillas aún sonrosadas, cohesionó los detalles que vagamente se vislumbraban en el aire; al final se creyó a sí mismo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de algo tan evidente.

Los ojos apagados de Jaeger y sus brazos lánguidos se lo confirmaron. Fue escalofriante la manera en que pareciera que, solo con pronunciar su nombre, su mundo se desmoronase en un par de segundos.

Con voz suave y tranquila, Marco declaró:—Ese sujeto es  _él_ , ¿verdad?

Se acercó al muchacho con cuidado, pasando por alto la mirada consternada de Kirschtein sobre su persona, tan evidente y poco discreta. Se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó por los hombros. Los orbes turquesa de Eren viajaron pasmados y raudos hacia el rostro pecoso de Marco; allí, en medio de sus mofletes pálidos y delgados, se lucía una sonrisa de comprensión fraternal. La sinceridad de Bot con sus intenciones le doblegó el corazón de tal manera que, sin poder rehuirlo en lo absoluto, sus ojos se crisparon en lágrimas.

Ningún sollozo se escapó de sus labios, ningún lamento bañado en dolor reprimido abandonó su boca sin su permiso; gotas saladas caían en una cascada desde el borde sus ojos que prontamente se vieron inyectados de sangre. Fue un llanto silencioso, pasajero y significativo. Marco y Jean fueron capaces de apreciar, a cuesta de sus propios corazones estrujados en sus pechos, el suplicio reflejado en cada lágrima que atravesaba el rostro curtido de un adolescente que había estado viviendo en un invierno congelado en el tiempo.

Nadie mencionó una palabra de ello nunca, incluso los años habían sido suficientes para borrarlo de sus memorias superficiales. ¿De sus corazones? Jamás.

**(…)**

Pasadas las nueve de esa noche, Hanji caminaba por el pasillo principal directo al comedor; en sus manos acarreaba una bandeja con la carne al jugo y un plato con variedad de canapés. Al llegar a su destino, todos los comensales posaron sus miradas ansiosas—y hambrientas—sobre ella. Zoe depositó el platel en la adornada y pomposa mesa a un lado de las verduras salteadas, las ensaladas y las papas duquesas.

—Esto se ve bastante apetitoso. —comentó Erwin, sonriendo.

—Y huele bien. —le secundó la amigable Petra.

Hanji se palmeó las manos, satisfecha al ver que sus platos arduamente preparados habían tenido una buena recepción. Se encaminó a una repisa de caoba y vidrio y sacó una botella de champán que rápidamente entregó a Smith, para terminar sentándose a su lado.

Eren estaba situado en el lateral de la mesa, a ambos lados tenía a Marco y Jean, quien intentaba extraer del platillo una pieza de canapé mientras Bot le detenía, apelando a sus modales. En el extremo principal de la consola se encontraban Erwin y Hanji. Y a su frente, unas cuantas sillas más a la derecha, se situaba Rivaille, junto con su estoicismo natural y, claro, con su novia Ral.

Se notaba; en los ojos turquesa de Eren todavía podían encontrarse vestigios diminutos de su llanto. La luz artificial y desabridamente amarillenta que caía sobre sus cabezas ayudaba a disimularlo.

—Oye… —le susurró Jean, llevándose un canapé a la boca que gloriosamente había logrado extraer del plato. Jaeger le miró por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Estás bien?

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, pero logró recobrar la compostura lo suficientemente rápido como para que ni Kirschtein ni nadie lo notara; tenía que ser invisible, imperceptible y, si era posible, inexistente. Le dirigió un rápido vistazo a Rivaille; el corcho de la botella de champán saltó disparado por los aires cuando el estruendo llegó a sus oídos, y raudamente el líquido espumoso impactó en el vidrio de la copa que Levi sostenía, llenándola casi hasta derramar por los bordes.

Eren le sonrió a Jean, intentando hacer ver que su humor no podía estar mejor, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Al contrario, gran parte de la velada mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Los ojos de Marco, unos orbes ámbares que brillaban con la intensidad propia de los rayos del sol, se quedaron clavados sobre Jaeger, sentenciados a contemplar el sufrimiento sepulcral y silencioso de un amigo que prefería llamar hermano. Porque, a pesar de que deseaba desde el lugar más recóndito de su alma hacer algo, tenía claro que nada que pudiera aportar sería efectivo; decidió quedarse allí, apoyando a ese muchacho impulsivo con su sola presencia.

Pasó una mano por debajo de la mesa, tanteando con los dedos hasta encontrar las cálidas manos de Eren y aprisionarlas entre la suya. El castaño no soltó una sola palabra, incluso cuando los dedos largos de Jean se unieron a ese enredo de dígitos tan significativo, calló. La garganta se le agolpó de palabras saturadas de sentimiento, palabras que se negó a decir por el miedo a perder el hilo cuerdo que aún le quedaba. La presencia de Rivaille, asentada y connotada en ese salón, ejercía presión a paso rápido.

Tenían que hablar, por supuesto… Pero, ¿de qué? Le daba pavor encontrar una respuesta. No se sentía preparado, no hoy, no mentalmente, no de una forma tan repentina. ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Qué quería decirle en verdad? Si llegaban a discutir, tenía la certeza inquebrantable que habría perdido incluso antes de hablar siquiera.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil decir lo que sentía?

¿Cómo decirle a Rivaille que en estos dos años se sintió traicionado? ¿Cómo decirle que la presencia de Petra le hacía hervir las venas de una forma inimaginable? ¿O que sencillamente le odiaba por haberlo abandonado? Muy en su fuero interno, en aquel diminuto espacio que aún conservaba recuerdos alegres y añorados, seguía deseando la compañía que Levi le había propiciado antaño, el apoyo tácito, las crudas palabras que extrañamente siempre servían de aliento, el tacto tierno de sus manos mientras le hablaba de manera tosca y le miraba tan indiferente ante todo y todos.

Descubrió, inmerso en un dolor reticente, que extrañaba todo de Rivaille. Y que el odio que aclamaba tenerle y el amor que renegaba en sus entrañas se complementaban y coexistían escalofriantemente bien.

Pero aún no era capaz de aceptarlo por completo; faltaba algo.

Fue Hanji quien le devolvió los pies a la tierra al llamarle la atención para hacer la tradicional oración antes de la cena. Todos entrelazaron sus manos y meditaron en silencio mientras Zoe hablaba y recitaba con voz suave y armoniosa los juramentos de la humanidad.

Luego de ello llegó el momento de comer; Kirschtein literalmente se lanzó sobre las papas y las verduras salteadas, mientras Marco seguía recriminándole sobre su falta notoria de modales y exigiéndole que se comportara en casa ajena. Hanji, por su parte, no difería mucho del comportamiento de Jean, pero la gran mayoría ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que la dejaron ser. Erwin, Levi y Petra se consolidaron como los únicos quienes mantenían su educación en presencia constante. Eren no tenía apetito, pero para no llamar la atención igualmente sirvió distintos alimentos en su plato y comió a bocados pequeños y pausados.

Luego vinieron las pláticas de sobremesa.

—…Levi estaba entre ambos, y el fotógrafo había terminado de preparar el  _flash_. Yo era la participe en eso, pero Irvin era mi cómplice al no hacer ni decir nada. Arranqué a Levi de las garras de sus alocadas fans de la facultad de Literatura y lo empujé al escenario improvisado en el gimnasio de la universidad; algunos lo vitoreaban, claro. Nos posicionamos para la foto, y en el momento preciso, ni más ni menos, me lancé sobre Levi e intenté bajarle los pantalones. Fue un momento memorable. Si te fijas bien, en la foto se pueden ver parte de los tantos Bob-esponja que tenían sus calzoncillos.

Hanji rió, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano y llevándose la copa con champán a los labios. Se bebió el contenido de un trago, y esbozó una radiante sonrisa cuando notó que la mirada de Rivaille se asentaba sobre ella con una frialdad preocupante, era como si irradiara deseos de asesinar a la loca de gafas por cada maldito poro de su piel.

—¡Oh! Me gustaría ver la foto. —comentó Petra.

—No se puede, el enano la quemó cuando la encontró en mi casa. —Zoe se mostró decepcionada, y jugaba distraídamente con el borde de uno de los vasos. —Su sentido del humor es muy vago, ya ves.

—Esa cosa ya no existe, y es mejor que se quede así. —escupió Levi. —Tu humor de mierda no le hace gracia a nadie, loca de patio.

Irvin, con esa tranquilidad tan característica y casi inhumana de él, posó una mano sobre el brazo del moreno y le regaló una sonrisa de compasión poco sincera.

—Bueno, es cierto que esa foto ya no existe aquí. —confirmó Smith, palmeando la mano de Rivaille. Hanji reprimió una risilla. —Pero sigue estando en los tantos álbumes y anuarios en la universidad. Salir como un estudiante honorífico tiene sus desventajas, más cuando eres Levi.

El hombre crispó los dedos y chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente molesto, aunque para ninguno resultaba un gran problema, porque sabían que pronto se le pasaría ese malhumor. Ral tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y la apretó ligeramente, obsequiándole un gesto comprensivo y cariñoso; eventualmente él no le devolvió siquiera una mueca deforme, no era su estilo, no con Petra.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio durante todo ese periodo, escuchando vagamente los temas que se estaban tratando entre los adultos. Jean y Marco platicaban entre ellos, haciendo esfuerzos poco fructíferos para que Jaeger se les uniera y hablaran un poco de tópicos mínimamente relevantes. El muchacho agradecía lo que hacían por él, pero honestamente sus ánimos le impedían hacer otra cosa que quedarse como piedra y oír palabras que no tenían forma en su mente. Nunca creyó que una persona podía infundirle emociones tan desbandadas y disparatadas entre sí, y que con su sola presencia lograra alterar su humor hasta dejarlo en picada.

Dos años reprimiéndose no era para menos, quizás.

La voz de Hanji, por tercera vez en la noche, le mantuvo con los pies atados a tierra firme.

Levantó la mirada en un respingo; Zoe le observaba con el ceño fruncido en una mezcla clara de desconcierto y preocupación.

—Eren, ¿te sientes bien? —le cuestionó, levantándose de su lugar para acercársele y posar una mano sobre su frente.

—Lo estoy, solo algo cansado… —dijo, apartando con dulzura el toque suave de su madre adoptiva. No quiso mirar hacia ningún otro lado, los ojos taladrantes de Rivaille eran tan pesados y densos que era capaz de sentir su mirada como algo físico, real.

—Eren, si no te sientes bien, puedes ir a descasar; no es necesario que nos acompañes toda la velada. —esta vez fue Irvin quien soltó palabra, con el tono paternal habitual que expresaba cuando algo referente a su  _retoño_  no iba bien; algo que le reconfortó en cierta medida.

Quiso replicar, pero Hanji no le dio el espacio.

—Oh, cariño, luces pálido… Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar ¿Puedes aguardar un momento antes de irte a la cama? Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—No necesito, de verdad, estoy bien. —aseguró, levemente irritado por la persistencia sobreprotectora de ambos adultos. Agradeció internamente que Petra no hubiera salido con aquellos "impulsos maternales" que tan común eran en la gente de su edad y en circunstancias similares cuando Hanji se resignó a dejarle ser.

No se preocupó en lo más mínimo por Rivaille; tenía claro que él no diría absolutamente nada ni a favor ni en contra.

Zoe volvió a su asiento en el extremo de la mesa, y en su lugar fue Irvin quien llenó las copas de los comensales con vino y jugo respectivamente. Eren cayó en la cuenta del pequeño detalle, esa cosita casi imperceptible, que advertía algo grande. Los dedos de Hanji tamborileaban sobre el vidrio de su vaso que inusualmente se había mantenido rebosante de zumo de manzana durante la cena, en vez de vino o champán.

Rivaille lo había notado incluso antes de sentarse a comer.

Irvin volvió junto a su pareja, pero se mantuvo en pie. Le siguió la castaña de gafas, quien carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablar.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí; sé que ha sido un año difícil para la gran mayoría, el tema de las manifestaciones, las demandas de  _El eje_  y las resoluciones desde  _Los tres estandartes_  en sustitución al Rey han marcado mucho últimamente. Nadie esperó nada de esto, y deseo que acabe pronto. —suspiró quedamente, para rápidamente tomar una bocanada de aire. —Es víspera de Navidad, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida… honrar a los que se fueron hace mucho y aquellos que dieron sus vidas para que nosotros tuviéramos un mundo sin titanes, un mundo en paz. Yo e Irvin… lo queríamos así; nunca sopesamos tanto lo que realmente significaba subsistir sin el temor de que las futuras generaciones se desgarraran en miedo y tragedia, sin que nuestros propios hijos vivieran en constante peligro, acechados… —se llevó una mano al vientre bajo, y sonrió.—Sin que  _esta cosita_   _de aquí_  tuviera la oportunidad de nacer en medio de un amor puro, sin miedos…

Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió a cabalidad, y se sintió un completo idiota y un imbécil por no haberlo notado antes, cuando estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, bajo sus narices. Fue como una bofetada energética seguida de un beso sanador en la mejilla, como esas sorpresas que son como un puntapié, pero que rápidamente se transforman en la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

_Como una pared de maravillas._

Hanji Zoe, su tía, su madre, la mujer que lo ha dado todo por él estaba embarazada.

Eren automáticamente pasó a ser un hermano mayor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimientos encontrados envuelven a Eren con la noticia de que tendrá un hermano menor. Las acciones de Levi tampoco están ayudando a ordenar sus ideas.

**X**

**Eren**

**M** iró con expectación la sonrisa de Hanji, creyendo que las mentiras podían saber a felicidad. Debió haberlo creído en el momento en que se lo dijeron; algo estaba creciendo dentro de su madre adoptiva. Algo pequeño, vulnerable, nuevo y…

¿Y qué?

Las palabras se le arrebolaron en la cabeza, incluso la sensación de sentirse enfermo ante la presencia connotada de Rivaille había desaparecido; solo quedaba una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados difícil de entender y que, por lo demás, lo sumergían de pronto de una espesa incertidumbre.

¿Un hermano? Conocía la palabra. Él alguna vez tuvo a Mikasa, una derivación de un hermano, con quien compartió durante la gran parte de su infancia una relación que se cernía en lo fraternal. No se entretejían entre patrones sanguíneos ni lazos biológicos. Ella con rasgos extrañamente asiáticos, él de facciones indoeuropeas.

Recordó a Mikasa, a sus ojos rasgados y azules, su cabello negro como el carbón, y cayó en la cuenta de que no quería un hermano por la simple y sencilla razón de que aún la tenía a ella; alguien que había desaparecido de su vida sin previo aviso y que se presumía muerta en los recodos más insanos y negros del mundo.

Mikasa nunca volvería.

Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hacerse a la idea de que tendría otro hermano? ¿Tan malo era reemplazar un puesto por otro? Cada uno con sus mañas.

Las miradas esperanzadas de Hanji e Irvin le quemaban en la piel, era torturante la manera en que todo parecía darle vueltas en la cabeza. Los ojos de Zoe brillaban como los de una madre esperando la ecografía de su primer embarazo. ¿Tanto deseaba que Eren le diera el visto bueno? Necesitaba tiempo.

Rivaille, rápidamente, pasó a un áspero segundo plano.

¿Por qué temía tanto de algo tan inofensivo como un feto?

Recibió un inesperado codazo de Marco, pero no fue capaz de salir de su estupor; sus pensamientos rondaban entre un blanco resplandeciente y un negro desolador. Al final, incapaz de soportar toda la presión a cabalidad, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, pidió unas mecánicas disculpas y salió trastrabillando del comedor. Pensó en un inicio subir las escaleras y volver a su habitación, sin embargo, arrancó el abrigo del perchero de la entrada y se retiró por la puerta principal.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la reja del jardín escuchó claramente la voz de su padre adoptivo aclamando su nombre. Ahogó una desesperación que no sabía que padecía en medio de su garganta y, haciendo oídos sordos, salió a la calle, giró en la esquina y desapareció entre la multitud.

**(…)**

Miró el reloj en su celular, comprobando que tenía alrededor de cuarenta llamadas perdidas, la batería estaba por agotársele y ya llevaba poco más de una hora vagando por Trost. De alguna forma no podía procesar toda la información de una sola estocada, y el simple hecho de no saber qué carajos hacer le estaba afectando los nervios.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan malditamente impulsivo?

La noche se tornó endemoniadamente helada justo después de que se diera a la fuga; el rechinar estruendoso de las vigas de un viejo edificio en demolición le palpitaba en la cabeza. Se había retirado a la soledad y quietud de las calles de Trost por la simple y sencilla razón de encontrar un silencio reconfortante en donde pasear para reorganizar el desastre que era su mente—o intentaba convencerse de ello—, no obstante, esa tranquilidad no vino a él como se lo esperaba.

La sangre le latía en las sienes.

Solo se limitaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Notó un ligero ardor en la base del cuello, justo por encima de las feas estrías que quedaron como secuelas de sus cortes en su piel. Había pasado una temporada sin volver a auto flagelarse, sin padecer ataques de gravedad; como había mencionado antes, el transcurso de su vida se había cernido en una rutina común. Hoy no deseaba que fuera la excepción a la regla de no volver a dañarse.

Es más, hoy no había un motivo concreto para hacer semejante idiotez.

Las hendiduras en sus manos se mantenían pálidas y azules. Levi no le había mencionado nada, ya sea por no darse cuenta de ello o por simple cortesía; aunque, pensándoselo mejor, no anhelaba recibir ningún comentario de algo tan delicado, y menos de alguien como él.

Alguien frío, sin tacto, sin emociones…  _incapaz de encariñarse._

Las luces de los faroles en la avenida, de pronto, se transformaron en un insulso resplandor amarillo.

La sensación de sentirse observado y acechado le arremetió repentinamente.

No supo cómo, pero terminó desviando su curso en dirección a la pequeña colina a los límites del distrito; allí donde la vieja y abandonada casa de Rivaille seguía—valga la redundancia—así, vieja y abandonada.

Los faroles de la zona urbana iban quedándose atrás a medida que avanzaba por el camino que rápidamente se tornaba en tierra seca. En un parpadeo, y sin caer en la cuenta de ello realmente, se había quedado completamente a oscuras; las estrellas, fieles amigas que se mostraban desde el pasado, le acompañaban en su travesía en medio de siluetas insipientes y sin color. Una ligera brisa le golpeó el rostro, y el frío empezó a calarle en los huesos con desmesurada facilidad.

De pronto, y sin preverlo siquiera, el recuerdo de la noche antes de que Rivaille desapareciera de su vida le llegó a la mente y, por lo demás, le dejó sin aliento.

Pensó en Hanji, en Irvin, en el feto y en Mikasa... Un suspiro de cansancio se mezcló rápidamente con el vaho de su aliento. Se arrimó más el abrigo al cuerpo y escondió la cabeza bajo la capucha negra al encogerse de hombros, murmurando el nombre de su hermanastra como algo lejano y borroso, sin esperanzas.

Siguió avanzando por sobre la pequeña colina; su celular vibró por última vez en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de apagarse por completo, sumergiéndolo en un silencio avasallador. El recuerdo de Mikasa se le presentó nuevamente, y su herida mano derecha comenzó a arder por sobre las cicatrices. Agitó rápidamente la cabeza y hundió la nariz en el abrigo.

Media hora después estaba varado frente a la desolada casa de Rivaille. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Ni idea.

Se sintió extraño, ajeno y un poco desorientado. Regularmente pasaba por este lugar antes de su entrenamiento con Pixis, siendo que el claro con el gigantesco árbol en el centro se encontraba a una media hora a pie caminando al Este, pero no le había prestado la suficiente atención desde que tomó su posición de indiferencia ante la existencia de Rivaille. Ahora, fijándose en ella, se notaba a grandes rasgos que ni una sola alma había pisado ese lugar en su par de años.

Avanzó hacia la entrada principal bajo el caminillo techado, cayendo en la cuenta de que el césped había sobrepasado el medio metro de alto y abundaba desorbitantemente y en todas direcciones; el camino de piedra apenas era visible en medio de todo el pastizal, y sus pies debían dar saltos enormes para evitar aplastar demasiado pasto o enredarse con él. Al final, y luego de que una nostalgia aplastante casi le derribara, tocó la madera añeja de la puerta con la yema de los dedos.

Una sensación le serpenteó por el cuerpo, sin embargo, no supo descifrar bien de qué se trataba.

Observó con atención la perilla de la puerta bajo su propia sombra; había algo que le orillaba a intentar entrar a esa casa nuevamente, como si algo hubiera abandonado y olvidado allí esa noche hace dos años. Tocó la manija con los dedos y la giró precipitadamente, pero la entrada no cedió.

La vida de Levi para él estaba tan cerrada como esa puerta.

Se dio media vuelta y apoyó el cuerpo sobre la entrada, dejó escapar un suspiro y, lentamente, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Se encogió hacia sí, contrayendo las piernas hacia el pecho, y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas pensando que, quizás, podía volver a tener nueve años; volver a pelearse con los matones del barrio y llegar a casa de Hannes con la cara llena de barro para esconderse de la inminente reprimenda de Carla.

Todo estaba bien de esa forma.

El corazón le dolía a horrores.

Suspiró, sollozó y, un segundo después, se tragó el sufrimiento y lo encerró en lo más profundo de su alma para no tener que sentirlo de nuevo. No existe, no tiene por qué existir, solo es una carga que deberá llevar consigo por la sencilla razón de no saber cómo borrar un pasado tan manchado en tinta negra y colores de octubre.

—Oye, mocoso...

Y luego... todo se volcó más negro y más imborrable.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y atisbó a Levi a un metro de distancia; el cabello negro le caía finamente por contorno del rostro, como agujas de carbón, y sus ojos incrustados en Eren mostraban algo más que indiferencia.

Algo más que nada.

Por arte de magia, Eren recobró la voz.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestionó, incrédulo. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo.

—Es mi casa ¿no? —dijo Levi, señalando con el dedo la estructura detrás de Jaeger. Luego volvió a su postura normal. —¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

—Nada.

—Entonces largo. Es mejor que estés en casa con la loca y el mastodonte que aquí, congelándote de frío y sobándote los mocos.

El muchacho no dijo nada en contra, pero tampoco deseaba volver de inmediato con Hanji e Irvin, no estaba preparado para enfrentar otra realidad nuevamente. Las cosas cambiaban, eso Eren lo sabía de sobra y había aprendido a adaptarse a los radicales, pero anhelaba en lo más profundo de su fuero interno que su vida detuviera los giros impredecibles.

No había pedido una nueva madre, ni un padre, ni un hermano. Ya los había tenido ¿no? Le había bastado con Mikasa y Carla.

Se quedó inmóvil, aguardando por que las manos toscas de Rivaille lo sacaran de allí y volvieran a dejarlo fuera de su vista. Y esas manos llegaron, le tomaron por los hombros y lo sacudieron bruscamente para ponerle de pie, pero—y de una manera que jamás pudo haber vaticinado—le atrajeron hacia su pecho. En ese momento Eren no había caído en la cuenta de cuánto frío tenía en realidad, y cuánto había anhelado una calidez como la que emanaba de Levi.

—Mocoso, estás hecho un bodrio —recriminó. —, y tienes escarcha en el pelo.

Jaeger no respondió, en su lugar hizo el amago de acurrucarse aún más en el pecho de su tío, permitiendo que el calor se le presentara hasta la punta de los dedos. Rivaille se mantuvo impasible, sosteniendo al menor entre sus brazos para brindarle algo de reconfortante calidez que tanto le hacía falta. Sacudió el cabello castaño de Eren con esos movimientos hostiles que tanto le caracterizaban y reacomodó el abrigo del muchacho sobre los hombros.

El aspecto de Eren era, de por sí, lamentable.

Su actitud también.

Todo de él parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos.

De alguna forma... Levi quería recomponer los trozos rotos.

Fue entonces cuando Jaeger se sumió en sus sentimientos, en esas emociones pintadas de intenso púrpura y un sangriento rojo. Por primera vez en más de un año, quiso ser sincero consigo mismo, con ese Eren que le había observado desde lo alto de la ventana de su antiguo cuarto del departamento, con el Eren que aún no recordaba, con el Eren que sí lo hacía...

_Con el Eren que había amado de la manera más intensa posible hace dos mil años._

—Estoy cansado... —susurró aferrándose a la gabardina de Rivaille. —Ya no quiero más de nada.

Levi le atisbó sin reacción aparente; el chiquillo trató de esconderse de aquella mirada que desmantelaba su alma.

—Aún tienes cosas por hacer aquí. Alguien que será tu hermano te necesita.

Jaeger sonrió amargamente.

—Una vez hubo alguien que pudo haberme necesitado; acabó muerto en algún lugar del mercado negro. —hizo una pausa, reprimiendo el escozor de sus ojos. —¿Qué me asegura que mi nuevo hermano no se irá como lo hicieron los demás?

—Estoy aquí, mocoso...

—Te fuiste por dos años.

—Pero volví. —rebatió Levi, apartando ligera y repentinamente al muchacho para mirarle directamente a los ojos. — _Yo volví_...

—No lo entiendes... —una lágrima se deslizó desde la comisura de sus orbes turquesa. —No se trata de presencia; se trata de amor, Rivaille. Los amé a cada uno de ellos, y se fueron con una parte de mí. —tomó una bocanada de aire. —¿Cuántas personas más deben robarme un pedazo de lo que me queda para poder ser egoísta? ¿Cuánto tengo que dar para que nadie más vuelva a irse nunca?

De pronto Levi volvió a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Eren, apegándolo hacia sí mismo, y sostuvo el rostro del quebradizo muchacho entre su enguantada mano derecha. Le atisbó a los ojos; algo dentro de Jaeger se removió despavoridamente al darse cuenta de que había mucho más que indiferencia en la mirada del moreno. Había cariño, había preocupación...

_Había un recuerdo que ambos querían inmortalizar en vida._

—Lo que haga falta, Eren. —le dijo. —Haz lo que sea necesario para mantener sus vidas en ti. —y sus labios probaron el sabor del pasado; Rivaille besó a Eren de la manera más dulce que su conciencia le permitió.

¿Qué significaba? Las cosas podrían tomar otros dos mil años antes de recomponerse. Nadie era capaz de recordar que hubo millares de besos en el pasado, uno tras otro, cada uno con un significado diferente.

" _Te amo_ ".

Hoy nadie era lo suficientemente entregado para volver a decirlo.

Sus labios se separaron; los latidos desaforados de Eren no le daban el espacio para respirar; sus ojos seguían creando lágrimas que se perdían en sus miradas. El muchacho volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del moreno, y Levi nuevamente sacudió el cabello escarchado de su sobrino, como si nada hubiera ocurrido además de aquellas palabras de aliento y la sinceridad del momento.

Al final, y apegándose más al cuerpo de Rivaille, Eren suspiró.

—Te odio tanto...

_"…tanto como para poder quemarme en el infierno contigo"._

Levi ya había escuchado algo así de la boca del muchacho antes.

Volvieron a casa juntos; Eren no tenía los ánimos para inventar excusas, sin embargo, su tío no hizo el amago de salir en su ayuda cuando Hanji e Irvin se lanzaron sobre el muchacho pidiendo explicaciones, sino que dejó que el chico se las apañara como pudiera. Marco y Jean ya se había retirado, y Petra dormía en la habitación de huéspedes al haber sido vencida por el agotamiento del viaje desde Stohess hasta Trost. Jaeger decidió que el embarazo de Zoe era un signo bueno, y que, pasara lo que pasara, se preocuparía de que su futuro hermano fuera amado con la intensidad que él podía entregar.

Habían regalos amontonados en una esquina del living; ninguno fue abierto esa noche. Habían luces en el cielo; los vestigios de lámparas aerostáticas que todo el distrito había encendido y dejado volar cuando marcaron la medianoche. Estaba Rivaille en la habitación de Eren, acariciando la cabeza del adolescente para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño mientras la cama se hacía más pequeña con ambos allí. Estaba Eren en los brazos de Levi, aprovechando cada suspiro acompasado y cada beso fugaz en medio de estrellas.

Porque sabía que, a la mañana siguiente, Levi ya se habría ido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la catástrofe de la puerta de Trost y con sus recuerdos de vuelta, Annie entiende cuál camino debe tomar.

**XI**

**Annie**

**A** nnie Leonhardt nunca se consideró a sí misma una persona problemática; se tachaba de callada, poco sociable e invisible a los ojos de los demás. Bastaba con verla en la primaria, sentada en el rincón aislado de las mesas de la cafetería, siempre con la cara medio cubierta por su cabello rubio y los ojos clavados en un punto del vacío. Buenas calificaciones, interactuaba cuando se le requería; siempre intentando mantener el equilibrio de su vida escolar.

Hasta que recordó.

Hasta que decidió huir.

Hasta que no quiso enfrentar sus crímenes del pasado.

El día en que la entrada de Trost explotó, a las puertas del hogar de los Arlert se presentaron dos adolescentes empapados en sudor y sangre, aclamando por auxilio en medio de un deprimente caos que el abuelo Arlert y el mismo Armin no dudaron en entregar. El gran vestíbulo de la casona se transformó en un pabellón de refugiados que escapaban de los escombros.

Se corrieron los muebles, se despacharon las lámparas, las cobijas de las camas del segundo piso sirvieron para arrullar a los damnificados de la explosión, las chimeneas se encendieron toda la noche, y el gran portón de la casa permaneció abierto de par durante tres días completos.

Ellos fueron los primero en llegar. Aporrearon a la puerta tan desesperadamente en busca de ayuda que nadie tuvo el tiempo de pensar en socorrer o no; simplemente actuaron en lo que su grado de humanidad les permitió. Cuando ellos ingresaron al hall, uno apoyado sobre el otro y trastrabillando con los pies, Annie los reconoció inmediatamente; sabía quiénes eran, de dónde venían y qué es lo que hicieron en el pasado.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos; una ola de refugiados cruzaba la reja gritando y llorando. Sangre por todos lados, miembros amputados, heridas infectadas, tierra, sudor…

_Un indiscutible olor a muerte y tragedia._

No tuvo el tiempo de sorprenderse, ni de asimilar, ni de recordar por completo. Armin se apresuró a jalarla del brazo hacia el interior, directo a la cocina, con la intención de no hacerle ver más de lo necesario, aunque Annie ya había visto bastante en su vida. Le atajó por los hombros e incrustó sus ojos azules en los de Leonhardt con la determinación que solo Arlert podía entregar en ese momento.

Con la determinación de  _ese_  Armin.

—Annie, ¿estás conmigo? —demandó el chico. Ella asintió —. Hay una ola de gente allí afuera y tenemos que hacer algo. Prepara toallas calientes y hierve toda el agua que puedas; café, té, jugo, lo que sea para darles a estas personas. Encuentra todas las cobijas que haya en casa y llévalas al vestíbulo. Yo iré con el abuelo a tratar heridas en lo que se pueda. Es probable que venga otra explosión, así que no te alteres, ¿vale? Estoy contigo.

La muchacha le observó por un segundo sin decir nada; luego sonrió y se echó a reír con ganas, como si lo que acababan de decirle fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo, o la más obvia. Armin encaró una ceja desentendido, y Annie apartó sutilmente las manos del chico de sus hombros.

—¿Con qué derecho vienes a decirme eso, Arlert? Tú eres el alterado aquí. —se burló, moviéndose rápidamente por la cocina para poner manos a la obra. —Mueve el culo; va a ser una larga noche.

Fue así como Armin esbozó una ligera sonrisa y, recobrando la compostura, desapareció por el pasillo directo al hall. Fue así como Annie corrió escaleras arriba en busca de cobertores. Fue así como asimiló las cosas, y cómo aquellos dos muchachos que aparecieron trastabillando por la puerta principal tuvieron nombre y sentido para ella.

Y mientras se movía de aquí para allá ayudando en lo que podía, comenzó a descubrir identidades.

_**Reiner Braun:** _ _Soldado egresado del ciclo ciento cuatro de reclutas, de la rama militar de las tropas de exploración. Uno de los diez mejores de su generación. Originario de la Muralla María. Tipo: Titán. Estado: Muerto._

_**Bertholdt Fubar:** _ _Soldado egresado del Ciclo de reclutas ciento cuatro, de la rama militar de las Tropas de Exploración. Uno de los diez mejores de su generación. Originario de la Muralla María. Tipo: Titán. Estado: Muerto._

_**Annie Leonhardt:** _ _Soldado egresado del Ciclo de reclutas ciento cuatro, perteneciente a la Policía Militar. Uno de los diez mejores de su generación. Origen desconocido. Tipo: Titán. Estado: Cristalizado._

Era un titán, todos lo eran… o en su tiempo lo fueron. Lo sabía, los conocía y, de alguna forma, le importaban, porque su memoria los retenía con uñas y dientes. No eran de esta época ni de este "mundo", sino de hace mil años atrás. Entendía que era un soldado, y ahora su reiterada pesadilla cobraba un sentido demasiado aplastante para ella. Pero ahí estaba el dilema.

Solo recordaba eso.

Sabía quiénes eran aquellos dos individuos, conocía sus nombres y sus historias, los sentía como algo parecido a "amigos", pero estar consciente de ellos era lo que le volvía loca, lo que no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, lo que irremediablemente la mantenía en un debate interno en lo empírico de la situación.

La puerta de Trost explotó. ¿Quién dice que no estaba alucinando en estos momentos, enterrada bajo los escombros? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no estaba muerta a estas alturas?

Las sirenas retumbaban a los lejos con su sonido estridente, la gente gritaba y aullaba con verdadero desenfreno, personas seguían llegando—a veces en pie, a veces arrastrándose—hacia el vestíbulo; el portón seguía abierto de par en par, y de alguna retorcida manera la muralla de Trost, cientos de años después, volvía a tener una grieta. Annie veía la entrada a lo lejos, y el pensamiento de saber que quienes seguían arribando en la casa habían recorrido todo el trayecto hasta allí le devolvía los pies a la tierra.

Dos horas después amaneció. El flujo de gente que entraba en la residencia Arlert decayó hasta cero, pero dentro de la casa Annie, Armin y el abuelo seguían trabajando a todo lo que dar. Los damnificados de la explosión se arrinconaron como pudieron en el hall, y quienes necesitaban atención médica compleja utilizaron los cuartos de huéspedes en el ala este de la casona. Durante la madrugada las comunicaciones en la ciudad se mantuvieron copadas y colapsaron, y la evacuación de civiles tardó alrededor de tres horas más en concretarse.

Fue como un milagro que un grupo de personas cargadas de suministros en una camioneta arribaran en el lugar como voluntarios a ayudar. Entre aquellas personas Annie reconoció a una.

Ymir Scilutte.

La vio descender de los asientos traseros con cajas en los brazos y entrar trotando junto con los demás al vestíbulo. Leonhardt no supo definir las intenciones de la chica al presentarse como voluntario; Ymir nunca fue alguien que prestara una mano a los demás si ella no conseguía algo a cambio. La recordaba diferente, solo interesa en una sola persona, y esa persona no estaba allí.

Pero han pasado mil años, y las personas cambian. Lo raro sería que no lo hicieran.

Entonces supo que no estaba alucinando, que quizás sí tuvo otra vida en el pasado, pero necesitaba confirmarlo, tener la inescrutable certeza de que, tal vez, había alguien más que recordaba lo que pasó. Fue así como emprendió rumbo a las habitaciones del ala este de la casa, ascendiendo hasta el segundo piso, revisando habitación por habitación, abriendo puerta por puerta para dar con ellos. Los encontró casi al final del corredor, uno tumbado sobre la cama de huéspedes, el otro sentado sobre la única silla del cuarto.

No se molestó en ser discreta al entrar. Un rechinido suave o un portazo, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Tarde o temprano notarían su presencia.

El rubio, sentado en la silla, volteó a mirarle. Su rostro se desencajó por completo al verla a ella, a Annie Leonhardt, parada a su frente. El mismo tamaño menudo, los mismos hombros frágiles, la misma boca pequeña, los ojos azules y el peinado que cubría la mitad de su cara. Annie se mantenía impasible, casi de una forma demasiado dura para lo que realmente sentía, incluso cuando de su pasado no tenía muchas memorias; habían lagunas mentales impresionantes en lo que pasó hace mil años en su cabeza.

Recordaba nombres y apariencias, pero no fechas y sucesos.

Entonces Bertholdt se removió en la cama, Annie pronunció el nombre de Reiner, y Reiner pronunció el nombre de Annie.

Y ya estaba; ambos lo sabían.

—¿Dónde has estado? —cuestionó el rubio fornido, levantándose de la silla con prisa.

—Viviendo aquí. —dijo Annie, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. Se paseó un poco por el cuarto y se recargó sobre la tapizada pared. —Viviendo con los Arlert.

Reiner le observó inquisitivamente, pero, lo que sea que quiso decir, dejó que muriera en sus labios; en cambio, se arrellenó en una orilla de la cama, mirando al malherido moreno recostado sobre la colcha, y acarició los dedos de Fubar con los propios.

—Armin ha venido a atender a Berth. —comenzó. —Creí que nos reconocería y se negaría a ayudarnos, pero nos desconoció olímpicamente. Él no recuerda… —suspiró y, con cuidado, reacomodó la cobija del moreno. —Ha cambiado mucho.

—Todos cambiamos desde ese entonces.

—¿Por qué estás con Armin, Annie?

La susodicha se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé; hace dos horas yo no recordaba nada.

Leonhardt vio el desconcierto en los ojos pequeños de Reiner casi como algo palpable, y se preguntó qué tan raro suponía el que su memoria no hubiera captado los recuerdos perdidos hasta ese momento. Había pasado la mitad de su vida llevando una vida relativamente normal junto a sus padres—los del presente—, un cuarto soportando a una asistente social, y lo que restaba a un lado de Armin y su abuelo. ¿Qué cómo no había sido capaz de recuperar sus memorias antes? Quizás porque no había sido necesario hasta ahora.

Se quedó callada, meditando. Reiner continuó observándole con duda.

—¿Cómo es posible que no recordaras nada con Armin al lado? Me llevó dos años encontrar a Berth.

Cierto, Bertholdt. Annie señaló al muchacho tumbado en la cama con la barbilla.

—¿Fubar lo sabe? —preguntó.

Los labios de Reiner se apretaron tanto al punto de formar una pequeña línea forzada, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y, para no seguir exponiendo tal espectáculo, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto; todavía pululaban partículas de polvo de los escombros en el aire, y se estaban quedando pegados en el vidrio.

—No lo sé. —admitió al fin. —Sinceramente no lo sé.

Le costó entenderlo, sin embargo, Annie supo que se habían reencontrado los tres el mismo día; el día en que la puerta de Trost nuevamente cayó. Ella se los topó allí, en medio de gritos, tierra y sangre, otra vez sobreviviendo en medio del caos. Pero, ¿y ellos? Tal vez Reiner encontró a Bertholdt aplastado por restos de construcción.

Annie suspiró, se acercó al muchacho y le rodeó el cuello grueso con sus delgados brazos. Lo habían hecho antes, ¿no? Esos momentos de amistad íntima entre los tres cuando se enlistaron para su entrenamiento militar—ahora conocido como "La Academia"—en el pasado. Aunque ahora seguían siendo unos mocosos de doce o trece años.

Se acomodó en el hueco del cuello de Braun.

—Abajo comentan que la explosión es obra de los rebeldes. —comentó la chica, cambiando de tema.

—No ha sido  _El eje._

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Reiner se arremangó las mangas de su sucia camisa.

—Porque a nosotros no nos avisaron de nada.

Y allí estaba: otra bomba de tiempo. Reiner era parte de los rebeldes; trabajaba con ellos, mentía por ellos, quizás mataba por su causa. Jamás fue prejuiciosa en los temas que giraban en torno a El Eje—bien por ella que el rey se pudriera en su trono junto con toda su asquerosa familia real—, pero nunca abaló la destrucción de las murallas. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en salir? Allá afuera no había nada que los esperara con los brazos abiertos.

Allá afuera no había nada más que un mundo demasiado solitario para gente tan pequeña.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio le obligó a desenredar los brazos de Leonhardt de su cuello, ensayando de antemano sus palabras.

—Ven con nosotros. —le sugirió.

Annie se negó.

—Por favor, Annie. Las cosas siguen igual que hace mil años. Un rey mediocre, una vida completamente desigual con estamentos con poder, aristócratas engreídos, brechas enormes… Un sistema económico que solo sirve para seguir llenándole los bolsillos de dinero a los cerdos de Sina. —tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse. —Podemos luchar como lo hicimos en el pasado…

—No necesito cambios, Reiner. Estoy bien como están las cosas ahora.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y esbozó una mueca con los labios.

—Es por Armin, ¿verdad? —fue una acusación más que otra cosa, y si Annie tuvo alguna respuesta con qué rebatir, Braun no quiso escucharla. —Mira, antes cometimos errores y perdimos la guerra. Nuestras intenciones eran buenas, pero fracasamos. Ahora volvimos del otro lado de la verja y entiendo el porqué. —emocionado, Reiner sujetó las manos de la muchacha entre las propias. —Podemos hacer las cosas bien ahora, redimir lo que hicimos y luchar desde el lado correcto. ¿No quieres eso, Annie? ¿Intentarlo de nuevo?

Sonaba alentador, correcto y plausible. Era como arrojarle una hogaza de pan al hambriento, como un atisbo de esperanza; la oportunidad por la que tantos matarían y muchos otros morirían. Volver a poner al caballo en el tablero y cambiar las cartas una vez más con la balanza del otro lado; volver a encarar a la muerte desde la esquina contraria, dispuestos a ganar, perder o morir.

_Dispuestos a corregir los faltas del pasado._

Pero Annie no entendía qué debía corregir ni qué redimir.

_Annie no recordaba sus pecados._

Sacudió las manos y Reiner las soltó, dándose por vencido; no quiso agregar ya nada. Las razones estaban puestas sobre la mesa, la chance de unirse a  _El Eje_  y a los rebeldes dependía exclusivamente de ella, y si seguía reticente, Braun ya no tomaba protagonismo en el asunto. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y a centrar su atención en el malherido de Bertholdt, quien de vez en cuando gemía y se removía incómodo sobre la cama. Annie, dando el asunto por zanjado, se giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta.

Las últimas palabras de Reiner se le quedaron grabadas en la mente a hierro caliente: — _Si cambias de opinión, busca a Dot Pixis._

Dot Pixis, el comandante de la Tropas Estacionarias; menuda sorpresa que estuviera detrás de los revolucionados.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, notando a Ymir cruzando la puerta de entrada hacia el exterior con un teléfono pegado a un costado de su cabeza. No se sentía a sí misma muy cercana a la mujer—que, por lo que notaba, le llevaba sus cinco años de edad—, así que optó por no mostrarle mayor interés. Quizás no recordaba, y si lo hacía, no se había acercado a hablar, así que no quiso dignarse a dar el primer paso. En su lugar, retomó el paso hacia la cocina; aparentemente las comunicaciones en Trost volvieron a funcionar.

—La línea de emergencia funciona. —anunció Annie al ingresar, sabiendo de antemano que se toparía con Armin.

Él, apoyado en el mesón con una taza de café humeante en mano, sonrió aliviado.

—Hay que avisar al hospital para que envíen ambulancias para estas personas. El puente del río desapareció, y las calles están cortadas por escombros.

La muchacha se acercó con cautela y sirvió un poco de café en una taza, dándole un sorbo.

—¿Sabes quién pudo hacerlo? —inquirió Annie.

—Todo apunta a los rebeldes, aunque no sé qué sacarían haciendo desaparecer la puerta. Podría pasar como una invasión, pero no hubo más ataques además de la explosión.

Leonhardt recordó su conversación con Reiner, y las suposiciones de Armin parecían dar con un punto ciego. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sin embargo, no hizo mayor caso. ¿De verdad Braun era parte de  _El Eje_? Parecía algo improbable, siendo que ahora solo eran unos mocosos de doce, pero no imposible.

Y la propuesta de unirse a la causa seguía presente.

Annie dejó la taza a un lado, se sacudió los entierrados pantalones que traía puestos y salió de la cocina a vista y paciencia de un intrigado Armin.

Como se esperó desde un principio, y luego de una semana desde el atentado, la culpabilidad recayó en los rebeldes, y los rumores sobre la supuesta muerte del príncipe Dante fluyeron desde los barrios bajos. Más tarde la noticia que remeció a todo el mundo salió a la luz, y el único heredero al trono de las tres murallas desapareció sepultado en el cementerio real junto con las esperanzas de todo un pueblo.

La revolución que amenazaba con avecinarse cobró una fuerza aplastante. Y mientras eso sucedía, Annie recordaba.

Comenzó con pequeñeces, nimias memorias de sus años en el ejército, de cómo—luego de tres años de intenso entrenamiento—optó por unirse a la Policía Militar. Recordó a Marlo, el idiota que buscaba siempre hacer lo correcto con sus principios moralistas; la verdad es que todos en la Policía Militar daban asco. Aparentemente vivió en Sina por un tiempo. También se acordó de sus compañeros del ciclo ciento cuatro; de la hambrienta Sasha, del enano de Connie, el amable de Marco, la pequeña Christa, Ymir, Mina, Thomas, Jean, Mikasa, Eren…

_Armin._

Luego… vinieron los errores.

Se infiltró en las Tropas de Exploración para ejecutar a los titanes capturados. Aniquiló a todo el escuadrón del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Luchó contra la versión titánica de Eren. Mató a incontables personas en busca de ocultar su naturaleza y frustrar los planes de la humanidad para exterminar a los titanes. Destruyó parte de Stohess. Asesinó a Marco, a Petra, a Auruo, a Gunter, a Erd…

_Traicionó a Armin._

Capturaron a sus camaradas y descubrieron sus identidades. Ella permaneció cristalizada por años. Cuando despertó, la guerra había finalizado con la victoria de la humanidad. Los titanes se esfumaron, y Annie sería ejecutada al alba junto con Bertholdt, Reiner e Ymir en un juicio con una única resolución: Culpable.

Murió con un limpio corte en la nuca, en presencia de Armin Arlert.

Las pesadillas le invadieron, los desvelos aumentaron a cantidades desastrosas, la culpa estaba pesándole en los hombros de una manera dolorosa e indescriptible. Había hecho demasiado por una causa que había olvidado en el tiempo, y perdió la vida arrepintiéndose de jugar en contra de la persona que logró hacerse un hueco en su corazón de hielo.

Recordaba los ojos destrozados de Armin cuando le vieron por última vez, hace mil años. Ese azul en sus orbes se había apagado inminentemente.

Quizás ese dolor forjó al Armin que es ahora, incluso si él no lo recuerda.

Y entonces la necesidad de revertir los hechos del pasado comenzó a fluir en su fuero interno. Se lo debía a aquellos que murieron en sus manos, se lo debía a otros tantos que lucharon a su lado. Se lo debía a él, a la única persona que, tal vez, confió en ella hasta el final, e incluso después de una vida lo seguía haciendo.

Fue así como una noche, tres meses después de la caía de la puerta de Trost, acarreó las pocas pertenencias de valor que poseía en un bolso y se marchó. No dejó una nota de agradecimiento ni un beso de despedida; no, eso era poco.

_Dibujó con pintura negra el emblema de la extinta Legión de Reconocimiento en la pared de su cuarto; símbolo de la revolución._

Ignoraba si Armin la buscó luego de ello; en el fondo esperaba que sí.

Durante tres días vagó por la ciudad, visitando los lugares más bajos y recónditos de Trost en busca de alguien que fuera capaz de conducirle al hombre que necesitaba, aquel que hace poco se había jubilado de su labor como Comandante. Unos la arrastraban por los subterráneos, otros le decían que debía buscarle cerca de los muros, los pocos que restaban rumoreaban que había salido de la muralla Rose; lo cierto que es que Annie le encontró al interior del Salón Memorial, contemplando un cuadro en donde se retrataba al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad:  _The Corporal._

Cuando Leonhardt se acercó a él, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo; una persona encapuchada de pies a cabeza estaba junto a él. No podía verle el rostro, pero pudo imaginar de quién se trataba.

—Dot Pixis. —llamó la muchacha. El anciano bigotudo se volteó a encararle. —El hombre detrás de las  _Alas de la Libertad._

—Annie Leonhardt. —respondió él a su vez. —La titán femenina que reencarnó en humana. ¿Buscas luchar del lado contrario esta vez?

Annie le atisbó por breves segundos, determinada a no dejarse intimidar por él. Pixis se acercó a ella esperando a que contestara; Annie saludó con el puño al corazón como respuesta. Dot sonrió y sacó una licorera del interior de su gabardina. Fue en ese momento cuando la figura encapuchada se posó a su frente.

—Annie. —le llamó, descorriendo la capucha de su rostro. Annie vio rencor en los ojos azules de Mikasa cuando estiró su mano para estrecharla.

—Gusto en verte, Ackerman.

La morena se limitó a asentir.

— _Bienvenida a la revolución._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los meses pasan, y la relación entre Eren y Levi va fortaleciéndose junto con las ansias alrededor del nuevo integrante de la familia.

**XII**

**Eren**

**L** a mañana del  _Weihnachten_ , Eren despertó solo en su cama; el aroma característico de Levi seguía impregnado en los almohadones blancos y en las sábanas, pero su presencia, su entera persona había desaparecido de la habitación. A esas horas, y todavía somnoliento, el muchacho guardaba las esperanzas de que el hombre siguiera habitando la casa, que no se había ido sin realmente despedirse, de que aparecería bajo el dintel de la puerta para, por lo menos, decir adiós.

Encontró a Hanji en el comedor recogiendo la vajilla del desayuno. Ella le deseó los buenos días. Él preguntó por Rivaille.

Levi se había marchado junto a Petra hace media hora rumbo a Sina.

El corazón de ese abatido muchacho ya no lo soportaba, cada parte de su condenada alma parecía haber sido desgarrada con paciencia y delicadeza, lo que hacía las cosas mucho peores. Los besos, los murmullos apenas audibles de la noche anterior que los había sentido tan reales ahora le sabían a café negro, a agua con sal, a traición.

Pero, y de una manera masoquista, amaba cada caricia que compartieron bajo el cielo nocturno de los héroes del pasado.

Amaba a Levi como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

—Otra vez se ha ido sin despedirse… —el murmullo decepcionado de Eren provocó que Hanji lo recordara.

—El enano ha dejado algo para ti en tu cuarto. —aseveró Zoe, depositando los platos en el fregadero. —Dijo que era importante que lo vieras.

Eren procuró mantenerse en silencio al retirarse a su alcoba escaleras arriba, teniendo cuidado de no dejar en evidencia su desesperación por llegar a ella lo antes posible. Intentó disculparse con Hanji, aunque en ese momento no le importó si lo hizo o no; su mente estaba sumida en el significado de esas palabras, en lo que podría haber allí, escondido en su habitación.

Trató de no azotar la puerta, trató de no volcar todo lo que hubiera en su cuarto…

_Trató exasperadamente de no caer en la exasperación._

Levi se empeñaba demasiado en aferrarse a su mundo y moldearlo a su antojo.

Revolvió las gavetas de su armario, entre sus cuadernos, bajo el escritorio y la cama, incluso volteó el tacho de la basura, sin embargo, sus manos seguían vacías; allí no había nada de Rivaille más que su olor, su perfume natural, y el recuerdo de sus labios. Todavía sentía su sabor amargo en la superficialidad de su boca, un sabor de otoño, de hojas secas y de brisa helada.

Él besaba condenadamente bien.

Eren quería sentir más de eso; mucho más.

Entonces una ráfaga tibia entró por la ventana, y sus ojos captaron un destello rápido, un fulgor débil e inusual balanceándose detrás de la puerta. Eren se asomó con cuidado, y se desconcertó monumentalmente al descubrir el origen de la sutil luz: un colgante pendía junto a una arrugada fotografía pegada con cinta adhesiva en la madera de la entrada.

Un regalo de Levi por el  _Weihnachten._

Retiró ambas cosas con cuidado de la puerta y los investigó con detenimiento. El colgante tenía una delgada cadena de plata brillante y bien mantenida, y de ella suspendía un pequeño dije con la forma de una moneda de caras lisas, la cual extrañamente—y a diferencia de la cadeneta—era de cobre viejo y oxidado.

¿Era de Rivaille? La idea provocó que su pecho se apretujara alrededor de su corazón; la sangre se le fue a la cara en consecuencia.

Por otro lado, la fotografía parecía no tener que ver con él en lo absoluto a simple vista. En ella se retrataban a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, con las manos entrelazadas y sonriendo ampliamente. El muchacho definitivamente no era Levi, demasiado alto y demasiado rubio como para serlo; tenía ojos ámbares y facciones angulosas, y una mirada determinada, pero cálida. La chica, en cambio, daba la sensación de ser mucho más expresiva y energética; su cabello rojo escarlata se armonizaba bien con sus enormes ojos turquesa, tenía pómulos redondos y una gran sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera de un inexplicable entusiasmo.

Nunca los había visto en su vida, sus rostros no se le hacían para nada familiares, y Trost, de una retorcida forma, no era una ciudad demasiado grande; pasaba fácilmente como un distrito. Ellos no eran de la comarca. ¿Parientes de Rivaille? No se parecían en nada; las facciones de él eran finas, pálidas y determinadas, muy distintas a los grandes ojos de la chica y a la cálida mirada del muchacho. ¿Amigos? Probablemente.

¿Por qué dejar una fotografía de un par de desconocidos en sus manos?

Quiso comprobar el reverso de la imagen; allí, al pie del papel, habían escrito algo con tinta.

" _Farlan e Isabel_

_Abril 2010_

_Atlántida"_

Una fotografía de hace tres años, tomada en un lugar que Eren jamás en su corta vida había visto o escuchado; claramente no era un sitio de Trost, y es probable que de la muralla Rose tampoco. El fondo de la imagen estaba tapizada en edificios desgastados, tendederos viejos y agujeros de luz que provenían de algún lado.

¿Sería una ciudad? ¿Un pueblo? ¿Una villa? Es más, ¿sería el lugar natal de Levi? No podía determinarlo a ciencia cierta, después de todo las cosas que realmente conocía del pasado y presente de Rivaille eran aspectos muy superficiales. No conocía a sus padres, si tenía hermanos ni, valga la redundancia, de dónde venía; hasta hoy había dado por sentado que pertenecía a su mismo distrito. No sabía cuál era su color favorito, ni su comida favorita, cuál era su edad exacta ni a qué se dedicaba ahora, si le agradaban los animales o cómo le gustaba el café—porque tenía claro que el café para él era indispensable—.

No entendía qué pasaba por su mente.

_Pero había dejado un colgante con un dije y una fotografía de Isabel y Farlan en un lugar llamado Atlántida._

De alguna forma, eso estaba bien…

Para Eren estaba bien.

**(…)**

Los meses luego de Navidad transcurrieron silenciosamente para Jaeger, no hubo mucha novedad aparte de la pansa de Hanji, la cual iba creciendo gradualmente a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, cosa que estaba volviendo loco a Irvin; su actitud se volvió demasiado melosa y sobreprotectora cuando se trataba del bebé. Eren lo entendía, o lo intentaba al menos; era el primer hijo biológico del hombre, y tanto madre como hijo adoptivo sabían que tarde o temprano el rubio iba a terminar transformándose en un algodón de azúcar de dos metros, desbordando dulzura paterna como si fuera sudor.

En los meses de gestación Eren intentaba no preocupar a nadie y atender a Hanji, aunque ella pasaba metida en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo. La doctora Renz le visitaba a menudo para mimarlo un poco con la excusa de que la atención de sus padres ahora estaba centrada en el feto, sin embargo, al muchacho no le molestaba realmente; los momentos de soledad que había adquirido con ello los disfrutaba.

Platicaba con Levi.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos desde la víspera del Weihnachten y, aunque Rivaille había vuelto a Sina sin despedirse como la gente decente, no habían perdido el contacto en lo más mínimo. Levi telefoneaba siempre; al principio Eren recibía llamadas suyas una vez por semana, luego pasaron a frecuentarse un poco—algo así como dos o tres día—hasta que el enano acabó contactándose noche por medio con el castaño.

Ninguno de los dos quería volver a repetir la situación en la que terminaron en los dos años anteriores. En un inicio nadie era capaz de tomar la palabra sobre el beso a la entrada de la antigua casa de Levi, sin embargo—y quisieran o no—, el tema tarde o temprano debía discutirse. Llegaron a un acuerdo.

"La próxima vez que coincidamos, arreglamos todo".

Era justo; Eren prefería que llegaran a un consenso juntos y viéndose las caras, no por medio de un celular o por correo.

A veces conversaban diez minutos, treinta, incluso una hora; todo dependía de cuán ocupado estuviera Rivaille y del ánimo, de todas formas el moreno siempre se daba un espacio para dedicárselo a Jaeger. Platicaban de todo tipo de cosas, y era Eren quien más hablaba de ambos; Levi, en cambio, se mantenía en una postura básicamente reservada, aunque no ponía trabas al contarle ciertas cosas al muchacho para saciar su curiosidad.

Su relación se estaba ampliando más de lo que habían imaginado, y se sentía bien. Eren cada día iba cayendo un poquito más por Levi.

Respecto a Petra, Rivaille y ella nunca habían sido realmente una pareja; él explicó que lo habían intentado durante aquellos dos años, pero para cuando estuvieron en Trost de visita las cosas ya habían decaído irremediablemente y a fin de cuentas no funcionó. Ahora él y Ral vivían en departamentos separados en la capital, y su vínculo se basaba en la amistad y en lo laboral. Levi era el editor asistente de Petra, y trabajaba en una reconocida editorial en Sina.

Las cosas iban mejorando de a poco.

Pero había un detalle.

Las crisis de Eren, de pronto, desaparecieron; Irvin suponía que el muchacho se había recuperado de sus trastornos, aunque el castaño tenía la sensación de que no era así del todo, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Y fue así como sus crisis comenzaron a ser reemplazadas por algo mucho más preocupante y aterrador. Imágenes difusas de una vida que no conocía, donde todavía existían las construcciones de adobe, los caminos de tierra en la ciudad, carruajes y carretas tiradas por caballos, castillos, soldados en masa…

_Las alas de la libertad._

Una vida que no reconocía, pero que indudablemente era suya.

A veces veía a Mikasa en ellas.

Cuánto la extrañaba…

No se lo había contado a nadie, siquiera a Levi, pero, en uno de sus entrenamientos con Dot, le surgió la repentina necesidad de decírselo. Se lo comentó como algo trivial, y Pixis extrañamente se detuvo para mirarle de reojo y, al final, sonreírle de una rara manera. No supo qué quiso decir con esa actitud, sin embargo, no parecía augurar nada malo.

Los entrenamientos entre Pixis y Eren seguían siendo un secreto bien guardado. Eren cada día estaba un poco más cerca de llegar a la cima del árbol.

Sus ojos volvían a brillar como antaño.

Fue en Julio, siete meses después de Navidad, cuando Jaeger se dio cuenta de ello. Se encontraba en su cuarto, tumbado de lleno sobre su cama y con el celular pegado al oído platicando con Levi sobre las próximas vacaciones de invierno; la estación que más le gustaba.

—¿Y ya has visitado los bosques de Gärtner? —preguntó Eren, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto; las luces de la calle se habían apagado de a poco. —Dicen que es una localidad de lagos de agua cristalina.

— _Hace un par de años fui._  —afirmó Levi con simpleza.

—¿En serio? ¿Por trabajo?

— _Fui por mi cuenta._

Eren sonrió de lado, cubriendo un poco la bocina del teléfono al soltar un resoplido incrédulo; muy pocas personas eran capaces de transitar de una muralla a otra con total libertad, se necesitaban recursos y un par de contactos para lograrlo. Para ser sinceros, el castaño ya lo había notado hace ya un tiempo; Rivaille era una persona de muchos viajes.

Por eso era tan abrumante que Levi estuviera viviendo en la capital, mientras que Eren estaba allí, en uno de los distritos carnada de Rose, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, si es que no rebalsaban los mil.

—¿Es como dicen? —inquirió Eren. —Gärtner. ¿Hay extensos bosques mágicos y hermosos agujeros de luz bajo los árboles?

Levi bufó; no parecía malhumorado.

— _No hay nada de magia, pero pareciese que lo hubiera._  —respondió, haciendo una pausa. — _Es más impresionante de lo que describen en Rose._

Eren sonrió, complacido con las palabras del mayor. Atisbó las calles oscuras de Trost con un vistazo rápido antes de tumbarse nuevamente sobre la cama y arrellanarse en el centro, abrazando con ahínco los almohadones y cojines desparramados sobre las sábanas. Soltó un suspiro, aguantando en la entrada de la garganta unas inexplicables ganas de reír.

—Eso es bueno. Me gustaría ir algún día.

— _En algún momento al mastodonte y a la loca se les antojará ir a María._

—Supongo, aunque probablemente vayamos a Shiganshina. —se encogió de hombros. —Sería el primer lugar que querría visitar de vuelta en María.

Levi se quedó en silencio; la estática de la línea se acentuó en medio de palabras desvanecidas por un par de segundos. Eren oyó un chasquido muerto al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un suspiro cansino.

— _¿Tienes familiares en Shiganshina?_ —cuestionó Rivaille.

—No realmente, pero la nostalgia puede conmigo. —afirmó Jaeger. —Es donde nací a fin de cuentas.

Eren guardó silencio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo repentinamente; siempre le pasaba cuando hablaban sobre algo que tuviera relación con un "antes", el antes que nunca había visto Trost y donde su familia seguía completa. Recordaba sus años de infancia aprendiendo en casa con la ayuda de Mikasa y Carla, porque la única escuela pública del distrito era un asco, y los más adinerados se iban a estudiar al interior de María.

Recordaba esas tardes sentado en la mesa del comedor dibujando las vocales, sumando con manzanas y dividiendo con granos de legumbres en cajitas de fósforos; siempre había una taza de chocolate caliente humeando a un lado y su madre vigilándole desde la cocina para que hiciera su tarea. En la tarde aparecía Mikasa por la puerta lateral de la casa con leña y palos secos en los brazos para echarle a la chimenea y al fogón de la cocina, y se sentaba en la silla contigua a ayudarle si lo necesitaba.

Ella siempre fue más rápida en muchas cosas que él.

Carla era una muy buena maestra y tenía conocimientos amplios a pesar de vivir en medio de la pobreza. Radammes era un apellido reconocido en la clase alta de la capital, y su madre había nacido en ese mundo de joyas brillantes y lujos que ni con todo el dinero en Shiganshina junto podrían costear. Estudió junto con la aristocracia en los institutos privados de importancia en Sina y cuando cumplió los dieciocho viajó a Shiganshina por cuestiones empresariales junto con su padre. Allí conoció a Grisha, un médico pobretón que recién estaba lanzándose en su carrera profesional, y mamá se enamoró. Los abuelos Radammes jamás lo aceptaron, así que desconocieron a Carla y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella en el momento en que pasó a ser una Jaeger.

El final de la historia: Carla se casó con Grisha, tuvieron un niño y adoptaron una niña; murió de cáncer mamario a los treinta y dos.

Hannes decía que Carla abandonó a su prometido—un ricachón de la capital—por un Jaeger de Shiganshina. Menuda historia de amor.

— _Oye, mocoso, te estoy hablando..._  —rezongó Levi, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Eren parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a presionar el teléfono contra el costado de su cabeza.

—Lo lamento, estaba distraído.

— _¿Todo en orden?_

—Sí...

Levi resopló al otro lado de la línea, pero no refutó ni agregó nada, y el muchacho agradeció ese pequeño gesto; no había hablado de nadie sobre su familia y su pasado, y por ahora prefería aplazar el tiempo de soltarlo todo tanto como se le concediera. Las heridas seguían tan frescas como lo estaban hace tres años, cuando Mikasa desapareció, y platicarle a alguien externo sobre ello era como meter un dedo en la carne expuesta.

Era mejor hacer como si no hubiera nada que contar.

El grito que pegó Hanji al otro lado de la casa tomó desprevenido a Eren. Se levantó de la cama frunciendo el ceño, con el celular aún pegado a la oreja, y salió al pasillo oscuro diciéndole a Rivaille que esperara en línea. Bajó al primer piso y se apresuró a buscar a la mujer. El segundo alarido llegó, y Jaeger corrió hacia la sala de estar con el corazón desbocado.

¿Un ladrón? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un incendio? Las cosas más disparatadas pasaron por la mente del castaño.

Se detuvo de sopetón bajo el marco de la puerta; Hanji estaba desparramada en el sillón, jadeando y respirando trabajosamente, con una mano sobre el vientre abultado y un charco de algo marrón verdoso entre las piernas. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente, y habían gotas de sudor perlando su cuello. Eren, en medio de las circunstancias, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—¿T-Tía Hanji?

Zoe levantó la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los dientes.

Eren tragó grueso.

—Cariño... —empezó ella. —C-Código verde...

—¿Qué?

Una contracción mortal atravesó dolorosamente el vientre de Hanji.

—¡Eren, rompí la bolsa! ¡El bebé viene! —gritó, y a Eren se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Jaeger colapsó inmediatamente; movía las manos y los pies frenéticamente, buscando las respuestas a qué demonios hacer. Irvin estaba de turno en el hospital, por lo que estaban a solas en casa, y a Eren nunca en su vida lo prepararon para situaciones semejantes. ¡Él no era el padre! ¡Él no fue quien asistió a los cursos de parto y paternidad; ese era Irvin!

Aunque era irónico, porque Smith era médico...

Un nuevo alarido y más jadeos alteraron a Eren; se podría decir que estaba a punto de llorar del pánico. Zoe gemía con esfuerzo, a veces gruñía, y para calmar el ansioso dolor incrustaba las uñas en el sofá de cuero negro; apenas era capaz de hablar. Eren, sumido en la más pura de las desesperaciones, corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Tropezó en las escaleras, y rodó un par de peldaños abajo, pero se aferró con garras y colmillos a la balaustrada y se abalanzó dentro de su habitación.

Cogió el teléfono que había dejado tirado en la cama.

—¿Levi? —preguntó; la voz le temblaba. Rivaille lo afirmó con un chasquido. —¡L-Levi! ¡Tía Hanji está...! ¡Está llegando! Y-Yo... ¡No sé que hacer! ¡Parece como si se estuviera muriendo! ¡Levi! Dios santo, ¡¿Qué hago?!

Los gritos de Eren espantaron al moreno.

— _¡Cállate y cálmate, niño!_  —ordenó el enano, y el castaño luchó por cerrar la boca y mantenerse en silencio. — _Bien, respira hondo, mocoso, y dime qué mierda le pasa a la loca._

—R-Rompió la bolsa, o algo así... —Eren intentó buscar las palabras correctas, pero la exasperación pudo con él. —H-Había algo asqueroso corriéndole por las piernas... ¡Lo que sea! ¡El punto es que el bebé viene! Levi, ¿qué demonios hago?

Un silencio desconsolador, solo desgarrado por el grito de su madre adoptiva en el piso inferior.

—¡Levi!

— _¡Tus malditos padres son los médicos aquí!_

—¡Tía Hanji no puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

Un profundo inhalar se mezcló con la estática de la línea.

— _¿Dónde está el malnacido de Irvin?_

—En el hospital. —contestó Jaeger, saliendo de la habitación directo a las escaleras. —E-Está de turno; solo estamos tía Hanji y yo.

— _Que los Oompa Loompas maldigan al hijo de puta de Irvin._ —despotricó Rivaille, y rápidamente Eren comenzó por sentirse incluso más intranquilo. — _Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada; solo queda llevarla al hospital. ¿Sabes conducir?_

Radammes bajaba a tropel las escalinatas mientras hablaba, girando hacia la derecha al final de las gradas para entrar en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar; los jadeos mezclados en dolor de Hanji se escucharon aterradoramente cercanos y audibles, y no pudo evitar pensar que agradecía en el alma haber nacido hombre.

—No. —respondió. —Solo tengo dieciséis.

— _Bien; contáctate con alguien que sí sepa o marca a un radiotaxi y lleva a la loca al hospital. Llámame en cuanto la gafotas entre al quirófano._

Y con ello la llamada se cortó, y Eren no quiso perder tiempo preciado. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y corrió frenéticamente hacia la sala de estar. Llegó a un lado de Hanji y el pánico volvió a hacer mella en su interior al verla incluso peor de lo que estaba hace cinco minutos; ahora la piel la tenía colorada y sudorosa, y la parte baja de su abdomen abultado había dado un brusco remezón acompañado de un alarido de dolor de la mujer.

Así que eso eran las contracciones...

Entonces recordó el folleto que Irvin le había facilitado; hace semanas que lo había leído, y no decía mucho más de lo que se le puede decir un médico en una consulta de dos minutos. Hablaba sobre las contracciones, y que, según el tiempo entre cada contracción, se podía determinar cuánto tiempo quedaba antes del proceso activo del parto; ahora que recordara los detalles era un tema diferente.

También decía que, si la bolsa rompe, hay que ingresar inmediatamente al hospital...

Eren, con los dedos temblorosos y mordiéndose la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, marcó el número del radiotaxi puesto en un folleto adherido a la puerta alta de la nevera.

Iba a ser una noche agitada.

**(…)**

Se sentó de lleno sobre el incómodo sillón de la sala de espera, justo a un lado de la zona de quirófanos de la tercera planta del hospital, cerca de "MATERNIDAD". Hace una hora que habían ingresado junto con Hanji; fue la experiencia más aterradora de su vida. ¿Tan problemático era tener un niño? Eren no sabía el sexo de la criatura; sus padres adoptivos habían acordado que fuera una sorpresa, pero suponía que eso, por ahora, no importaba.

Comprobó la hora en el reloj apostado en la pared blanca de la sala; eran alrededor de las una de la mañana, y Jaeger apenas era capaz de pensar en dormir siquiera, estaba demasiado ansioso como para descansar y relajarse aunque sea un poco. Se arrellenó en el asiento, asentándose incluso con rabia en los resortes medio vencidos recubiertos de la colcha, sin embargo, se levantó inmediatamente.

Los asientos eran demasiado incómodos.

O él estaba demasiado incómodo como para encontrar la posición perfecta.

Se cruzó de brazos y se paseó por el lugar con el ceño fruncido. Pasó una enfermera preguntando por la doctora Zoe, y Eren se encogió de hombros, diciendo que todavía estaba en el quirófano y que no sabía más allá de eso. La mayor parte del tiempo había transcurrido así, gente del hospital pasaba por allí y le preguntaba sobre el parto, si ya había nacido, incluso que dónde estaba el director Smith.

Irvin había entrado junto con Hanji hace media hora, aunque esta vez solo como un padre ansioso a la espera del nacimiento de su hijo, no como el ejemplar médico que es.

Era frustrante estar solo en la sala de espera y no obtener información de nada.

Eren se pasó una hora más divagando en cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente antes de que el doctor Hills, el médico de cabecera en el parto, empujara la puerta doble que separaba la zona de quirófanos y caminara hasta él. Estrecharon ambos las manos, como si vinieran conociéndose de hace siglos, y Hills dijo que el bebé había nacido sin complicaciones, y que Irvin le había pedido que esperara por él frente a "MATERNIDAD".

Dio las gracias y partió rumbo al sector de recién nacidos. Pasó otra media hora más antes de que alguien diera señales sobre el crío.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta de la sala de los recién nacidos con un pequeño bebé envuelto en sábanas en los brazos justo en el momento en que el celular de Eren vibró en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Contestó sin mirar la pantalla, con la mirada clavada en la muchacha que depositaba suavemente al bebé en una cuna de hospital.

— _Mocoso..._  —reconoció la voz de Levi. — _¿Ya nació el mocoso-dos?_

Se rio ante el comentario.

—Sí, aunque todavía no sé como es...

— _¿No estuviste en el parto?_

—Nah. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. La enfermera salió de la sala, dejando solo una panorámica de bebés acurrucados en cunas de metal a través del vidrio. —Demasiado para mí.

— _¿Estás con el mastodonte?_  —preguntó Levi con voz suave, casi cálida. Una extraña sensación tersa invadió su cuerpo.

—No, estoy frente a la sala de recién nacidos tratando de descifrar cuál de todos es Arwen.

— _¿Arwen?_  —De pronto el pequeño—o pequeña—que había sido traído por la enfermera estiró una manita hacia el cielo, moviendo torpemente los dedos y, al final, dejando caer el brazo a un costado.

—Así es como lo llamo yo; ni tía Hanji ni tío Irvin han decidido un nombre aún. —dijo, somnoliento. —Pienso que "Arwen" es un lindo nombre.

— _Eren y Arwen, ¿uh_? —Levi bufó al otro lado, como si estuviera complacido de lo que acababa de escuchar. El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente. —Ustedes los mocosos se están reproduciendo como una pandemia.

Esbozó una sonrisa, relajado.

—Puede que sí.

Entonces el bebé volvió a alzar las manitas hacia el cielo, y Eren pudo captar abiertamente la pulsera de plástico rosada que rodeaba su delicada muñeca; con tinta de rotulador negro habían escrito dos palabras en ella:

"Smith Zoe".

—Es ella... —susurró Eren, sintiendo un revoltijo de emociones estancársele en la entrada del estómago, e inconscientemente apoyó una mano sobre el cristal. —Arwen es un "ella"…

— _¿Pulsera rosada?_

Eren sonrió. Los ojos repentinamente empezaron a atiborrársele de lágrimas.

—Pulsera rosada.

Eren descubrió que la sensación de volver a tener una familia desbordante de amor era casi lo mismo que admirar el cielo; había nubes esponjosas, la libertad del vuelo y un inmenso mar azul flotante arriba. Algo así como nubes tersas al tacto, libre de amar sin restricciones, y el vasto campo sin color donde, con un poco de lluvia y luz, se formaba un arcoíris.

Arwen era el principio de su arcoíris.

Y Levi el final.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren encuentra fuerzas para seguir adelante con su hermana y en Levi. Cosas inesperadas sucedes, y un fantasma del pasado resurge desde lo más profundo de sus memorias.

**XIII**

**Eren**

**A** rwen suspiró quedamente en los brazos de su hermano mientras Eren se paseaba acunándola a lo largo y ancho del living, meciéndola suavemente con pisadas leves y lentas sobre la alfombra de terciopelo. Tarareaba una nana tierna. Él no era un gran vocalista, sin embargo, la bebé se acurrucaba con ganas en su pecho, arrullada por la canción, abriendo y cerrando los ojos incapaz de luchar contra el sueño que le invadía.

Los orbes de Arwen eran de un penetrante marrón rojizo, de nariz achatada como sus padres y de cabello oscuro. Tenía cejas abundantes, aunque no tanto como las de Irvin, y los labios finos los había heredado de su madre. Había adquirido la determinada mirada de los Smith, tanto así como los ojos de tupidas pestañas de los Zoe.

Había nacido como el balance perfecto entre los dos.

Se preguntó su Mikasa había sido el balance perfecto entre sus padres.

Jaeger suspiró; era inevitable para él ponerse a pensar de tanto en tanto en Ackerman cada vez que pasaban tiempo con la bebé. Las encontraba similares, y a la vez demasiado distantes una de la otra. El sentimiento era extraño. Mikasa siempre fue como una hermana mayor para él, y Arwen era apenas un pequeño retoño incapaz de defenderse. Pero le otorgaba esa misma sensación de calidez cuando estaba cerca, a su alrededor, como una familia, igual a ese sentimiento espontáneo que sentía con la chiquilla mitad asiática a su lado.

Veía a Mikasa en Arwen. Y a su vez veía a Arwen en Arwen. Le recordaba a Mikasa, claro, pero Arwen seguía siendo única y especial.

De verdad que era difícil de describir acertadamente.

Luego de un rato, finalmente la pequeña cerró definitivamente los ojos, entregándose al sueño sobrecogedor impulsado por el movimiento paulatino y la melodía de Eren, y el muchacho, en consecuencia, dejó de cantar. La arropó bien entre las mantas amarillas, apagó la luz del living y se retiró por el pasillo directo a las escaleras. La casa quedó a oscuras, y Jaeger tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con algo en su ascenso por las escalinatas, apoyándose en la balaustrada.

Cruzó el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta el fondo y, con un leve rechinido, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Arwen, justo a un lado de la suya. No encendió la luz, en su lugar avanzó suavemente hasta la cuna blanca y depositó con movimientos tiernos a la bebé sobre ella, teniendo el cuidado de que estuviera bien envuelta en las frazadas de lana. Arwen agitó las manitas por reflejo, hasta dejarlas caer a los costados de su pequeña cabecita, quedándose inmóvil.

Eren suspiró aliviado y, echando un ligero último vistazo a la niña, salió de la habitación directo a la cocina.

Había pasado un mes desde que Arwen nació, y las cosas no podrían ser más amenas en esa casa. Todos parecían encantados con la llegada de la niña a la familia Smith Zoe. Las visitas en el hogar iban en aumento de manera colosal; la doctora Renz era la pediatra de control de la pequeña, y muy a menudo pasaba por la residencia Smith junto con demás colegas. Marco, Connie y Jean venían regularmente, ya que Eren ahora apenas pasaba en el hospital por el cuidado de Zoe y la recién nacida, e intentaban darle una mano en lo que podían. Incluso habían recibido noticias de los abuelos—personas que ni Irvin ni Hanji mencionaban nunca—preguntando por Arwen.

El nombre de Arwen se lo había dado el mismo Eren.

En el hospital Irvin y Hanji discutían sobre el nombre de la niña cada día, incapaz de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo para ella. Todo giraba en torno a  _Bridgit, Franziska, Maire, Astrid_... incluso llegaron a proponer un nombre tal como " _Edeltraud_ " en honor a la abuela Smith—Edeltraud Hermelinde Hertz-Smith—, sin embargo, nunca lograron llegar a un buen consenso ni a un nombre adecuado. Preguntaron por la opinión de Eren; Jaeger propuso "Arwen", y así se quedó.

Arwen Amanda Smith Zoe.

Era un bonito nombre.

Escuchó el ronroneo suave del motor de un coche fuera de la casa y luces altas atravesando el antejardín. Las luces se apagaron junto con la máquina, y Eren bajó rápidamente las escaleras para echar un vistazo por entre las persianas del ventanal frontal de la casa. Irvin descendió del automóvil y entró rápidamente al interior. El muchacho le abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida mientras Smith se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero de la entrada.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pequeño? —preguntó el hombre, sonriendo.

—Bien. Hannes pasó en la mañana a dejarme algo de material, y Jean y Connie pasaron la tarde conmigo. —respondió, encaminándose hacia la cocina. —Tía Hanji se fue hace un par de horas por una emergencia con un paciente.

—Lamento eso.

Eren rio.

—No hay problema; disfruto estando solo en casa, y me gusta jugar con Arwen.

Irvin suspiró, rebasando al muchacho para sacar una taza de la despensa. El castaño, a su vez, terminó de verter agua en la cafetera eléctrica y la posicionó estratégicamente sobre el mesón de la cocina, alejado de la orilla.

—Le he dicho a tu madre que se tome los cuatro meses post-parto para descansar y cuidar de tu hermana, pero no quiere escucharme.

—Ama su trabajo tanto como tú, tío.

—También amo a mi familia.

—Tanto como ella lo hace, creo yo. —rebatió Eren. Se apoyó en los bordes del mesón y se subió a él de un salto. El rubio le dijo que se bajara de inmediato, pero el muchacho no hizo caso. Al final apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante. —No puedes recriminarle nada a tía Hanji; no veo que estés llegando más temprano del hospital por Arwen.

Smith encaró una ceja; la cafetera eléctrica silbó y el botón de encendido bajó automáticamente. Eren se apresuró a alargar el brazo, tomar el aparato y vaciar el café humeante dentro de la taza en las manos de su padre adoptivo.

Irvin alzó la taza, como brindando con Jaeger, y antes de probar un sorbo, admitió su derrota:— _Touché._

Eren esbozó una sonrisa sincera, complacido. El hombre rodó los ojos, contagiado por él.

—A veces no sé de qué lado estás. —comentó, resoplando un poco. —De todas formas contrataremos a una ama de llaves para los quehaceres de la casa y de Arwen.

Eren frunció el entrecejo.

—Estoy bien cuidando a Arwen yo mismo.

—Las vacaciones de invierno terminan la próxima semana, Eren, y tú tienes que volver a tus clases con el señor Doofen. —afirmó Irvin, cosa que no le hizo gracia al muchacho. Smith suspiró, y revolvió los cabellos castaños de su hijo con una mano. —Es bueno que seas tan atento con tu hermana, pero tienes más responsabilidades; Arwen estará bien. —dijo, y agregó:—Además estoy algo cansado de comer fideo pre-calentados.

Eren siguió con el ceño fruncido, ofendido por la acotación innecesaria—y por lo demás algo hiriente—de Irvin. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó los brazos en señal de derrota, bajó de un salto del mesón de la cocina y se sacudió los pantalones con algo de brusquedad, encaminándose a las escaleras directo a tu habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del rubio adherida a su espalda. Se volteó sobre sus talones; los profundos ojos azules de Irvin estaban allí, atisbándole quedamente y con detenimiento.

—¿Qué?

Smith negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No es nada. —afirmó. —Solo estoy sorprendido de cuánto has crecido. —De pronto, comenzó a reír con sutileza. —Recuerdo que, cuando recién nos conocimos, no eras muy comunicativo. Te veías triste, solo y abandonado, y tuve la repentina necesidad de protegerte. Hanji estuvo reacia a la idea, pero al final terminó cediendo. Y míranos ahora, hace un mes yo y ella fuimos padres por segunda vez y estás hecho todo un adolescente en camino de convertirte en un hombre. Es un poco loco, ¿no?

Eren se quedó varado en medio del pasillo, congelado, meditabundo y, por sobre todo lo demás, conmocionado. Hace mucho que no se había detenido a pensar en su pasado, en su presente, ni en mucho menos en su futuro. Su mente inmediatamente viajó a esos días en los que todavía era un crío sin familia, dejado a su suerte en el hospital de una ciudad desconocida por alguien que había creído intachable, donde se había sentido tan solo y abandonado que todos parecían tornarse en fantasmas, caretas y enemigos.

Cuando las ventanas parecían sangran, las luces se volvían chispeantes y a la vez desabridas, cuando las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse a su alrededor y lo único que le quedaba era gritar hasta fundirse en el silencio. Donde había olvidado lo que era el calor humano, las amistades y lo que era sentirse pleno.

Nadie nunca podría borrar los recuerdos de Mikasa, Carla y Grisha, los espacios que dejaron en su corazón ni tampoco jamás nadie sería capaz de reemplazarlos. No obstante, podía crear recuerdos nuevos con personas nuevas, vivir momentos nuevos con personas nuevas...

_Amar a personas nuevas de formas nuevas._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo cayó en la cuenta de que, de verdad, estaba en paz con sus demonios.

_El Eren del presente, el Eren del pasado y el Eren de hace mil años estaban volviendo a ser uno._

Sonrió, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a aglutinársele en los ojos.

—Todos cambiamos, ¿no?

Irvin sonrió, bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

—Todos necesitamos un cambio de vez en cuando.

" _De verdad que todos lo necesitamos._..", pensó Eren, mientras subía las escaleras y desaparecía por el pasillo.

**(…)**

Eren agachó la cabeza cuando pedazos de ramas y hojas sueltas cayeron a centímetros de su rostro, obstruyéndole la vista de lo que había un poco más arriba, enroscado cuidadosamente en las ramas altas y frágiles del tronco. El viento soplaba fuerte, provocando que los nervios se hicieran un poco más difíciles de controlar, pero no imposibles. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer se filtraban por entre el follaje, creando agujeros de luz que a veces cegaban al muchacho y le orillaban a aferrarse al tronco y detenerse por unos instantes. Abajo, de pie en los cimientos del árbol, Pixis tomaba un trago largo de su licorera.

—Puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras. —le dijo Dot en voz alta, sonriendo. —Hoy no hay nada bueno en la televisión.

Eren no respondió; gotas de sudor le caían por la frente y el cuello, y gruñidos guturales escapaban de sus labios cada vez que debía usar sus dedos malos para encamararse firmemente al tronco y dar otra patada en el impulso para seguir escalando. Las heridas de las manos le ardían, sangraban y se secaban hasta que otro rasmillón las volviera a abrir. Solo faltaban unos dos metros; la cámara de expulsión de gas estaba enroscada allí arriba, esperándole.

Dos años tuvo que esperar para llegar a ese momento. Lo sentía, lo tenía en la punta de los dedos casi, el momento para ser capaz de hacer uso de su regalo de cumpleaños por primera vez desde que su padre adoptivo se lo obsequió. Estaba tan cerca; no podía rendirse ahora.

Las ramas, a medida que se acercaban a la copa del árbol, se hacían más delgadas y endebles, y la tarea de encontrar una que soportara su peso se hacía cada vez más complicada; una cantidad incontable de veces había estado a punto de caer y matarse por ello. Sin embargo, no importaba; estaba próximo a su objetivo.

Luego de esto ya no tendría que seguir escalando ese maldito árbol cada maldito día.

Pisó con fuerza; la rama se quebró y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Chilló, se aferró al tronco e incrustó las uñas para no caer. Un gruñido de dolor se le escapó de la boca en medio de un suspiro de alivio al verse a salvo nuevamente. Buscó otra posición y retomó su camino cuesta arriba. Ya solo quedaba un metro.

Alargó el brazo, y la punta de los dedos rozó el metal por escasos segundos, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para pensar con claridad. En un impulso que pudo haberle costado la vida, dio un salto, arrebató la cámara de un zarpazo y se sujetó de una rama cercana que crujió cuando su masa y la gravedad hicieron lo suyo.

Listo, la tenía; estaba hecho.

Pixis le miró desde la tierra; soltó una carcajada y aplaudió.

—Arriesgado, pero efectivo. Ahora intenta bajar sin matarte. —dijo nuevamente, y Eren se dio cuenta del grave embrollo en el que se había metido.

Las ramas a sus pies no soportarían su peso si se dejaba caer, y para cuando su cuerpo se encontrara con algo que sí lo hiciera, el golpe lo mataría.

¿Cómo mierda procedía ahora?

Los cinturones del equipo le sofocaban en esa situación de desesperadas medidas, la caja metálica de las navajas—ahora vacía—ejercía peso y le tiraba hacia la tierra, y los pistones en las fundas bajo sus brazos se balanceaban con cada respiración forzosa que daba. El anciano, sereno, se limitaba a seguir bebiendo de la licorera.

—Usa tu equipo. —gritó tranquilamente.

—¡No sé cómo diablos usar esta cosa! —vociferó Eren al borde de la desesperación.

—Entonces aprende. —contestó Pixis, y agregó:—O te mueres.

—¡Al menos dígame cómo ensamblar esta mierda! —agitó la cámara de expulsión de gas en su mano, cosa que hizo que la rama crujiera otra vez. Un chillido escapó de sus labios nuevamente.

Dot señaló con su dedo la parte baja de su espalda.

—Se ensambla con tornillos, y no creo que tengas tiempo para dártelas de herrero.

Eren no respondió; esperaba no morir de una manera tan dolorosa.

Pixis rio. Olvidó la licorera a un lado, tendida en el césped y, captando la atención del joven Jaeger, con las manos simuló sostener una especie de pistola en ambas y, haciendo uso de sus dedos índice y anular, fingió presionar un gatillo reiteradas veces.

Los pistones.

Los ganchos de acero.

Eren tomó la base de su camisa y la levantó, dejando al descubierto su torso de músculos levemente marcados, para luego agarrarla con los dientes, formando una especie de bolsa a la altura del pecho. Depositó la pieza del equipo de maniobras en ella y, ahora con su mano libre, desenfundó uno de los pistones. Era similar a sostener el mango de un revólver, aunque más alargado y con tres percutores en vez de uno. Dos gatillos a la altura de los dedos, un tercero más grande en el exterior, y una pequeña palanquilla del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler en la base.

Presionó el primer percutor, y el gancho del lado izquierdo salió disparado desde Eren sabe dónde hacia adelante. Cayó al no impactar con nada, y quedó suspendido en el aire desde lo que pareciese ser el "cañón" del aparato asentado en el cinturón de la cadera. Se sorprendió, y con un poco de duda presionó el segundo gatillo. El gancho, mientras lo mantenía suavemente presionado, se recogía de vuelta con lentitud hacia su estado original, y cuando tuvo la suficiente confianza para apretarlo de lleno, volvió de sopetón.

 _"El primero dispara, el segundo recoge según la presión. Estoy empezando a entender, pero ¿cómo controlo la dirección? ¿tendré que hacerlo solo con mi cuerpo?_ " pensó Eren.

Volcó su atención al tercer gatillo, el grande y largo del exterior. Lo presionó con los dos primeros dedos, y el mecanismo hizo un sonido hueco, vacío, sin conexión. Miró la cámara de expulsión y su mente ató cabos sueltos; ese era el percutor de gas.

La palanquilla de pequeño tamaño era un misterio hasta que Jaeger decidió tocarlo. Lo presionó, pero no sucedió nada. Lo movió hacia la izquierda, y el canuto de los ganchos se movió hacia la misma dirección.

" _Bingo"_.

Su brazo dolía a horrores, y la rama de la que se sostenía volvió a crujir estrepitosamente, alterando su pisque.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

La madera cedió; astillas saltaron cuando Eren comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia tierra firme. Su cuerpo se paralizó un segundo, antes de armarse de todo el valor que pudo y, blandiendo los pistones, presionó los gatillos y los ganchos se dispararon. Uno dio de lleno en el tronco, incrustándose en la madera; el otro dio con la nada misma. Y a dos metros de llegar al suelo, el cable de acero se tensó y lanzó a Eren a planear en una media luna alrededor del árbol. El gancho incrustado se soltó, y Jaeger se estrelló contra tierra, rodando seis metros antes de detenerse por completo.

Y seguía estando vivo.

Su respiración, errática y desigual, le parecía el trabajo más forzoso de toda su vida. Las extremidades le temblaban, tenía un brazo casi dislocado y las piernas acalambradas, y la cámara de expulsión de gas estaba a un metro y medio de su posición, reposando sobre el césped húmedo del claro.

Entonces escuchó la carcajada de Pixis a lo lejos.

Levantó la cabeza; el viejo seguía sentado bajo la sombra fría del árbol, bebiendo de su licorera y mostrando el pulgar arriba en su dirección.

Dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo.

No estuvo tan mal.

**(…)**

Cuando llegó a casa, la noche había caído rápidamente sobre Trost. Habían nubes negras amontonándose en el cielo, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaron contra su cuerpo en el momento en que cruzó la reja del antejardín. Sacudió la cabeza peluda de Sam cuando este salió a recibirle y, colgando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, corrió escaleras arriba y se metió en la ducha.

Se tomó su tiempo para relajarse en lo que la casa se sumía en ese silencio avasallador que delataba la escases de moradores

El agua tibia le ayudó a aflojar los nudos de sus estremecidos músculos.

Salió del cuarto de baño con un buzo, una sudadera y una toalla en la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que la casa seguía estando vacía. Se dirigió a comprobar el cuarto de Arwen, pero la bebé tampoco estaba en su cuna, y en la habitación matrimonial de sus padres adoptivos no había nada fuera de su lugar. Cogió su móvil de su alcoba antes de bajar hacia la cocina, sintiéndose extrañamente solo, y cuando la paranoia le llevó a pensar en llamar a la policía local, la notita adhesiva pegada en la puerta de la nevera le hizo desistir.

"Papá y yo fuimos a cenar a un restaurante al otro lado de la ciudad. Arwen está con Irene y Hannes, y pasaremos por ella cuando regresemos. Tu cena está en la nevera y hay algo de repollo también. La comida de Sam es a las nueve. No nos esperes despierto.

Pórtate bien.

Te amamos.

Hanji

PD: Jean y Connie llamaron, dicen que vendrán a casa a eso de las ocho."

—Me quedé con las sobras. —dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros y hurgando en el refrigerador en busca de alimentos. Halló el plato con su cena, sin embargo, pasó de él y decidió por sacar un refresco y prepararse un emparedado.

Demasiado conflictivo con las comidas.

Su celular sonó repentinamente, y al comprobar el número en la pantalla reconoció a Levi. Contestó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Levi?

— _Mocoso._

—Yo. —saludó, tomando un cuchillo. Le echó un vistazo al reloj empinado en la pared de la cocina: siete de la tarde. —¿Qué sucede? Es raro que llames tan temprano.

— _Es solo para corroborar algo. El hijo de puta de Irvin no contesta su teléfono, y tengo que hablar algo pendiente con él._  —contestó el enano.

—No me sorprende; tía Hanji y tío Irvin salieron a cenar al otro lado de Trost. —afirmó, extrayendo mantequilla de maní de la nevera. —Probablemente ambos tengan el celular apagado o estén fuera de cobertura; quién sabe.

— _No me ayudas, niño._

—Es toda la información de la que dispongo, capitán Rivaille —espetó el muchacho, imitando la voz de un soldado y llevándose el puño al pecho.

Calló repentinamente, y una sensación de deja vú remeció cada fibra de su cuerpo. De pronto se sintió mareado, y apoyó la espalda contra el mesón para evitar derrumbarse.

Escuchó voces lejanas, gritos ahogados, súplicas por todas partes, y a la nariz le llegó un indudable aroma a sangre, cenizas y muerte.

Entonces estaba volando, y habían gigantes humanoides tratando de alcanzarle. Vio a Mikasa rebanar la carne de uno de ellos, y a un chico rubio que no conocía ayudándole a él a ponerse de pie. Le gritaba algo, aunque no era capaz de oírle. Un chorro de sangre salió expulsada de un costado, y se dio cuenta de que una de esas cosas, un monstruo, se había engullido a un grupo de persona de un mordisco.

Espeluznante.

Y rápidamente volvió a la cocina de su casa.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca instintivamente sintió como si la yema de sus dedos le quemaran la piel. Allí, bañando sus manos, habían rastros de mordeduras, vapor y sangre oscura. Aguantó la respiración y agitó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar sus dedos, no había nada, solo el color tostado de su piel.

¿Qué mierda?

— _¿Eren?_  —le llamó Levi. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a ponerse el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—Lo siento, ¿decías? —carraspeó quedamente, aclarándose la garganta.

— _Oye, ¿cómo van tus trastornos?_

Frunció el ceño; Jaeger le había contado que ya no los tenía.

—No he tenido una crisis en meses. ¿Por qué? —Un silencio avasallador, solamente irrumpido por el sonido de la lata de gaseosa al ser abierta. Bebió un sorbo, intentando sacarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido recién. No obtuvo respuesta por parte del contrario.—¿Levi?

Entonces se acercó al mesón para seguir preparando su emparedado, y se quedó petrificado al notar que la madera de la cocina estaba rayada con tajos superficiales. Parecían hacer sido hechos con un cuchillo, y Eren estaba seguro de que eso no estaba allí antes.

Parecían ser letras.

_Los aniquilaré a todos._

Ahogó un grito en la entrada de la garganta, y el sonido del cuchillo estrellándose contra las baldosas del piso le hizo darse cuenta que lo había estado sujetando todo este tiempo.

— _¡Hey, mocoso! ¿Estás bien?_  —escuchó la voz de su tío llamándole a través del aparato, y fue en ese momento cuando tocaron al timbre de su casa. Recobró la compostura, y recordó que el cara de yegua y Springer habían avisado diciendo que irían a su casa esa noche.

—Espera; voy a atender la puerta. —avisó Eren a Levi, y partió hacia la entrada, cruzando el pasillo. Volvieron a tocar al timbre, y Jaeger alzó las voz diciendo que ya iba.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, enojado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le empujaron hacia el suelo y se posaron sobre él; una persona encapuchada le presionó las costillas con una rodilla y empuñó un cuchillo sobre su cuello. A Eren le pareció que le faltaba el aire y el mundo comenzaba a girarle estrepitosamente.

Enfocó la vista; unos ojos azules y perturbadores le miraban con sorpresa.

—Oigan, es este. —anunció la persona que tenía encima, y más pasos se escucharon desde la entrada. Eren volvió en sus sentidos, y cuando el encapuchado aflojó el agarre, el muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar a su captor por los hombros, invertir las posiciones y, ahora él manejando el arma blanca, presionar el filo contra la yugular de su atacante.

—¡Un paso más y le rebano la garganta! —vociferó el castaño amenazadoramente, presionando un poco más el cuchillo, sin detenerse a mirar y darse cuenta que a quien estaba por asesinar a sangre fría era Annie Leonhardt.

Las figuras encapuchadas que entraron por la puerta se detuvieron en seco ante la advertencia del muchacho. Uno de ellos, una persona alta y robusta, metió la mano bajo su capa con la intención de sacar un revólver, sin embargo, uno de los suyos posó una mano sobre su brazo y dio un paso adelante.

—¡No te acerques! —rugió Jaeger, desesperado.

La figura, menuda y de su misma estatura, se quedó estática y, en vez de seguir avanzando, levantó ambas manos a la altura de los hombros y tomó el borde de la capucha de su capa.

—Eren, soy yo. —una voz femenina y escalofriantemente familiar emergió desde las profundidades de la misteriosa persona, y cuando retiró por completo el velo de su cabeza, Eren soltó el arma blanca y se echó hacia un lado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Era un fantasma.

Un fantasma de su pasado.

—Mikasa... —susurró, y no se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento en que las cosas dejaron de tener sentido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren intenta lidiar lo mejor que puede con la reaparición de Mikasa. A su vez, intentan convencerlo de historias imposibles.

**XIV**

**Eren**

**S** e miraron, él con una mirada fastidiada en el rostro, ella resentida por esa actitud. Suspiró, paseando la mirada por el living, reconociendo solamente a Mikasa entre las cinco personas que se hallaban ahora invadiendo su casa. Bajó la vista hacia su móvil y tecleó un par de palabras antes de enviar el mensaje.

"Te lo explico más tarde".

Levi estaba que explotaba de furia.

Se volteó, revolviéndose el cabello, y se tumbó de golpe en el sofá de cuero. Le echó un vistazo a su media hermana, sintiendo un revoltijo de emociones estancársele en la boca del estómago, sin embargo, no fue capaz de evitar atisbarle con nada más que enojo en sus facciones. Se arrellanó aún más en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos, murmurando palabras incomprensibles en lo que la pandilla que había irrumpido en su hogar se miraban unos a otros, desconcertados.

Annie, quien se había mantenido al margen del tema desde la dramática entrada del grupo, avanzó por la sala y se apoyó en la pared contraria a la del castaño, atisbándole de frente bajo el fulgor blanco de la luz de la estancia, como si estuviera analizándole.

—Esperaba otra reacción de él. —comentó al fin, dirigiéndose a Reiner.

Eren soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que los recibiera con los brazos abiertos y les invitara a tomar el té en mi casa de muñecas en maricalandia? —espetó, levantando el rostro y fulminando a la chica con su turquesa mirada. Una carcajada se le escapó mordaz. —Ni siquiera los conozco.

Un segundo más tarde, silencio. Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el chico habían sido prueba suficiente para comprobar lo que los cinco integrantes de la banda habían temido desde el comienzo. Eren Jaeger, el chico titán que alguna vez fue la esperanza de la humanidad, no reconocía sus rostros.

No supo definir si eso era un alivio o un dilema.

Reiner miró a Bertholdt con resignación antes de dirigirse a la hermana adoptiva del chiquillo.

—No tiene recuerdos. —afirmó, resoplando.

—Sabíamos que cabía esa posibilidad. —intervino Leonhardt, neutral.

—En el peor de los escenarios lo era. —esclareció Bertholdt.

—Los tiene. —rebatió Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño ante la negativa de sus compañeros. Se cruzó de brazos y descansó su peso sobre el marco de uno de los ventanales. —Los tiene, el comandante lo corroboró. Es solo que no es capaz de dilucidarlo de sus crisis.

Ymir, atravesando bajo el dintel de la entrada del  _living_ , lanzó una agria risotada al aire, jactándose de ello

—Eso no nos ayuda, Ackerman. —contraatacó. —Si el bastardo suicida no tiene sus recuerdos, no nos sirve de mucho.

Eren, todavía arraigado y siendo ignorado en el sofá de la sala, de alguna forma supo que hablaban de él. Esa manera de referirse a su persona se le hacía familiar, no obstante, no sabía bien de dónde. Era confuso, y también fastidioso; hablaban de Eren, pero él no comprendía un ápice de lo que discutían, y era frustrante tomando en cuenta que el individuo en cuestión era uno mismo.

Decían recuerdos. Eren pensaba que tenía todas las memorias que un adolescente de dieciséis años podría poseer, aunque se había empeñado—y por mucho tiempo—en olvidar la realidad de su pasado. Ahora estos tipos aparecían, se metían a su casa y empezaban a platicar sobre que no estaba lúcido y sus recuerdos no estaban.

De alguna manera siempre sintió que algo le faltaba. Pero dudaba que se debiera a "memorias perdidas".

Para coronar todo el maldito asunto, Mikasa Ackerman; una persona de su infancia a quien había creído desaparecida y posiblemente muerta en los recodos más negros del mundo; aparecía ante él luego de cuatro años, o quizás cinco. Honestamente no estaba seguro del todo.

Era agotador, demasiado para una sola noche. Y, de hecho, todavía no lo asimilaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Personas extrañas invadiendo su hogar, un fantasma del pasado resurgiendo de las cenizas; un sentimiento que amenazaba con derrumbar toda la felicidad que había estado construyendo.

—Puede recordar. —escuchó decir de pronto a su hermana, fiel defensora suya desde tiempos remotos. —Podemos hacerle recordar; ya lo está haciendo.

—No tenemos tiempo, Mikasa. La Central está movilizando Sina, y necesitamos al Eren lúcido en estos momentos. Debemos cruzar Rose en una semana, y él necesita sus recuerdos para volver a ser el chico titán. —Reiner posó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, quien bufó molesta y se apartó con tosquedad. —Es la única pieza que nos falta para completar las pruebas que Zackly quiere.

Annie suspiró, y agregó:—Si sabe que Eren reencarnó en esta vida, tenemos la guerra prácticamente ganada.

—Básicamente la esperanza de que la rebelión triunfe depende de... —Ymir se volteó, y señaló descaradamente a Jaeger con el dedo. —Él.

—Eso me trae recuerdos. —ironizó Annie.

—Están locos.

La voz de Eren resonó en la estancia, acallando precipitadamente toda la plática que estaban teniendo hasta ese entonces. Los ojos del castaño estaban abiertos de par, fieros, voraces y amenazantes. No confiaba en ellos, no podía, eran unos dementes, y Mikasa había caído igual; dios, estaba loca.

—Están locos. —repitió.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, cada uno con una idea diferente en la cabeza, sin embargo, al analizar la situación todos llegaban a la misma colisión: Eren no recordaba, no confiaba y, por lo tanto, no accedería a marcharse con ellos a Sina.

Si no lo hacían recordar ahora, la cosa estaba perdida.

Mikasa arrugó el entrecejo, apenada y, acercándose al muchacho lentamente, se arrodilló frente a él y le mostró la tela que rodeaba su cuello bajo la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo.

Eren observó el gesto pasmado.

—¿La reconoces? —cuestionó Mikasa, desenrollando la bufanda roja de su cuello y mostrándosela al chiquillo.

Jaeger la tomó entre sus dedos, dudoso.

—¿Bromeas? —espetó, inesperadamente emocionado. —Te la regalé hace como un siglo, cuando acababas de mudarte con nosotros.

Mikasa asintió.

—¿Sabes dónde me la obsequiaste?

—En casa, cuando entraste a la habitación que mamá decoró para ti. —contestó, seguro.

—Mal. —corrigió ella, negando lentamente con la cabeza. —Piensa un poco.

—¿De qué hablas? Fue en casa, estoy seguro.

—Estás siendo superficial, Eren. —afirmó ella, y, como se hizo hace mil años atrás, ahora fue Mikasa quien rodeó lentamente el cuello del muchacho con la prenda. —En el fondo sabes que la primera vez no fue así.

Eren le atisbó extrañado, apenas captando el real mensaje de aquellas palabras. Estaba por protestar, apelando a su única verdad, aquella que decía que esa bufanda había sido entregada a la muchacha en un cuarto decorado con gardenias y monitos de papel hechos a mano. No había nada más allí, ni un solo recuerdo que lo contradijera. Pero se contuvo de decir algo al detenerse en la mirada de Mikasa; sincera y cálida, tan amena como cuando compartían el desayuno en las mañanas de Shinganshina.

Suspiró, resignándose; las memorias de su infancia le estaba pasando la cuenta, y no deseaba pensar tanto en ello ahora. Iba a derrumbarse si lo hacía.

—No sé que quieres sacar con esto. —dijo, echándose hacia atrás. —Pero puedo hacer el intento. Qué conste, yo dije que fue en tu cuarto.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa y posó una mano sobre los ojos turquesa de Eren.

—Lo pillo. Ahora cierra los ojos un momento, ¿vale?

Jaeger no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos, tendiéndose de lleno en el sofá, y obedeció. La mano pálida de la muchacha dejó de tocarle, y sintió la energía sobrecargada de todas las personas reunidas allí demasiado latente. Gruñó ante esto; no era el mejor ambiente para evocar memorias perdidas, sin embargo, no tenía demasiadas opciones.

Aspiró profundamente, y dejó escapar el aire con delicadeza.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? —la voz de Ackerman se escuchó desde la izquierda.

—Tu familia recurría mucho a Grisha, y él fue quien te encontró en una visita. —asintió, confiado.

Las cosas en su cabeza, de pronto, comenzaron a formarse, tomando un perfil de imágenes.

—¿Ibas con él? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—No.

Los dedos de la chica rozaron sutilmente la frente perlada del muchacho.

—Escarba un poco más. —pidió. —¿Ibas con papá en esa visita?

Eren bufó algo intrínseco, no obstante, no dijo nada relevante. Apartó suavemente la mano de la chiquilla e hizo el amago de concentrarse por sí mismo. La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, estrellándose contra el tejado de la casa, y las capas empapadas de los cinco intrusos chorreaban sobre la alfombra pálida del  _living_ , dejando rastros de agua por donde pasaban. La noche se tornó nostálgica.

Estaba lloviendo cuando conoció a Mikasa.

¿O no lo estaba?

La habitación decorada con monigotes de papel y flores blancas comenzó a difuminarse, en su lugar una cabaña desaliñada rodeada de vegetación y tierra húmeda empezó a componerse con los vestigios de la luz anaranjada de una lámpara de aceite. Los ojos de su media hermana, apagados por la desolación, le miraban tenuemente bajo los flequillos de su cabellera negra. Tenía la cara sucia, manchada con tierra y un poco amoratada. A su lado, la Policía militar se paseaba incansable y le interrogaba sobre algo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su padre, Grisha, estaba a su lado, posándole una mano firme sobre el hombro escueto y diciéndole algo que no alcanzaba a discernir. Era confuso y borroso. Estaba hablándole a él, eso es seguro, pero era como si las palabras se desvanecieran en el aire antes de pudiera entenderlas.

Luego, un salto temporal.

Mikasa y Eren bañados por la luz anaranjada de una lámpara de queroseno; una temblando de frío, el otro envolviendo a la niña en una bufanda roja para contrarrestarlo. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron, y Jaeger tendió su mano, esperando ansiosamente a que el gesto fuera correspondido.

Una noche despejada de primavera en medio de los bosques de María.

—¿Eren?

Despertó de golpe, aún envuelto bajo los encantos de la ensoñación. Vio los ojos rasgados y azules de Mikasa atisbarlo con un expresión fraternal en el rostro mientras una mano descansaba en su mejilla. La bufanda roja colgaba anudada a su cuello pálido.

—N-No fue en casa... —pronunció Jaeger, logrando atrapar la atención de los demás.

—¿Dónde? —indagó Ackerman, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho con suavidad.

—En el bosque. —dijo. —E-En una cabaña en medio de María... No sé por qué estabas ahí, ni yo, ni Grisha... La Policía militar estaba allí también. Demonios, no logro acordarme de todo...

Annie se acercó con cautela, atenta; los ojos turquesa de Jaeger no le prestaron importancia.

— _Secuestro_. —interrumpió Ymir, recargada sobre el marco del pasillo.

— _Mitad asiática._  —agregó Bertholdt.

— _Mercado negro._  —Reiner se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú me salvaste aquella vez, Eren. —pronunció Mikasa, atajando las manos del chico entre las suyas y cubriéndolas con las palmas; sus ojos irradiando emoción. —Todo fue gracias a ti.

No era capaz de hallar nada más en sus confusos recuerdos que apenas y tomaban forma en su mente, pero de alguna forma entendía a lo que su media hermana se refería. Algo hizo en el pasado, algo por lo que Ackerman estaría agradecida por el resto de su vida, sin embargo, sus memorias se estancaban allí.

¿Fue un truco de magia?

¿Una alucinación causada por el estrés?

¿Delirio en su etapa crítica?

Levantó la mirada y recorrió la amplitud de la sala de estar con ella; cada rostro presente comenzaba a hacérsele un poco más familiar.

Claro; ellos tenían las respuestas. Y Eren las necesitaba.

—¿Qué saben ustedes que yo debería saber? —demandó saber al cabo de unos segundos, levantándose del diván. —¿Por qué demonios están aquí?

Reiner dio un paso al frente, cerciorándose de que el muchacho no se le lanzara encima a la más mínima oportunidad.

—Sabemos todo lo importante sobre tu pasado, y te necesitamos. El Águila nos comunicó que ya era tiempo de llevarte al interior para terminar con tu entrenamiento.

—¿El Águila?

—Es alguien que conoces desde hace tiempo,  _Saukerl_ **(1),**  y el líder de la rebelión. —Ymir se acercó rápidamente, rodeando los hombros de Eren con un brazo. —El bigotudo piensa que estás listo para partir a Atlántida; por eso estamos aquí.

Mientras más información le proporcionaban, más desorientado comenzaba a sentirse. Era demasiado por asimilar, y gran parte de lo que le decían no lo sabía ni lo entendía. Una de las pocas cosas que había podido captar era que "El eje" estaba inmiscuido en ello, y supuestamente alguien cercano era la cabeza de la revolución. Imposible, se dijo, era completamente imposible.

Dementes.

Mikasa se percató de su desconcierto, por lo que se interpuso entre él y la pandilla, y sujetó la mano de Eren tranquilizadoramente.

—No te sobre esfuerces. Es mucho por entender. —afirmó, y Eren retiró su mano, asintiendo. —Te lo explicaré todo.

—Mikasa, no tenemos tiempo. —recordó Reiner.

—Nuestro límite son tres días antes de reunirnos con el resto en la Central. —rugió la morena. —No me tomará más allá de un par de horas contárselo todo a Eren. Decidir si viene con nosotros es su elección, y lo saben.

Los demás guardaron silencio, y Leonhardt aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse notar.

—Si el Águila dio el visto bueno sobre él, quiere decir que está listo para esto, y que en Sina pusieron el plan en marcha —se acercó a los sillones individuales rodeando la pequeña mesita de centro y se dejó caer elegantemente en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos. —Accederá a acompañarnos; podemos esperar.

Claro, si tuvieran tiempo.

Los ladridos emocionados de Sam resonaron desde el ante jardín de la casa con claridad, y la puerta de la reja delantera chirrió suavemente mientras una risa suave y pisadas sobre la piedra pulida avanzaban hacia la entrada. Eren creyó que se trataban de Irvin y Hanji.

Error.

—¡Hey, Eren! ¡La puerta!

—¡Jean, no seas grosero!

—Oye, ¿por qué siempre solo yo? Nunca le dices nada a Connie.

—Yo no soy tan molesto como tú, cara de caballo.

—¡Demonios, lo olvidé! —gruñó Eren recordando la nota adhesiva pegada a la puerta alta de la nevera. Su primer impulso constaba en ir a su encuentro, pero para cuando sus pies dieron el primer paso, dos de los miembros de la pandilla ya estaba cruzando a toda velocidad el pasillo directo a la entrada principal. —¡Hey!

—Eren, quédate aquí. —rugió Mikasa, corriendo hacia la cocina.

—¡Son mis amigos, maldita sea!

Un portazo; las voces se mezclaron en la puerta principal. Golpes en el suelo, patadas, gritos, gruñidos; todo antes de que Eren fuera capaz de reaccionar por completo y saliera disparado por el corredor.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—¡Connie!

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Embistió a Reiner a toda prisa cuando se percató de que mantenía a Jean estampado bocabajo contra el suelo casi dislocándose el brazo. El rubio rodó por el piso antes de volver a ponerse de pie, mientras Kirschtein veía su oportunidad de escabullirse raudamente y lanzarse directamente contra Annie con bestialidad.

La chica aprisionaba a Marco.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, zorra! —gruñó Jean, propiciando un rodillazo que Annie logró esquivar con facilidad.

Ella devolvió el golpe, y él utilizó sus brazos como barrera antes de arremeter con el costado de su cuerpo a la muchacha. Inesperadamente Leonhardt cayó de bruces al suelo, y recibió todo el peso de las piernas de Jean enterrarse en su pecho.

La escena se congeló.

Reiner encarando a Eren; Connie forcejeando con Bertholdt e Ymir, Jean sobre Annie protegiendo a Marco, y Mikasa empuñando un cuchillo que obtuvo de la cocina señalando amenazadoramente a Kirschtein.

Jean, con sus ojos clavados en la muchacha pálida y rubia, estampó los puños a los costados de su cabeza.

—No te atrevas a tocarle un maldito pelo, Annie... —pronunció, veneno fluyendo de sus labios, y Leonhardt no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la articulación de su nombre. —Golfa traidora...

Mikasa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie lo entendieron en ese instante: Jean Kirschtein conservaba sus recuerdos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Kirschtein. —dijo la rubia; un esbozo de sonrisa le surcó el rostro.

—Mil años para destrozar tu maldita cara. —escupió el chico. —No he olvidado cómo hacerme cargo de la escoria titánica como tú, perra bastarda, ni tampoco lo que le sucedió a Marco gracias a ti.

—Vaya príncipe azul que estás hecho, chico caballo.

Jean gruñó, exasperado, dispuesto a masacrar a puñetazos el rostro de Annie ante vista y paciencia de todo el público reunido. La mano de Bodt en su hombro le hizo desertar de la idea al caer en la cuenta de su alrededor. Eran nueve en total, cinco encapuchados, cuatro adolescentes. Estaban en desventaja de número, y con un suspiro exasperado retiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, protegiendo al chico pecoso en su retaguardia.

Leonhardt se levantó rápidamente, sin intenciones de pelear.

Lentamente todos liberaron los agarres y detuvieron los forcejeos.

Eren se acercó trotando a sus amigos, quienes le observaron buscando una explicación a todo el alboroto, sin dejar la actitud defensiva frente a los invasores. El odio de Jean hacia Annie cobró fuera cuando la muchacha volvió a sonreírle sarcástica y con autosuficiencia, y Marco se aferró a su brazo para evitar que el muchacho siguiera insistiendo.

En medio del silencio alborotador, Mikasa alzó su voz.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes recuerdan?

Eren afiló los ojos, entendiendo a medias. Jean y Connie se miraron entre ambos. Un bufido escapó de sus labios desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—Mikasa aliada con los traidores de la humanidad. —espetó Springer, mirando a la muchacha con sorpresa.

—La mejor de nuestra generación... Y pensaba que tú más que nadie los odiaba por Eren. —Jean se cruzó de brazos.

—La situación cambió. —respondió sencillamente la muchacha. —Y ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

Un carraspeo sonoro e intencional devolvió la atención a Jaeger

—¿¡Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando?!

Mikasa suspiró resignada.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

**(...)**

—Estás loca. —espetó Eren, entrando a su habitación de golpe. Mikasa le siguió de cerca, mientras Jean ingresaba y se lanzaba de sopetón sobre el edredón gris de la cama de Jaeger; el resto acordó quedarse en la sala de estar mientras ambos jóvenes hablaban con Eren. —De verdad, estás loca si piensas que me voy a tragar eso.

—Estoy aquí para explicarte lo que está sucediendo, Eren. Por favor confía en mí. —pidió Ackerman, recibiendo una risotada socarrona de Kirschtein.

—Linda, le tiraste toda la mierda como si le vaciaras un balde en la cabeza; dudo que el idiota pueda digerirlo.

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate, cara de caballo.

—Están locos; ambos. —repitió el muchacho, zarandeando a Kirschtein para que abandonara su cama. Jean obedeció, refunfuñando incoherencias por lo bajo.

—Es la verdad, Eren.

—¡No! —vociferó el chico, al borde de la histeria. —¿Titanes? ¿Una vida pasada? ¿La esperanza de la humanidad? ¡No me jodan!

Necesitaba un respiro, no podía creer ya en nada. ¡Era incoherente! ¿Él reencarnando en esta vida? ¿él un titán? ¿Qué venía? ¿Una entrada a Narnia en el fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia? ¡Menuda mierda!

¿Por qué su hermana volvía para decirle semejante idiotez?

Kirschtien se acercó con cautela y posó una mano comprensiva en el hombro rígido del muchacho.

—Hey, cálmate. —le dijo, pero Eren no quiso escucharlo.

—No, demonios, no. Cállense, dementes. —gruñó, y se tumbó de lleno sobre la cama, estampando la cara en un cojín negro para evitar mostrar más de la cuenta. Era demasiado, las emociones estaban carcomiéndole en el interior; había algo parecido a la adrenalina subiéndole por el cuerpo, pero se acumulaba de forma negativa hasta hacerle querer destrozar todo a su paso.

Estaba enrabiado, se sentí traicionado y creía que le estaban tomando el pelo de una manera casi descarada.

El estrés de la situación iba a terminar consumiéndolo si las cosas seguían así. Kirschtein lo notó.

Suspiró, resignado, y se volteó encaminándose a la puerta de la alcoba del muchacho.

—Es imposible, el idiota no va a escucharnos. —afirmó al ver que Mikasa no se movía de su lugar, frente a la litera de Eren. —Es mejor dejarlo un rato a solas.

Pero la chiquilla permaneció firme en su posición, observando cómo Jaeger se hundía en su propio desconcierto, arrebujándose en la colcha de su cama. Quería ayudarle, quería hacerle entender, quería traerlo consigo para ponerle un fin definitivo a todo, pero él no quería escuchar.

_¿Por que no quieres escucharme?_

—Eren... —susurró Ackerman, y antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo más, Jean le atajó por el brazo.

—Venga, vamos. —dijo, y la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Eren se permitió levantar el rostro de la almohada cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le advirtió de su soledad. Lanzó el cojín y el edredón a un lado y se irguió rápidamente para desplomarse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana; fuera las luces de la calle parpadeaban bajo el cielo nocturno de Trost.

Pensó en todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. El regreso de Mikasa, la pandilla de encapuchados, Jean y los demás, Arwen, Hanji, Irvin... Levi. Descansó la cabeza sobre el capialzado de la ventana y anheló en el fondo de su fueron interno que su mente se desconectara y, por unos minutos, dejara de pensar.

Estaba agotado.

Demasiado por un día.

_Rivaille._

Necesitaba a Levi. Su voz grave, sus ojos impertérritos, sus palabras de aliento camufladas en groserías y sus manos toscas que trasmitían una calidez inigualable. Un cosquilleo serpenteó por sus labios cuando recordó el beso que compartieron juntos en la puerta de su antigua casa, y descubrió que la única persona que podría auxiliarle en este embrollo era él.

Las luces de los faroles parpadearon una vez más antes de que algo reventara a los lejos, las chispas saltaron, y la luz se extinguió por completo. Eren, sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que la ciudad se había quedado a oscuras.

 _¿Explotó un fusil?,_ pensó, y en el instante su celular, escondido en el bolsillo interno de su pantalón desde la situación en la sala de estar, comenzó a vibrar precipitadamente.

Era un alivio que la antena de comunicaciones estuviera fuera de Trost.

Vio el número en la pantalla, y contestó sin contratiempos.

—¿Levi?

— _¡¿Dónde estas?!_

La voz de Rivaille sonó desesperada al otro lado de la línea, y un mal presentimiento recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Eren.

—E-en casa. —respondió, dudoso. —¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien!

— _¡Eren, sal pitando de ahí ahora!_

—¿Qué?

Eren, desconcertado, observó cómo luces rojas salieron expulsadas desde la cima de la muralla, y las bengalas sobrevolaron el cielo del distrito como una sangrienta advertencia. Una lluvia roja, antes de que los cañones se dispararan y las primeras bombas detonaran en el corazón de Trost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Saukerl: Cerdo, puerco en alemán.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ciudad es un caos; Eren comienza a entender que la revolución se ha potenciado en escalas. Una guerra se avecina, y sus opciones son reducidas.

**XV**

**Eren**

**F** ueron los estallidos, estruendosos y colosales, los que Eren no pudo dejar de oír desde la primera explosión. Uno tras otro llegaron, remecieron la tierra, y lo escombros saltaron metros de altura cuando las bombas detonaban por todo Trost. Incendios, temblores, una nube de humo que se alzaba en espirales hacia el cielo, sobrepasando las propia muralla que encarcelaba el distrito. Las sirenas rugían, los gritos se aglomeraban como una ola crepitante y caliente sobre una ciudad iluminaba únicamente por las llamas.

Eren no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.

A pesar del estridente bullicio, el chiquillo pudo escuchar las voces bramar en la primera planta, las escaleras crujir bajo las pisadas atronadoras, y la patada de Mikasa para derribar la puerta del cuarto.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —gritó Eren, cuando las señales de emergencias se presentaron en un ininterrumpido claxon grave. Se cubrió los oídos por instinto, y se acercó tambaleándose a la salida en lo que Mikasa se apresuraba a socorrerle y empujarlo fuera.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —vociferó la chica. Jaeger asintió. —¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa; Sam ladrando despavorido a todo pulmón en el antejardín. Una bomba explotó a una manzana de distancia, y el movimiento del suelo fue lo suficientemente potente como para que Eren cayera al pie de la escalinata. La tierra se levantó, y restos de concreto y hojalata aterrizaron en su patio trasero en lo que Mikasa le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¡Hey! —escuchó a Jean gritar desde el pasillo, haciendo señas rápidas con los dedos.

Eren y Mikasa salieron a toda velocidad por el corredor. Cruzaron el arco del living, encontrando el ventanal que daba al jardín hecho añicos, un enorme agujero entre los fierros destrozados de la reja que delimitaban la propiedad, y la pandilla y sus amigos atravesando raudamente el sector para dar con la calle trasera.

Ambos fueron tras ellos, Sam corriendo desde el pasaje lateral. Cuando estuvieron a cuatro cuadras de la casa de los Smith, se detuvieron al resguardo de una pequeña estación de lavado de autos aparentemente abandonada por los dueños en medio del caos.

—¡¿Qué es toda esta mierda?! —vociferó Jean. —¡¿Su maldita organización de traidores planeó esto?!

La gente corría por todos lados, sin saber hacia dónde ir, qué hacer, a quién acudir. Un distrito cerrado, con una única ruta de salida bilateral hacia María o el interior de Rose, era el lugar perfecto para acorralar ratas y acribillarlas. Eren se sentía como un pequeño chivo expiatorio dentro de una enorme caja de cristal, sin salida, sin escapatoria, asfixiado por voces desgarradoras y el humo tóxico del fuego.

—¡No es obra nuestra! —se defendió Bertholdt.

—¡Una mierda!

Jaeger no prestaba atención; el jaleo de Trost se intensificaba con fuerza en sus tímpanos, retumbando briosamente, como si pequeñas agujas ardiendo se incrustaran en sus sienes. El olor a azufre, a sangre, a miembros chamuscados de víctimas que jamás pudieron haber previsto esto, el aroma del terror puro afianzándose en cada partícula del distrito.

Le recordaba al incidente de la puerta de Trost.

Necesitaba pensar. Algo estaba faltando. Necesitaba concentrarse urgentemente.

—¡¿Qué está pasando, Mikasa?! —gritó Connie, a la defensiva, tan aterrado y desconcertado como los demás.

—No es un ataque impulsado por  _El eje._ Se nos hubiera informado con veinticuatro horas de anticipación, al menos.

—¡¿Y quién propones?! ¡¿La vieja que vende tacos de la esquina?!

—El estado.

Silencio comunitario.

Annie se acercó con la misma expresión impertérrita e indiferente de siempre, sin embargo, Eren pudo notar lo realmente alterada que estaba.

—Son ataques centralizados; los están dirigiendo al corazón de Trost. No van a destruir la ciudad, pero sí desarmarla. —dijo la rubia.

—Las comunicaciones se cayeron; no puedo contactarme con La Central. —Reiner intentaba hacer funcionar el aparato que tenía metido en la oreja, sin éxito. —Sea lo que sea, hay que abandonar el distrito ahora.

¿Abandonar Trost? No, imposible.

Pero... ¿Por qué no?

Eren, desconcertado, vio a su perro correr de un lado a otro, chocando con paredes, postes de luz, basureros volcados, gimiendo despavorido y lanzando ladridos ensordecedores y desesperados, tan desorientado que le era imposible mantenerse cuerdo gracias al ruido, las detonaciones, las sirenas intermitentes.

Y su mente volvió a encajar.

_Arwen._

Caminó a paso apresurado hacia la avenida, apartando con un brazo el cuerpo de Jean del camino, hasta que la adrenalina y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él y sus pies actuaron por sí solos. Corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle desecha y atestada de escombros, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Arwen estaba a ocho manzanas de allí, en una casa grande de un vecindario acomodado de Trost, esperando a que fuera por ella.

Sam se le unió a la cola.

Todavía era capaz de ver los restos de bengala roja dispersarse en el cielo nocturno de una ciudad sumida en el más grande caos.

—¿Eren? —Mikasa, al verlo adentrarse en la avenida y iniciar una carrera precipitada por la calle, partió inmediatamente tras él. —¡Eren, espera!

—Grandísimo  _bastardo suicida_. —le secundó Jean, saliendo disparado detrás de los hermanos, cosa que Connie y Marco imitaron.

—Voy por él. —anunció Annie, desenfundando los pistones del equipo de maniobras que traía puesto, escondido bajo la gabardina negra y empapada.

—¡Tráelos con vida y sal pitando de Trost! —rugió Reiner, sabiendo que sus deberes del día se habían re direccionado a otros asuntos más urgentes. —¡Nos reuniremos en Atlántida!

Y Leonhardt desapareció entre la humareda, las casas derribadas y las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer nuevamente esa noche—como si hubieran estado augurando el ataque de hoy—hacia el centro de la ciudad. Se volteó raudamente y emprendió la marcha hacia las murallas que se alzaban alrededor del distrito, preparando los dedos en los gatillos de su equipo, teniendo como destino la puerta de Trost.

Fubar le siguió, pero Ymir no.

Ymir tenía otros planes.

—Voy por Historia.

Braun le atisbó por el rabillo del ojo, sin nada recriminatorio realmente, y sin nada que decir al respecto. Se giró sobre sus talones; las bombas seguía estallando, alguien en las alturas continuaba disparando los cañones; y volvió a retomar su rumbo en la compañía del antes denominado " _Titán colosal"._

—Cuando termines, vuelve de inmediato. Ya no es seguro para nadie de  _El eje_ quedarse fuera de Atlántida.

E Ymir se largó.

Eren vio con sus propios ojos el horror en su verdadera escala de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad. Los edificios colapsaban, la gente huía despavorida, cuadras completas se reducían a escombros, algunos locales ardían intensamente bajo una lluvia que no estaba ayudando a mitigar el daño. Y mientras más corría, la necesidad irrefutable de encontrar a Arwen se acentuaba, haciéndose más fuerte, más incontrolable. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, la falta de aire le oprimía el pecho cruelmente, las piernas comenzaron a dolerle.

Treinta y dos cuadras, solo treinta y dos cuadras le separaban de ella.

Escuchaba voces, gritos, vidas desgarrándose que le pasaban silbando por el costado, como si fueran fantasmas sin una razón de ser para él. Los veía correr en dirección contraria, sumiéndose en una desesperación colectiva, implorando ayuda; sin embargo, continuaban viéndose como entes sin mucho valor para Eren.

_Arwen. Arwen. Arwen._

Eso era lo único que atestaba su cabeza.

Y mientras más avanzaba, las distancias se acortaban, la meta se acercaba, y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que le consumía; la preocupación lo alcanzaba, la exasperación y la angustia le escalaban el cuerpo como un combustible altamente inflamable que alimentaba sus energías. No se detendría, incluso si el camino ardía, se desmoronaba y caía en pedazos, él no pararía.

Eren protegería a su hermana.

Lo haría por ese recuerdo fantasmal que Mikasa Ackerman había dejado detrás.

Oía a la muchacha gritar a sus espaldas, buscándole, hallando la manera de detenerlo. No lo haría.

Y llegó, jadeante y temblando, frente a la casa de Hannes Doofen y su esposa Irene.

Su corazón se detuvo.

La mitad del techo destruido, el ala izquierda siendo consumida por voraces llamas, las vigas y los ladrillos hundidos y ahuecados hacia el interior. A punto de derrumbarse, Eren se dio cuenta de que el mundo había sido demasiado cruel con él a lo largo de su vida.

Y eso no iba a pasarle la cuenta hoy.

Gritó el nombre de la pequeña, intentando descargar toda su frustración y sus deseos de destrozar en palabras casi en vano. No lo soportaría por mucho tiempo. Perder, perder, perder; siempre perdiendo una parte de sí mismo cuando los demás se marchaban. Estaba harto de toda esa mierda, de sentarse a mirar cómo las personas que amaba se iban y no regresaban, impotente ante el hecho de que el que se quedaran no dependía de él.

Su madre se fue sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Su hermana desapareció cuando no estaba allí para protegerla.

Levi se había ido sin que pudiera escuchar su parte de la historia.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Y no iba a permitir que las cosas continuaran desmoronándose de esa forma.

Iba a generar el cambio.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y valiéndose de todas las agallas que fue capaz de reunir en ese crucial momento, se adentró a la fuerza en la casa en el justo momento en que Mikasa alargaba el brazo para retenerle, sin tener éxito. Embistió la puerta de entrada, y esta cedió tumbándose de lleno hacia el interior, donde una nube de humo se escabullía temerariamente hacia el cielo con rapidez.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse la boca y nariz con su propia manga, tratando de respirar lo menos posible para evitar inhalar gases tóxicos de cualquier índole. El fuego avanzaba temerariamente, avivado por los inmuebles de madera, y las cenizas se arremolinaban a medida que el oxígeno se consumía. Le costaba ver, moverse y respirar, y de alguna manera encontró un paso despejado por donde cruzar hasta la planta alta de la casa; el primer nivel estaba casi completamente destruido como para intentar buscar a Arwen allí.

El segundo piso tampoco resistiría por mucho.

Se encontró con un corredor largo, probablemente de las habitaciones, que estaba pseudo bloqueado por vigas caídas y concreto desgarbado y derruido. Escuchó el llanto escandaloso de una niña fluir entre el caos, y no se lo pensó mucho antes de adentrarse por completo en el pasillo y derribar puerta por puerta para dar con ella. Al segundo intento se encontró con una habitación sofocada por una nube de hollín, y entre la penumbra del humo pudo distinguir un cuerpo completamente calcinado tumbado en el suelo, inerte.

Demonios; Irene o Hannes.

_Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._

Siguió recorriendo el pasillo, con una nueva sensación pesada y nauseabunda en la boca del estómago. Probando cada entrada, logró dar con la habitación en donde Arwen lloraba desconsolada. Pateó, embistió y zarandeó la puerta hasta que esta cedió junto con un par de travesaños de hierro fundido.

Vio una cama pequeña arder, un espejo reventado en el suelo y una silueta inmóvil contra una pared bajo una diminuta ventanilla.

La bebé lloraba crudamente en los brazos de Irene.

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó certeramente.

_Entonces el cuerpo irreconocible en la otra habitación era de Hannes._

Se acercó, llamando a gritos a la mujer, pero esta no contestó; su cuerpo estático no respondía a ninguna clase de estímulo. Cuando arrancó a Arwen de sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que la bebé tenía un paño húmedo cubriéndole la boca y la nariz. También, la nula resistencia que presentaron las extremidades de la mujer le ratificó sus suposiciones.

No tenía tiempo para estar sacando conclusiones.

Salió a toda velocidad al pasillo, cayendo en la cuenta de que el corredor estaba completamente bloqueado por escombros.

Mierda.

Arwen lloraba en su pecho, aterrorizada por el calor, el sudor, los sonidos y el latir desaforado del propio corazón de Eren.

Se giró en todas direcciones, buscando una salida.

Una ventana despejada con los vidrios reventados al final del pasillo.

Se lanzó a través de ella sin meditarlo una segunda vez. Recibió el impacto de la tierra de lleno en su espalda, y mientras se quedaba allí, tumbado boca arriba, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire para sus pulmones, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Arwen lloriqueaba fuertemente, hipando por su propia saliva, incapaz de controlarse.

_Viva._

El cielo ennegrecido de Trost descargaba su furia sobre la ciudad a través de una torrencial lluvia. El diluvio, como un milagro, ayudaba a aplacar los incendios.

—E-Estamos bien... —susurró al aire, cubriendo con sus brazos el cuerpo gimiente de la pequeña Smith. Fue entonces que notó que, quizás, tenía un par de costillas rotas, o una pierna. —Estamos bien...

—¡Vi algo saltar en esta dirección!

—¡Allí está!

—¡Eren!

Escuchó su nombre a una distancia promedio, las voz de Mikasa parecía gorgotear bajo la lluvia intensa e imparable. Las pisadas parecían difusas, y a medida que se acercaban iba acentuándose como una carrera interminable sobre charcos de agua turbia y deshecha. A Eren le costaba respirar, inhalar un poco de oxígeno y dejarlo salir parecía una tarea que requería el triple de esfuerzo; la colisión le había quitado todo.

Pero en su mente estaba su pequeña hermana de meses de edad, expuesta a todo el flujo torrencial de las gotas cayendo sobre su diminuto cuerpecito. Se sentó como pudo sobre la tierra húmeda y ligeramente lodosa, atisbando como las llamas que consumían la casa de Hannes e Irene iban extinguiéndose poco a poco. El dolor le punzaba a un costado, y hizo uso de su propia sudadera empapada para proteger a Arwen de la lluvia.

El pequeño retoño de los Smith lloraba por el frío y el cambio brusco de temperatura. Eren intentaba calmarla sobándole las espalda.

Y Mikasa Ackerman llegó a su lado; cualquiera que sea lo que hubiera tenido en mente para decir, las palabras no le salieron. Se le atoraron, firmes y crudas, en la entrada de la garganta al ver al pequeño bebé de finos ojos marrones siendo acunada en los brazos de Eren Jaeger con la más delicada de las artes.

Como un tesoro.

Jean, Connie y Marco se acercaron corriendo, y en cuanto estuvieron a su flanco izquierdo, Kirschtein no dudó un solo segundo en zarandearlo para que se levantara.

—¡Ah! ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! ¡Más despacio! ¡Más despacio! —se quejó Eren, manoteando para que Jean aflojara el agarre. El susodicho lo hizo, mirando con atención a la conocida Arwen sollozar en el pecho de su hermano.

Ató cabos sueltos de inmediato.

—Demonios, loco de patio. ¿En qué estabas pensando metiéndote así entre las llamas? ¡De verdad no has cambiado nada!

—Lo dice alguien que ya ha llegado a los diecisiete y sigue viéndose como una yegua pariendo.

—Tu sentido del humor barato tampoco se renueva, ¿uh? Sigue apestando, como siempre.

Se miraron, se gruñeron insultos y, al final, Jean le tendió una mano a Eren para ayudarle a levantarse. Las costillas de Jaeger palpitaron en un dolor intermitente, y lanzó un quejido quedo al aire, intentando sostener a Arwen entre sus brazos que lentamente iban perdiendo su fuerza. Marco, siempre atento a la situación, se apresuró a tomar a la pequeña entre sus propias extremidades.

—Viniste por la niña... —susurró Connie, extrañamente conmovido y nostálgico por el coraje que el muchacho, nuevamente, había demostrado. —Eres un héroe, Eren.

Realmente le hacía honor al sobrenombre.

_Bastardo suicida._

Con "b" mayúscula.

Y Mikasa seguía estática, sin moverse un solo ápice. Consternada y pasmada desde los cimientos, la pobre chica no era capaz de desviar su mirada a otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de la pequeña Arwen Smith, quien seguía gimoteando en los brazos amables de Marco. Muda como piedra, estuvo analizando en silencio las facciones de la niña.

Nariz adunca, apenas visible, ojos finos y marrones, vestigios de cabello castaño claro, además de un par de cejas espesas y oscuras marcándole el ceño.

Cejas espesas y oscuras...

—¡¿Tienes una hija?! —gritó alarmada, agarrando de los brazos a un Eren que acababa de encontrar una posición menos dolorosa. El muchacho gimió, arrugando de sobremanera el entrecejo, y golpeó suavemente las manos de Mikasa para que aflojara el agarre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Es mi hermana!

—Yo soy tu hermana.

—Sí, pero ella también lo es. —señaló a la pequeña con el índice, mientras Bodt hacía uso de la sudadera para cubrir a la bebé de la lluvia que poco a poco iba apagándose. Breve, sencilla y torrencial, lo suficientemente corta para no congelarse y lo necesariamente fuerte como para mitigar a gran escala los incendios.

Y entonces el mundo cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Las bombas se detuvieron... —anunció Annie, aterrizando con el equipo de maniobras en el suelo del destrozado jardín de Hannes, atisbando a Jaeger con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada viajó rebotando en todas las caras presenciales, y se detuvo en Marco junto al bulto entre sus brazos.

Eren miró al cielo, los restos de bengala roja habían desaparecido del firmamento negruzco que recubría el distrito. Y las sirenas de emergencia retumbaron por Trost. Desde los altavoces públicos y las radios que todavía seguían en pie luego del alboroto brotaba la voz áspera y grave de lo que probablemente era un oficial de las Tropas estacionarias.

" _Alerta AT03R nivel cinco. Todas las unidades de emergencia reanudando. Evacuación civil en treinta minutos. No hacer abandono del distrito. Repito, no hacer abandono del distrito. Desocupo correcto de la ciudad en la puerta sur con destino a María"._

Mientras oía el anuncio de emergencia por los altavoces de distintos aparatos, un pensamiento rebuscado cruzó la mente de Eren.

_Era un mensaje lo bastante bien ensayado para que se tratara de medidas espontáneas en un suceso como este._

Quizás simplemente estaba volviéndose un paranoico, sin embargo, el mal gusto se le había impregnado en la boca con facilidad. Estaba entrando en una etapa clara de desconfianza a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un destello blanco atravesó el cielo, naciendo desde la cimentación de la puerta del distrito que conectaba con la muralla más exterior. La zona se iluminó brevemente, antes de que la bengala se alejara, se redujera a chispazos entrecortados y desapareciera en medio de la noche negra sin estrellas que reinaba sobre la cabeza de Eren.

La señal del aviso.

—Hay que irnos... —espetó Annie, observando en todas direcciones. Jaeger hizo lo mismo, percatándose de los destruido que había quedado todo a su alrededor. Desde estructuras inmensas hasta familias completas. —Ahora.

Lo más sensato era no seguir a Annie, acatar las indicaciones que las autoridades habían impuesto y evacuar Trost hacia María en busca de un refugio para damnificados al otro lado de la muralla. Eso es lo que alguien normal hubiera hecho, alguien cuerdo con dos dedos de frente probablemente. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Eren.

Era un trastornado mental, después de todo.

Cuando Eren caminó tambaleándose para seguirle el paso, Mikasa sonrió satisfecha mientras ayudaba al chiquillo a andar, con un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y las manos del muchacho sujetándose de sus hombros. Dolía, dolía como los mil demonios, pero estaba determinado a descubrir qué demonios había pasado.

Estaba seguro que yendo hacia la puerta de Trost no iba a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

¿A la cola de Mikasa Ackerman y Annie  _cómo-se-llame?_ Era una posibilidad.

Pero su mente seguía rondando como un buitre sobre Erwin y Hanji. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? ¿Lograron escapar? Intentaba reconfortarse en el hecho de que habían ido a cenar a un restaurante al otro lado de la ciudad, y que, tomándole la palabra a la rubia, los ataques había sido demasiado centralizados, dejando de lado lo demás.

Como sea, Marco le siguió el paso con la niña en brazos, mientras que Jean parecía meditárselo mucho antes de tomar una decisión. Connie, igualmente cabreado por todo lo sucedido, decidió continuar la marcha junto a sus antiguos compañeros de la Academia militar. Kirschtein al final terminó cediendo.

Solo en María no iba a lograr mucho.

—Las patrullas de Reconocimiento de Desastres se están levantando. —advirtió Mikasa, viendo luces de reflectores cortar la oscuridad por la calle lateral, y el ronroneo grave de vehículos especiales moverse por sobre los escombros.

—No podemos pasar por la puerta; está atestada de militares.

—Tengo una idea. —dijo la morena, cambiando el rumbo. Annie, comprendiendo vagamente lo que la pseudo asiática tenía en mente, le siguió.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio por las pasajes y bulevares de Trost, evitando a toda costa el contacto directo con las patrullas de Reconocimiento de Desastres que merodeaban el distrito en busca de posibles sobrevivientes atrapados bajo restos de casas o que necesitaran auxilio. Lo que menos necesitaban era ser registrados.

Eren presenció las viviendas destruidas, los parques derruidos, árboles reducidos a cenizas, columnas de humo ascendiendo en espirales, cadáveres insólitamente abandonados a través del caos. Sangre, carne quemada, muerte. A veces cuadras enteras mermadas a desperdicio de construcción.

¿Dónde estaba Sam, su perro? Quizás sencillamente se dio a la fuga.

Caminando casi una media hora, la zona urbana estaba quedándose atrás, y las luces de los focos iban disminuyéndose a sus espaldas, adentrándose cada vez más en la bien dispuesta comarca de alcantarillados. Annie, y probablemente todo el grupo, terminó de entender cuál era el real plan de Mikasa.

Nadie puso siquiera una sola objeción.

Abriéndose paso por entre los pilares de cemento y vegetación que se cernía alrededor, Eren pudo captar una puerta de acero sellada sobre la tierra húmeda, aledaña a inmensas cánulas de hierro de cloacas que atravesaban la muralla y que, a su vez, desembocaban en un río fuera de ellas que probablemente iba a parar al mar.

Los pasos de alguien más crujieron en la tierra.

—¿Annie? —la susodicha se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, claro y fuerte, a sus espaldas. Sabiendo que de nadie del grupo pertenecía la palabra, se volteó casi por instinto.

Su memoria no había olvidado los acentos sonoros de su voz.

La melena rubia y los ojos grandes y azules de Armin Arlert brillaron opacos bajo un cielo sin estrellas que había presenciado la devastación de Trost.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un reencuentro inesperado entre Annie y Armin sella la reunión de la anterior Tropa de Reclutas 104. Eren está decidido a seguir adelante y encontrar las respuestas que busca.

**XVI**

**Eren**

**S** obre la tierra húmeda y el hedor propio del agua turbia de la comarca de alcantarillados, Armin se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos de par, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Annie Leonhardt, la muchacha que se dio a la fuga y que se mantuvo en la más densa desaparición durante dos años completos, estaba en Trost, viva y real, frente a él.

En sus recuerdos se había tornado solo un fantasma del pasado, aunque nunca había perdido las esperanzas de volver e verla.

—¡Annie! —chilló, acercándose a zancadas hacia ella. La rubia, impresionada y muda por lo que eran los azares del destino, dio un paso atrás. —Dios santo, Annie. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te buscamos por todos lados!

—Armin, basta. —pidió la muchacha, dándole un vistazo a la ciudad por si los reflectores de los vehículos llegaran a señalar en su dirección.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Sabes? Esperaba una carta o una nota al menos; no un mural revolucionario en tu cuarto.

—Armin, silencio.

—¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? El abuelo estuvo muy preocupado durante mucho. Tienes que disc...

—¡Armin! —rugió Leonhardt tan gutural y profundamente que cualquier cosa que el rubio quiso apelar, se lo tragó de inmediato, enmudeciendo instantáneamente. Mikasa, con los ojos fijos en el chico blondo que todavía consideraba un amigo del alma, no hizo más que presenciar la escena como un espectador. —No tengo tiempo para esto. Me voy, porque tengo algo de prisa y trabajo que hacer. Puedes venir o quedarte; no me interesa.

Y la muchacha continuó avanzando, pisando con cuidado, dejando atrás la débil y delgada silueta de Armin para abrirse paso hacia la puerta de acero grueso enquistada a la tierra húmeda. Se concentró en ello, tratando de abrirla al hacer girar la manivela sobre ella ante la mirada escéptica de Arlert. Los demás, ignorando al muchacho, se acercaron a la compuerta para ayudar.

Armin no podía sentirse más confundido y decepcionado.

—¿Nos recuerda? —susurró Connie hacia Jean, empotrando las manos sobre la empuñadura de la entrada para hacerla girar.

—No; probablemente se hubiera lanzado sobre Eren y Mikasa nada más verlos. Está tan perdido como el idiota o Marco.

—Conoce a Annie.

Jean se encogió de hombros, como si el detalle no significara absolutamente nada relevante para su memoria.

—Todos terminamos relacionándonos con personas diferentes en esta vida. Solo basta con mirarlo a él. —señaló con la barbilla al muchacho de ojos turquesa sentado problemáticamente sobre el césped mojado, intentando acomodarse, mientras Mikasa le pedía que le dejara revisar su cuerpo. —El comandante lo adoptó como su hijo, y la científica loca se hizo cargo de él. Son una familia, cuando en el pasado su relación se reducía a experimentar con Eren por  _ya sabes qué._

Connie se quedó mirando a Kirschtein por varios segundos, antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza, dándole el punto a favor. Todos nacieron de maneras distintas, en una época distinta, y con una vida distinta. Todos, sin excepción, habían cambiado lo que originalmente habían desarrollado en su personalidad; para bien o para mal, habían alterado el curso de los hechos, y la situación se modificó. Jean vio la cara de una sociedad con titanes, y sin ello, y de alguna manera comenzó a apreciar con fuerza lo que le rodeaba.

Su familia, sus amigos, el amor de su vida...

Le echó un vistazo rápido a Marco, quien mecía a Arwen entre sus brazos y entonaba una suave cancioncilla de cuna.

Todos tenían una segunda oportunidad.

Aprovecharla o no iba en cada quien.

Connie, Jean y Annie empujaron la manivela sobre la compuerta hasta hacerla girar con un estrepitoso y desafinado chirrido, cortesía del metal oxidado, y cuando el manillar llegó a su tope, el acero sobre la tierra cedió, desencajando los pernos enormes de los huecos, y solo bastó que Springer y Kirschtein tiraran de la empuñadura para que la entrepuerta cayera con un golpe seco y metálico a un lado.

Dentro un túnel cuadrado descendente sumergido en penumbras en el cual Annie no sabía identificar a cuánta distancia se encontraba el final. Se escuchaba el estruendo de una corriente de agua viajar hacia quién sabe dónde; una escalera metálica y algo mohosa apostada en la pared lateral de concreto del pasaje que, evidentemente, daba hacia el subsuelo.

Annie levantó la cabeza y miró a Eren, evaluando su estado. Le costaba caminar y sostenerse en pie, la postura rígida y ladeada en el torso le advertía sobre una posible lesión en el tórax. Con un poco de suerte podría descender las escaleras un par de metros sin tambalearse; el problema venía por la incertidumbre de no saber a ciencia cierta cuántos metros de profundidad había hasta llegar a la planta más externa del subsuelo.

Era un alcantarillado, después de todo.

—Necesito algo para iluminar. —demandó la rubia, echando un rápido vistazo hacia la zona urbana.

Connie tanteó sus bolsillos, con la esperanza de encontrar su celular. Jean iba a hacerlo, pero se ahorró las molestias al ver que Annie atajaba una linterna de mano en el aire, cortesía, para su sorpresa, del santurrón de Armin. Se le acercó a pasos ligeros, algo indeciso y, arrodillándose junto a ella, le señaló el interior del pasaje oscuro.

—Es una entrada al sistema de cloacas del distrito. La ley estipula que debe haber, al menos, un mínimo de quince metros de profundidad para evitar que los residuos salgan a la superficie. —explicó, evitando los ojos azules de Annie. —Debe haber una plataforma más abajo para el personal de mantención, al menos.

Leonhardt le miró con un sentimiento confuso de añoranza en el pecho. Había olvidado por poco lo que significaba tener a una persona como Armin al lado, un chiquillo inteligente cerebrito de la clase que siempre tenía una idea mejor. En su tiempo fue un destacable estratega en la Legión, siempre informado y atento a cualquier eventualidad. A menudo tenía un plan para sacar al grupo en apuros.

Esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

—Había olvidado lo útil que eras.

—Te ofrezco mi "utilidad" a cambio de que dejes los secretos a un lado. —espetó, repentinamente serio. —Basta de juegos, Annie; merezco saber algo de lo que ocurrió contigo.

Se miraron un par de segundos; dos pares de feroces ojos del color del océano confrontándose en una batalla en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Annie, consciente de que era lo justo y que el muchacho había dejado clara su decisión de seguirle el paso, no le quedó más remedio que acceder. Si iban a trabajar como un equipo, debían volver a ser uno.

—Hecho. —consintió, estrechando la mano blanca de Arlert.

Armin sonrió en un aire de victoria.

La muchacha encendió la linterna, cubriendo la boca con la palma para que la luz no saliera disparada notoriamente, e iluminó el interior. Vio el final; una plataforma de fierro elevada sobre la furiosa corriente de agua residual.

—Al parecer es seguro bajar. —murmuró la chica, metiéndose la linterna a la boca y hundiendo el cuerpo por la cavidad estrecha, apoyando los pies en los barrotes de la escalera. Comenzó a descender ante la atenta mirada de Armin, y cuando sus botas negras tocaron la plataforma, se giró para inspeccionar el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que no era realmente una plataforma, sino una galería descubierta que atravesaba parte del apestoso río de mierda.

Le hizo señas a Armin, quien comenzó a bajar por la escalinata con prisa. Le siguieron los demás; Mikasa y Jean ayudando a Eren a descender. Marco se las arregló para fabricar una bolsa de canguro con la sudadera y llevarse a la niña consigo a medida que se sumergía en el oscuro y estrecho túnel.

—¿Cuál es el plan,  _chica_   _titán_?—exigió saber Jean una vez tuvo los pies sobre la galería, observando en derredor como si no tuviera idea qué demonios hacía ahí.

—Por ahora, salir del distrito sin llamar la atención.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?

—La Planta de tratamiento de agua que abastece Trost está fuera, al interior de los muros. —acotó Mikasa, impávida. —Podemos llegar a ella siguiendo los conductos subterráneos sin tener que pasar por sobre la muralla.

—Es una posibilidad; solo bastaría con avanzar en dirección opuesta a la corriente de agua residual. —espetó Armin, señalando con el dedo en sentido contrario al flujo de agua. —Como la empresa encargada de proveer agua es solo una, todos los túneles del sistema de cloacas están interconectados, ya sea para facilitar la mantención de las cánulas u otro asunto. Podemos encontrar una desviación hacia la planta en medio de los conductos de desagüe.

Ackerman atisbó al muchacho con una sonrisa fascinada, recordando viejos tiempos, maravillándose porque, a pesar de no haberlo visto por más de mil años, Armin seguía siendo tan calculador como lo recordaba. Flacucho, pálido y algo indefenso, pero con una mente brillante. En su tiempo, también, se tornó la viva imagen del Comandante Erwin, años más tarde de la desaparición de los titanes y la abolición de la institución militar de la Legión tal y como se conocía.

En retrospectiva, muy poco había cambiado a sus ojos.

En su mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan.

Fue Eren, momentos antes de que se retomara la marcha, quien cuestionó el asunto primordial.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó, firme y determinado; los ojos fijos en la morena de ojos azules. —No han dicho a dónde.

—Nos vamos a Sina, Eren. —Mikasa, con ese tono fraternal, le tendió una mano intentando ayudarlo.

—Atlántida. —croó el muchacho, recordando la foto que le dejó Levi y el colgante que llevaba escondido en su pecho; atisbando a Annie con una fiereza indescriptible. Ella no era de confianza; de alguna manera presentía que no. —Debo ir a Atlántida.

Leonhardt se le quedó mirando un par de segundos, analizando el rostro curtido y rígido de Eren. La mirada turquesa voraz y temeraria no había desaparecido ni siquiera un poco, transmitiendo osadía y coraje en su estado más puro. Annie recordaba esos ojos justo antes del momento concreto de su ejecución, mirándole con ferocidad y rencor en el extremo más apartado del salón de la corte militar. A su lado, reteniéndolo entre sus brazos, un hombre serio y taciturno a quien honestamente le debía una disculpa.

Sonrió con altanería.

—Es exactamente a dónde vamos.

**(...)**

Se dejó caer sobre el concreto frío, agotado, tomando una bocanada de aire en lo que intentaba discernir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se adentraron en las cloacas de Trost. ¿Cinco, seis horas? Trost no era una ciudad muy grande, era un distrito pequeño que podía cruzarse en un par de horas, a lo mucho. A esas alturas del partido ya deberían haber atravesado la muralla al interior de Rose.

Se rascó la cabeza, molesto por el dolor punzante en su costado. El chico rubio se había ofrecido a revisar su estado; tenía, con un poco de suerte, apenas una costilla rota. La fractura no había sido limpia, por lo que no podía dejar que sanara por sí solo o el hueso terminaría por debilitarse; le recomendó ver un médico en cuanto emergieran a la superficie en algún pueblo cercano.

Observó el cielo en un cavernoso silencio, pensando en el tipo de locura en la que había ido a parar. No se imaginó que su noche iba a acabar de esa forma, ocultándose como un fugitivo y siguiendo a dos rebeldes de  _El eje_ hasta el otro lado de la muralla Rose por una simple corazonada. Confiaba en Mikasa, pero no en Annie, y la historia de titanes y una vida pasada seguía oyéndose como un espeluznante disparate.

Pero, analizando la situación, eso explicaría un par de cosas que Eren no terminaba de entender realmente. El hecho de que Connie y Jean identificaran a Mikasa era imposible, demasiado improbable. Sin embargo, lo hicieron; la reconocieron inmediatamente apenas estuvieron cara a cara, y no solo eso, sino que aparentemente ella también sabía de sus existencias. Su propia alucinación, a su vez, cobraba un poco más de sentido.

¿De verdad había sido un soldado de la extinta Legión de Reconocimiento? ¿Luchó contra titanes en un lejano pasado? ¿Perteneció a la generación que triunfó sobre los gigantes humanoides? Los libros de historia decían que la humanidad se ganó su libertad derrotando hasta el último de ellos. ¿Qué tanto de eso era cierto?

_La leyenda sobre el más fuerte de la humanidad. The Corporal._

Era desquiciante la manera en que su propio cerebro procesaba la información poco a poco hasta el punto de empezar a creerse todo. Nunca se consideró a sí mismo una persona demasiado ingenua, pero sí terco, temerario e impulsivo; dar fe de los cuentos de Mikasa podía considerarse como un acto precipitado propio de sus arrebatos habituales. No se pensaba mucho las cosas antes de actuar, y eso siempre le había jugado tanto a favor como en contra.

Como sea; crédulo o no, iba a continuar la marcha junto a su hermana. De todas maneras ya se había inmiscuido de lleno en el asunto.

Lo que le sacaba de quicio era el hecho de haber arrastrado a sus amigos en ese embrollo. ¿Estarían mejor si simplemente se hubieran quedado en Trost? Fue decisión de cada quien seguir adelante, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de raciocinio, hubiera intentado despachar a Connie, Jean y Marco a sus hogares en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Supuso que era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Se arrebujó un poco más en su lugar al notar que Mikasa se le aproximaba con pasos suaves, rehuyendo inmediatamente cualquier clase de contacto visual con ella. Sabía que, probablemente, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era su responsabilidad, sino que había resultado ser una víctima más de las circunstancias, pero no era capaz de evitar concentrar su enojo en la chica. Sentía que, de alguna manera, la joven Ackerman lo había traicionado al no haber vuelto a su lado en esos cinco años en los que tanta falta le hizo su familia.

Un rencor injustificado, por lo demás.

—Armin dice que falta poco para dar con la Planta. —anunció la muchacha, acomodándose a un lado de Eren, cuidando de no rozar el costado del chico.

Jaeger no le dirigió la mirada.

—Parece como si se conocieran desde siempre. —se sintió extraño al notar la familiaridad con la que su hermana pronunciaba el nombre del rubio.

Sabía muy poco de lo que había ocurrido con la joven Ackerman en los últimos años, y se podría decir que la curiosidad por saberlo no era lo bastantemente fuerte y acérrima para indagar.

Mikasa había cambiado; era un hecho. ¿El porqué? No estaba seguro de querer enterarse de los motivos.

—Lo conozco. —asintió la morena. —También lo conoces, aunque no lo recuerdas. Éramos amigos, los tres, hace mucho.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto en Shiganshina. No teníamos amigos, Mikasa.

—Estás siendo superficial de nuevo. —le recriminó, frunciendo el ceño, escrutando a Eren con una aguda mirada. El chico lo devolvió el gesto, aunque de una manera menos intensa. —Te estás conformando con los recuerdos que ya tienes; no intentas buscar otros que quizás se te olvidaron.

—¿Cómo podría buscar algo que no sé que perdí?

—Sabes que te hacen faltan. —las palabras le sorprendieron, orillándole a apartar los ojos del suelo para atisbar con duda a Mikasa. Allí, en la mirada azulina y decidida de su hermana, había una determinación penetrante. —Te acercaste a Jean y Connie porque lo habías hecho antes. Sientes una inexplicable desconfianza hacia Annie porque hace mil años ella se ganó tu recelo con todo lo que hizo. Esto, lo que te rodea, te es familiar porque es lo que conocías de antes. Lo único diferente y especial en este mundo es Arwen.

Se quedó estupefacto, desencajado, tratando inútilmente de encontrar algo con qué rebatir. No halló nada, ya sea porque no encontraba un sentido a ello, o por que tal vez era cierto; la renuente desconfianza hacia Leonhardt era una prueba un poco cuestionable.

Quizás simplemente estaba eludiendo todo el asunto para no enfrentarse a la realidad que representaba aceptar tener recuerdos sepultados en su memoria.

Se encogió en su lugar, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

—Hay que conseguir algo para alimentar a Arwen. —comentó, cambiando rápidamente el tema. —No puede desnutrirse, ¿sabes?. Es una recién nacida.

—Volveremos a la superficie dentro de poco; conseguiremos comida y seguiremos el camino por tierra.

—¿Con qué dinero? Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos trae una moneda encima, Mikasa. —señaló con el índice al grupo; sus amigos compartiendo con Armin. Annie, como era usual, estaba sentada sobre el concreto frío al otro extremo, apartada del resto.

La corriente había pasado de ser un río abierto en acueductos a agua vertiginosa viajando a través de cánulas enormes sobre sus cabezas. Habían decidido tomar un descanso de unos minutos antes de retomar la marcha; ahora lo único que necesitaban era encontrar una salida de emergencia a la superficie como la de Trost antes de llegar a las instalaciones de tratamiento de agua.

Mikasa se mantuvo impertérrita, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

—Hay... otros métodos, Eren. —empezó; un tono frío acompañado de las palabras. —Ya sabes, lo convencional cuando no hay  _pasta._

Eren le miró con desconcierto genuino.

—¿Robar? ¿En serio?

—Es lo que se hace para sobrevivir.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes lo que necesito para sobrevivir? Tener un poco de decencia, Mikasa. —molesto, intentó erguirse rápidamente del suelo, ganándose punzadas devastadoras que, a fin de cuentas, terminaron por vencerlo.

Volvió a caer, apretando los dientes, negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su hermana no era así; mamá se había asegurado de inculcarle los valores básicos para saber que en ninguna circunstancia le arrebatabas a alguien más lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Ser justo con los demás y con uno mismo, esa era la regla de oro en casa.

—Se justifica. —rebatió Ackerman.

—¡No, no se justifica! ¿Qué pasó contigo? Ni mi familia ni la tuya te criaron así.

Si Eren hubiera prestado atención a su entorno, se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus palabras estaban sobrepasando el límite. Tocó la fibra sensible de la imperturbable Mikasa, aquella hermana sobreprotectora pegada como una lapa que se empeñaba en cuidarlo, y se ganó la más gélida de las miradas.

Eren no acababa de comprender lo que significaba para ella los valores adquiridos por la familia que amó y apreció, por el calor fraternal y las tardes frías de otoño junto al fuego de la cocina. Eran el tipo de memorias que atesoras con el alma, porque son la cara más agradable y hermosa de un mundo que es mayoritariamente cruel. Mikasa aprendió, en sus años de servicio en  _El eje_  e incluso antes, que el universo cambia según cómo quieras percibirlo.

Todo horror tiene su bella contraparte.

—¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres realmente saber lo que pasó?—encaró a Jaeger, presionando un dedo contra su pecho; sus ojos azules voraces clavados en él. —Me secuestraron cuando tenía once años, me vendieron al mejor postor por tener  _otra raza_ corriéndome por las venas. Abusaron de mí hasta el cansancio y en miles de formas que no te podrías imaginar. No hay mucho que pueda hacer una niña sola en un lugar que no conoce además de robar.

No parecía molesta, iracunda u ofendida, sino más bien irritada. Estaba, tal vez, un poco exasperada por lo terco que Eren se empeñaba en mantenerse en un momento tan crucial como aquel. Anhelaba, con toda su fuerza y voluntada, ser paciente y benevolente con el castaño, ya que vislumbraba lo mucho que le estaba costando sobrellevar la situación. Pero Mikasa Ackerman, también, tenía un límite; una delgada línea que el muchacho tuvo la osadía de cruzar.

Y a pesar que no lo comprendía del todo, Eren se sintió la peor mierda del mundo.

No era que Mikasa debió estar ahí para él, sino al revés.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo, buscando consuelo y refugio de todo. No estaba preparado para afrontar netamente la realidad todavía, menos el regreso de su hermana.

—Lo siento, y-yo... No quise decir algo así. Es solo que esto es demasiado para mí. No recuerdo... lo que debería recordar. No sé qué ha pasado con mi familia, ni qué han sido esas explosiones. Hannes e Irene están muertos. Cada vez entiendo menos, y Le... —la voz le tembló, callando precipitadamente al notar que el nombre del hombre resultaba incluso más doloroso de pronunciar. Necesitaba a Rivaille a su lado, sus palabras frías y sus manos cálidas; su contradictoria existencia junto a la suya. —No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Mikasa le atisbó por un par de segundos, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Ibas a decir "Levi", ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —demandó saber Eren, desconcertado por el acierto de la muchacha.

Sonrió levemente, acariciando la piel trigueña del chico.

—Todo lo que te dije, lo de tu vida pasada, no eran solo disparates, Eren. —afirmó Mikasa. —En esos tiempos también conociste a alguien llamado "Levi". —observó, quizás con cierta envidia camuflada, cómo los ojos turquesa del muchacho brillaron ante la sola mención del enano. Estaba claro el tipo de relación que llevaban, incluso si en esta vida las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el hombre eran nulas. —Y también te enamoraste de él.

Se sobresaltó de golpe, ruborizado hasta la médula.

—¡N-No estoy enamorado de él!

—Pero te gusta.

—Es... especial, ¿Bien? —refunfuñó el chico, recargándose de lleno contra el concreto sucio y húmedo, evitando a toda costa los ojos azules y de tupidas pestañas de la joven Ackerman.

Producto de todo el embrollo, el terror y el caos, su mente no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en Levi. El cabello negro y los ojos afilados, pero furiosos. La nariz respingada. La piel pálida y sobria, sin una sola mancha. Rivaille era el tipo de hombre incomprensible que funcionaba como un imán para toda persona existente. Desde el primer momento atrajo al propio Eren con abrumadora fuerza, y lo envolvió de tal forma que, ahora, le sería imposible liberarse de ese encanto.

Frío y hosco con una mirada impertérrita; un tacto tierno que contrarrestaba su poca sutilidad con las palabras. Amaba cada pequeña parte de Levi, y lo que representaba para él era la mescolanza de sensaciones, la explosión de colores bajo la lluvia del primer amor

Fue Levi, segundos antes de que las primeras bombas estallaran, quien le advirtió de que algo grande se aproximaba. No se había detenido a analizar eso, ni nada en particular, y mientras más se lo planteaba, las cosas se descuadraban cada vez peor.

¿Qué tenía que ver Rivaille en todo el maldito asunto?

¿Por qué él tendría que tener el conocimiento de un ataque como ese?

Acarició con dedos rígidos la moneda de caras lisas que colgaba de su pecho como un recuerdo avasallador de un hombre rodeado de misterios.

No lo notó hasta que estuvieron frente a él que sus amigos terminaron por acercársele.

—El enano te enamoró de nuevo, ¿uh? —dijo Jean con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué podrías saber tú, cara de yegua?

—Nunca nos contaste lo que realmente sucedió en Noche buena. Sabíamos que estabas mintiendo, pero no te forzamos. —puntualizó el chico, jugando con un mechón propio de cabello rubio cenizo, ensanchando la comisura de sus labios en una arrogante sonrisa. —Anda, dinos las cochinadas que hicieron en su casa _._

Marco miró con reproche a Jean, escondiendo a la niña dormida en su pecho; de alguna manera el pecoso se había convertido en su niñera personal, y a Arwen le agradaba la compañía del chico. Connie reprimió una carcajada, ruborizado por el morbo y la risa. Armin, aproximándose con cautela, escondió la cara en una mano, ingenuamente sonrojado.

Eren no respondió nada, arrellanándose incluso más en su lugar sobre el suelo. Se sentía pequeño y vulnerable, como el hazmerreír innato de toda la ciudad. No le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir esa encantadora y maravillosa experiencia con alguien como Kirschtein; era el tipo de sucesos que es mejor guardárselos para uno.

Aburrido, se levantó tambaleante del piso, ayudado por Mikasa, y se sacudió con suavidad los pantalones del buzo que todavía llevaba puesto. El hedor de su propio cuerpo le exigía con urgencia una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

—¿Se besaron? —para su sorpresa, fue Marco quien lo preguntó. Guardó extremo silencio, un poco herido por el hecho de que el simpático y cariñoso Marco también quisiera hundirlo, aunque el chico nunca haya sido de malas intenciones. Tal vez, por ahora, fuera solo genuina curiosidad. —¡No inventes! ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos tiene, treinta?

—¿Importa?

—Quizás. El punto es que era obvio que pasaría. Sucedió una vez, hace mil años, y todos sabíamos que iba a pasar de nuevo. —Jean le guiñó con complicidad, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Armin, Marco y del propio Eren.

Ellos no recordaban, claro.

—El amor trasciende eras; qué romántico. —la voz sarcástica de Annie resonó por la amplitud de las cloacas, advirtiendo de su silenciosa proximidad. Cerraron la boca de golpe, Jean y Eren observando con recelo la presencia de la muchacha, Armin con una mirada nostálgica en el rostro. —Pronto amanecerá; hay que salir de este lugar antes del alba. En marcha.

Lentamente, el grupo volvió a avanzar por el subterráneo.

Media hora más tarde, Mikasa, sobreprotectora desde tiempos inmemoriales, no pudo dejar y olvidar el tema.

—Dime la verdad, Eren. ¿Te acostaste con el enano... en esta vida?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien intentó desviar la mirada a algún otro punto.

—Sexualmente, no.

—¿Compartieron cama?

—A-Ahá. —asintió; la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro por disparates. —En mi otra vida... ¿Dormí con él?

Las chiquilla bufó, fastidiada por el recuerdo.

— _Un millón de veces._

**(...)**

Fue en el intento numero treinta de la madrugada cuando Levi, exasperado hasta los cimientos, lanzó el teléfono móvil al rincón más ensombrecido y apartado de su departamento, con la desesperación escalándole el cuerpo e imposibilitándolo en puntos improbables. El celular destrozado en el suelo había sido prueba suficiente de que su humor estaba peor que nunca.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Momentos antes se había dado una ducha tratando de relajarse, sin embargo, las endemoniadas transmisiones le devolvían de golpe a la cruda realidad. Imágenes, voces, gritos, llamadas de auxilio en vivo desde el verdadero infierno que se había vuelto Trost.

Eren no contestaba el maldito móvil.

Erwin tampoco.

Nadie era capaz de propiciarle información válida sobre el estado de estos malparidos idiotas.

Maldito el día en que tuvo que volver a Sina.

Se arregló el capirote sobre los hombros, ocultando las botas oscuras y el equipo tridimensional bajo la capa negra. Inhaló una bocanada queda de aire, tratando por todos los medios de deshacer los nudos de sus tensados músculos. El Águila le había informado horas antes que tenía una nueva misión a ejecutar, aunque no había entrado en detalles; solo sabía que se trataba de proteger un  _cargamento_ que podía cambiar el curso completo de la rebelión.

Petra entró, fina y femenina, por el balcón del apartamento, haciendo uso de su propio equipo. Vestía la capa negra y una máscara de gas le cubría el rostro. La voz, suave y angelical, se vio distorsionada por el sintetizador de voz.

—El resto del escuadrón está en camino, señor.

—¿Alguna novedad sobre el objetivo? —cuestionó, impávido ante la presencia de Ral.

—Acaban de comunicar su posición; se encuentra en un pueblo cercano a la frontera sur de la muralla Rose, en un hostal de la calle Reim.

Levi atisbó una última vez el televisor encendido, antes de montar la máscara de gas sobre su cara y acercarse al balcón despejado. Petra le siguió, subiendo los pies sobre el barandal de seguridad.

—En marcha.

Y ambos saltaron al vacío.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refugiados en un hostal, Annie y el resto encuentran la mejor manera para llegar a Atlántida.

**XVII**

**A** nnie continuó hablando con voz firme con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un dedo rígido contra el aparato en su oído derecho, se paseaba lentamente por la rústica habitación del hostal con el ceño duramente fruncido. Armin, quien observaba desde la distancia sentado sobre la colcha de la pequeña cama de una plaza, hacía el intento de entretenerse jugando con un pequeño elástico entre los dedos.

Mientras todo el grupo estaba en la primera planta del local en el casino, Arlert optó por esperar a la muchacha antes de ir por un anhelado desayuno. Encontraron una salida cercana a la Planta de tratamiento de agua un poco antes de que amaneciera; una pequeña escalera de emergencias que daba a una compuerta idéntica a la apostada en Trost. Se refugiaron en un pueblo aislado cercano, hospedándose brevemente en un hostal que se veía decente. La dueña; una mujer grande y simpática; les ofreció una habitación para todos junto con tres comidas al día si le ayudaban a atender a los demás clientes.

En cuanto habían emergido a la superficie, Leonhardt se había contactado con La Central. Horas más tarde lo hacía nuevamente para un informe rutinario.

Annie continuó hablando, su entrecejo cada vez más tenso; la voz severa sonando en sus cuerdas vocales. Armin sabía que alguien respondía quizás igualmente inflexible, porque podía oír el murmullo cortante y seco provenir del aparato en medio del silencio de la habitación. Habían ido a parar a un pueblo pequeño, aislado y con quizás apenas quinientos habitantes; el bullicio, en comparación con las grandes ciudades y un distrito concurrido como Trost, era mínimo.

Siete viajeros y una bebé hospedándose de golpe en un lugar pequeño como ese horas luego del ataque. Armin lo sabía; era sospechoso, por no decir alarmante.

Annie cortó, lanzando una que otra maldición al aire, y se sentó bruscamente a un lado del blondo, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando su peso sobre las manos. Armin la miró en silencio; la chica seguía amarrándose el cabello rubio de la misma forma que hace años, con ese enorme flequillo que lograba cubrirle casi la mitad del rostro.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió despacio; ganándose una mirada examinadora de Annie. —¿Buenas o malas noticias?

No estaba seguro cuál debía ser la buena noticia y cuál la mala; seguía sin saber nada realmente y, tal como lo había hecho Eren, había seguido a Leonhardt por una simple corazonada. No tenía una certeza concreta de que esto, en realidad, era lo correcto. Solo comprendía, y relativamente a medias, que se estaba metiendo con el grupo revolucionario que toda rama militar tenía en la mira.

_El eje._

Demasiado arriesgado.

Annie suspiró quieta.

—No podemos cruzar los muros a Sina sin equipo, suministros o identificación. Enviarán a un escuadrón a recogernos y escoltarnos hacia Atlántida. —Armin esperó silencioso, sabiendo que algo más debía ser dicho. —El problema es que tardarán al menos dos días en llegar hasta aquí. Están bloqueando toda vía de acceso entre murallas debido al bombardeo en Trost.

—¿Alguna facción se atribuyó el ataque?

Annie afiló la mirada.

—No. Pero los medios están culpando a las  _Alas de la Libertad._

Armin apretó la boca.

— _El eje._

—Exacto.

El silencio se volvió más espeso e intimidante, y barajado con la nube densa de estrés que estilaba de la soldado de  _El eje,_ Armin presentía que su comodidad y su bienestar físico se vería afectado si daba un paso en falso. Como sea, no estaba dispuesto a hacer enfadar aún más a Annie en medio de una situación tan tensa. Solos, aislados del resto, siendo fugitivos del propio estado no era una combinación de lo más inteligente.

Al menos sus rostros no estaban en televisión. Al menos el Estado no tenía idea que estaban con la facción rebelde.

Había que ser positivos.

Siempre positivos

Armin no quería levantar la mirada de sus manos blancuchas y sucias por haber estado en las cloacas; mataría por darse un baño en esos instantes, y al llegar al hostal se había emocionado de saber que había agua limpia y duchas privadas, pero Clarita no les permitió utilizarlos.

" _Los horarios de las duchas son de seis a siete de la mañana. Si no se levantan temprano, olvídense de tomar un baño",_ es lo que había dicho.

Clarita Lith era una mujer grande, robusta y morena de piel tostada con un carisma muy amable y simpático, aunque se notaba a lenguas que era una persona que le gustaba seguir indicaciones y el orden en sus asuntos. El hostal, una casona rústica de tres pisos y doce habitaciones al estilo campestre, era un claro ejemplo de eso; el lugar se encontraba increíblemente aseado y despejado de anormalidades.

Se le hizo familiar ese orden extremo, aunque no fue capaz de discernir de dónde.

Annie suspiró, quitándose el aparato del oído y escondiéndolo en los bolsillos de su sudadera gris; la chaqueta color caqui sin insignia de la muchacha estaba sobre las piernas de Armin. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo sin decir nada, cosa que no extrañó realmente al rubio. Se levantó de la colcha aspirando hondo y, dejando cuidadosamente doblada la chaqueta sobre la cama, se retiró tras la chica que probablemente iría a parar al casino.

Dicho y hecho, se presentó rápidamente y se sentó en el mesón más apartado. Estaban los muchachos apostados en el bufete; habían un par de clientes desperdigados en el mesón contra la cocina, aunque eso a Annie no pareció importarle. Clarita le sonrió dulcemente mientras le posaba un plato con sopa de sémola y guisantes a la muchacha en las manos, guiñando ligeramente hacia Armin. Él devolvió el gesto, avergonzado, y recibió su porción de caldo rápidamente para dirigirse hacia el mesón más concurrido lejos de Leonhardt; sabía que la chica quería estar más que sola en esos momentos.

Estaba por llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca cuando Mikasa, con una sonrisa leve en los labios, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Malas noticias? —inquirió la chica, mirando de reojo a Leonhardt apostada en el mesón más apartado.

Armin se rascó la nuca. No conocía a la morena realmente, sin embargo, no le infundía desconfianza o recelo; de hecho, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Todo tenía un aire familiar.

—Creo; Annie dijo que un escuadrón vendrá por nosotros.

—Eso no suena como una mala noticia. —Mikasa, impávida, vertió un poco de agua de la jarra en el vaso de Armin.

—Ah, bueno; le molestó el hecho de que tardarán dos días en llegar hasta aquí.

—Quizás eso sea malo.

La risilla temeraria que emergió de los labios de Ackerman provocó que Arlert se le contagiara, riendo también. No era una persona de muchas amistades; cuando era niño siempre era el penoso objeto de burlas de los demás críos; pero la sensación relajada que le infundaba la muchacha ayudaba a mitigar sus miedos por sus nulas habilidades sociales. Annie, en realidad, era quizás su única amiga, y los dos años que se mantuvo alejada fueron un golpe demasiado crudo para él.

Siempre intentaba ser el tipo duro con la rubia, cuando en realidad solo era una rata de biblioteca, cerebrito de la clase, que no tenía otra popularidad que recalcar más que haber sido becado a la universidad de Sina dos años adelantado. Con dieciséis, estaba listo para entrar a la enseñanza superior. Para un adolescente común eso era extraño; sumándolo a su historial, era el cebo perfecto para poner en práctica el  _bullying._

Como sea; tener amigos no era su fuerte.

Dejó que la sensación cálida le embargara.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo; solo hay que darle espacio para que se calme. —afirmó Armin, mirando en derredor. Cayó en la cuenta de la ausencia de cierto muchacho. —Tu amigo, el tipo castaño. ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

Mikasa entornó los ojos, un poco molesta por la mención de Eren; no habían tenido una buena mañana en lo absoluto. Al amanecer, Jaeger estaba cabreado por el hedor de las cloacas impregnado en la ropa, la mugre propia del cuerpo y el dolor punzante en su fractura, mezclado, también, con las bromas pesadas de Jean sobre su supuesta pareja de hace mil años. En situaciones normales se hubiera limitado a insultar al rubio cenizo, pero terminó por cargársela con todos.

Ahora no quería hablar con nadie.

—Acaba de terminar de comer. La posadera dijo que traerían a un médico; por ahora solo le queda reposar.

Armin dirigió discretamente los ojos hacia Clarita; la mujer le hacía caras a la pequeña Arwen mientras la mecía entre sus brazos y le alimentaba con leche preparada en polvo. Le encantaba la niña, se le notaba a kilómetros; Arwen se había ganado a la dueña del hostal con su carisma innato y su increíble paciencia a pesar de ser una recién nacida. Eso les jugaba en favor; Clarita no se atrevería a echar a una bebé a la calle.

El cabello castaño y las cejas tupidas llamaron su atención.

—¿La niña es su hija? —la duda le asaltó de golpe, y no pudo reprimirla por mucho.

Mikasa bufó; no parecía molesta, más bien como alguien que asegura tener la razón.

—Es su hermana.

—¿Sus padres? —preguntó el blondo, ganándose una mirada ligeramente abatida de la morena. Entendió, un poco tarde, que no debió haber sacado el tema a colación. —L-Lo siento. Y-Yo no quise. ¡No es de mi incumbencia!

Mikasa dejó escapar una sonrisilla ligera en la comisura de los labios; en cierta medida no le afectaba el tema demasiado; Carla Jaeger no era su madre biológica, y siempre recibió el trato de una sobrina—una muy querida, por cierto—. Lo último que había sabido de ella es que padecía cáncer mamario. Más tarde Ackerman perdió contacto con la familia por el secuestro y, a juzgar por la situación actual, dudaba mucho que siguiera viva.

Le pesaba el simple hecho de no haber estado allí para defender a Eren de todos sus males; sin embargo, no se le había permitido volver. Era parte de  _El eje_ , y había sido fichada por la corona solo por su apellido.

Los Ackerman; linaje antiguo y casi extinto; eran una familia conocida por liderar distintas facciones rebeldes contra la monarquía a lo largo de los años. El asesinato de miembros de la familia a través de las décadas no era realmente un secreto para Mikasa. La propia muerte de sus padres, tal vez, estaba vinculada a ello.

Sonrió taciturna ante el recuerdo; era gracioso cómo la situación se repitió en su nueva vida. Quizás de verdad estaba destinada a estar junto a Eren.

—Soy la hermana adoptiva de Eren —dijo al fin. —Me fui a los once por razones que no recuerdo. Eren perdió a sus padres y fue adoptado por el director del hospital de Trost. La niña; Arwen; es la hija biológica de la pareja.

Armin la escuchó con atención.

—Eres una persona muy abierta con el resto.

Mikasa apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, llevándose una cucharada de caldo a la boca.

—Te tengo confianza.

—¿Por qué? —Armin arrugó el ceño. No parecía molesto; solo confundido. —No digo que sea malo, solo... ¿Por qué?

Ackerman pasó un dedo sobre la corteza de la mesa, trazando un círculo tras otro, como si quisiera aclarar algo que no podía ser dicho con palabras, sino con el dedo en el bufete. La jarra llena de agua fresca estaba en el centro; la risa estruendosa de Jean y las carcajadas de Connie se mezclaron con el bullicio al interior del casino. Era alegre, el ambiente lo era. Demasiado relajado para las circunstancias en las que habían ido a parar al hostal.

Levantó el dedo de la mesa y lo dirigió velozmente hacia Armin, señalándolo.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Armin Arlert. Fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado junto con Eren.

El rubio parpadeó una y otra vez, aturdido.

—¿Disculpa?

Mikasa dejó su puesto en la mesa, levantando el plato con restos de sémola y guisantes a medio comer con la clara intención de ir a lavar los trastos tal y como Clarita se lo había dicho; si querían hospedaje, debían ganárselo. Antes de dar la vuelta y perderse al interior de la cocina, le echó un rápida mirada a Armin, quien seguía atisbándole con la boca fruncida y reseca.

—Puedes preguntárselo a Annie. De seguro ella...sabrá responderte.

Y desapareció de su vista.

Jean, quien había alcanzado a oír la conversación, le lanzó una discreta mirada a Marco; no podía ser precisamente bueno para nadie revivir los recuerdos de su muerte.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le susurró Connie.

Kirschtein ahuyentó las dudas del chiquillo con la mano.

**(...)**

El día transcurrió relativamente normal; se repartieron las tareas que Clarita se tomó el trabajo de impartir y los quehaceres que se implantaron en el hostal tuvieron una realización promedio. Mikasa se pasó gran parte de la mañana lavando trastos y ordenando la cocina, mientras que Marco y Connie tendían ropa de los clientes que salía del cuarto de lavado. Jean y Armin ayudaron con una escoba, un trapero y una cubeta llena de jaboncillo, y Annie se mantuvo al interior de la cocina vigilando el almuerzo y la cena.

Para todos parecía increíble y estúpido el terminar así luego de haber estado, hace apenas dos días, cómodamente en sus hogares jugando con sus consolas o leyendo un buen libro.

Demasiado rápido.

Demasiado pronto.

Eren, dada su condición de fractura, se vio obligado a encerrarse en el cuarto que les asignaron junto con Arwen, echándose una siesta o contando las grietas del techo para entretenerse y mitigar el dolor. Pasado el mediodía el médico a domicilio chequeó el estado de Jaeger; la fisura en una costilla le orilló a aplicarse hielo en una compresa por veinte minutos cada hora que pasaba despierto. El dolor, a medida que inhalaba y exhalaba, se tornaba insoportable. El sujeto en cuestión le recetó un par de analgésicos (que claramente no podía comprar), y descartó la posibilidad de lesiones en órganos internos o una infección pulmonar.

Esa fue la principal razón por la que Annie se relajó tanto al permitirse hospedarse en un hostal cualquiera en una misión y el contacto excesivo con demás personas no vinculadas; necesitaba saber el real estado de Eren, cosa de la que no podía cerciorarse si las comunicaciones con La Central cesaron gran parte del trayecto y el grupo escolta tardaría en llegar, al menos, dos días.

En cuanto consiguieran equipo y apoyo, se irían directo a Sina.

Un costilla rota tardaba alrededor de seis semanas en cicatrizar.

Comprendía muy claramente que con este tipo de deslices ponía en riesgo toda la misión. No sabía realmente para qué querían a Eren, sin embargo, si era importante, debía mantener al objetivo a salvo y fuera de riesgo vital en lo que se pudiera. En cuanto hicieran contacto con el escuadrón de protección, dejarían inmediatamente el lugar sin dejar rastro de que estuvieron allí.

Les ordenó a todos ser discretos, precavidos y, por sobretodo, que no se fiaran de nada ni nadie, siquiera de Clarita Lith. El hecho de que la gran mayoría no sabía lo que estaba pasando jugaba muy a favor en ese aspecto; si no entendían a lo que se estaban enfrentando, no podían revelar nada.

Pasadas las siete de la tarde, Armin pidió una audiencia con la reina del corazón de hielo Annie, quien sabía no era realmente tan fría como aparentaba. A diferencia del resto, no temía del carácter de la rubia, solo intentaba entenderla y darle su espacio. Comprendía que era una soldado de la facción rebelde aunque apenas tuviera dieciséis años, y que la muchacha estaba más familiarizada con el tema de lo que habría imaginado.

El punto era que Armin no. Armin sentía como si nadara en el fondo del océano, sin poder abrir los ojos y discernir si era arriba o abajo a donde se dirigía. Estaba tan desorientado que llegaba a temer de su propia ignorancia.

Interceptó a Leonhardt en los pasillos del hostal, arrastrándola al interior del cuarto de lavado jalando de su brazo. La rubia le atisbó con una mueca disgustada y la ceja arqueada, visiblemente contrariada.

—Necesito que me expliques. —fue lo primero que dijo; el traquetear suave de la lavadora automática como música de fondo. —Annie, por favor.

La chica le observó con ojos gélidos y un aire denso. Al cabo suspiró, se recargó sobre una de las máquinas de lavado y cruzó los brazos desnudos sobre el pecho.

—Te diré lo esencial. Si me crees o no, es cosa tuya; yo cumplo mi parte del acuerdo.

—Vale. —asintió.

Annie se tomó su tiempo para pensar hondamente las palabras que usaría, lo que debía omitir y lo que no necesitaba saber por ahora. El chico aguardó paciente, ecuánime, a que la muchacha diera el paso definitivo y se dignara a contarle lo que hace quizás dos años se había estado cuestionando.

¿Cuáles fueron las verdaderas razones de Annie para marcharse?

No le aterraba saberlas; le aterraba no entenderlas.

Armin necesitaba comprender motivos; ese era su fuerte, lo que sabía hacer a la perfección.

—Fui una titánica infiltrada al interior de los muros. —la voz, a pesar de ser clara, estuvo contenida en una espesa derrota. Para Annie, tal vez, admitirlo significaba un fracaso. Para Arlert, un riguroso disparate. — No soy humana; al menos al principio no lo era. Tengo recuerdos de una vida pasada, de la época de los titanes, y el resto de ellos también los tiene. Fue precisamente por esos recuerdos que me fui. —tomó una bocanada sutil de aire, atisbando los ojos azules de Armin. Allí, en su mirada celeste, había incredulidad. —Luché por el bando de los gigantes y perdí la guerra.  _Perdimos_ , en realidad. Me ejecutaron en una corte militar y reencarné en lo que soy ahora. Me uní a  _El eje_ porque quiero destruir los últimos vestigios de los titanes.

Esperó, aguardando con cautela, la reacción del muchacho. Tenía en mente una expresión desencajada, palabras hirientes sobre una broma pesada o, incluso, una risa cínica. Nada parecido se vislumbró en las facciones de Arlert.

Solo una respiración profunda y un masaje con los dedos sobre la nuca propia.

—La chica morena, Mikasa creo, mencionó que me conocía, que fuimos buenos amigos en el pasado. —acotó de repente, como si acabara de entender ciertas cosas que, ahora, tenían un poco más de sentido. —¿Ella hablaba... de  _este_ pasado?

Annie asintió.

—Ustedes tres entraron juntos a la Academia militar. Eran el trío inseparable, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sí, fueron buenos amigos.

" _Me gustaría recordarlo"._ Armin, por un momento, lo pensó con verdadera convicción.

—¿Qué sucedió con nosotros?

—Supongo que oíste hablar del mito del hombre que podía transformarse en titán.

—¿ _El Cíclope_? —Parpadeó confundido, haciendo memoria y obviando la información. —Se dice que era un gigante de veinte metros que tenía un solo ojo, pero que en realidad era un hombre simple de Sina que fue bendecido por las diosas de los muros para acabar con la guerra. ¿Qué pasa con él?

A Annie casi se le escapa una estruendosa y sarcástica carcajada.

—Basura. —sentención, blandiendo el índice hacia la puerta del cuarto de lavado, señalando el exterior. Fuera se escuchaban los pasos de unas botas pesadas crujir sobre la madera hinchada —El hombre era en realidad un chico de quince años. No era de Sina, sino de Shiganshina; el distrito más exterior de María. Y no era un cíclope; era un titán como el resto. Y, claro, no fue bendecido por diosas ni nada por el estilo; solo fue una víctima de un científico lunático que logró desarrollar un suero para darle a un simple humano la capacidad de transformarse en un titán.

Arlert conservó el silencio, un poco aturdido por todo. Todavía no se creía las barbaridades que trataba de contarle y explicar con la mayor sensatez, sin embargo, no podía no ver la determinación irremisible con que Annie le relataba esta historia con rasgos horrorosamente ficticios. La chica era, de por sí, una persona seria, imperturbable y poco bromista. ¿Cuál era el punto de payasear con algo parecido en medio de una situación como esa? Nunca pasaría, más cuando eres Annie Leonhardt

¿Entonces?

Annie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ese chico era Eren. —abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar; la rubia volvió a cortarle de sopetón. —Él no recuerda; pero su hermana y sus amigos sí. Marco, el chico pecoso, quizás no tenga sus recuerdos; no estoy realmente segura. —hizo una pausa breve. —Ustedes se unieron a la Legión de reconocimiento luego del agujero en Trost. Digamos que, luego del incidente, cada uno comenzó a distanciarse de a poco. Cuando terminó la guerra, ustedes no tuvieron el mejor final.

Armin frunció el ceño.

—Explícate.

—Yo ya no estaba viva para ese entonces; pero aparentemente condenaron a Eren a una ejecución programada por su naturaleza titánica. Lo mataron limpiamente. A Mikasa la ejecutaron por traición al intentar evitar la condena; se volvió loca. Tú... —desvió los ojos celestes hacia un punto vacío en la pared. —Dejémoslo en que te aislaste del mundo; no se sabe mucho de lo que sucedió contigo más tarde.

Armin hizo una mueca, bufando al intentar reír ante las palabras de la muchacha. Siempre había sido un aislado del mundo, un marginado social en todo el sentido de la palabra. El trasfondo, el significado sobre lo demás podía dejarse a la imaginación.

Cuando Annie tronó los dedos, Armin volvió la mirada hacia la chiquilla. El traqueteo suave de la lavadora automática cesó de repente.

—Hay un cuarto involucrado importante en la historia que se suicidó por la muerte de Eren. Los libros de historia dicen que murió honorablemente en batalla, aunque creo que dejé en claro que la historia oficial es una mierda, ¿no?

Le tomó un segundo completo procesar la información.

—¿ _The Corporal_? —Armin no podía creérselo.

Lenohardt sonrió con aire despreocupado y extraño; parecía raramente interesada en  _ese_ asunto en particular.

—Capitán Levi Ackerman, sargento primero de la Legión de reconocimiento; se disparó en la cabeza con un revolver luego de la ejecución, no sin antes dispararle a todo ser existente que se le cruzara en el camino. En los libros figura como Corporal Rivaille o  _el más fuerte de la humanidad._  Era la pareja de Eren, y él también reencarnó.

—¿Qué tiene de importante Eren para ustedes?

Si, la conversación desembocaba en ese punto: Eren; el chico que en su momento fue una víctima de un experimento raro. Era importante, la manera en la que la plática se había desviado y el tono que empleaba Annie al referirse a Jaeger lo corroboraba. Entendió que, si había otra razón por la que todos estaban metidos en esa situación, esa tenía que ver con Eren.

Annie hizo su cuello tronar levemente.

—Darius Zackly, la cabeza de toda rama militar del estado, prometió ayudarnos si confirmábamos que Eren Jaeger reencarnó en esta vida. Si tenemos el apoyo del Comandante Darius, no hay mucho que la corona pueda hacer al respecto. Los fieles a la monarquía son un grupo bastante reducido.

—¿Por qué quiere a Eren?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No lo sabemos.

No quiso preguntar ya nada sobre ello; especialmente porque tenía la vaga sensación de que, poniéndolo en otras palabras, estaban vendiendo a Eren. De alguna manera, la idea le repugnaba intensamente, y podía apostar todo su dinero—que no era mucho—a que el castaño no tenía ni la menor intuición de ello.

Armin hizo una mueca; no le agradaba para nada el asunto.

—¿También recuerda? —inquirió Arlert, cambiando el tema. La ceja alzada de Annie le decía que no entendía a lo que se refería. — _The Coporal,_ quiero decir.

Leonhardt suspiró, afianzando aún más sus brazos vadeados sobre su pecho

—No lo sé. Pero creo que es nuestra única esperanza de hacer que Eren recuerde.

**(...)**

Eren volvió a revolcarse una vez más sobre la colcha, procurando no despertar a Arwen que dormitaba a su lado, antes de darse por vencido y permanecer boca arriba sobre la cama, tratando de vislumbrar las vigas y grietas del techo de la habitación. En el suelo, envueltos por un par de mantas, Connie roncaba abrazado de Jean, quien probablemente estaba apegado a Marco. Armin, quien era un conocido de Annie, durmió con ella en una habitación contigua junto a Mikasa.

Connie dijo que era un maldito suertudo, y que probablemente era homosexual.

Jaeger pensaba lo mismo.

Aburrido por su falta de sueño, tomó la decisión de levantarse a dar un paseo. El costado del torso le dolía a horrores incluso al respirar, sin embargo, con Pixis había logrado mitigar el dolor punzante con su entrenamiento. Se preguntó qué sería de ese anciano bigotudo, si realmente había sido capaz de escapar del bombardeo. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza; no quería ponerse a pensar en ello.

Al intentar erguirse, la cama rechinó, y los quejidos bajos se escaquearon raudamente de sus labios a causa del malestar. Se alivió cuando solo le respondieron con un ronquido más gutural de parte de Connie. Cuando puso un pie sobre las tablas frías del piso, la voz conocida del pecoso de Marco le detuvo por completo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Se giró sobresaltado; Marco le observaba desde el suelo de madera, recargando la espalda contra la pared, acariciando el cabello rubio cenizo algo grasoso de Jean sobre sus piernas. Parecía meditabundo, aunque eso no le quitaba el aspecto relajado. El brillo inocente de sus ojos se había apagado de a poco. Bodt, Eren no supo cómo, había cambiado.

Las botas negras y pesadas del pecoso reposaban a sus pies.

—No quiero pensar. —admitió al fin, rascándose la nuca. —Si cierro los ojos, aunque sea un momento, voy a pensar en... muchas cosas; cosas que no quiero enfrentar todavía.

—Tenemos dos días antes de que vengan por nosotros. Tómate tu tiempo, Eren.

Jaeger, algo paranoico, pudo percibir un trasfondo oculto en las palabras sencillas de Marco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal; había algo diferente en él, algo que tenía que ver con la manera en que jugaba con los cabellos de Jean o el cómo miraba a Eren con un aire tan... paternal.

—¿Entiendes algo de lo que está sucediendo? —quiso saber, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—Acabo de entender muchas cosas. No de ahora, sino del pasado. —hizo una pausa; Eren esperando paciente por sus palabras. Suspiró, miró a Jean con añoranza y volvió la vista hacia el castaño. —Recuperé mis recuerdos.

—¿Tú también con esa basura? —escupió Eren, harto de todo el asunto. Los ojos de Bodt despedían... ¿compasión, quizás? Marco sentía pena por el hecho de que Jaeger no era capaz de hacerlo, de recordar. —Suponiendo que es verdad, ¿en qué influye recordarlo?

Marco sonrió con tristeza.

—Quizás en nada.

—Eso es a lo que voy. No necesito recordar nada para seguir adelante; mi vida estaba bien. Una vida pasada o no, eso no importa... Este es mi mundo ahora, y lo amo; lo que me aterra es que está... —se ahogó en un quejido de dolor, aunque no supo realmente si era físico o emocional; quizás solo era una mezcla de ambos. Se tragó su ira, que estaba dirigiendo injustamente al pecoso, y suspiró profundamente. —Está derrumbándose demasiado pronto.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, y la ansiedad de Eren orilló a Marco a romper la tensión.

—¿Ibas a salir? —Jaeger asintió. —Entonces ten.

El castaño atajó un celular con tapita en el aire; antigüedad y reliquia para él. Atisbó interrogante al moreno, quien sencillamente le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Tiene señal, algo de carga y saldo. —explicó. —Sé que estás preocupado por ellos.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Marco detuvo por un momento sus caricias en la cabeza de Jean.

—Ya sé cómo se encuentra mi familia.

Eren salió, regalándole una mirada agradecida a Bodt, y, caminando un par de pasos a lo largo del pasillo, se recargó jadeante sobre la pared del corredor y observó el teléfono en su mano. Abrió la concha que tenía por teléfono y marcó primeramente el número de Hanji. Fue enviado directamente al buzón de voz, donde desertó de dejar un mensaje. Intentó con Irvin, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Cuando tecleó el número de Rivaille, la diferencia radicó en que estaba fuera de servicio.

Malditos hijo de puta.

Probó discando el teléfono fijo de su apartamento, en el cual nadie le contestó. Fue inmediatamente derivado al mensaje grabado. Las voz de Levi sonó por la bocina del aparato.

—" _Hey, si no contesto es porque o no se me da la gana de contestar o no estoy en casa. Como sea, deja cualquier mierda y veré si te devuelvo el llamado"._  —No notó que había acabado la grabación hasta que el silbido propio del teléfono le alertó que su llamada se estaba guardando.

—H-Hey... —comenzó, nervioso. —Soy yo. S-Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Estoy bien; estoy en Rose, y ahora voy camino a Sina. Esto... todo lo que está pasando es una verdadera locura, Levi. Diosas, no sé cómo me metí en esto, y no sé a dónde va a ir a parar el asunto. El punto es que llegaré a Atlántida en un par de días; donde quiera que eso se encuentre. Ah... —hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire. —No sé qué ha pasado con Hanji e Irvin; perdí contacto la noche del bombardeo. ¿Sabes algo de ellos? Solo espero que estén bien. A-Arwen está conmigo y... Olvídalo. S-Solo quería que supieras que yo y Arwen estamos bien. —volvió a pausa, antes de armarse de todo el valor que pudo. —Levi, te ne... —y la llamada se cortó con un silbido vago.

" _Te necesito"._

Eren, observando taciturno el móvil en su mano, supo que necesitaba a Levi más que nunca.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren descubre una verdad dolorosa sobre Levi.

**XVIII**

 

 **E** ren suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba del día, apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la cama con hielo en una compresa sobre su costilla malherida mientras mecía a una berreante Arwen en sus brazos, intentando hacerla dormir. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, y el resto del grupo todavía estaba con la cabeza ocupada en quehaceres varios del hostal, como por ejemplo preparar la cena. Él, por su lamentable condición, se vio confinado en el cuarto sin serle de utilidad a nadie.

Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro con Pixis, y en esos momentos se sentía un verdadero inútil bueno para nada que apenas podía ponerse en pie y caminar unos pasos sin quejarse en el proceso. El médico a domicilio había chequeado su estado y, por suerte, la caída del segundo piso de la casa de los Doofen no había afectado vitalmete a Eren, pero sí lo había dejado poco menos que paralítico.

Mikasa no le permitía ir a ningún lado más que para lo necesario. La tenía encima constantemente y, para colmo, la chiquilla era tan persistente que llegaba a provocarle cólicos su insistencia.

No le gustaba estar quieto; necesitaba salir, moverse, aspirar un poco de aire fresco y dar un paseo pequeño por los alrededores. Sí, de seguro eso le sentaría de maravilla.

Pero, a su vez, su maldita fractura no dejaba de pulsar. Una de las razones más contundentes del porqué Jaeger no desobedecía los dictámenes de Ackerman radicaba en el hecho de que, honestamente, no podía quebrantar las reglas; su costado punzaba tanto que andar le resultaba sumamente doloroso. Le costaba creer que había logrado cruzar un gran tramo de las cloacas sin ninguna clase de analgésico para apaciguar tanto calvario.

O quizás estaba exagerando.

Y no había dejado de pensar en Rivaille en ningún momento.

Las preguntas que rondaban y acechaban en su mente no se detenían. ¿Qué es de Levi? ¿Estará preocupado? ¿Se habrá contactado con Hanji e Irvin? ¿Estará buscándole? ¿Cómo demonios supo lo que iba a ocurrir? Se negaba rotundamente a la idea de que él estuviera detrás de toda esa masacre; era imposible. Rivaille era su tío, un hombre de Sina ordinario que trabajaba en una editorial de la gran ciudad, el mejor amigo de su padre adoptivo y el individuo que lo había embelesado completamente con su presencia. Era un hombre hosco y grosero, pero no por eso menos respetable y decente; un civil que respetaba las normas de la sociedad y no estaba envuelto en bombardeos terroristas, matanzas con dudosos propósitos o conspiraciones de ningún tipo.

¿Verdad?

El llanto de Arwen, sonoro y ensordecedor, le devolvió de golpe a la cruda realidad.

 _Su propia realidad_.

Estaba confinado en una habitación de un hostal a kilómetros de Trost, la ciudad que le vio levantarse y que ahora había sido reducida a poco menos que escombros y cenizas. Estaba siguiendo a un fantasma de su pasado resurgido de la más densa oscuridad hacia un lugar que no sabía muy bien si existía, siendo parte de un grupo liderado por una rubia tirana que no le infundía ninguna confianza y que, para rematar, era un soldado hecho y derecho de la facción revolucionaria más buscada de los últimos años.

La objetividad de las cosas le llegó como una bofetada de roca.

Buscó con la yema de los dedos el colgante en su pecho, y acarició con añoranza la moneda de caras lisas que pendía de la cadena, meciendo con suavidad a Arwen quien no detenía sus gimoteos y lágrimas.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando, Levi?_

Toques a la puerta le sobresaltaron ligeramente, y luego de pronunciar un débil "adelante", el rubio de Armin Arlert ingresó a la habitación con un paño seco y un biberón en la mano.

—Lamento la intromisión; ni la posadera ni la señorita Mikasa pueden venir, y me enviaron a mí con la leche. —anunció el chico, haciendo una mueca al escuchar los gritos hambrientos de la recién nacida. —Lamento mucho la tardanza.

—Está bien. —dijo Eren. —Eres de gran ayuda. Gracias.

Armin se posicionó a un lado de la rechinante cama en lo que Jaeger intentaba acomodarse para alimentar a Arwen. Por un segundo se sintió como Hanji las primeras semanas luego del parto, casi inválida buscando una buena posición para amamantar a la bebé, y la comparación terminó por ponerlo nostálgico.

Se quejó moviéndose sobre la colcha; Arwen berreando como alma que lleva el diablo en su pecho.

Armin apretó los labios.

—¿Quieres que... lo haga yo? —la pregunta tomó desprevenido al castaño, quien atisbó al blondo arqueando una ceja. —Alimentarla, digo. Debe ser difícil para ti dada tu condición.

Iba a negarse, sin embargo, supo que ser terco solo le traería más sufrimiento inecesario a la bebé.

Suspiró, resignado, y entregó con cuidado el cuerpo menudo de la niña a los brazos de Arlert. Se sintió incluso peor y más profundamente inútil al ver cómo el chico tomaba el biberón y le posicionaba sobre la boquita pequeña de la Smith con suavidad, viéndose a sí mismo incapaz de hacer lo mismo por su hermana, una tarea tan fácil que hace solo un par de días hacía sin chistar en la comodidad de su hogar.

Su casa en Trost.

Quizás se había transformado en una pila de escombros como todo lo demás.

Era cierto, ya no tenía un lugar al cual volver.

Volvió la vista hacia el rostro pálido y levemente aniñado de Armin; una oleada de familiaridad le arremetió de golpe.

—¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

El rubio levantó la mirada con sorpresa, anonado por la pregunta.

—Ah... —hizo una pausa. —No lo sé. Quizás. No estoy realmente seguro.

 _"Ellos dicen que sí, pero honestamente no puedo recordarlo_ ", pensó Armin.

—Oh. Creí que nos habíamos visto en Trost.

—Puede ser.

Arlert no agregó nada, y Eren no tuvo los ánimos para seguir entablando una conversación forzada con él. El ambiente era extraño; la presencia del rubio le traía una sensación amena en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, la confianza no era tal como para tratar de consolidar nuevas relaciones con el entorno. La situación era tensa, y tampoco destacaba como el mejor momento para hacer amigos.

No, solo había que diferenciar entre aliados o enemigos.

Armin Arlert: ¿Aliado o enemigo?

No quiso ponerse a pensar mucho en el tema.

Fue cuando la voz del blondo le llamó que se tomó la osadía de dejar de cavilar un poco sobre tantos problemas.

—¿Ah?

—El collar. —señaló el chico de ojos azules. —¿Tu le pusiste las tapas de cobre?

Eren, sin entender realmente, atisbó con duda la moneda entre sus dedos.

—N-No... Fue un regalo... ¿Tapas?

—La cadena es de plata, pero lo que pende de ella es de cobre oxidado, y los bordes están algo irregulares. Son tapas que recubren... lo que sea que haya dentro.

—Lo siento, no te entiendo. ¿Por qué él me daría una moneda... —se trabó la lengua, entendiendo lentamente lo que eso significada. —...falsa?

Una monedad falsa.

_Una maldita moneda falsa con algo dentro._

Oh, demonios.

Media hora más tarde Eren y Armin estaban en el cuarto de trabajo del hostal, uno con un casco en la cabeza y herramientas en la mano, mientras el otro estaba escabullido en la puerta como vigía si alguien se le ocurría la genial idea de ir a husmear allí, o si incluso Clarita se asomaba por alguna parte en el peor momento.

Arlert abrió la portezuela del horno, y con las pinzas sacó el colgante al rojo vivo, maniobrando para hacer una abertura en la moneda ahora que el metal estaba más endeble. Lo logró, abrió una hendidura en la coraza de cobre, y rápidamente metió el collar en el agua fría. Una columna de vapor le empañó el visor del casco.

—Eren... —le llamó Armin, observando el colgante sobre la mesa de trabajo. —Tienes que venir a ver esto.

El chico se acercó tambaleante; Arlert le señaló el objeto con la mano.

Al interior de la moneda falsa, por entre la grieta que Armin había creado, se veía el verdadero objeto de plata que pendía de la cadena.

_Un pendiente de las alas de la libertad._

Eren enmudeció por completo.

_Levi era parte de El eje._

**(...)**

Sobre la carretera tétrica y apagada que cruzaba las últimas millas del territorio sur de Rose, una furgoneta negra de ventanas polarizadas corría en el pavimento solitario. Las luces altas iluminaban el camino a medida que se avanzaba por la pista, devorando kilómetro tras kilómetro. Dentro, tendido sobre el respaldo del asiento, un hombre de aspecto cansado y expresión fría intentaba no caer dormido durante el trayecto.

—Capitán. —le llamó Petra con tono suave. —Por favor, no se duerma.

Levi parpadeó varias veces, irritado un poco por el llamado de atención y otro tanto porque no había podido pegar un ojo en veinticinco horas completas. Chasqueó la lengua, reacomodándose sobre el asiento y apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—Lo sé. —gruñó.

—¿Ha podido dormir algo en su departamento?

El moreno afiló la mirada; sabía de lo que Ral hablaba.

_El bombardeo en Trost. Las noticias sobre la participación de El eje._

_Eren._

—No. —contestó en seco, desviando los ojos afilados hacia el exterior; el paisaje corría en sentido opuesto.

Todo parecía demasiado borroso y estúpido.

Trost; justamente Trost.

Petra no pudo seguir preguntando nada más, ya que un ronquido gutural y estruendoso se propagó por el espacio reducido que representaba la furgoneta. Arrellanado y hecho un ovillo en un rincón contra la ventana izquierda, Auruo resollaba estridente y entre sueños con tanta fuerza que llegaba a espantar al propio conductor. La mujer le miró de mala manera y, haciendo acopio de la fuerza bruta, golpeó hondamente y con fiereza la cabeza del susodicho. Auruo pegó un respingo, quejándose, y buscó desorientado y con la mirada dura al culpable.

—¡Por dios, mujer! ¡Estás loca! —le replicó el hombre, pellizcándole el brazo. Petra bufó y de un golpe apartó su mano.

—No duermas; ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Apégate a las decisiones colectivas, Bossard.

—Soy Auruo.  _A-u-ru-o_. Y señor Bossard para ti.

—Vale,  _A-u-ru-o._  —dijo Ral, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyándose de lleno contra el respaldo de su asiento. —Solo no te duermas.

Petra desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia su capitán en lo que Auruo entornaba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre el vidrio polarizado. En los ojos fríos y afilados de Levi había ciertos tiznes de nostalgia bailando en el iris. Creyó saber porqué, sin embargo, no se dignó a preguntar; algunas cosas quedaban mejor en eso, especulaciones.

Le echó un vistazo hacia el asiento del piloto; Gunter conducía por la carretera desolada mientras Erd, en plan de copiloto, se aseguraba de mantenerlo bien despierto y no desviarse de la ruta previamente designada. Era su segunda noche desde que partieron de Sina y recorrían Rose, y solo les restaban un par de horas antes de llegar al punto de encuentro con el cargamento.

Se supone que era eso; Levi imaginaba que se trataba de nueva tecnología para la rebelión. Las cosas estaban tensas en la capital, se especulaba sobre una posible guerra civil, el descontento del pueblo y la popularidad de la facción rebelde en los últimos meses habían aumentado vertiginosamente.

Las calles, dentro de poco, estallarían en enfrentamientos.

El bombardeo en Trost era la digna gota que rebalsaría el vaso, inclusive si  _El eje_  no tenía la responsabilidad de los hechos.

Levi lo había descubierto; tarde, pero lo había hecho. Infiltrado en la base de datos de la Confederación de Los tres estandartes, buscaba únicamente información sobre la corporación  _Reiss._  Fue una coincidencia, y una muy grande, que copias de órdenes escritas y registros de llamadas privadas y protegidas llegaran a parar al panel principal del ordenador. Todo había sido premeditado, y cuando él no podía estar más seguro de lo que se avecinaba, un correo al senador Kitts Woerman de parte de  _Orpheus_  llegó a la bandeja de entrada del sistema con un único mensaje.

_"Órdenes recibidas. Operación 'Chaos' en marcha."_

Esas palabras fueron el aliciente que orilló a Levi a tomar su teléfono y discar el número de Eren.

La organización detrás del ataque en Trost era el propio Estado y la corona.

Por supuesto, no era simplemente eso lo que había logrado sonsacar de la información desperdigada por la base de datos de la Confederación. Había más; asuntos que era un hecho que interesaban a El Águila.

_Los experimentos que la Coporación Reiss estaba llevando a cabo._

Entre los altos manos se teorizaba como un mito, un rumor que no podía ser descartado a la ligera y que debía investigarse a fondo; para el propio Levi Ackerman era quizás el asunto de mayor urgencia a tratar en lo que a El eje se refiere.

Por supuesto, era él el agente que tenía que desempeñar esa labor. Estaba seguro que, al terminar esta maldita misión, lo enviarían a averiguar sobre ello. No había leído realmente los documentos con lujo de detalle, sin embargo, suponía que sería suficiente material para empezar con las conjeturas y obtener los permisos y las falsificaciones necesarias.

Por ahora, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el paradero de Eren. No podía asegurar que se encontraba fuera de peligro, porque no había logrado establecer contacto alguno, pero se negaba rotundamente a creer que había caído en el bombardeo.

Hasta ahora.

—El chico debe estar a unas diez millas de distancia. —comentó Petra a Auruo, y por la mirada que Bossard le dedicó a la chica, supo que la había cagado. —¡D-Digo, el objetivo!

Levi frunció el entrecejo, notando inmediatamente lo extraño del asunto.

—¿Chico? —escupió Rivaille. —¿No vamos por un simple  _cargamento_?

Los ojos apenados que Ral le dedicó fueron suficientes para saber que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Bossard le golpeó el brazo con el codo a la mujer, quien, ya exasperada por todo el asunto, le dirigió un manotazo, mascullando entre ambos.

— _Petra, apégate al plan._

— _¡Tiene derecho a saberlo!_

— _¡Las cosas no mejorarán si le dices! Abstente de cometer una estupidez._

— _¡Podemos lidiar con eso!_

—Silencio. —rugió Levi, irritado a más no poder por la falta de sueño y el alboroto que dos de sus subordinados estaban armando. Agudizó los ojos; la mirada punzante, fría y escrutadora asentada sobre la cabeza de claro castaño de Petra. La muchacha se encogió ante la profundidad y la intensidad de los ojos del capitán. —Dejen las mierdas a un lado y escúpanlo. ¿Hay algo que  _debería_  saber?

Bossard y Ral compartieron miradas; una con expresión abatida, el otro intentando imitar la ojeada fría y escrutadora de su superior. La muchacha se mordió el labio y negó lentamente con la cabeza, jugando con los dedos de sus manos y suplicando por perdón al hombre de cabello claro que, desde tiempos remotos, había intentado imitar a Levi.

Ackerman comenzó a impacientarse; la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro tendido.

—El objetivo no es una cosa; es un chico, un adolescente.

—¿Un mocoso? —Rivaille arqueó una ceja, aguzando sus ojos gélidos. Petra volvió a maltratar su boca con sus dientes, evitando la mirada del capitán. —¿Cuáles fueron las especificaciones que te dieron?

Ral volvió a dudar; Levi afianzó sus brazos sobre su pecho ante la impaciencia que comenzaba a desbordarse.

—Buscamos a un chico de cabello castaño, piel trigueña y ojos verdes. Mide aproximadamente un metro setenta. Se desconoce su peso. Contextura delgada. —hizo una pausa. —Y se nos pidió no informarle sobre ello.

—¿Por?

—Creen que pone en riesgo la misión.

Si hubiera tenido la costumbre y las energías, Levi hubiera reído, soltando una estruendosa carcajada; todo estaba perdiendo el sentido. Tenía una vaga idea rondándole en la cabeza, sin embargo, se obligaba a descartarla inmediatamente por lo improbable que resultaba. Él no tenía porqué vincularse con El eje; Rivaille se había asegurado todos estos años que no lo hiciera, que se mantuviera lo más distanciado posible de toda esta guerra mierdosa que se avecinaba.

Había que ser realistas; era incapaz de dejarlo fuera del asunto cuando la revolución estaba por estallar en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra.

¿Pero de eso a que  _El eje_  lo tuviera en la mira como potencial objetivo? No, ni de coña.

Coincidencias. Solo coincidencias.

—¿Nombre? —le exigió a Ral, endureciendo fuertemente el ceño. Ella vaciló, repentinamente intimidada por la voz de Levi, y este terminó por agotársele la paciencia. Con tono de ultratumba, dijo:—Petra, su nombre.

La mujer tragó grueso.

—Eren Jaeger.

Y eso fue suficiente.

Levi se levantó, el carro en movimiento, y golpeó con el puño el respaldo del asiento del piloto. Gunter se sobresaltó, y Erd se volteó sobre su propio eje para mirar confundido a su capitán en lo que el vidrio polarizado que separaba la cabina se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo.

—Gunter, detén el auto. —ordenó severo; Erd se removió aturdido. —¡Ahora!

El coche frenó de golpe, Levi bajó de él deslizando la pesada puerta corrediza hacia un lado con la fuerza suficiente para matar a alguien. Petra le llamó, sin obtener respuesta, en lo que el moreno caminaba un par de pasos en dirección contraria y se detenía de sopetón, bajo el frío de una carretera desolada y una noche estrellada. Se quedó quieto, apretando los puños con frustración y mascullando mil y un cosas que nadie fue capaz de entender.

Eren. Demonios, Eren.

¿Por qué Eren?

Se suponía que no tenían que meter al chico en esto.

Esta no era su guerra.

—Capitán... —le llamó Erd con voz suave, casi con pena, lo que acabó por descolocar todos los estribos que sujetaban la poca paciencia que aún quedaba en Rivaille.

—¿Por qué Eren? —se giró rápidamente, encarando a sus cuatro subordinados. —¿Qué demonios quiere  _El eje_  con él?

—No lo sabemos.

—¡Una mierda! —vociferó a viva voz; las sienes le pulsaban de furia. —¡¿Por qué necesitan a Eren en la rebelión?!

—¡Le digo que nadie lo sabe! —Petra, sumida en una aflicción desbordante, no fue capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Continuó antes de que el propio Levi se le lanzara encima. —Se nos ordenó recoger al objetivo y llevarlo a Atlántida; no sabemos el resto. Existen rumores sobre el apoyo del Comandante Darius en  _El eje_ , y creemos que tiene alguna conexión con algo tan repentino como esto.

—Capitán, ninguno de nosotros sabe más que usted. —teorizó Gunter, acercándose con cautela. Levi endureció la mirada.

—Hablen por ustedes. —de pronto todas las miradas se direccionaron hacia Auruo, quien cruzado de brazos trataba de imitar las muecas de Ackerman. —Yo  _sí sé_  algo más, y puedo asegurarles que no fuimos la primera opción de El Águila para esta misión.

Petra se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a Auruo; honestamente de todas las personas reunidas allí él era el último ser existente en la tierra a quien se le confiaría información confidencial. Era una buena persona, sin embargo, no sabía guardar secretos, y eso lo confirmaba rotundamente.

Bueno, aunque ella misma tampoco era un gran ejemplo.

Rivaille se acercó a zancadas hacia Bossard con la intención de agarrarle por los brazos y zarandearlo con la intención de orillarle a decirlo todo, pese a que el hombre estaba más que dispuesto a cooperar; apreciaba un montón a su equipo, pero no permitiría que por órdenes externas se le confinara en la total ignorancia sobre algo en donde estaba completamente inmiscuido.

Eren no era un desconocido.

_Eren era su persona._

Auruo alzó los brazos en señal de derrota, apartándose un poco.

—Enviaron un escuadrón a recoger al objetivo hace tres noches atrás. —pronunció el hombre, rascándose la nuca al notar que Levi no estaba en su mejor humor y con paciencia para sus payasadas. —Al equipo  _TITAN_  se le encomendó la misión de traer a Eren hacia Atlántida. Fueron órdenes expresas de El Águila.

Rivaille abrió los ojos con sorpresa disimulada; sabía muy bien, al igual que sus camaradas, quienes conformaban el escuadrón. Cinco miembros muy bien entrenados, cuatro de ellos con un pasado que dejaba huellas tanto en Levi como en su propio equipo. Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Ymir Scilutte, Mikasa Ackerman...

_Y Annie Leonhardt._

_La titán femenina._

—Es el grupo liderado por la zorra Leonhardt y la chiquilla Ackerman. —escupió Auruo con desprecio.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestionó severo el capitán.

Bossard re acomodó la chalina mal hecha que llevaba puesta al cuello.

—La misión estaba programada para la noche del bombardeo. —dijo rápidamente. —Como podrán notar, las cosas no salieron del todo bien. Somos el escuadrón de rescate;  _el plan B_.

Levi, tomándole solo unos segundos, comenzó a atar cabos. Las órdenes precipitadas luego del ataque y la poco exacta información que se le confió empezaban a cobrar un poco más de sentido. Si bien no era un hecho del todo, no terminaba de encajarle en la cabeza el hecho de que enviaran a un escuadrón diferente a finiquitar la misión de buenas a primeras solo porque su sentimentalismo ponía en la balanza la seguridad del objetivo primordial. El Águila no se amedrentaba por pequeñas posibilidades. Había algo más, algo que no querían que saliera a la luz aparte de un grupo selecto de individuos y, muy a su pesar, ese algo tenía que ver con Eren.

Lo que sea que estuvieran tramando a puertas cerradas no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Especialmente si incluía estrechamente a Jaeger.

La voz de Gunter le arrebató bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—También... —dudó levemente, poniendo los ojos en la radio de su pecho para verificar que no estuviera encendida. —Hay ciertos rumores sobre la presencia de El Águila en Trost hace meses. Se especula que quien está sentado en el escritorio del líder en estos momentos es solo... una fachada; El Águila ha estado en Trost desde hace un par de años.

—¿Tiene que ver en algo con el bombardeo? —Petra miró a Schulz interrogante, palpando también el transmisor en su pecho, sin funcionar.

—Ha sido el Estado. —interrumpió Levi, paseando ligeramente su cuerpo hasta terminar apoyando su peso sobre la furgoneta negra. —La información que había en el ordenador del senador Woerman lo confirma; la Confederación de Los tres estandartes está detrás de lo que ocurrió en Trost.

—¿Para aniquilar al líder de la rebelión?

—No; hubiera sido más fácil y un menor gasto de recursos enviar a un equipo a cazarlo. —sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta militar, posicionándolo entre sus labios pálidos y delgados. —Atacaron el distrito para confundir a la gente y desmoronar el apoyo civil por una posible revolución. Han sacrificado a todo Trost para culpar a  _El eje_.

Silencio; la carretera desolada y oscura se cernía alrededor sin vida, siendo el zumbido del motor en marcha de la furgoneta el único sonido en medio de la noche. Nadie podría decir que el desmantelamiento del misterio fuera una sorpresa, porque en realidad no lo era, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser devastadora la crueldad que representaba una masacre por poder. La lista de las víctimas del atentado de Trost, luego de dos días, aún no veía la luz, y eso solo significaba que el número de muertes estaba alcanzando cifras altas.

Demasiado altas, quizás.

El fin no justifica los medios, menos si el objetivo solo es mantener una jerarquía decadente.

—Señor... —llamó Gunter en lo que Rivaille intentaba encender el cigarrillo con un viejo mechero. El moreno le dirigió la mirada con agudeza, la llama ondeando a milímetros del pitillo. —Debemos continuar la misión.

Levi frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua; de verdad había querido darle una calada profunda al tabaco antes de continuar con todo ese fango de mierda en el que había ido a caer.

Erd le dio la razón a su camarada.

—Sé que no quiere meter al niño en esto, pero si no lo hacemos nosotros, alguien más lo hará, y honestamente creo que es mejor que esté con nosotros que con un grupo que no pone en duda las decisiones de El Águila.

Petra asintió.

—Algo traman, pero es mejor actuar como si nada hasta que averigüemos algo más, capitán.

Levi escupió el cigarrillo al suelo, sin haberlo encendido siquiera, y lo pisó con la planta de las botas negras por pura costumbre, guardando el mechero en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta junto con la cajetilla de tabaco roja con letras doradas. ¿Marca? Ni idea. Se volteó sutilmente, caminando firme hacia la furgoneta y adentrándose en ella en lo que el escuadrón terminaba de asimilar sus acciones.

Antes de que todos montaran en el coche, Levi acaparó su atención.

—Si la vida de Eren corre peligro en manos de  _El eje_ , saben cuál será mi elección. Son libres de seguirme o hacer lo que quieran; eso queda en ustedes.

Se metió por completo en la furgoneta; unos segundos después Auruo y Petra le siguieron al interior. Erd subió en el asiento del copiloto, retomando los datos de ruta en el panel táctil que tenía en frente acoplado al parabrisas en lo que Gunter, siempre precavido, ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y tomaba el volante, posicionando los pies sobre los pedales y un par de dedos agarrando el freno manual.

El motor ronroneó, y solo bastaron unos segundos para que el coche volviera a ponerse en marcha, corriendo a toda velocidad por la carretera rumbo a Alagan.

**(...)**

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, Mikasa Ackerman despertó de su sueño por las pisadas ruidosas que Annie Leonhardt daba al caminar de aquí para allá por la habitación que compartían. Se enderezó gruñendo, ligeramente fastidiada por la interrupción, y atisbó a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Lenohardt, inmutable, se calzó las botas mientras metía los brazos por las mangas de su chaqueta militar, despertando a Armin al darle ligeras patadas en las costillas.

—Levántate y ve a despertar a tus amiguitos. —ordenó la muchacha a la morena con severidad. —El escuadrón de apoyo está aquí.

Mikasa se levantó de golpe, recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose tan rápido como le era posible. Leonhard comenzó a hablar en clave en el transmisor de su oído.

—Aquí  _TITAN CERO_ , confirmo ubicación.

Ackerman, ligeramente extrañada, analizó el rostro de la rubia.

—Pareces molesta.

Annie le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de amarrarse el cabello claro en el característico moño retorcido.

—Enviaron al equipo  _MUSTANG_  a respaldarnos.

Mikasa apretó los dientes.

Ese era el escuadrón del enano.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren debe enfrentar una realidad desagradable antes de tiempo.

**XIX**

 

 **E** ren despertó sobresaltado, con los ojos hinchados del sueño y una migraña horrenda taladrándole la cabeza, mientras era zarandeado suavemente por Mikasa con una urgencia que, para el castaño, al principio fue difícil de entender. La morena acunaba en los brazos a una despierta Arwen, quien impresionantemente se mantenía callada y con los ojos bien abiertos en curiosidades de los alrededores.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz suave, atisbando cómo Ackerman envolvía a la bebé en una de las mantas viejas guardadas en el único armario del cuarto con extrañeza.

—Nos vamos.

—¿A-Ah?

—El equipo de rescate está aquí.

La habitación que compartían junto con Jean, Marco y Connie era vagamente iluminada por una de esas pequeñas linternillas de llavero que parpadeaba por la falta de energía, únicamente ocupada por la familia que Eren, Mikasa y Arwen representaban. Con la boca abierta y una sorpresa del porte de un buque, las dudas le cayeron sobre la cabeza como un balde de agua fría difícil de evitar.

—¿A-Ahora?

Mikasa asintió, y esa fue la única respuesta que Eren necesitó para ponerse en movimiento. En lo que dura un pequeño pestañeo, Jaeger hacía uso de todo su autocontrol de su sistema nervioso para soportar el dolor y vestirse con la sudadera gris y el pantalón de buzo que venía trayendo de hace, quizás, tres días seguidos. Calzándose la zapatillas, tomó las nulas pertenecias que traía consigo y salió tan rápido como pudo hacia el pasillo a la cola de su hermana.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio; Clarita Lith y el resto de hospedantes dormían profundamente a eso de las tres de la madrugada; y los demás integrantes que conformaban el grupo los esperaba reunidos en el casino del hostal, listos para seguir indicaciones de la tácita líder que los comandaba.

Connie sonrió con cierta burla al verlo descender los peldaños casi haciendo malabarismos, y codeó a Jean para que apreciara el espectáculo también. Entre murmullos mal intencionados y chistes que solo ellos entendía, Marco les hizo callar chistando y con el ceño arrugado en preocupación, sin antes haber sido intimidados de antemano por los ojos asesinos de Mikasa.

Armin observó todo como un espectador, apenas capaz de articular una mueca.

Lo que habían descubierto la tarde del día anterior le había dejado anonado. Aunque no conocía a la persona que había dado el colgante a Eren, tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que los secretos no auguraban nada bueno, mucho menos si todo apuntaba a  _El eje_.

Los ojos azules de Armin se encontraron con los orbes turquesa de Eren; el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, penosa y desganada por lo demás, y el rubio inclinó la cabeza, aceptando la disculpa silenciosa, todo por haberlo arrastrado con él al descubrimiento que atormentaba colosalmente a Jaeger.

Annie, con el transmisor metido en la oreja y una cara de perros, se alejó del mesón de la cocina caminando hacia ellos.

—El escuadrón de apoyo está en posición, tenemos alrededor de cinco minutos para salir de aquí y no levantar sospechas antes de tiempo. —anunció con voz moderada y baja, echándole un vistazo a las escaleras que daban al pasillo de habitaciones. —El punto de encuentro es una pequeña librería a dos manzanas de aquí. Si ocurre algo allí afuera, muévanse por su cuenta. El equipo  _MUSTANG_  esperará por nosotros solo cinco minutos; si alguno de ustedes no está en el punto en el tiempo acordado, olvídense del tour gratis por la muralla. Recuérdenlo; no son una prioridad para nosotros. ¿Queda claro?

Eren escuchó atentamente las órdenes; de algún modo le recordó al viejo bigotudo de Pixis y sus maneras militantes de adoctrinamiento poco convencionales. Sintió nostalgia y una pena anudada en la boca del estómago por ponerse a pensar en Trost, y apostó todo su sentido común para concentrarse en lo realmente importante: abandonar el pueblo sin levantar sospechas previas.

Respondió de forma afirmativa, quizás un poco más fuerte y sonoro de lo que hubiera querido, sin embargo, la ola de efecto suceciva no tardó en hacerse presente. El resto del grupo también tomó una postura firme y, esperando la señal de la líder, se prepararon mentalmente para avanzar en las sombras de un pueblo prácticamente solo y aislado.

—En marcha.

Y las palabras de Leonhard fueron el combustible que encendió el motor del resto. El grupo salió hacia el reducido pedazo de terreno que representaba el jardín trasero del hostal, pasando a un lado del cuarto de trabajo que Eren no se dignó siquiera a echarle un vistazo, y atravesaron el cerco de madera con pintura descascarada hacia la calle colindante. Las luces parpadeantes de los postes de luz le daban un aire tétrico y fantasmal al bulevar, y la líder procuró siempre mantenerse del lado menos visible.

—Aquí  _TITAN CERO_ , estamos avanzando hacia el punto de encuentro. Repito, nos encontramos en camino. —oyó Eren a Annie decir, y un murmullo tenue y con estática le respondió las palabras.

Siguieron avanzando calle tras calle, deslizando silenciosamente los pies sobre el cemento desgastado y lleno de tierra que se levantaba por las fuertes ventiscas de la zona y la nula ayuda estatal. Eren se tambaleaba y arrastraba parte del pie para seguir adelante, sin embargo, procuró no ser un gran estorbo para los demás. Jean, con un brazo sujetándole de la cadera y prestando sus hombros como el apoyo del castaño, le ayudaba a moverse sin perder valioso tiempo.

Fue en la quinta calle recorrida cuando una sombra silenciosa les interceptó. Una persona alta, de aspecto un poco robusto con una capa negra y una máscara de gas en el rostro se hallaba medio escondida y medio visible en la esquina apagada de un callejón estrecho. El equipo se detuvo en seco y a la defensiva ante la presencia del extraño, sin embargo, Annie no se mostró reacia y se acercó velozmente al desconocido.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras de dos segundos, la rubia hizo las señas pertinentes a Mikasa para que el resto siguiera su curso, ahora a la cola del extraña persona.

Siguieron avanzando por el resto de calles en completo silencio, siendo el sujeto de la máscara de gas el único comunicándose por el auricular que probablemente llevaba al interior de la mascarilla. Su voz era extraña, robótica, ronca, como si tuviera un distorsionador de voz en alguna parte que hablara por él.

—Aquí _MUSTANG TRES_ ; me reuní con el objetivo. Interceptaremos en tres coma ocho minutos.

Eren le miró con desconfianza, pero a su vez con una familiaridad un poco contradictoria. Se le hacía vagamente conocido, aunque no lograba recordar de dónde, inclusive si todo lo que se podía ver del sujeto de la máscara fuera una capa negra y unas botas pesadas tronando en el suelo.

El recorrido continuó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dieran con la librería pequeña, junto a ella y en una calle sin faroles había una furgoneta apenas reconocible con las luces apagadas en las sombras. Cruzaron la avenida y, en menos de un par de segundos, estaban todos reunidos en la oscura callejuela, ocultos de ojos curiosos y posibles espías.

Tres personas con la misma apariencia; de capa negra, botas pesadas y máscara de gas; firmes frente al coche negro de ventanas polarizadas. Eren no habría sabido que había una cuarta persona de no ser porque la portezuela del coche se deslizó silenciosamente hacia un lado, y de él descendió un individuo con pisadas que Eren juraba hacían vibrar la tierra. No lo hacían literalmente, claro, sin embargo, el cuarto tipo destilaba un aura tan potente que era difícil ignorarlo.

Jean farfulló algo a su lado que no logró entender, y notó una mirada cómplice y fugaz entre él y Connie, quien iba un poco más adelante. Quiso preguntar, porque esos gestos alimentaban su curiosidad impulsiva, pero fue detenido inmediatamente cuando una voz firme e igualmente áspera y distorsionada le cortó las palabras de golpe.

—Eren Jaeger. —su nombre fue pronunciado con aire agrio y pesado filtrado por los agujeros de la mascarilla. Se tensó al ser llamado de una forma tan repentina y de una persona que juraba no conocer. —Al frente, mocoso.

El castaño frunció el ceño, sintiéndose insultado y ofendido por el cómo el sujeto—claramente hombre y bajito—se refirió a su persona. El único ser en la tierra capaz de llamarle de esa manera era Levi, y él se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia haciendo... cosas de las que Eren ya no estaba seguro.

_Levi era parte de El eje._

_Levi era parte de algo incluso más grande que un estúpido papeleo de editorial._

_Levi había mentido todo este tiempo._

Eren ya no podía diferenciar qué, de todo lo que habían compartido juntos, era verídico o era otra fachada más como el supuesto trabajo en la importante editorial de Sina.

¿Eren también era una careta para el mundo?

— _Eren Jaeger._ —volvió a rugir el hombre, con la paciencia al borde. —Un paso adelante.

Y el muchacho lo hizo, desprendiendo los brazos del cara de yegua y tratando de no verse tan lamentable al arrastrar el pie sobre el suelo de concreto, inflando el pecho y irguiéndose firme frente al hombre de capa negra y baja estatura que aclamaba por su nombre con una insistencia de temer.

Cara a cara, soldado y subordinado volvieron a tener un esperado reencuentro, pese a que Eren no tenía ni la más remota idea que el desagradable sujeto frente a él era Levi Ackerman, el amante con el que creía tener una relación de lo más sincera.

Quizás Jaeger había sido el único sincero en todo aquí.

La tensión que pululaba alrededor le recordó abiertamente al propio Rivaille las primeras ocasiones que estuvieron juntos en una misma habitación, hace un par de años, al interior del hospital. Eren apenas podía mirarlo sin sentir un miedo terrible aglomerarse en la boca de su estómago en ese entonces, y Levi era tan hosco que por mucho tiempo Jaeger pensó que era odiado profundamente por él.

Quién hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminarían en un punto como ese; tan lejos de esa realidad.

La sensación, en ese momento, era muy similar. El castaño padecía un temor horrible por el aura intimidante del sujeto frente a él, sin embargo, no se dejaba amedrentar por completo. Estaba convencido de que nadie podría pasarle por encima, pero sí encararlo ávidamente.

Hasta que el desconocido dijo:—Mocoso, vete a casa.

Eren parpadeó, confundido, y observó con desconcierto los ojos de mosca.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Eres retrasado? Lárgate; no pretendo lidiar con un mocoso como tú. —ordenó severo Levi, escondido tras la máscara negra y un tono de indiferencia que Eren no supo cómo decodificar.

El castaño se quedó con las palabras en la boca, aturdido, en lo que Petra, camuflada igualmente, llamaba a un inflexible capitán retirándose al interior de la furgoneta otra vez. Intentó detenerlo, apelando a las órdenes explícitas y la importancia de la misión y, también, de la conversación que habían tenido hace unas horas atrás en conjunto. Rivaille de igual modo no hizo caso.

No lo hizo hasta que la voz de Eren le detuvo de golpe.

—No.

Levi se volteó; las ansias de golpear algo pellizcándole en las manos; molesto por la terquedad del muchacho—hoy más que nunca—y deshizo sus pasos para volver a encarar al chico. Eren tragó grueso, y volvió a erguirse con determinación, reprimiendo el dolor que punzaba en su costado.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Levi, la voz ronca de enojo. —¿Por qué demonios no te quieres largar? En  _El eje_ no hay nada para ti mas que una guerra que no te pertenece.

—Tengo mis propios motivos. —respondió el castaño, estrechando los ojos con suspicacia. —Motivos que  _tampoco_  le incumben a usted.

Levi bufó en un intento de reírse. ¿Qué tan irónico podía ser el destino en ese momento? Por María, por Rose, por Sina, por cualquier maldito dios existente en la faz de la tierra que quiso que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa manera; todo comenzaba a perder su credibilidad. Incluso cuando Eren estaba en carne y hueso frente a él, con una aparente fractura y una determinación terca, nada le hacía sentido. Él debería estar con Irvin y Hanji a salvo en la evacuación masiva de Trost hacia el interior de María.

_No quería entregar a Eren a El eje, incluso si para ello tenía que ser un hijo de perra en todo el extenso sentido del término._

—¿Te gusta jugar al soldadito, niño? —Rivaille dio un paso adelante, y Jaeger se tambaleó al retroceder, cogido desprevenido. —¿A matar gente con pistolas de agua y balas de  _plasticina?_  La guardería está en dirección contraria, así que da media vuelta y márchate; no eres necesario aquí.

Eren gruñó.

—No estoy aquí para unirme a su maldita cruzada. Vengo buscando a alguien, y me largaré cuando lo encuentre.

Levi soltó una carcajada que se oyó robótica, seca y quebrada por el distorsionador de voz.

—Oh _, estoy seguro_ de que ese hijo de puta no te quiere aquí.

—Cállese.

Eren volvió a posar su mirada voraz y temeraria sobre los ojos de mosca de la mascarilla de gas que cubría el rostro de Levi, sin saber realmente que a quien tanto buscaba y anhelaba hallar se encontraba justamente a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Necesitaba respuestas a los acertijos, una justificación válida que defendiera la seguidilla de catástrofes que iban ocurriendo, y un hombro en el cual apoyarse para seguir enfrentando todos y cada uno de los desastres que conformaban su vida ahora.

Levi era un cuento diferente.

Levi no quería a Eren cerca; necesitaba tenerlo lo más lejos posible para encontrar rápidamente las respuestas que estaba buscando. Jaeger no debería estar allí, sino lo más lejos posible de la rebelión y de las manos de El Águila, especialmente cuando algo tramaban que lo involucraba directamente. Ponerlo tan fácilmente en peligro y llevarlo a la boca del lobo voluntariamente no ayudaba.

Eren intentó avanzar hacia la furgoneta negra, pero la mano enguantada de Levi como una roca sobre su pecho le zanjó por completo. El chico gruñó, hirviendo en cólera y exasperación, y trató de hacer a un lado al hombre, ganándose nada más que una descarga de dolor que le atravesó como un profundo tajo las costillas. Odiaba sentirse inútil, desvalido y, por sobre todo, desamparado.

¿Dónde estaba el lugar de Eren en todo el asunto? ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar? Parecía sobrar en cada sitio del mundo. Cada esquina se cerraba y cada calle que pisaba se deshacía; el cielo llovía cuando él intentaba ver las estrellas. Lo único que le restaba era encontrar a Levi y descubrir si su hogar estaba junto a él o simplemente estaba siguiendo una pista perdida.

Quizás estar con Rivaille no era más que un caso perdido.

—Eren, márchate. —ordenó en un  _ultimatum,_  empujando con suavidad el torso del castaño para no hacerle daño.

—He dicho que no. —rebatió el muchacho, terco y decidido.

Las últimas oportunidades no se vuelven a repetir.

Este era el punto crítico en donde no había un retorno.

—Eren... —volvió a llamar Rivaille, suspirando tan hondamente que Jaeger se sorprendió por completo.

El hombre, con las opciones al límite, solo le quedaba una carta por jugar. Era arriesgado, era quizás imbécil y cabía un porcentaje alto de posibilidades que causara el efecto contrario, sin embargo, razonar con el muchacho no estaba funcionando y no había manera de drogarlo y lanzarlo de vuelta en Trost sin poner en riesgo a todo el equipo, mucho menos con una fractura de quizás qué gravedad.

Todo sucedió en una seguidilla de hechos que Eren no fue capaz de digerir.

Levi posó una mano sobre la trompa de la máscara y los dedos enguantados de la otra en el cinto de la nuca, destrabando el broche. Se quitó la máscara de gas en lo que, con un profundo suspiro, se mordía la lengua, posaba los ojos grises lúgubres sobre el chico y decía: — _Por favor, vete a casa._

El tiempo se detuvo. Los latidos de Eren cesaron por un instante. Su corazón se le apretujó en el pecho, oprimiéndolo con un dolor agudo, y sintió que el piso se tambaleaba bajo sus pies. El coraje reunido hasta ese entonces perdió fuerza, perdió determinación, perdió la convicción que le alentaba a seguir intentándolo.

Alargó los dedos tratando de darle alcance, como si fuera una sombra más de sus pensamientos que se dispersaría como niebla a su alrededor.

Diez meses sin verlo, y lo hacía en esas circunstancias.

—Levi...

La voz le salió ahogada e inaudible.

Rivaille extendió la mano y sostuvo los dedos de Eren entre los suyos con delicadeza, con amor, con la devoción que le tenía, como si esperara que el chico se quebrara si le tocaba. No era muy alejado de la realidad; Eren se rompía internamente, su escudo se desmoronó en el suelo de concreto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Levi intentó esbozar una sonrisa fallida, y sosteniendo la mano de Eren dijo:

—No te quiero conmigo.

Y Eren sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

**(...)**

El coche negro corría sobre la carretera rumbo a Atlántida, lugar al interior del muro Sina, con la velocidad suficiente para acortar tiempo con rapidez y matar de los nervios a Armin. Sentado junto a Annie en los primeros puestos de la furgoneta, no hacía otra cosa que mirar hacia todas direcciones como un loco al no encontrar un lugar fijo donde posar sus ojos azules sin incomodar a nadie. Afuera la noche era tan densa que apenas distinguía las siluetas de árboles áridos o de una planicie seca, y solo le quedaba jugar con sus dedos en el silencio tenso y avasallador que envolvía el interior.

Frente a él, acomodado con los brazos cruzados y la máscara de gas sobre el regazo, Levi Ackerman miraba con insistencia y enojo los asientos finales del coche negro. Petra apostada a su derecha y Auruo a su izquierda. Un poco más atrás del rubio, Connie, Jean y Marco dormitaban uno encima del otro. Por último, apenas visible entre el enredo de cabezas y butacas, Mikasa sostenía a una dormida Arwen entre sus brazos en la última hilera de asientos.

A su lado, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana polarizada del extremo izquierdo, Eren miraba el paisaje avanzar en dirección contraria con una expresión abatida.

Las palabras de Levi calaron hondo en él, y aunque no hubieron explicaciones de por medio, Eren pensó honestamente que no las necesitaba. Rivaille no lo quería cerca, y él iba a hacer todo lo posible para estar lo más alejado que se le permitiera, finiquitar los asuntos que El eje exigía con su persona y volver a Trost en cuanto antes para reunirse con sus padres adoptivos.

Mikasa lo había convencido de seguirles el paso hasta Atlántida e, incluso si la pista de la fotografía ya no era necesaria, no iba a dejar el camino a medias. Por muy infantil que sonase, no le daría en el gusto a Levi al pie de la letra. Pelearía por la dignidad y el orgullo que había quedado destrozado en el suelo.

No; una persona deshonesta no se lo merecía.

Era simple. Iría a Atlántida, cortaría toda conexión suya con El eje y retornaría a María como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El plan perfecto para alguien que solo quería desaparecer por un tiempo.

Lo único que lamentaba del asunto era el haber arrastrado a sus amigos en una misión en vano. Venía buscando a Levi, lo había encontrado poco después y ahora les tocaba volver con él sin ninguna clase de ganancia personal en medio; incluso se podría decir que regresarían con más cosas negativas que positivas en el bolsillo.

Si alguien descubría que de alguna manera se vincularon con  _El eje_ , estaban perdidos. La confidencialidad era un acuerdo tácito.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, no notó que Mikasa le observaba pertinaz por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró incómodo, cayendo finalmente en la cuenta del detalle, y cuando la asiática reafirmó su tarea de echarle el ojo porfiadamente, encaró a la muchacha con el ceño netamente fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —farfulló Eren enojado.

Mikasa, entornando los ojos, cabeceó hacia el frente con obviedad.

—El enano es una razón. —dijo en un susurro, sin despertar a la bebé. —Ha sido un malnacido siempre, pero esta vez lo ha sido contigo.

El muchacho encaró una ceja, reacio a tocar el tema en ese momento y un poco desconcertado por la familiaridad con la que Ackerman hablaba de Rivaille. Tenía claro que se conocían, sin embargo, no parecían buenos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Como sea, ya era lo bastante sorprenderte el hecho de que supieran de la existencia del otro como para ponerse a cuestionárselo todo sobre lo que Eren sabía y lo que no.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de él? ¿Más incluso de lo que yo sé?

Mikasa suspiró cansinamente.

—Te lo he dicho, pero tú no escuchas.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

—Di lo que quieras; no me voy a tragar el cuento de la vida pasada.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptas?

—Porque estaría admitiendo que todo este tiempo he olvidado una parte importante de mi vida y de lo que soy. No recuerdo nada de lo que hablas, y es probable que no lo haga nunca. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Eren se acomodó en el asiento, se arrebujó en la sudadera que traía y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana polarizada, dejando en claro que ya no quería seguir hablando del tema en cuestión; su cabeza estaba lo suficientemente ocupada en una variedad de mierdas como para agregar otro peso muerto a la lista y terminar por colapsarse a sí mismo. Una vida pasada, recuerdos perdidos y toda esa historia de ficción era lo de menos consideración en ese momento para él.

Si Mikasa quiso decir algo, los balbuceos de Arwen despertando de su ensoñación le impidieron hacerlo. Jaeger se volteó para ver a la pequeña frotarse los ojos torpemente con sus manitas, bostezando con pereza y mirando con curiosidad los alrededores a través de sus grandes ojos marrones, herencia de Hanji.

Y Eren recordó porqué seguía luchando y nadando contra la marea.

_Arwen Smith Zoe era motivo suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo entero y vivir para contarlo._

—Se nota que es hija de la sargento Zoe. —comentó la morena, metiendo un dedo entre las manos de la niña. —La nariz y los ojos son característicos.

Jaeger le observó con la boca abierta.

—¿También conoces a Hanji?

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vida pasada, Eren. Fue líder de la cuarta división de la Legión de reconocimiento. Asumo que ella tampoco recuerda.

Eren no dijo nada, y Ackerman continuó haciéndole gracias a la pequeña. Nunca se imaginó a Mikasa como alguien muy afín con los niños, y terminó por llegar a la conclusión que uno nunca terminaba de conocer por completo a las personas.

Supuso que eso lo hacía más entretenido.

Desvió los ojos hacia el frente, topándose con la mirada gris de Levi; el hombre le observaba desde su posición con aires que Eren no quiso interpretar del todo. Apartó los ojos rápidamente, entristecido por los hechos, y volvió a centrar su vista en el paisaje exterior apenas visible a través de la ventana.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, ya sea por pena o impotencia, sin embargo, no le dio el espacio a las lágrimas. Se tragó el llanto y sepultó sus sentimientos en algún lugar apartado y profundo de su corazón otra vez hasta que Levi volviera a distanciarse, hasta que volviera a alejarse y las cosas, por fin, quedaran en paz y por las buenas.

Levi no necesitaba darle explicación, y Eren no las quería.

Incluso si todo era un gran y colosal malentendido, Jaeger seguiría sin quererlas.

Amaba a Rivaille por sobre todo, pero no podía aceptar a alguien si la gran parte de esa persona había resultado ser una mentira. El muchacho siempre fue honesto, y había esperado lo mismo por mucho tiempo, dándose una oportunidad pensando que las cosas mejorarían. Lo hicieron, mejoraron, pero Eren pensaba que estaban destinadas a desmoronarse en algún momento.

Ese momento era hoy.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eren volvió a sumirse en los pensamientos que había tenido en los dos años que Levi se había ido, y deseó con las energías que le quedaban borrar todo rastro de sentimientos por él.

Lo amaba, y quizás el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero no quería amarlo, porque dolía, porque era innecesario, porque amarlo no estaba llevándolo a ningún lado.

Dejar las cosas por las buenas, como dicen por allí.

Se llevó los dedos al cuello, palpando en busca de una cadena de plata y unas alas pendiendo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desconcertado.

El colgante había desaparecido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas siguen siendo tensas entre Levi y Eren, sin embargo, Jaeger entiende que todo nuevamente queda en sus manos. Paralelamente Los tres estandartes planean hacer su jugada.

**XX**

**E** ra casi mediodía cuando Gunter fue orillado a hacer una parada en mitad de la nada, aparcando el coche en la calzada de la carretera, porque Armin y Connie no podían aguantar por mucho más la presión en la vejiga. Fue una suerte para ellos el que la alarma biológica anatómica empezara a hacer estruendo cerca de una estación de servicio y una bomba petrolera. Por seguridad, el carro fue dejado a un buen tramo de metros de distancia, simplemente para no levantar sospechas. Mientras la gran parte del grupo se inclinaba por ir al baño o salir a estirar las piernas, Eren se quedó al interior con la bebé en brazos y, para su grandísima hija de puta suerte, Levi también.

Eren evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con él; quizás porque sabía que su orgullo se vería afectado cuando no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada; los ojos verde oliva que a contraluz tomaban matices grisáceos tenían un peso enorme en su pecho. Y es que nunca había ahondado tanto en el tema; como algo tan particular como los ojos pudieran adquirir un poder tal en las personas, en él, en sus sentimientos.

Extraño; vagamente recordaba el color de ojos de Connie, para él siempre fue irrelevante. Los ojos azules de Mikasa creyó haberlos olvidado. Los ámbares de Carla estaba grabados a fuego en su memoria. Las turquesas propias eran iguales a las de Grisha, y quizás por eso comenzaron a serle desagradables; era un color vivo, latente, algo que no le pertenecía realmente.

_Pero Levi era una historia diferente._

Siempre había sido una historia diferente. Alejado de la realidad de Eren, de su mundo, de sus expectativas.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan complicado borrarlos de su cabeza?

Contuvo la respiración en la entrada de la garganta cuando notó que Levi estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, apoyado contra el respaldo de los asientos más centralizados, con los ojos clavados en la pequeña niña que descansaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Le miró con la boca abierta; la expresión fría de Rivaille permaneció inmutable.

—Calma. —dijo Levi con voz ronca, anticipándose a Eren. —Vas a alterar a la mocosa.

Jaeger se mordió el labio inferior, arqueando sus cejas.

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted.

—Yo no soy el mocoso alborotador y desobediente aquí. Guárdate tu rebeldía y tus hormonas para otro momento. —el capitán del equipo MUSTANG se mantuvo impasible, apenas suavizando su expresión, concentrando su mirada dura en la pequeña niña.

—Oh, perfecto. —la voz de Eren se volvió más apagada, renuente y escueta. —¿Cómo podría hacerle caso a un mentiroso?

Los orbes oliva se incrustaron como agujas en el rostro de Eren; Jaeger sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la base de la espina hasta la nuca.

—Eren, silencio.

—Admítalo, es un maldito mentiroso embustero.

—Mocoso.

—¿Por qué le molesta que lo diga? Es la verdad; no ha hecho más que engañarnos desde un principio, a mí y ellos. No se puede confiar en alguien como usted.

Levi mantuvo un silencio de ultratumba; su mirada caló hondo en el castaño. Los ojos de ese hombre siempre fueron adustos, ecuánimes e indiferentes, pero siempre había tenido un algo que disipaba todas las malas sensaciones que pudieran generar. Ahora eran completamente gélidos, avasalladores y crudos, tan crudos como la muerte misma. Y Eren supo que la había jodido, sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

Para él, Levi se lo merecía; eso y mucho más.

¿Quién iba a pagar por el corazón destrozado de Eren?

Necesitaba un responsable en donde descargar tanto enojo y decepción contenidos.

Eren frunció aún más el ceño cuando el hombre se levantó y caminó pacientemente de vuelta a su lugar, en los asientos al espaldar de la cabina del conductor, sin agregar una sola palabra; y la sangre del chiquillo ardió al interior de sus venas. Esperaba réplicas, palabras mordaces, alguna frasecilla sarcástica y mal intencionada que avivara sus ansias de seguir dando pelea y ser un reverendo dolor en el culo, en cambio, solo consiguió un temple imperturbable.

_Le molestaba._

Demonios que le sacaba de sus casillas esa indiferencia. ¿Sus sentimientos no eran importantes para nadie? Se sentía más solo que nunca, a la deriva, en un páramo contaminado por dolores que no sabía bien cómo definir. Su pecho se sentía tan oprimido, como si su corazón estuviera siendo apretujado en el puño de alguien más.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el punto?

_Termina esto._

—Es increíble... —el susurro llegó a los oídos de Levi, quien levantó los ojos rasgados hacia Eren. —No puedo imaginarme jugando con los demás de esta manera. ¿Cómo lo hacen ustedes para ser así de... malnacidos?

—¿Quieres destrozarme la cara? —Eren endureció la mirada; los dedos rígidos y los labios apretados. De golpe su mirada turquesa se hincó en Levi, esperando a que continuara. —¿Quieres romperme algún hueso o algo así?

Primeramente pensó en decir algo lo suficientemente malintencionado y embargado por el enojo para seguir avivando la discusión unilateral, pero no pudo. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, sin fuerzas, como si ya hubiera dado toda la pelea; sus energías de hace un momento se esfumaron de la nada al notar que había caído más profundo de lo que temía.

No podía hacer nada contra él.

_No siendo Levi._

Jaeger sonrió con una tristeza que alcanzó sus ojos.

—No sé si quiero hacerlo. —el hombre le atisbó con agudeza; sentimientos penetrando en su escudo. —Al menos por mi parte nada fue una mentira, así que no sé si de verdad quiero matarte. Pero deseo odiarte, mucho, simplemente quiero que desaparezcas mínimo dos segundos de mi cabeza. —las palabras fluyeron por sí solas de su boca; y lejos de ser algo que destruyera su orgullo, fue un alivio para su cuerpo cansado. —Por favor, sé un mal adulto y ayúdame a odiarte.

Eso bastó para resquebrajar un poco más las murallas que rodeaban el corazón de Rivaille. Su plan inicial era ser indiferente, adusto, un perfecto hijo de puta que finalmente lograra ahuyentar a Eren y ponerlo en un lugar seguro, pero realmente no era tan monstruoso como para no sentir nada. Su interior era un revoltijo de sentimientos que le estaba costando canalizar y evitar exteriorizar. No era el momento, ni el lugar.

_Mantén la calma._

¿Cuál es el punto de amar a ese mocoso tan hondamente si no era capaz de besarlo siquiera?

_Te estás restringiendo a ti mismo, y de paso le haces daño a él._

Gloriosa consciencia, gracias por remarcar lo obvio.

Era un soldado; lo había sido desde tiempos inmemoriales y que la entera humanidad canonizaba. Mantener la cabeza fría era su especialidad, pero este maldito mocoso potenciaba sus sensaciones de una forma que debería ser ilegal y penada.

Que las diosas te maldigan, Eren Jaeger.

Un bufido ronco y espontáneo escapó de su respiración pausada, acaparando la atención del castaño. Levi apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa torcida con los labios.

—De verdad no has cambiado en nada. —afirmó con tono firme que, lejos de ser neutral, despedía emociones fuertemente concentradas. Eren arrugó el entrecejo, sin comprender. —Eres el mismo mocoso altanero, imbécil e impulsivo que va por su propio camino, pasando por encima de todo y de todos. Hace mil años te hubiera dado un buen escarmiento para enseñarte tu lugar, pero aparentemente olvidé dónde en verdad perteneces, Eren Jaeger.

Eren abrió la boca, estupefacto, tratando de procesar la información antes de que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito. No había creído en las palabras de nadie ni sobre nada; su hermana perdida fervientemente había intentado convencerle de que su realidad se remontaba a la época de los titanes, y se había negado rotundamente a creer semejantes disparates. Porque era imposible, de verdad lo era; tan imposible como el propio Corporal Rivaille.

Y la única persona que podría llegar a creerle rebobinaba la historia otra vez.

_No._

_Ya basta._

—Eren.

_Solo cállate._

—Te doy la oportunidad de elegir creerme o no cuando te digo que te conozco desde hace cientos de años, y que lo que puedo llegar a sentir por ti no ha cambiado ni un ápice desde entonces; queda en ti. —hizo una pausa. Jaeger contuvo el aliento en la entrada de la garganta, a punto de estallar. —En esta vida tienes la oportunidad de elegir tu lugar en el mundo; no la desperdicies. —se irguió del asiento, con sus maneras tan serias, y se dispuso a salir de la furgoneta, sin antes agregar un casual:—Voy a mear.

Eren se tragó su expectación y sorpresa mientras el hombre pegaba un salto y cerraba la portezuela del vehículo tras de sí, sumiendo al muchacho en un silencio roto únicamente por la respiración pausada de Arwen; típico de Levi arruinar momentos serios con comentarios así.

Fuera del coche, Rivaille se metió las manos bajo la capa negra; el sol de mediodía le pegaba en los ojos y bañaba la figura curvilínea de Annie Leonhardt apoyada en la furgoneta, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en un punto ciego del interior. Levi afiló la mirada cuando la muchacha le clavó los ojos azules, grandes y penetrantes, parcialmente ocultos por el flequillo rubio.

Pasó por su lado sin decir una palabra; solo cuando estuvo a un metro se detuvo para preguntar.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?

Annie no sonrió, no pestañeó, no hizo un solo gesto; en su lugar permaneció quieta en su posición.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que estoy hablando con el sargento Levi, líder del escuadrón de tácticas especiales de la Legión de reconocimiento.

Rivaille le atisbó por sobre el hombro, analizándola, desconfiando plenamente de ella; era incluso un riesgo mayor saber que la mocosa recordaba el pasado tanto como él. Una titán pura encarnada en un humano; para el moreno nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Annie bufó bajo su respiración, se irguió con templanza y caminó hacia el hombre.

—Moriste como un héroe, ¿uh?

—¿Qué quiere  _El Eje_  con Eren?

La rubia ahogó una carcajada en la entrada de la garganta, sonriendo con altanería.

—¿Cuestionando órdenes directas, soldado?

—Responde, mocosa.

Levi le observó encogerse de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y adelantarse unos cuantos pasos por sobre él, observando a la distancia a Connie y Armin hacer su recorrido de vuelta a un lado de la calzada; a sus espaldas Petra y Erd les escoltaban con pasos cautelosos.

—Tranquilo, sargento. —dijo ella, desarmando su peinado para rehacerlo. —Estamos en el mismo bando, aunque no me creas. Zackly quiera a Eren; prometió ayudar a la rebelión si le entregábamos al bastardo suicida. ¿Para qué? No soy de un rango suficientemente alto para saber.

Levi afiló la mirada; ninguna expresión real figurada en sus facciones.

—El Águila y el Comandante en Jefe de la milicia trabajando juntos, ¿uh? Muy conveniente.

—¿Alguna idea del por qué?

—Tiene que ver con los cojonudos titanes. —Rivaille hizo una pausa prolongada. —No confío en ti, pero ahora no tienes más remedio que serme útil; al menos hasta llegar a Atlántida. Sé una buena mocosa y coopera.

Annie se mostró imperturbable, seria y férreamente decidida. Al final, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a meterse en la furgoneta. Sonrió apenas, un pie dentro, y dijo:

—Por mí está bien.

**(…)**

La sala de conferencias debería estar prácticamente vacía a estas horas de la noche, y para Kitt Woerman, Senador parte de Los tres estandartes, no cabía la duda de que el mundo iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Reunidos los personajes más importantes de la organización, tanta tensión aglomerada en el ambiente no podía augurar nada bueno. Habían noticias terribles que debían ser dichas; asuntos en discusión que necesitaban una solución inmediata.

Una junta emergente lo suficientemente urgente para convocar al representante del muro Sina y a los asociados más influyentes.

Eddel, su asistente personal, le ofreció un vaso de agua antes de entrar en la sala, anticipándose al estrés del senador. Sin embargo, declinó con una mano rígida y, arreglándose el nudo de la corbata y papeles debajo del brazo, entró empujando la puerta doble. El eco se expandió por el lugar; sus pasos resonaron dolorosamente fuertes en el auditorio antes de tomar su lugar en el estrado y tratar de ponerse cómodo. Recibió la mirada desgarbada de su colega de rango, Djel Sanes, y, finalmente, los ojos punzantes de Camel D'John Neffer, representante del muro Sina y uno de los tres líderes de Los tres estandartes.

—Senador Woerman. —saludó Camel, apenas moviendo un músculo y en un tono de ultratumba. —Lo estábamos esperando.

—Fundador D'John, Senador Sanes. —correspondió Kitt, con los ojos nerviosos. Djel chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. —¿Los demás Fundadores están en la línea?

—Me temo que no, pero no tardarán en ponerse al corriente en una videoconferencia. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para usted esperar un poco.

—Para nada, Fundador.

Kitt se halagó a su mismo con un suspiro de alivio al lograr que la voz no le temblara. Camel D'John Neffer era el líder más importante e influyente de la organización que hacía de soporte a la Corona. La democracia siempre fue un sistema ineficiente dentro de las murallas, por lo que su puesto allí se había regido simplemente por su apellido y su prestigio del cual alardear; sin embargo, inspiraba respeto y terror con su compostura recta y sus ojos pálidos y grises. Se le conocía por el bajo pueblo como un tirano irrevocable; sus métodos para mantener todo dentro de sus propios parámetros eran lejos los más cuestionables dentro del círculo de la institución.

Realmente terrorífico, pero eficiente en cumplir con su trabajo.

El senador Woerman dejó los papeles sobre su puesto en el estrado; muchos de ellos siendo recientes informes sobre cierto ente infiltrado y la desaparición de un individuo que había estado trabajando para la organización como un espía en el bando rebelde. Habían entrado en su computadora, robado archivos sobre la Corporación Reiss y comprometiendo todo un plan que amenazaba con irse abajo en cualquier momento. También, y posiblemente, se haya filtrado información sobre el bombardeo en Trost. Los tres estandartes era un caos total.

La cabeza de Kitt estaba en la fila de la guillotina de D'John.

Se oyó un chasquido en la sala, las luces bajaron su intensidad y la ráfaga de luz intensa que se escurrió por el rabillo de los ojos de Kitt fue suficiente para sacar al Senador de sus pensamientos. Observó un poco descolocado cómo una pantalla enorme, nítida y transparente se desplegaba por la sala de conferencias, y la videoconferencia daba inicio con la aparición de dos rostros igualmente viejos y arrugados en la cristalina mampara.

D'John mantuvo un semblante indiferente, serio y elegante; teniendo veinticinco años a Kitt le sorprendía su manejo de la compostura.

—Fundador Carlstedt, Fundador Dimarino. —saludó el representante de Sina. —Un gusto como siempre

—Lo mismo digo, Fundador D'John. —correspondió Phil Carlstedt, un hombre de piel morena y canas en el bigote, representante del muro María.

En el rostro agigantado en la sala de Martina Dimarino se formó una mueca; unos ojos negros y escrutadores se endurecieron sobre Camel D'John.

—A lo importante, Camel. —exigió la mujer, cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio. —Sabes que esto es urgente.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa cordial, apenas soltando un bufido bajo su respiración pausada y calmada.

—Tan precipitada como siempre y directo al grano, Fundador Dimarino; pero tengo que darle la razón. —hubo una protesta que Woerman no supo de dónde vino. Carlstedt observó a su derecha, punzante, como si hubiera alguien allí a quien regañar. —Supongo que están al tanto de lo ocurrido.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Dimarino, representante de la muralla María, tomó un par de hojas dispuestas frente a sus brazos. Se aclaró la garganta, irguiéndose con templanza en su silla en lo que probablemente era una tarima.

—Trost fue bombardeado como fue planeado; los medios culpan a  _El Eje_. Se despacharon a los sobrevivientes hacia la primera ciudad de María pacíficamente. Por el momento el distrito ahora es un lecho de escombros que las Tropas Estacionarias están limpiando. La misión fue un éxito.

—Todavía hay indicios de una guerra civil. —replicó Carlstedt con el ceño arrugado.

Dimarino contestó al instante.

—La popularidad y el apoyo a los rebeldes disminuyó drásticamente; no están en posición de hacer estallar una rebelión ahora. Van a contenerse y a intentar reagruparse. Ya se ha dispuesto a la Policía militar en todas las conexiones entre muros para monitorear la entrada y salida de rebeldes. Es el momento de aplastarlos de una vez por todas.

—Aunque quisiera hacerlo, Fundador Dimarino, tenemos un par de pequeño inconvenientes. —la voz de Camel resonó alrededor de todo el auditorio, prácticamente vacío a esas horas de la noche, casi rondando la medianoche. Kitt vio a la mujer agudizar sus ojos negros, claramente disgustada; las arrugas de la comisura de los labios acentuándose en sus facciones. —Sabemos que los sitios que se han embargado en María y Rose son simplemente pequeñas agrupaciones sin importancia, muy inconexas con el nido real de los rebeldes. No sabemos la localización exacta de su líder ni tampoco tenemos cómo monitorear sus próximos movimientos dado que no tenemos ni una sola pista sobre su lugar de centro. Han sido muy eficaces en ese sentido; nos han evadido asiduamente.

Woerman sintió una insistente mirada en su nuca, como si alguien desde las sombras o incluso los propios Fundadores en la videoconferencia estuvieran observándole con una mirada acusadora. Se giró por pura inercia, buscando con sus ojos pequeños y marrones a su perseguidor. Cuando retornó a su posición habitual, convencido de que solo se trataba de paranoia, notó que Djel le estaba mirando.

Dimarino estiró el cuello.

—Supongo que eso no es todo.

Camel posó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Hace cuatro días perdimos contacto con un infiltrado que estaba encargado de vigilar a lo más cercano que tenemos a la identidad de un líder rebelde.  _Samuel Kina_  desapareció del mapa mientras investigaba a Petra Ral, la novelista detrás de una  _comprometedora_ saga de libros. No es el personaje que buscamos, pero es lo que teníamos hasta ahora. —hizo una pausa, tanteando sobre un panel a su derecha. Rápidamente una imagen se desplegó bajo ambos rostros en la mampara cristalina. —Un día después fueron robados archivos clasificados del ordenador de uno de mis más influyentes asociados.

Phil Carlstedt arrugó el entrecejo, irritado.

—¿Una emboscada?

Camel se mantuvo impasible; rápidamente un segundo archivo se extendió bajo la videoconferencia, acoplado a un par de fotografías. Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una expresión increíblemente seria e indiferente se mostraba en ambos documentos. Kitt lo reconoció al instante.

—Uno de mis hombres hizo una pequeña investigación. —empezó D'John. — Samuel Kina no era lo que decía ser; en realidad es un  _Ackerman._

Las facciones de Dimarino se desencajaron. El Fundador de la muralla María pareció meditabundo.

—Legendarios opositores de la corona. No tenía idea que siguieran vivos.

Camel asintió ante las palabras de Carlsdetd.

—Levi Ackerman. Estamos casi seguros que fue él quien logró entrar en la base de datos. Tiene información donde puede sabotearnos.

—¡Inaceptable!

Dimarino perdió la compostura, sus manos arraigadas a los bordes de la mesa.

—Opino, Fundador, que mantenga la calma.

—¿Qué insinúa, D'John? —Phil se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Sugiero que es tiempo de desplazar al Rey Robert de sus funciones. —Kitt se quedó estufacto, observando directamente al representante de los muros de Sina con incredulidad pura. A pesar de que la organización de Los tres estandartes llevaba un par de siglos funcionando, nunca se había llegado a tal extremo. Woerman atisbó a Djen a punto de alzarse a protestar; un fanático de la Corona. D'John levantó una mano, provocando que Sanes mantuviera su posición. — Gracias al bombardeo en Trost podemos declarar Ley Marcial en las murallas y tomar el poder en reemplazo de Su Majestad. Con leyes militares rigiéndose se nos hará más fácil tomar cartas en el asunto. Suprimiremos cada revuelta contra la corona y aplastaremos a  _El Eje_ desde ese punto; todo sucederá antes de que la información que incrimine a la organización salga a la luz.

Carlstedt y Dimarino miraron al frente, pero sin mirar realmente a nada en particular en el auditorio. Kitt supuso que estaban observando diferentes rostros en sus propias mamparas cristalinas. Al cabo de unos segundos asintieron, dando el voto a favor.

—¿Y qué hay con la Corporación Reiss? —Martina Dimarino cuestionó con voz solemne; el tópico logró poner nervioso al Senador Woerman otra vez.

—Nuestro más admirable científico logró avances muy significativos. Estamos a la vanguardia en ese asunto. —explicó Camel con paciencia y, por primera vez en toda la velada, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora en los labios. —Recuerden, damas y caballeros, que todo lo hacemos por el bien de la estabilidad humana y la monarquía.

Dimarino y Carlstedt asintieron nuevamente, y los tres Fundadores saludaron con la mano en un puño a la altura del corazón antes de que la mampara cristalina desapareciera con un chasquido sordo.

**(…)**

Eren sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero no de frío. Muy pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era zarandeado por Mikasa. El interior de la furgoneta negra estaba oscuro, poco visible, con luces tenues que se mantuvieron estáticas en el exterior. El ronroneo suave del vehículo se había apagado, el motor en silencio, mientras Eren intentaba desperezarse de los vestigios de sueño que aún le quedaban regados por el cuerpo cansado. Bostezó con pereza, mientras su hermana le sacudía el hombro nuevamente.

—Eren, despierta.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Mikasa?

—Llegamos, Eren. —Jaeger escuchó sin entender nada realmente, aún somnoliento. Era la segunda vez en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo en el que la muchacha la hablaba pseudo dormido.

—¿A dónde?

Mika suspiró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— _A Atlántida._


End file.
